Green's I: Porque As Cobras Também Rugem
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Rose Weasley e Alvo Potter, os novos sonserinos da família irão fazer história juntos dos seus amigos, o que inclue Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Trailer:

Antigamente era fácil classificar:

**Grifinória:** "Ousadia, sangue-frio e nobreza."

**Sonserina:** "Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram."

As diferenças eram óbvias:

**Grifinória:**

Vermelho e ouro

Leão

Homens do bem

**Sonserina:**

Verde e prateado

Cobra

Homens com sede de poder

O sobrenome e o sangue valiam na escolha:

**Grifinória:** Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Granger, Evans, Lupin...

**Sonserina:** Malfoy, Zabine, Parkison, Goyle, Black, Snape, Riddle…

A rixa e o preconceito eram óbvios e mais fortes do que nunca...

Eram divididos entre **mocinhos e vilões, bem e mal.**

Hoje em dia eles mostrariam como poderia ser diferente.

Não é a sua casa que te define, é você que define sua casa.

Chegara a hora de grifinórios e sonserinos ficarem lado a lado, lutarem lado a lado e viverem em paz.

**Sonserinos e Grifinórios** como você nunca viu.

Amizades e paixões chamadas impossíveis agora criaram laços fortes e eternos.

**A nova geração** veio mostrar que o preconceito poderia não existir, claro que tem as exceções, mas a maioria vence.

Tudo estava em paz e o mundo bruxo finalmente parecia que teria a tão esperada harmonia.

Grifinórios e Sonserinos agora se respeitavam e se amavam...

Mas será que novos conflitos romperiam esse laço?

Chega a hora de eles se mostrarem capazes de conviver.

**Green's: porque as cobras também rugem.**

N/A: Gente, essa é a minha primeira Fic aqui!! Espero que gostem. Mandem recados ou emails dizendo o que acham para eu saber se devo postar mais!!

Beijos,

Cecília ;***


	2. Chapter 2

Resumo:

"Eu, Rose Weasley, e o Alvo somos as ovelhas negras, digo verdes, da família. Toda a tradição Potter e Weasley nós simplesmente quebramos, jogamos fora por assim dizer. Não que esse fosse meu objetivo, mas não posso negar quem eu sou, e eu não sou uma Grifinória, nem nunca poderia ser, não está no meu sangue. Meu lugar era outro, com cores verdes e prateadas, então não acho que o chapéu seletor tenha errado na hora da seleção. Na realidade, acho que meu pai conseguiria lidar com esse fato depois de algum tempo, digo, anos, mas acho que nós simplesmente o surpreendemos quando fizemos amizade com a última pessoa que ele gostaria: Scorpius Malfoy.

Eu, Alvo e Scorpius somos legítimos sonserinos fiéis a nossa amizade e isso não teria como mudar.

Eu, Rose, era uma Weasley sonserina, e seria assim para sempre."

"Três amigos e uma história nada convencional.

Green's: porque as cobras também rugem"

**Os Personagens:**

**As Sonserinas:**

**Rose Weasley:**** "A imaginação é mais importante que o conhecimento."**

**Idade: 15 anos.**

**Ano: Quinto ano.**

**Irmãos: Hugo Weasley.**

**Patrícia Melo: "Rir de tudo é coisa dos tontos, mas não rir de nada é coisa dos estúpidos."**

**Idade: 15 anos.**

**Ano: Quinto ano.**

**Irmãos: Não tem.**

**Anna Zabine: "A descoberta consiste em ver o que todo mundo viu e pensar o que ninguém pensou."**

**Idade: 15 anos.**

**Ano: Quinto ano.**

**Irmãos: Daniel Zabine (gêmeo).**

**Os Sonserinos:**

**Alvo Potter: "****Se meus inimigos pararem de dizer mentiras a meu respeito, eu paro de dizer verdades a respeito deles."**

**Idade: 15 anos.**

**Ano: Quinto ano.**

**Irmãos: Lílian e James Potter.**

**Daniel Zabine: ****"Às vezes é melhor ficar quieto e parecer um idiota do que abrir a boca e dar toda certeza."**

**Idade: 15 anos.**

**Ano: Quinto ano.**

**Irmãos: Anna Zabine (gêmea).**

**Scorpius Malfoy: "****Nunca se explique. Seus amigos não precisam, e seus inimigos não vão acreditar."**

**Idade: 15 anos.**

**Ano: Quinto ano.**

**Irmãos: Não tem.**

**As Grifinórias:**

**Lílian Potter: "****O poder desgasta sobretudo quem não o tem."**

**Idade: 13 anos.**

**Ano: Terceiro ano.**

**Irmãos: Alvo e James Potter.**

**Debora Rezende: "Triste não é mudar de idéia. Triste é não ter idéia para mudar."**

**Idade: 16 anos.**

**Ano: Sexto ano.**

**Irmãos: Não tem.**

**Rachel Elizabeth White: "Glória ,irmão! Vai ser mais um bordão!" (N/A: hsahusahuasushaus)**

**Idade: 16 anos.**

**Ano: Sexto não.**

**Irmãos: Não tem.**

**Os Grifinórios:**

**Hugo Weasley: "Não paramos de nos divertir por ficarmos velhos. Envelhecemos porque paramos de nos divertir."**

**Idade: 13 anos.**

**Ano: Terceiro ano.**

**Irmãos: Rose Weasley.**

**James Potter: "Não deixe que nada te desanime, pois até um pé-na-bunda te empurra prá frente."**

**Idade: 17 anos.**

**Ano: Sétimo ano.**

**Irmãos: Alvo e Lílian Potter.**

**N/A: Aqui é só pra vocês conhecerem os personagens que farão parte da história e o resumo...**


	3. Chapter 3

Prólogo:

"Parecia que aquela cena ocorrera ontem. Rose e Alvo haviam acabado de se despedir dos pais e entraram no trem.

- Calma Rose – pediu Alvo vendo a prima tremer -, tudo vai dar certo.

- Eu sei Alvo. Só é... Medo. – O trem acabara de dar um solavanco e a revista que a menina segurava caiu no chão. – Opa.

Rose ia se abaixar quando outra pessoa foi mais rápida pegando a revista dela do chão.

- Aqui está – disse um loiro para Rose, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu a garota, corando.

- Estão procurando uma cabine? – Perguntou o garoto e Rose fez que sim com a cabeça – Venham para a minha, tem espaço. – E saiu na frente indicando a cabine.

Alvo foi atrás do garoto, mas Rose o parou:

- Al, aquele é o Malfoy! Papai não gosta muito dele.

- Que se dane o "papai". – Disse Alvo na hora em que o loiro apareceu na porta da cabine.

- Vocês vem ou não?

Alvo foi para a cabine e Rose o seguiu, dando de ombros. Assim que entraram, viram mais duas pessoas sentadas nela. Uma menina com um olhar distraído e um menino meio carrancudo. Ambos tinham cabelos castanhos, e tinham rostos idênticos.

- Gêmeos – murmurou Rose rindo para Alvo.

- Podem sentar – disse o garoto que os chamara, indicando os bancos a sua frente – Ainda não me apresentei. Sou Scorpius Malfoy e esses são Anna e Daniel Zabine.

Ambos olharam Rose e Alvo.

- Eu sou Rose Weasley e esse é Alvo Potter.

Anna pareceu surpresa, mas foi simpática com os dois. Daniel olhou carrancudo para Scorpius, mas logo em seguida falou com os outros.

Scorpius parecia achar graça na situação.

- Isso vai ser divertido. – Disse rindo.

- E muito estranho. – Completou Alvo fazendo o loiro a sua frente gargalhar.

- Mais algum adjetivo? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Engraçado. – Falou Anne sorrindo.

- Surreal. – Foi a vez de Rose.

- Inapropriado – disse Daniel.

- Perigoso. – Falou novamente Alvo.

- Educativo – disse Rose sorrindo e todos a encararam confusos -, quero dizer, para os nossos pais.

Todos agora riam dentro da cabine, quando uma menina apareceu na porta.

- Com licença – chamou e todos se viraram -, mas será que tem um lugar sobrando?

- Sempre cabe mais um – disse Alvo apontando o lugar ao lado de Scorpius.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou Scorpius para a garota que acabara de sentar ao seu lado.

- Patrícia Melo, mas pode me chamar de Paaty – falou sorrindo envergonhada.

- Melo... – disse Daniel – Nunca ouvi esse sobrenome.

- Bem – começou Patrícia ficando vermelha -, eu vim de família trouxa.

- É óbvio. – Disse Daniel olhando para fora e ganhando um olhar de censura da irmã.

- Algum problema nisso? – Perguntou Patrícia a beira das lágrimas. Alvo e Rose trocaram olhares alertas, e já estavam prontos para deixar a garota melhor, quando alguém foi mais rápido.

- Não há nenhum problema nisso, você é tão bruxa quando nós. – Rose espantou-se ao ver Scorpius abraçar a garota e dizer-lhe aquelas palavras. Aquele definitivamente não era um Malfoy.

- Eu sou Anna Zabine – disse Anna se apresentando -, e esse chato é o meu irmão, Daniel, esses são Alvo, Rose e Scorpius.

Paaty sorriu respondendo aos cumprimentos.

Algumas horas depois todos pareciam relaxados e amigos.

- Em que casa vocês querem ficar? – Perguntou Anna e Daniel revirou os olhos.

- Não seria óbvio? Eles querem ficar na Grifinória, honrar os pais! Sem ofenças.

- Não ofendeu. – Disse Rose rindo.

- Eu não ligo pra casa – falou Scorpius e Daniel o olhou como se ele fosse louco.

- Se você parar na Grifinória, seu pai te mata.

- Como se eu morresse de medo dele – comentou Scorpius sarcástico.

- Eu também não ligo – falou Alvo -, o problema é dos velhos, não meu.

- Eu sempre achei que verde fosse minha cor – brincou Rose arrancando risadas de Anna.

- Vocês todos enlouqueceram – disse Daniel rindo -, tudo retardado! Vai acabar todo mundo na Lufa-Lufa.

Scorpius, Anna e Alvo riram.

- Olha a maldade! – Brigou Rose, e Paaty observava tudo sem entender.

- Qual é a diferença entre as casas? – Perguntou a garota.

- Bem, existem quatro. Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Mas a diretora explicará melhor.

- Eu quero ir para a mesma casa que vocês – falou Paaty sorrindo animada.

- Acho difícil irmos todos para a mesma casa – começou Daniel -, e acho difícil você conseguir entrar na minha Sonserina.

- Que eu saiba a Sonserina não é sua. E eu entro aonde eu quiser.

- Não é isso, tem a ver com família – disse Daniel rindo.

- Isso é tããããão passado Dan! – Falou Anna chutando o irmão – Além do mais, se a Paaty tiver o sangue sonserino nas veias, ela entra. Aposto que ela consegue decorar mais feitiços que você.

Daniel olhou aborrecido para a irmã enquanto Paaty sorria vitoriosa. Scorpius e Rose trocaram olhares divertidos.

[...]

- Malfoy, Scorpius. – Chamou Minerva e Scorpius saiu da fila. Encaminhou-se para o banquinho e sentou colocando o chapéu.

"Hum... que mente confusa – ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça – É corajoso, porém tem grandes traços característicos de um Malfoy. Que grande mistura, que personalidade..."

"Decide logo, caramba" pensou Scorpius inquieto.

"Nervosinho... então vai mesmo para a..."

- SONSERINA" – Gritou o chapéu e Scorpius sorriu vitorioso caminhando para a mesa que aplaudia.

- Melo, Patrícia. – Chamou Minerva, e Patrícia saiu da fila aos tropeços. Tremia tanto que o chapéu em suas mãos tremeu junto.

"Muito bom... nascida trouxa é mais fácil. Grifinória com certeza a receberia de braços abertos, mas... OH! A senhorita tem uma sede razoável de mostrar o que é capaz de fazer. Uma escolha meio imprudente a minha, mas você não me deixa opção..."

- SONSERINA! – Gritou mais uma vez o chapéu e Paaty super animada sentou-se ao lado de Scorpius que a abraçou. Daniel olhou atônico, mas se deu ao luxo de sorrir de lado.

- Potter, Alvo. – Minerva chamou e um silêncio se fez no salão. Um Potter. Alvo caminhou apressado até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu.

"Outro Potter... diferente do irmão, que me desculpe o termo, é meio retardado. Você já pensa grande e tem uma cabeça cheia de conhecimentos, com certeza ouviu muitas histórias do pai, mas... Ah! Você tem outros desejos, e um talento impressionante. Claro que você irá para..."

- SONSERINA.

Silêncio. Ninguém mais aplaudia. Alvo engoliu em seco e encaminhou-se para a Sonserina, passando por James que o encarava assustado. Scorpius tentando aliviar a barra começou a aplaudir o amigo, sendo seguido por Patrícia. No momento seguinte todos os sonserinos aplaudiam surpresos, porém contentes. Era a vez deles se deliciarem com alguém famoso.

- O heróizinho agora é nosso – brincou um terceiranista apertando a mão de Alvo.

- Finalmente um Potter com bom gosto – comentou outro sonserino.

- Um Potter que preste. – Falou uma sonserina do sexto ano avaliando o garoto que corou.

Outros nomes foram chamados e...

- Weasley, Rose. – Rose olhou aflita para a mesa da Sonserina, e ao ver os amigos sentados lá, sabia que casa escolheria se pudesse.

"Hum... uma mente muito madura para uma criança de onze anos. Se parece com sua mãe, mas tem alguns traços do seu pai. Porém vejo uma personalidade própria, diferente. Nossa, é a primeira Weasley que me pede para ser uma sonserina. É claro que não teria nenhum problema. Já pode se considerar uma..."

- SONSERINA.

- Ok, agora eu fui pego de surpresa mesmo! – Disse o terceiranista que apertara a mão de Alvo.

Todos olharam boquiabertos Rose que passou sorrindo. James parecia que teria um ataque do coração.

- Meu Merlin – disse Minerva sem conseguir se conter. Os outros professores pareciam tão assustados quanto Minerva.

- Zabine, Anna. – Anna se encaminhou decidida ao chapéu.

"Claro que você sabe onde quer estar e sem dúvida está totalmente certa, minha cara."

- SONSERINA.

Aplausos foram ouvidos e Daniel sorriu satisfeito.

- Zabine, Daniel.

Não demorou nem meio segundo para o chapéu decidir:

- SONSERINA.

Naquele jantar, um novo grupo acabara de se formar."

Rose ria ao relembrar a cena.

- Foi realmente hilário aquele dia – falou sentada no colo de Alvo.

- E o Danny achando que eu não ia para a Sonserina. Se ferrou! – Disse Paaty dando um soco no braço do amigo que lhe mandou uma careta.

- As probabilidades eram minúsculas.

- Danny mordeu a língua naquele dia. – Anna alfinetava o irmão.

- Vocês realmente me amam.

Todos se encontravam na casa de Scorpius sentados na sala.

- Que bom que todos foram para a Sonserina – começou Scorpius fazendo cachinho no cabeço de Rose -, não imagino minha vida sem vocês.

- Own que fofo – disse Rose agarrando Scorpius pelo pescoço.

- Seu gay. – Comentou Alvo batendo no ombro do amigo – Vê se cresce e vira homem!

- Ouça o Alvo – disse um homem entrando na sala -, deve ser a primeira vez que ele diz algo que presta.

- Nossa tio Draco,como o senhor é engraçado. Morro de rir com o senhor. Há há há.

Rose bateu no ombro de Alvo.

- Oi senhor Malfoy – disse Rose para Draco que sorriu meio sem jeito. Ainda não se acostumara tanto com Rose. Era mais fácil com Alvo, que era o idiota do grupo.

- Olá Rose. – Falou Draco – Anna, Daniel.

- Oi. – Responderam os outros dois.

- Scorpius, eu e sua mãe iremos sair. Por favor, não destrua a casa.

- Sim senhor.

Draco saiu e Alvo tacou mais uma almofada em Scorpius.

- Ei! Seu tosco.

- Meu Merlin! Você são tão crianças – disse Rose -, nem parece que vão para o quinto ano.

- Nossa! Quinto ano. Eu estou ficando velha – falou Anna rindo.

- É Anna, tem até umas ruguinhas no seu rosto – Alvo apontou para o rosto da menina que corou.

- O Alvo tem dormido com o bozó.

Alvo sorriu abraçando Anna.

- Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Ama é? – Perguntou Anna sarcástica tentando tirar os braços do garoto de si.

- Amo. Amo tanto que seu irmão está roxo de ciúmes desse abraço.

E não era mentira. Daniel estava com uma expressão assassina.

- Esse quinto ano será um looooongo ano. – Comentou Rose olhando para Scorpius que concordou, pegando a ruiva e a colocando em seu próprio colo.

**N/A: Espero que estejam gostando! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Green's

Cap.1 Mansão Malfoy

- Sinceramente, eu não sei como você pode gostar disso. – Reclamou Scorpius sentando-se ao lado de Rose.

- FRIENDS é um clássico americano trouxa. – Rose sentou-se próxima ao amigo e lhe deu um beijo de bom dia na bochecha.

- É um saco. – Murmurou Scorpius – Nem sei pra que me dei ao luxo de convencer meu pai a comprar uma tevelisão trouxa.

- É TELEVISÃO! E você o convenceu porque sabe que eu gosto de assistir nas minhas férias. – Falou Rose dando um abraço em Scorpius – E como eu passo metade das minhas férias na Mansão Malfoy...

- Eu comprei uma. – Completou Scorpius – Só você mesmo, Rose Weasley para me fazer comprar algo pra minha casa, trouxa. Poderia ter comprado uma vassoura nova.

- Para de reclamar! Eita garoto chato.

Scorpius riu de Rose e a abraçou – Vou fazer você comprar algo que eu queira para sua casa.

- Já comprei, se você se esqueceu. Aquele campo de quadribol foi para você e para o Alvo.

- Que mentira, Rosie! Você é tão louca por quadribol quanto nós dois! – Disse Scorpius dando um tapa na cabeça da amiga.

- Ok, ok! Mas vocês também usam. Papai fica muito chateado quando perde pra você. Ele diz que perde tudo pra você. Eu, Alvo, quadribol...

Scorpius novamente riu e se concentrou no seriado.

- Esse Chandler... Não era amigo da Mônica?

- Era – respondeu Rose -, Mas eles viram que só amizade não bastava que queriam algo mais.

Rose sentiu-se corar no ombro de Scorpius. O garoto pareceu pensativo.

- Mas eles não eram tão amigos. – Disse e Rose sentiu o estômago despencar, não deveria ser nada demais, constatou.

- Não. – Concluiu na hora em que Alvo entrou na sala causando o tumulto de sempre.

- BOM DIAAAAAA! – Gritou se largando entre Rose e Scorpius.

- Lá vem o furacão Alvo. – Murmurou Rose e Scorpius foi esmagado pelo peso de Alvo que se jogou em cima do amigo.

- Menos Alvo, se meu pai acordar ele te mata. Ele é uma fera quando acorda e...

- ALVO SEVERUS POTTER! – Gritou uma voz no corredor e Alvo se encolheu todo enquanto Rose e Scorpius seguravam o riso.

- Alvo está ferrado... – murmurou Scorpius e Rose riu.

Draco acabara de entrar todo descabelado na sala de pijama e ao ver Alvo seu olhar ficou assassino.

- Se você continuar me acordando desse jeito todo dia serei obrigado a lhe mandar dormir no jardim.

- Não ia adiantar nada. – Murmurou uma voz sonolenta entrando na sala – Bom dia tio Draco. Pensei ter ouvido sua doce voz chamando pelo Alvo. – Falou Paaty entrando na sala e dando um tapinha na cabeça de Alvo – Grite de novo daquele jeito e eu serei obrigada a te matar. Eu ainda estava no meu sétimo sono.

- E quantos você tem? – Perguntou Alvo rindo.

- Dez seu jumento. – Respondeu Paaty deitando no outro sofá e voltando a dormir.

- Bom dia. – Astoria acabara de entrar na sala e vendo o estado do marido balançou a cabeça – Isso é jeito de descer na frente dos convidados? Malfoy, vai se trocar.

Draco resmungou mais algumas coisas e saiu proferindo palavrões a Alvo enquanto voltava para o quarto.

- Bom dia crianças – disse Astoria dando um beijo na cabeça de cada um. Alvo deu um demorado beijo em sua bochecha.

- Crianças? Pelo amor de Merlin, né mãe! Crianças não. – Pediu Scorpius resmungando.

- A Paaty é uma criança – apontou Rose para a amiga que dormia com um dedo na boca. [/NB:Sou uma criança, que MARA! *-* /]

- Que coisa fofa. – Falou Alvo indo até a amiga.

- Alvo nem tente... – começou Rose, mas fora tarde demais.

- ACORDA BEBÊEEEEEEE – Gritou Alvo no ouvido de Paaty que pulou de susto. A garota olhou para os lados assustada e ao ver o que acontecera olhou Alvo de maneira ameaçadora.

- Arr... – grunhiu antes de sair correndo atrás do garoto pela casa.

- Eu desisto desse moleque. O Potter podia ter internado ele quando ainda tinha tempo. – Falou Draco depois de quase ter sido atropelado por Alvo que ainda corria de Paaty.

- Como se fosse dar jeito nele. – Pensou alto Rose e Scorpius riu.

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? – Perguntou Astoria enquanto todos iam para a sala de jantar, tomar café.

- Vamos visitar minha avó – disse Rose na hora em que os elfos entraram com a comida – Obrigada. – Disse a uma elfa que sorriu em resposta. Scorpius crispou os lábios.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Disse o garoto pegando a comida.

- Mas eu quero. – Respondeu Rose severamente e isso fez com que Scorpius corasse.

- Obrigado. – Murmuraram Scorpius e Draco envergonhados diante de Rose que sorriu satisfeita.

- Doeu? – Perguntou aos dois loiros que comiam em silêncio.

- Acho que teremos que acordar a Anna e o Danny – disse Paaty sentando-se na mesa com Alvo.

- Não será necessário. – Falou Rose apontando para os dois que chegavam de pijama e com cara de drogados.

- Se o Alvo continuar a correr desse jeito pela casa – começou Anna -, eu serei obrigada a matá-lo.

- Qual é Anna! Quando nós tivermos a nossa casa e nossos filhos, você acha que eles não irão correr desse jeito? – Perguntou Alvo e Anna revirou os olhos.

- Seus filhos podem correr desse jeito. O dia que os MEUS filhos correrem desse jeito eu interno todos no hospício.

- NOSSOS filhos serão lindos! *-* - disse Alvo e viu Daniel o olhar de forma ameaçadora.

- Coitada da Anna... – Disse Draco fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

- O que faremos hoje? – Perguntou Daniel se servindo de torrada.

- Vamos à Toca. – Respondeu Scorpius com um olhar maroto.

- Mande... Hum... Um olá para todos – pediu Draco franzindo a testa. Alvo e Rose sorriram divertidos. Aquele era um grande passo para um Malfoy.

- Diga a Molly que eu ainda quero que ela me ensine à receita do bolo que ela nos mandou semana passada. – Falou Astoria – Hum... Tava divino.

- Por que vocês não passam lá com a gente? Está a família toda lá. – Disse Rose divertida. – Aí vocês podem falar com o pessoal.

Draco começou a resmungar desculpas para não ter que ir à Toca, mas Astoria colocou a mão na frente da boca do marido.

- Nós iríamos amar. – Falou vendo Draco arregalar os olhos.

- Quem sabe vocês também não durmam lá! *-* - Alvo falou olhando para ver a reação de Draco, que quase caiu duro da cadeira.

- Acho que isso seria... Um pouco demais pro meu marido. – Disse Astoria tirando a mão da boca de Draco que ficou vermelho.

- Seria... Uma honra a gente se encontrar com sua família. – Draco parecia tentar encontrar palavras certas. Rose e Alvo não conseguiram reprimir o riso e gargalharam com gosto tentando esconder em vão os rostos.

- Ah papai, como você é um homem educado. – Ironizou Scorpius – Aposto que tio Rony vai ficar muito contente de ver o senhor.

Draco fez uma careta e continuou comendo.

- Que horas nós vamos? – Perguntou Anna.

- Depois do café.

- Draco, vá avisar no trabalho que você vai faltar. – Mandou Astoria para Draco que já estava de pé.

- Que horas você acha que nós saímos de lá? – Perguntou Draco olhando para Rose.

- Se deixar, minha avó vão deixar vocês saírem de lá só quando o dia terminar.

- Nesse caso... Mandarei alguém no meu lugar no trabalho. Com licença – pediu Draco se retirando da sala de jantar.

- O tio Draco parece tão animado pra ver minha família – comentou Alvo comendo um pedaço de bolo.

- Em êxtase. – Concordou Scorpius.

- Ah, ele já está se acostumando com isso. – Falou Astoria divertida.

- Depois de CINCO anos... Mas isso é detalhe. – Disse Daniel rindo – No dia que o Scorpius apresentou Rose e Alvo como seus amigos... Pensei que ele fosse morrer.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir ao relembrar da cena.

Flashback:

"- Scorp, o que você disse exatamente para o seu pai? – Perguntou Rose arrastando as malas pelo jardim da Mansão Malfoy.

- Que eu convidara uns amigos para dormir aqui durante as férias. Vocês vieram! *-* - Scorpius no dia anterior havia mandado uma carta a Rose e Alvo os convidando para passar uns dias em sua casa. Eles tinham acabado o primeiro ano agora e Scorpius ainda não contara a Draco o quanto amigo tinha ficado de Rose e Alvo para o pai. Somente sua mãe sabia.

- Ele vai ter um ataque. – Murmurou Alvo – Foi difícil convencer nossos pais a deixarem. Nós estávamos na Toca tendo um jantar quando sua carta chegou.

- Foi engraçado. – Disse Rose – Papai quase explodiu no jantar. Mamãe teve que segurá-lo. Só ela sabia de nossa amizade. Ela e tia Gina. XP

- Quero só ver a reação do meu pai. – Disse Scorpius arrastando a mala de Rose para a sala de estar – MAMÃE, PAPAI. – Gritou Scorpius fazendo Alvo e Rose pularem – MEUS AMIGOS CHEGARAM.

Astoria apareceu na sala de estar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah... Senhorita Weasley, senhor Potter. – Disse estendendo as mãos.

- Rose, por favor, e Alvo. – Pediu Rose aceitando o cumprimento.

- Cadê os outros? – Perguntou Alvo na hora em que Paaty entrara correndo e se jogara em cima do amigo. Daniel vinha mais atrás com Anna.

- Gente, vocês tinham que ver a cara do tio Draco quando disse que eu era nascida trouxa. – Disse Paaty para Alvo fazendo Astoria rir – Pensei que ele fosse ter um infarto! Imagina quando ele ver vocês.

Rose engoliu em seco, mas sentiu as mãos de Scorpius na sua.

- Não importa o que ele diga vocês ainda vão ser meus amigos. – Disse Scorpius para a ruiva que corou.

- Scorpius? – Draco acabara de entrar na sala.

- Pai, esses são meus amigos – Draco olhava com um grande interesse -, Rose Weasley e Alvo Potter.

Draco parou no meio de um cumprimento com Alvo e recuou.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou e Paaty, Anna e Daniel recuaram alguns passos.

- Draco, acalme-se. – Pediu Astoria colocando as mãos nos ombros do marido.

- M-mmm-me acalmar? – Perguntou Draco ainda pasmo – Como assim uma Weasley e um Potter sobre o meu teto? – Draco parecia furioso – SCORPIUS MALFOY! – Gritou fazendo Rose e Alvo se encolherem.

- Pai, olha como você trata os meus amigos. – Repreendeu Scorpius fazendo Astoria segurar o riso.

- SEUS AMIGOS? DESDE QUANDO UM MALFOY É AMIGO DE UMA WEASLEY E UM POTTER? –Gritou Draco se descontrolando.

- PAI! Desde meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Se controle homem!

Draco parecia fazer um grande esforço pra voltar a si.

- Você e eu, escritório, agora. – Mandou apontando para Scorpius que obedeceu. Os outros correram com Astoria até a porta do escritório que Draco fechou na cara da esposa logo trancando.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? – Berrou Draco assim que ficou à sós com Scorpius.

- Não.

- PRIMEIRO TRÁS UMA NASCIDA TROUXA PARA ESSA CASA.

- O nome dela é Paaty.

- TANTO FAZ! EM SEGUIDA VEM TRAZENDO UM POTTER E UMA WEASLEY! VOCÊ QUER ME VER MORRER DO CORAÇÃO?

- Que exagero pai.

- Exagero? EXAGERO? Meu Merlin! Como você conseguiu ficar amigo de dois grifinórios?!

- Eles são da Sonserina, pai.

Draco parecia estático.

- Uma Weasley e um Potter na Sonserina?

- Sim senhor.

- Meu Merlin, minha casa está decaindo! – Disse e em seguida riu – Como eu queria ter visto a cara do Weasley e do Cicatriz quando eles souberam disso.

- Reagiram melhor do que você ao saber da minha amizade com eles – disse Scorpius fazendo Draco arregalar os olhos -, tá... O senhor Weasley nem tanto.

Draco riu com gosto ao imaginar a cara de Rony. Scorpius aproveitou o bom humor do pai.

- Pai... Não foi o senhor mesmo que disse se arrepender por julgar os outros pelo sangue? – Perguntou Scorpius fazendo Draco corar, porém concordou – Então, vai ficar julgando a Paaty pelo sangue dela?

- Não estou julgando essa garota, eu apenas me alterei! Mas uma Weasley? E um Potter?

- E qual é o problema?

- Bem... Eu não sei se você não reparou, mas eu não sou o que nós podemos dizer de íntimos deles.

Scorpius riu do pai.

- Não poderiam ser apenas colegas? Eu amo demais os meus amigos, pai. – Pediu Scorpius e Draco o olhou avaliando.

- E o cicatriz e o cabeça de cenoura já sabem disso?

- Já pai. E é Harry e Rony.

- Tanto faz. E eles concordaram?

- Pelo visto sim. Foram um pouco relutantes, mas pai, as pessoas mudam, os tempos mudam. Eu gosto da Rose e do Alvo, eles são meus amigos e foram desde que entramos no trem.

- Tudo que eu te avisei foi em vão. – Falou Draco exasperado.

- Você vai dar uma chance a eles? – Perguntou Scorpius esperançoso.

Draco olhou para o filho antes de dar de ombros.

- Se você está feliz, se eles estão felizes, não que eu me importe com eles. Mas... Se todos querem assim, não posso fazer nada.

Scorpius correu até o pai o abraçando.

- Só, por favor, sem mais surpresas, nenhum namoro ou casamento com um deles. – Disse Draco rindo.

- Pai! – Disse Scorpius rindo enquanto saia pra abrir a porta.

Daniel e Anna caíram assim que a porta foi aberta. Draco olhou assustado para o montinho na porta.

- Invasão? – Perguntou indo até a porta onde Alvo e Rose sorriam apreensivos.

- Apenas curiosidade. – Disse Astoria dando um selinho no marido. – Agiu muito bem.

- Agora que história é essa Astoria? Por acaso você sabia de algo? – Perguntou Draco e Astoria engoliu em seco.

- Fui. – Exclamou correndo pelo corredor e as crianças começaram a rir.

- VOLTE AQUI ASTORIA! – Berrou Draco achando graça enquanto corria atrás da esposa."

Fim do Flashback

Astoria ainda chorava de rir quando Draco entrou novamente na sala de jantar.

- Está rindo do que? – Perguntou o marido a encarando, confuso.

- Eu estava lembrando com os meninos da cena que você fez ao saber da amizade deles. – Disse Astoria ainda rindo. Draco ficou ligeiramente sem graça.

- Ainda peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento aquele dia.

- Que isso Tio Draco! – Disse Alvo se levantando e abraçando Draco que o encarou como se ele estivesse louco.

- Largue meu pai! Seu gay. – Exclamou Scorpius tirando Alvo de perto do pai.

- Ai Scorp! Como você é rude! Gamei! – Disse Alvo se tacando em Scorpius que recuou indo para as costas de Rose.

- Me protege desse ninfomaníaco Rosieeee! – Pediu Scorpius desesperado enquanto Alvo corria atrás dele.

- E eu vou me meter em briga de marido e mulher? – Perguntou Rose divertida – Nem pensar.

- Crianças... – chamou Draco.

- CORRE SCORPIUS! – Gritou Paaty para o garoto que corria de Alvo.

- Crianças...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Berrou Scorpius quando Alvo quase o alcançou.

- CRIANÇAS! – Astoria acabara de dar um gripo potente assustando a todos, principalmente ao marido. – Obrigado por ouvirem. Anna, Danny e Paaty vão se arrumar. Alvo, Rose e Scorpius vão arrumando suas malas. Draco Malfoy, já para o quarto.

Todos rapidamente saíram da sala atendendo a Astoria.

Rose estava arrumando a mala quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

- Entra. – Falou se virando pra mala e voltando a arrumar. Foi quando sentiu alguém colocar as mãos na sua cintura que a garota pulou de susto e se virou para dar de cara com Scorpius.

- Caramba Scorp! Você quer me matar do coração?

- Credo Rose! Achou que fosse quem?

- Eu sei lá!

- Todos os homens aqui jamais fariam algo com você. – Falou Scorpius e sorriu malicioso – Quero dizer... Eles não... Já eu... [/NB: *-----* /]

- Há há há. Muito engraçado senhor Malfoy. – Rose se virou para Scorpius não ver o rubor em suas faces – Me faz um favor já que está aqui?

- Claro, fala.

- Pega aquela maleta ali no armário.

Scorpius foi até o armário e pegou a maleta que sem querer se abriu.

- Scorpius! – Exclamou Rose ao ver suas roupas irem parar no chão.

- Opa. – Disse Scorpius e se abaixou – OPA!

- O que foi? – Perguntou Rose novamente virando-se para dar de cara com Scorpius segurando um sutiã seu e uma calcinha. – SCORPIUS LARGA ISSO! – Berrou a ruiva totalmente vermelha.

- Que isso Rosie! Que calcinhas indecentes são essas? Eu não te dei isso.

- Você nunca me deu uma calcinha Scorp! Pelo amor de Merlin larga isso – pediu Rose recolhendo as roupas íntimas.

- Que isso! Olha só essa vermelhona! Ah Rosie... Como eu gostaria de te ver usando só isso. – Brincou Scorpius maliciosamente e Rose corou mais do que imaginou que pudesse.

- SCORPIUS MALFOY LARGUE JÁ A MINHA CALCINHA!

- Que ISSO! – Exclamou Alvo entrando no quarto. – Malfoy, o que você faz com a calcinha da minha prima?

- Tava fazendo sexo com ela. ¬¬'

- Com a calcinha?

- Não idiota. Com sua prima.

- E desde quando a Rose usa calcinhas indecentes assim? – Perguntou Alvo pegando a calcinha vermelha da mão de Scorpius.

- Estava me perguntando isso.

-¬¬' Eu não te dei calcinhas assim Rose. – Disse Alvo.

– Ninguém merece vocês dois.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Daniel entrando no quarto e vendo a calcinha na mão de Alvo – Desde quando o Alvo usa calcinhas?

- É da Rose – disse Alvo jogando a calcinha em Daniel que a pegou enquanto Alvo ainda falava a quem pertencia.

- Opa, foi mal Rose. – Daniel pegou a calcinha a analisando – Jesus! Imagina a Rose usando essa calcinha, meu Merlin.

- DANIEL ZABINE! – Gritou Rose enquanto os três pareciam pensar sobre a cena.

- Ergh! – Disse Alvo depois de um tempo – Ela é minha prima.

- Mas não é minha. – Falaram Danny e Scorpius.

- É reunião? – Perguntou Anna entrando no quarto – Danny! Isso é hora de ficar mostrando as calcinhas que você usa?

- É da Rose. – Disse Daniel jogando a calcinha para Anna que a pegou.

- Ah Rose! Essa é aquela que você me mostrou na escola? Ficou muito bem em você.

O.O' Rose simplesmente não agüentou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Peraí! Vocês ficam desfilando juntas de calcinha? – Perguntou Alvo para Anna.

- Ela só me perguntou como tinha ficado. – Falou Anna confusa.

- Anna, cala a boca! – Pediu Rose nervosa.

- E como a Rose ficou? – Perguntou Scorpius inocentemente.

- Ela ficou sexy! Ela perguntou se estava indecente, mas um pouco de indecência não tem mal algum. Eu mesma tenho uma calcinha menor do que essa só que branca.

- ANNA! – Gritou Danny ao ver a cara de tarado de Alvo – CALA A BOCA ANNA!

- O que? – Perguntou Anna confusa – Por quê?

E finalmente a ficha caiu. Anna jogou a calcinha pra trás dando um grito.

-SEUS TARADOS! – Exclamou chocada enquanto Scorpius ria.

- Epa! – Falou uma pessoa atrás da Anna e todos se viraram. Paaty se encontrava na porta com uma calcinha na cabeça – Agora é guerra de calcinhas? Eu preciso tirar a minha?

- Sempre será bem vinda – falou Alvo malicioso recebendo um tapa de Daniel. – Ei! Ela nem é sua irmã.

- É pra você aprender a respeitar as mulheres.

Paaty corou e logo depois pegou a calcinha avaliando-a.

- Eu tenho uma dessa, só que preta.

Alvo olhou para Scorpius que olhou para Daniel que olhava a garota maliciosamente como se ela fosse um pedaço de chocolate. Alvo e Scorpius encararam juntos Paaty.

- O que foi? – Perguntou a garota confusa. Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer um comentário maldoso Rose começou a gritar e correu recuperando a calcinha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! CHEGA! TODOS VOCÊS PAREM DE FALAR DA MINHA CALCINHA! FORA! TODOS VOCÊS! FORA! – Berrou empurrando todos para fora do quarto e trancando a porta.

- Ufa... – respirou fundo e voltou a arrumar a mala.

- BORA QUE O CIRCO VAI PEGAR FOGO! – Exclamou Alvo saindo puxando Draco que resmungou. – Nós vamos de que?

- De carro. – Falou Draco – Astoria me fez comprar um.

- Parece que eu não sou a única aqui que aprova utensílios trouxas – sussurrou Rose no ouvido de Scorpius que sorriu.

- Vai caber todo mundo? O.O'– Perguntou Alvo espantado.

- Eu fiz um feitiço que amplia o carro por dentro – falou Draco como se fosse o óbvio.

- Igual ao vovô. – Comentou Rose e Draco apenas deu de ombros.

Todos entraram no carro a caminho da toca.

- EU VOU, EU VOU! PRA CASA AGORA EU VOU, PARARATIBUM PARARATIBUM! EU VOU, EU VOU...

- CALA A BOCA POTTER! – Gritou Draco de uma maneira nada gentil, mas isso só fez com que o sorriso de Alvo aumentasse.

- CINCO PATINHOS FORAM PASSEAR ALÉM DAS MONTANHAS PARA BRINCAR...

Alvo não conseguiu terminar. Scorpius e Daniel haviam se jogado em cima do garoto tapando sua boca.

- Qual é! Não tem rádio, eu quero música! – Falou o garoto fazendo bico.

- Alvo, cante uma música boa. – Pediu Rose.

- Beleza então! Estão preparados? Então lá vai... ABRA SUAS ASAS! SOLTE SUAS FERAS! CAIA NA GANDAIA! ENTRE NESSA FESTAAAA! E LEVE COM VOCÊEEEEEEEE...

Rose e Paaty acabaram entrando na onda cantando...

- O SEU SONHO MAIS LOUOUOUOUCO EU QUERO VER SEU CORPO LIVRE LEVE SOLTOOOO!

Quando viram já era Alvo, Paaty, Anna, Rose e Astoria cantando no carro.

- AGORA SOLO DE GUITARRA TIO DRACO! – Pegou Alvo e Astoria cutucou Draco que começou a imitar o som de guitarra enquanto fingia tocar uma.

- UHUUUUUL! GOSTOSO! GOSTOSO! – Berraram Anna, Paaty, Rose e Astoria juntas.

Scorpius e Daniel reviraram os olhos enquanto tapavam os ouvidos.

- Na moral, calem a boca, pelo bem da humanidade. – Pediu Scorpius sendo vaiado por todos, menos Daniel que concordou. O menino corou quando viu as vaias e apenas deu de ombros – Continuem cantando, até quebrarem os vidros do carro.

- Cara, eu vou ser o Snoop Dogg do futuro! ;D – Falou Alvo sorrindo colocando um boné no rosto.

- Claro, claro. Vai fazer um sucesso tão grande quanto Drop It Like It's Hot, vai sonhando. Eu tenho mais chances. – Falou Scorpius pegando o boné de Alvo e fingindo estar numa boate.

- Scorpius vai ser o Eminem! – Disse Rose rindo.

- E eu? – Perguntou Daniel pensando.

- Você? - Paaty pareceu pensar – Você vai ser o próximo Chris Brown.

- Ah cara! Você pode me arranjar uma pessoa melhor. – Falou Daniel chateado.

- E tem pessoa mais gostosa que Chris Brown? *-* - Perguntou Paaty.

- Ah, valeu Paaty, foi bom saber que você me acha gostoso. – Disse Daniel convencido fazendo Paaty corar.

- Quem disse que eu acho? Terá que malhar muito para chegar aos pés do Chris. – Falou Paaty e Daniel ficou carrancudo como sempre fazia quando levava um fora.

- Já sou melhor do que ele.

Todas as garotas riram no carro.

- Até parece. – Disse Rose ainda rindo.

- Vai sonhando. – Falou Anna.

Daniel irado apenas lhes mandou um palavrão e se concentrou na paisagem fora do carro.

- Ah Danny! – Chamou Rose – Não fica chateado! Vocês sabem que são gostosos! São os sonserinos mais disputados de Hogwarts.

- Os sonserinos? – Perguntou Alvo – Meu orgulho foi ferido.

- Bem... é que o James também é bastante disputado... – Falou Rose ficando vermelha.

- Ah sim claro. – Disse Scorpius fechando a cara – O primo perfeito da Rose.

- Ei! Eu não falei que ele era perfeito. Meu irmão também é um dos mais disputados.

- Qual é! Nós sabemos que eles são tão disputados quanto nós, mas nós somos muito melhores Scorpius. – Disse Alvo e Scorpius concordou ainda sem olhar para Rose que apenas suspirou.

- Meninos, se comportem na Toca e não dêem trabalho para a Molly, entenderam?

- Sim senhora. - Disseram todos os meninos.

- E desde quando a gente dá trabalho pra Molly? – Perguntou Alvo rindo – Vovó nos ama.

- Ela nos ama, mas pode ficar super nervosa quando quer. – Disse Rose relembrando algumas cenas. – Como daquela vez que nós pegamos os gnomos e colocamos dentro de casa, lembra Scorp? – Scorpius assentiu rindo.

- Ou daquela vez que resolvemos jogar quadribol em cima do telhado – falou Alvo – Bons tempos...

- E a vez que a gente resolveu sair catando um bando de flores e despejou tudo pela casa? – Perguntou Paaty rindo. – Elas estavam cheias de abelhas!

- No dia que a gente resolveu rolar na lama do quintal e depois saímos correndo para dentro de casa eu pensei que ela fosse enfartar – disse Daniel rindo.

- Meu Merlin – começou Astoria – Vocês fizeram tudo isso?

- E muito mais. – Disse Anna – Rose um dia resolveu pegar uma bomba de bosta e estourar bem no sótão onde mora o vampiro.

- Ele saiu xingando a Rose de tudo quanto era nome – falou Alvo rindo.

- Quando o Scorpius resolveu pintar a sala de rosa Pink com o Alvo... – começou Paaty rindo.

- Nós nos ferramos. Pensei que seu avô fosse nos matar – disse Scorpius tremendo.

- Também não foi uma boa idéia brincar de esgrima na mesa da sala de jantar – comentou Daniel.

- É, principalmente quando Alvo deixou a espada cair bem no pé de Paaty. – Falou Rose e Alvo se encolheu.

- Foi sem querer. Como daquela vez que a Rose deu uma cotovelada no nariz do Scorpius depois de tentar abrir o pacote de biscoitos que a vovó Molly lacrou com feitiço – falou Alvo rindo.

- Eu tenho culpa se ele tava atrás de mim na hora que eu tentei puxar a tampa? – Perguntou Rose ofendida.

- Teve aquela fez que a Anna tentou se pendurar no teto e desceu com tudo em cima do Danny fazendo ele bater com a cabeça na quina da lareira. – Disse a Paaty.

- E também quando a Paaty ficou tão furiosa com o Danny que o empurrou para DENTRO da lareira. – Disse Alvo rindo – Foi hilário.

- Meu Merlin. – Comentou Astoria levando as mãos à cabeça. Draco ria dos meninos.

- Imagina o que eles não aprontam em Hogwarts, não sei como não são pegos. – Disse Draco.

- O Alvo tem a capa de invisibilidade do tio Harry – comentou Rose.

- Ah sim, seu pai usava muito isso nos tempos dele. Já pegue detenção por causa dele e dos amigos.

- Ah qual é! Até parece que você também não aprontava. – Disse Scorpius.

- Eu fui um aluno exemplar! – Falou Draco orgulhosamente e Scorpius fez uma careta.

- É, tão exemplar que vivia se metendo em briga. – comentou Alvo.

- Isso com os grifinórios. Eu não gostava nada, nada deles.

- Papai contou a vez que ele quase te matou. – Disse Alvo e Draco fechou a cara.

- Foi uma sorte Snape ter chegado. O Cicatriz nunca aprendeu a lutar direito, se não fosse aquele feitiço ele teria perdido.

Todos no banco de trás se encararam prendendo o riso.

- Ah chegamos! – Falou Astoria quando eles viraram em uma curva e adentraram no quintal da Toca.

Enquanto chegavam, a porta foi aberta e por ela saíram vários ruivos. Draco gemeu e Astoria riu.

Draco parou o carro um pouco distante e todos saltaram. Astoria e Draco caminharam no meio dos garotos que andavam felizes com as malas.

- Olha os verdinhos. – Falou Ted acenando para o grupo.

- Ah que ótimo. Os sonserinos chegaram. – Brincou James ao ver o grupo que se aproximava.

N/A: É isso aí gente! O primeiro capítulo! XP Eu espero que vocês gostem. Comentem por favor, pra eu saber o que vcs acharam ok?????


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.2 A Toca

"_- Ah chegamos! – Falou Astoria quando eles viraram em uma curva e adentraram no quintal da Toca._

_Enquanto chegavam, a porta foi aberta e por ela saíram vários ruivos. Draco gemeu e Astoria riu._

_Draco parou o carro um pouco distante e todos saltaram. Astoria e Draco caminharam no meio dos garotos que andavam felizes com as malas._

_- Olha os verdinhos. – Falou Ted acenando para o grupo._

_- Ah que ótimo. Os sonserinos chegaram. – Brincou James ao ver o grupo que se aproximava."_

O grupo parou diante da porta e Rony olhou de lado pra Draco. Um silêncio pairou no ar.

- Rosie querida! – Disse Molly se adiantando e abraçando a neta em um abraço de urso. – Alvo! – Molly andou até Alvo o abraçando – Scorpius, Anna, Paaty, Danny. – Todos cumprimentaram Molly de maneira afetuosa.

Os outros foram se adiantando e se cumprimentando.

- Astoria, seja bem vinda – Disse Hermione abraçando Astoria e depois se dirigindo a Draco ao lado da esposa – Olá Draco, novidade ver você por aqui.

Draco deu um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta de dor ao cumprimentar Hermione.

- Olá Gran... Hermione.

Rony se adiantou meio cambaleando para cumprimentar os dois.

- Astoria – Disse dando dois beijos na bochecha da mulher – Malfoy. – Estendeu a mão.

- Weasley. – Draco cumprimentou Rony.

- Astoria querida! – Dessa vez foi a vez de Astoria ser esmagada por Molly. Depois e abraçar Astoria, Molly se virou para Draco – Meu Merlin, você está tão magro.

Draco corou e se adiantou para também ser esmagado por Molly.

- Então, como foi na Mansão Mal Assombrada? – Perguntou James ajudando Rose com a mala. A garota revirou os olhos.

- Mansão Mal Assombrada é o seu quarto. A casa dos Malfoy é muito aconchegante – Scorpius que vinha mais atrás de Rose riu satisfeito.

- Está rindo do que? – Perguntou James se virando.

- Da sua cara de pateta – respondeu Scorpius e James largou a mala que caiu no pé de Rose.

- AUUUUU! – Gritou Rose atraindo todos os olhares.

- Oh Rose! Desculpe-me! – Pediu James enquanto Scorpius escondia o riso. Alvo olhou para o amigo e revirou os olhos.

- Como é que você tá? – Perguntou Ted para Danny que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu estou bem, e você? Conseguiu arrumar trabalho no Ministério?

Ted suspirou cansado – Consegui, mas está sendo difícil.

- PAATY! – Gritou Lílian descendo as escadas e abraçando a garota – Quanto tempo.

Hugo que vinha mais atrás deu um abraço na irmã e em seguida olhou para Scorpius.

- Olá.

- Oi.

Mais duas garotas foram descendo as escadas e James se dirigiu aos sonserinos.

- Essas são Rachel White e Débora Rezende. Elas estão no sexto ano da Grifinória. As conheço há um bom tempo.

Os sonserinos cumprimentaram as duas garotas em seguida todos os adolescentes foram para a sala enquanto os adultos conversavam na cozinha.

- Então, querem apostar? – Perguntou Rose rindo.

- O que Rose? – James passara um braço pelo ombro de Rose, e Scorpius levantou desconfortável.

- Quem vai dar o primeiro berro: Tio Draco ou meu pai?

- Aposto que é o Tio Rony. – Falou Anna.

- Concordo – disse Alvo.

- Meu pai não está com um humor muito bom, mas eu ainda acho que o Rony berra primeiro.

- Aposto no Malfoy. – Falou James e Scorpius se esforçou para relaxar o punho.

- Então, eu acho que o tio Draco tem boas chances hoje de sair rouco – comentou Danny e Paaty concordou com o garoto.

- É só esperar e ver. – Falou Victoria que vinha da cozinha – Eles já estão vermelhos. Um dos dois vai explodir – a garota sentou no colo de Ted e Louis que vinha do andar de cima revirou os olhos.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ QUE VAI LEVAR? – A voz de Rony foi ouvida da cozinha.

- É... Eu ganhei – falou Scorpius sorrindo.

- Nós – corrigiram todos que haviam apostado em Rony.

- Eu quero saber o motivo dos berros – falou Rose saindo para a cozinha.

- EU QUE VOU LEVÁ-LOS! EU DISSE PRIMEIRO! – Berrava Draco de uma ponta da mesa tentando ser acalmado em vão por Astoria, Gina e a senhora Weasley.

- ORA MALFOY! EU JÁ COMPREI OS INGRESSOS! E EU DISSE QUE EU OS LEVO! – Rony tentava ser acalmado por Harry, Hermione e o senhor Weasley.

Os outros adultos: Fleur, Jorge, Angelina, Gui, Percy e sua mulher, apenas olhavam a cena. Jorge ria levando tapas de Angelina.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA? EU TIVE A IDEIA PRIMEIRO, ENTÃO EU DIGO QUE EU OS LEVO! – Berrou Draco vermelho tentando achar a varinha nas vestes – MERDA! CADÊ MINHA VARINHA ASTORIA?

Rony já achara a dele e Hermione tentava tirar de sua mão.

- ME DÊ ISSO RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritava Hermione.

- NÃAAAAAAAOOOOO! – Berrou Rony lançando um feitiço que por pouco não atingiu Harry.

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. Draco ainda tentava achar a varinha que na realidade estava na mão de Astoria. Rony mirava a dele pro teto enquanto Hermione ainda tentava alcançar sua mão. Harry apagava o fogo que chamuscava em seu cabelo. Todos olhavam para Rose que estava ofegante por causa do berro. Scorpius que estava ao lado da ruiva, deu um passo pra trás. – EU HEIN! – Continuou Rose – Mas que meleca é essa? Nós que somos as crianças arranjamos menos encrenca. – Draco e Rony abaixaram a cabeça. Hermione fez força pra não rir da situação – Será que os dois não conseguem ter um minuto de paz um do lado do outro? – Rony ia começar a disser algo, mas Rose o interrompeu – Não importa de quem é a culpa pai, quando um não quer dois não brigam! Meu Merlin! Será que vocês um dia vão aprender a se aturarem?

Rony suspirou e entregou a varinha pra Hermione.

- DALHE ROSE! – Berrou Alvo entrando na cozinha e sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

- Então – continuou Rose como se não tivesse sido interrompida por Alvo – Podem pedir desculpas um pro outro.

- O QUE? – Berraram Draco e Rony juntos olhando incrédulos para a garota, que lançou um olhar feroz.

Os dois se olharam e murmuraram junto, um pedido de desculpas. Rose sorriu.

- Bem melhor – falou dando tapinhas nas costas dos dois.

- Nossa! Ela tem um gênio – comentou Débora com Rachel que riu.

- Adorei. – Falou a garota.

No final do dia, Rony e Draco não haviam brigado de novo, e Astoria e Hermione agradeceram a Rose pelos berros na cozinha.

Molly fizera questão de preparar um excelente almoço.

Jorge e Angelina já haviam ido embora com os filhos, assim como Percy e Gui. Só sobrara na casa o senhor e a senhora Weasley, Rose, Hugo, Rony e Hermione, Harry e Gina com Ted, Alvo, Lily, James e as duas amigas do garoto: Débora e Rachel, e os Malfoy, além de Anna, Paaty e Danny.

Todos estavam na sala de jantar conversando.

James conversava com Débora, Rachel, Ted e Rose perto da lareira. Anna, Paaty conversavam com Lílian e Gina. Hugo, Alvo, Daniel e Scorpius conversavam animados sobre quadribol, o último não parava de lançar olhares furtivos para o grupo perto da lareira e sempre levava um tapa na cabeça, por Alvo, quando não respondia uma pergunta. Harry, Draco, Rony e o senhor Weasley conversavam sobre os problemas do Ministério. Astoria, Hermione e a senhora Weasley falavam de receitas.

O som de risadas vindo do grupo perto da lareira se ressaltou e mais uma vez Scorpius virou rapidamente a cabeça.

- Sabe... – murmurou Alvo baixinho -, eu tenho duas teorias.

- Quais? – Perguntou Scorpius que agora saía para a cozinha com Alvo.

- Uma: você está afim do meu irmão – Scorpius riu com gosto -, outra: você está com ciúmes da Rose.

No mesmo instante Scorpius parou de rir.

- Nenhuma das duas. – Falou sério e foi a vez de Alvo rir.

- Está certo.

- Você não parece acreditar. – Disse Scorpius.

- Nem você.

Scorpius suspirou.

- Olha... Eu não estou com ciúmes nem estou muito menos afim do seu irmão. Que nojo, ele não presta. Eu não sei o que a Rose vê nele e...

- AHÁ!

- O que? – Scorpius se assustou com o berro do amigo.

- Você está com ciúmes.

- Não estou não.

- Está sim. Relaxa cara, Rose nunca olharia pro James dessa forma – disse Alvo dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- E por que não?

- Porque ela conhece a fama dele, sabe que ele é um galinha, que não presta e ele também, nunca ficaria com ela. Qual é! Eles são primos.

- Isso não parece impedir a Lily e o Hugo. – murmurou Scorpius para si mesmo.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Nada não. Alvo, eu não estou afim de nenhum dos dois, tire isso da sua cabeça.

- Se é assim. – Alvo deu de ombros – Não irei discutir mais. Quando eles dois casarem, quer dizer, James e a Rose, eu te chamo pro casamento.

Scorpius bufou, enquanto Alvo saía da cozinha e voltava pra sala, sentando-se do lado de Danny que o olhou de forma interrogativa. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

Scorpius olhou novamente pra perto da lareira e viu James com os braços no ombro de Rose e Débora. Bufou novamente e foi sentar ao lado de sua mãe.

- O que houve Scorpius? – Perguntou Astoria preocupada.

- Nada não, mãe. Senhora Weasley?

- Sim querido?

- Quem vai dormir aqui?

- Ora, você, Rose, Alvo, Daniel, Paaty, Anna, Lílian e Hugo.

- E os outros?

- Eles vão pra casa. James convidou Débora e Rachel pra dormir na casa dele.

- Hum... – Scorpius não pode deixar de não sorrir. James ia embora. – O que o meu pai discutia com o tio Rony?

As três mulheres sorriram, mas não disseram nada.

- Qual é? Vão esconder?

- Eles irão falar com vocês, mais tarde, mas acho que os dois vão acabar levando. – Disse Hermione para Astoria.

- Levando quem? – Perguntou Scorpius levemente irritado.

- Você, Alvo, Daniel, Rose, Anna e Paaty devem dar um passeio com o Rony e o Draco. – Falou a senhora Weasley.

- Pra onde? – Perguntou Scorpius, mas todas riram sem responder. Desistindo, Scorpius encaminhou-se para a lareira, passando por seu pai que agora travava uma batalha com Rony sobre algo do Ministério, enquanto Harry e o Senhor Weasley riam.

- Scorpius, vem se juntar a nós – chamou Rose puxando o amigo pela bainha da calça. Scorpius sorriu satisfeito quando se sentou ao lado da garota, e ela tirou o braço de James do seu ombro para sentar no colo de Scorpius fazendo-o enlaçá-la pela cintura. James fechou a cara, mas logo estava sorrindo voltando a narrar a última coisa que aprontara em Hogwarts.

- Bom, temos que ir Astoria. – Chamou Draco depois de mais alguns minutos.

Rose levantou-se do colo de Scorpius que murmurou palavras indecifráveis.

- Fiquem aqui – pediu Rose abraçando Astoria. Draco gemeu.

- Acho que na próxima – falou Astoria vendo Draco assentir satisfeito. Harry riu e chamou Gina para ir embora também.

- Nós vamos indo, também, senhora Weasley, obrigada por tudo. – Disse Harry puxando Gina que se despediu de todos. Partiram ele, Gina, James, Ted, Débora e Rachel pela lareira.

- Bom, nossa vez. – Disse Draco se retirando do aposento com Astoria. Todos caminharam juntos até o jardim e cumprimentaram novamente os Malfoy.

- Tchau mãe, a gente se vê depois. Pai – Scorpius abraçou os dois.

Astoria e Draco foram até o carro e entraram. Draco deu a partida, logo desaparecendo da visão de todos que voltaram a entrar.

- Muito bem. Hermione, já está tarde, vamos? – Chamou Rony e logo em seguida os dois aparataram.

- Então – a senhora Weasley olhou as crianças que sobraram na sala. Paaty cochilava no ombro de Daniel que estava sentado no sofá. O garoto acariciava os cabelos de Paaty. Lílian conversava com Hugo no chão. Alvo e Scorpius travavam uma batalha no xadrez sendo assistidos por Rose e Anna. – Meninos – todos olharam para Molly –, eu vou subir com Arthur, não demorem a dormir. Meninas em um quarto, meninos em outro.

Todos assentiram e Molly subiu sendo seguida por Arthur.

- GANHEI! – Berrou Alvo depois de um tempo dando um susto em Paaty que acordou assustada e pulou pro colo de Danny.

Todos riram da garota que começou a reclamar em voz baixa. Danny ria em baixo dela.

- Paaty, você está me esmagando. – Disse o garoto ofegante.

- Oh! Desculpa Danny – pediu Paaty vermelha já saindo do colo do garoto.

- Não, não – Daniel puxou Paaty e foi a vez dele ficar vermelho – Pode ficar, mas só muda de posição por favor. – Paaty concordou se ajeitando no colo de Daniel e os dois começaram a conversar.

Anna e Rose que observavam a cena riram uma para a outra.

- Nham nham. – brincou Rose e Anna riu.

- O que foi Rosie? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Estou com fome – falou Rose tentando arranjar uma desculpas pro "nham nham".

- Ah sim, eu também. Vamos comigo na cozinha? – Scorpius se levantou e deixou Anna tomar seu lugar no jogo de xadrez.

Rose e Scorpius entraram na cozinha e imediatamente a garota atacou um pote de biscoitos.

- Hum... – disse satisfeita e Scorpius sentou-se do seu lado – Você não quer?

- Não.

- Você não estava com fome? – Perguntou Rose intrigada e Scorpius ficou sério.

- Pois é... Me dá um. – Scorpius pegou um biscoito e o enfiou na boca.

- O que foi Scorp?

Scorpius abriu a boca pra responder, mas como estava cheia de biscoitos, farelos voaram no rosto de Rose. O garoto ficou vermelho e engoliu tudo que estava na boca.

- Desculpa Rose! – Disse tentando tirar os farelos do rosto de Rose que ria divertida.

- Está tudo bem, não tenho nojo de você.

Scorpius riu e voltou a pegar mais um biscoito.

- Peraí – disse de repente e Rose parou a mão que estava indo para o pote -, tem farelo no seu cabelo.

- Tira pra mim? – Pediu Rose e Scorpius se adiantou passando a mão no cabelo de Rose, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente.

- Frio. – Disse Rose tentando arranjar alguma desculpa para a tremedeira.[/N/B:AAAAAAH, assim eu morro Ciça, *o*/]

Scorpius concordou tirando os farelos do cabelo de Rose. O garoto tirou todos os farelos do cabelo ruivo, porém continuava passando a mão pelo mesmo. Rose instintivamente fechou os olhos apreciando o toque de Scorpius.

Scorpius sentiu um leve arrepio ao ver Rose fechar os olhos. Se deixando guiar, foi indo na direção da garota.

- Rose... – sussurrou e Rose abriu os olhos levando um susto com a proximidade de Scorpius.

- Ham ham... – chamou uma voz da porta e Scorpius pulou da cadeira vendo o senhor Weasley parado a porta com uma sobrancelha levantada – Atrapalho?

Scorpius ainda tomado pelo susto não respondeu.

- Oh não vovô. Scorpius fez o favor de tirar uns farelos de biscoito do meu cabelo. – Disse Rose corada e pegou a lata de biscoitos – Quer?

- Não obrigado – disse o senhor Weasley – eu vim pegar um copo de água.

Rose saiu da cozinha deixando Scorpius ainda para trás com o senhor Weasley. O homem riu da expressão aturdida de Scorpius.

- Essas ruivas sabem encantar os homens. – Disse e Scorpius pareceu despertar.

- Desculpe Senhor Weasley, eu não sei do que o senhor está falando – disse saindo da cozinha.

Arthur olhou por onde os dois haviam saído.

- Oh, coitado do meu filho. Vai morrer infartado.

Scorpius voltou à sala e viu Alvo o chamando.

- Que foi? – Perguntou sentando ao lado do meu amigo.

- O que aconteceu na cozinha? – Perguntou Alvo curioso.

- Nada, eu apenas comia biscoitos com a Rose. Por quê?

- Então por que minha prima voltou toda corada e chamou a Anna pro quarto pra dormirem? – Perguntou Alvo olhando pra Scorpius que corou – VOCÊ COROU! Pode desembuchar.

- Não foi nada! Cacete Alvo! Às vezes você cisma com umas coisas! Eu vou dormir! Estou morto de sono. Boa noite. – Disse saindo de perto do amigo e subindo.

- Ele ainda fala! Ah se fala! – Alvo foi até Danny e Paaty que conversavam animados.

- O que houve Rose? – Perguntou Anna no quarto.

- Não houve nada, eita. – Disse Rose – Eu apenas estou com sono.

- Rose, pra que você ME chamou então?

- Ah desculpa! Eu atrapalhei seu joguinho com o meu primo – disse Rose rindo da expressão de Anna – Ficou envergonhada com o que eu disse?

- Qual foi Rose! Não foge do assunto! Não fui eu que fugi do Alvo, ao contrário de você que saiu da cozinha assim que seu avô entrou. Por um acaso você e o Scorpius estavam fazendo algo errado? – Anna levantou as sobrancelhas e Rose corou.

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia.

- Desembucha Rose, você não sabe mentir.

- Não aconteceu nada, tipo, a gente tava comendo alguns biscoitos, ele foi falar e deixou uns farelos voarem em mim...

- Eca.

- Aí ele tirou e disse que tinha no meu cabelo. Eu pedi pra ele tirar.

- E aí?

- Ele começou a tirar, só que tipo... Eu não sei... O carinho estava tão bom que eu fechei os olhinhos e...

Anna arregalou os olhos – E aí?

- Daí eu continuei de olhos fechados e só abri quando ele sussurrou meu nome.

- ELE SUSSSURROU SEU NOME?!

- Uhum. Tipo... Aí quando eu vi, ele estava bem na minha frente.

- Como assim?

- Assim. – Disse Rose chegando perto da amiga e ficando a centímetros da mesma e depois de afastou.

- E depois?

- Meu avô chegou, e perguntou se atrapalhava alguma coisa. O que você acha?

Rose esperava a amiga falar alguma coisa.

- Anna?

Do nada Anna começou a rir e se jogou na cama.

- Ei! O que é tão engraçado?

Anna ainda ria quando respondeu a Rose:

- Seu avô! Imagina o susto que ele levou ao ver você e Scorp daquele jeito.

- Não tinha nada demais! Nós não íamos fazer nada Anna! Somos amigos.

Anna parou de rir e encarou a amiga.

- O que?

- O que o que Anna?

- Vai dizer que você não dava uns pegas no Scorpius?!

- Vai dizer que você não dava uns pegas no Alvo?!

- Não!

- Nem eu.

- Eu sei que você não dava uns pegas no Alvo, to falando do Scorpius – disse Anna divertida piscando.

- Estou falando dos dois! – Rose começava a se zangar – Esquece o que eu falei tá legal?

- E da próxima vez? – Perguntou Anna sentando na cama.

- Próxima vez? – Repetiu Rose virando-se para a amiga.

- Que ele tentar te beijar?

- Primeiro: Ele NÃO TENTOU me beijar! Eu sei que ele não quer isso. E segundo: Não vai ter próxima vez.

- Tem certeza que ele não quer?

- Tenho.

- E você tem certeza que você quer?

- Tenho.

- AHÁ!

- AAAAHH! Você me confundiu! Isso não vale – disse Rose enquanto Anna ria – EU NÃO QUERO! QUE DROGA ANNA!

- Está bem! Está bem! – Disse Anna ao ver a amiga se alterando – Eu confio em você, Rose.

- Obrigada.

- E sei que da próxima vez você vai fazer a coisa certa: agarrar o loiro e dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Ora sua! – Rose pegou um travesseiro e tacou em Anna que desviou.

- Bora crianças. Hora de dormir – disse Alvo pegando Lílian e Hugo que já subiam.

- Ora Alvo, não enche – disse Hugo enquanto era empurrado pelo primo escada a cima. Alvo se virou e deu uma piscadela pra Daniel que revirou os olhos.

- Ninguém merece o Alvo. – Comentou Paaty que ainda estava sentada no sofá com Daniel vendo o fogo da lareira agora quase acabando.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Daniel observando o perfil de Paaty que olhava a lareira.

- Porque ele trata a irmã como criança – disse Paaty se virando e vendo que Daniel a observava. Corou ligeiramente e deu graças a Merlin por estar tão escuro.

- Eu o entendo. Tem vezes que eu quero tratar minha irmã como um bebê. – Disse Daniel rindo – Principalmente se tem algum garoto metido na história.

Paaty riu divertida – Quer dizer que o senhor Daniel tem o direito de ser galinha, mas a irmã...

- Ei! – Daniel interrompeu Paaty chegando mais perto da garota – Eu não sou galinha.

Paaty ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, mas não tanto quanto Scorpius e Alvo.

- Vocês não sabem como podem ser persuasivos quando querem. – Comentou Paaty.

- Persuasivos? – Daniel olhou divertido – Persuasivos como?

- Ah... Atraentes, tipo, vocês sabem fazer uma garota dizer sim. Ficam irresistíveis, já vi isso. Vocês sabem fazer qualquer garota falar sim.

- Sabemos? Qualquer garota? – Daniel agora estava colado a garota que tentou chegar para trás no sofá, mas viu que era ali que ele acabava. Paaty olhou Daniel sorrir galanteador e sua respiração acelerou. – Paaty?

- Sim?

- Como nós sabemos ser irresistíveis? – Agora o garoto passava o dedo pelo braço de Paaty que sentiu arrepios.

- Ah... É... É... Bom... É... – Paaty tentava conectar palavras para formar uma frase, mas não conseguia pensar.

- Assim? – Perguntou Daniel passando agora o dedo indicador pelo pescoço de Paaty que tremeu involuntariamente. A garota fechou os olhos concordando de leve com cabeça. – Ah claro.

Daniel começou a passar os lábios pelo pescoço de Paaty que passou a mão pela nuca do garoto.

- Paaty?

- Hum...?

- Você quer que eu seja mais irresistível? – Perguntou dando um leve chupão no pescoço de Paaty.

Paaty ia responder quando de repente algo fez com que ela empurrasse Daniel e pulasse do sofá. Daniel caiu no chão com tamanha a força da garota.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou se levantando.

- Eu não vou ser mais uma das suas, Daniel. – Paaty parecia sincera em cada palavra – Somos amigos, não quero estragar nossa amizade.

- Qual foi! Você acha que isso vai estragar nossa amizade? Era só uma ficada.

- Está vendo? Só mais uma! – Disse Paaty começando a sair da sala – Finja que nada disso aconteceu Daniel! Sério, apaga isso da sua mente. Eu nunca seria mais uma das suas, e eu não quero que nossa amizade acabe. – Correndo escada a cima Paaty saiu aos tropeços da sala.

Daniel olhava Paaty subir, meio aturdido.

- Eu pensei que fosse irresistível. Ela disse isso! – Murmurou para si mesmo – E ela conseguiu resistir. Mulheres! – Exclamou confuso subindo as escadas logo em seguida.

- E aí? – Perguntou Alvo que conversava na cama, com Scorpius. Hugo dormia profundamente na outra cama. Daniel passou as mãos no cabelo e suspirou.

- Foi tão bom assim? – Perguntou Scorpius rindo.

- O que foi bom? – Daniel começou a tirar a camisa para se trocar.

- A sua pegação com a Paaty. Alvo disse que saiu para deixar os dois a vontade. Cara, eu pensei que ela fosse só sua amiga. – Comentou Scorpius.

- Mas ela É SÓ minha amiga.

- Então pra que tentar pegar ela?

- Por que não tentar pegar ela? – Perguntou Daniel – Quer dizer que amigos não podem mais se pegar?

- É! – Concordou Alvo – Eu pegava a Anna fácil.

Daniel se virou irritado.

- Brincadeira Danny. ;D Relaxa! Então, pegou ela?

- Não.

- NÃO? – Alvo e Scorpius pareceram chocados.

- Ela disse que não quer ser mais uma na minha lista e disse que não quer que nossa amizade seja afetada.

Alvo riu do amigo, mas foi censurado por Scorpius.

- Ela está totalmente certa. – Disse Scorpius – Isso ia acabar com a amizade de vocês.

- Cara, era só uma ficada! – Disse Daniel – Você vai ver. Eu ainda vou fazer ela ficar comigo.

- Ela não quer – falou Scorpius -, eu não vou permitir que você faça a Paaty sofrer. Ela não merece ser mais uma da sua lista, Danny!

- Cala boca Scorpius. Não se mete.

Scorpius bufou irritado, mas não falou nada ao ver Alvo mandar ele ficar quieto. Alvo sussurrou para que somente Scorpius ouvisse:

- Quem sabe ela não dá um jeito nele? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Tomara. – Disse Scorpius – Se ele fizer a Paaty sofrer nem que seja um pouquinho...

- Aí eu te dou permissão de acabar com a raça dele. Vamos ver o que vai rolar Scorpius.

Paaty entrou irada no quarto fechando a porta com raiva atrás de si.

Rose e Anna que estavam sentadas na cama pularam assustadas.

- Eita, o bicho tá pegando. – Comentou Rose.

- O bicho não pegou NINGUÉM! – Gritou Paaty.

- Calma! Foi modo de falar, mas pelo visto alguém tentou pegar alguém. – Falou Anna.

- Cadê a Lily? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Banheiro. O que foi Paaty? – Perguntou Rose e Paaty olhou para Anna que entendeu.

- Foi o meu irmão que fez algo? Sabe, pode falar, não vou protegê-lo. Ao contrário, terei o prazer de xingá-lo.

- Ele tentou me beijar. – Disse Paaty se jogando na cama.

- O QUE? – Berraram as duas outras juntas.

- Isso mesmo, ficou beijando meu pescoço. Me deu até um chupão – disse Paaty mostrando a marca.

- E você deixou – brincou Anna.

- Eu estava embriagada! Meu Merlin, como ele cheira bem. – comentou Paaty arrancando risos de Anna e Rose.

- E você ficou com ele? – Perguntou Rose.

- Não!!! – Respondeu Paaty na hora – Sem querer ofender Anna, seu irmão é um galinha.

- Não ofendeu.

- E eu não quero mais ser uma na lista deles, e nem quero que nossa amizade seja abalada. Falei isso pra ele.

- Eita, ele não gosta de levar não. Deve ter ficado P da vida – falou Anna e Paaty deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Não estava lá pra ver. Saí na hora, não sei por quanto tempo eu resistia. – Disse Paaty rindo – Eu não vou me fazer de fácil. Ele me quer? – Perguntou se levantando ao ver Lily sair do banheiro – Vai ter que fazer por merecer.

Paaty se encaminhou pro banheiro. Anna olhou para Rose que prendia o riso.

- Conhecendo o meu irmão, ele não vai aceitar um não. Vai tentar e tentar, e tentar até conseguir. – Falou Anna suspirando – Já estou pressentindo muitas brigas.

- Quer apostar? – Perguntou Rose com os olhos brilhando. Adorava apostar.

- O que dessa vez?

- Quanto tempo a Paaty resiste ao Danny.

- Fácil. Final do ano. – Disse Anna – Eles estarão juntos. Ela gamada nele, e ele gamado nela.

- Aposto que ele vai querer fazer ela de mais uma, mas não vai conseguir. Paaty é forte. Aposto que só no sexto ano eles ficam, e que ela vai fazer ele de gato e sapato.

Anna riu – Se ele gamar, o que eu nunca vi acontecer, ela pode fazer tudo com ele. Mas eu não sei não. Meu irmão não é do tipo que se apaixona. Capaz de ficarem só por ficar.

- Ah não! Não fala isso Anna! Eles são lindos juntos! *-* - Anna riu de Rose – E não seria lindo se essa história desse certo? Dois amigos que se apaixonam e acabam juntos! Ah! Imagina se eles casam e tem um bando de filhinhos! Ele um sangue puro e ela não! Oh! Brigas, conflitos e amor! *-*

- Peraí! Você está falando da Paaty e do Daniel ou de você e do Scorpius?

Rose corou – Muito engraçada. Estou falando deles é óbvio. ¬¬'

- Não sei! Você me confundiu!

- Num fala besteira Anna, eu e Scorpius somos amigos! Para de viajar.

- Claro, claro. Meu Merlin, o cupido está a solta. Agora só falta ele me pegar também.

- Já pegou. – Comentou Rose – Mas nem digo quem é.

- Cala a boca.

- Eita não falei nada! Viu? Consciência pesada é fogo.

- Rose, vai dormir Rose. – Mandou Anna assim que Paaty entrou no quarto – Boa noite senhora Zabine.

- Boa noite senhora Potter.

Anna e Paaty se entreolharam e ambas disseram juntas para Rose:

- Boa noite senhora Malfoy.

- Ninguém merece. – comentou Rose enquanto Anna ria e Paaty apagava a luz.

N/A: Aqui está o segundo, espero que gostem. Mandem recados ou email dizendo se estão gostando ou não ok???

Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.3 As loucuras de Alvo

Paaty corria pelos campos, era tão bom. Era como se estivesse em um lugar livre, onde tudo poderia acontecer. Foi quando encontrou na sua frente Daniel. O garoto tinha um sorriso e vinha em sua direção. Paaty estranhou ele estar ali com ela, mas não disse nada, apenas ficou quieta no lugar. Daniel veio até onde ela estava e a abraçou. Paaty correspondeu ao abraço com a mesma intensidade, até que ele começou a... Lamber ela? A garota sentia uma coisa pegajosa na sua bochecha, cheia de água.

Patrícia abriu os olhos e ali estava Alvo Potter sorria para ela de forma divertida. Paaty passou a mão na bochecha e sentiu a baba na mesma.

- Você andou me...

- Lambendo? Sim! – Alvo exclamou contente e Paaty olhou incrédula para o garoto.

- Desde quando você é um gato?

- Opa, essa pergunta eu me faço há anos! Eu nunca entendi, mas acho que até a enfermeira gamou em mim quando eu saí da minha mãe. Acho que chegou a tentar me roubar.

¬¬"

- Quem em sã consciência roubaria Alvo Severus Potter? – Paaty ouviu a voz de Anna um pouco mais acima e viu um travesseiro sendo tacado em Alvo.

- ANNA BANANA!!! – Berrou Alvo abraçando a garota que acabara de sair do banheiro – MINHA BANANINHA COM CALDA DE CHOCOLATE!

- Bananinha de chocolate Alvo?

- ÉEE! UMA DELÍIIIIICIA! HUMMMMMM!! ANNA VOCÊ É GOSTOSA COMO UMA BANANA!

- Eu sempre soube que o Alvo gostava de uma banana – disse Paaty se levantando.

- Ei, isso teve um duplo sentido? – Perguntou Alvo se virando ainda agarrado a Anna que tentava se soltar – Porque eu senti um.

- Duplo sentido? Que isso! Imagina.

- Hum... – se ouviu um gemido e todos se viraram pra ver Rose que sorria dormindo.

Alvo sorriu malicioso se aproximando da prima.

- Alvo, nem pense! – Mandou Anna tentando deter o garoto.

- Vai Rose! – Gemeu Alvo no ouvido da garota que sorriu e Paaty prendeu a risada – Vai Rose! Você consegue! Isso! Mais!UI! Delícia! Meu Merlin! Mais pro lado.

Rose ampliou o sorriso e deixou apenas uma palavra escapar dos seus lábios:

- Scorpius.

Paaty e Anna que riam antes agora se dobravam de rir.

- QUE ISSO MEU DEUS DO CÉU! – Gritou Alvo perto de Rose que levantou num pulo tomando um susto.

- CARAMBA ALVO VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?

- Eu falando sacanagens no seu ouvido e você fala o nome do Scorpius! Do SCORPIUS! DESDE QUANDO MINHA LINDA VOZ É COMPARADA AQUELA VOZ DE GRALHA DELE?

Rose arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não estou não! Você GEMEU o nome dele.

- Quem gemeu o que? – Perguntou Scorpius entrando no quarto com Daniel atrás de si. Daniel lançou um olhar para Paaty que fingiu não ver o garoto.

- Vocês já começam a manhã gemendo? – Perguntou Daniel malicioso.

- Quem gemeu o que? – Retornou a perguntar Scorpius e Alvo olhou maroto pra Rose que estava super vermelha.

- O Alvo! Ficou gemendo no meu ouvido! – Falou Rose e lançou um olhar mortal para Alvo. Scorpius olhou bem pra garota.

- Hum... Até eu gemeria no seu ouvido se te visse de camisola assim todo dia – brincou o garoto e Rose olhou para si mesma. A camisola que usava era curta e verde com um decote em V. A garota correu gritando pro banheiro.

- Ok, eu juro que eu vi a calcinha da minha prima enquanto ela corria para o banheiro. – Falou Alvo com cara de nojo.

- Eu também. – Disseram todos e se entreolharam começando a rir.

- Dormiram bem? – Perguntou Alvo para Anna enquanto a abraçava.

- Muito bem. – Disse a garota correspondendo ao abraço. Daniel fechou a cara.

- Pronto – disse Rose saindo vestida do banheiro. – Paaty, pode usar.

Paaty que ainda estava de pijama, mas nada indecente correu para o banheiro se arrumar.

- CAFÉ – Gritou Molly lá de baixo e Alvo pulou.

- TEM BANANA? – Gritou Alvo de volta pra Molly.

- TEM. COM CALDA DE CHOCOLATE!

- EBAAAAA! – Alvo já ia sair correndo do quarto quando olhou para Anna como se pedisse desculpas.

- O que foi Alvo? – Perguntou Anna rindo.

- Desculpa Anna, mas eu vou ter que comer suas parentas.

- Isso envolve meu irmão? – Perguntou a garota fazendo Scorpius prender o riso.

- SUAS PARENTAS! FEMININO! (N/A: Parentas Alvo? Jesus!) Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou esquecer de você minha bananinha. – Disse piscando e saindo correndo de Daniel.

Scorpius ficou rindo com Anna e Rose no quarto.

- Gente, já volto – disse Anna antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo.

Scorpius olhou para Rose que encarava o chão como se tivesse algo muito interessante nele.

- Hum... Dormiu bem? – Perguntou o garoto fazendo Rose erguer os olhos.

- Ah, muito bem. – Disse sorrindo para Scorpius. – E você?

- Claro, sempre durmo bem aqui.

Rose sorriu para o garoto sem saber o que dizer.

- Escute Rose, sobre ontem – começou Scorpius se aproximando de Rose que sentiu o coração acelerar -, bom... Eu achei que tivesse algum farelo perto do seu olho. Você me desculpa por ter te assustado?

Rose sentiu os ombros caírem. Como?

- Ah claro! Não me assustou.

- E me desculpe por te colocar numa situação tão ruim diante do seu avô, eu não queria... Quero dizer... Eu não devia... É... Somos amigos ainda, certo? – Scorpius sorriu vacilante – Você não está chateada comigo não, né?

- Claro que não Scorpius – garantiu Rose – Meu avô que é um bobo! Vê coisa onde não tem.

Scorpius sorriu relaxado.

- Vem cá sua ruiva amuada – Scorpius puxou Rose e deu um abraço na menina.

Rose se permitiu deitar a cabeça no ombro de Scorpius.

- Sempre seremos amigos. – Falou o garoto.

- Sempre.

- Não importa o que haja.

- Não importa.

- Te amo Rose. (N/B: oown, eu te amo Scorpius *-* , pena que eu não sou a Rosie, =/)

- Eu também me amo. – Falou Rose fazendo Scorpius rir divertido. Do nada uma porta foi aberta assustando os dois que ainda estavam abraçados, e Paaty saiu do banheiro.

- ESTOU PRONTA! – Gritou e ao ver a cena diante de si parou estática – Opa.

- Pensamos que você estivesse morta – disse Rose vermelha -, vem logo loira burrinha. – Rose puxou a amiga pelo braço.

- Ei! Eu também sou loiro – falou Scorpius seguindo a garota lá pra baixo.

- E é burrinho. ;D

Chegaram à cozinha e viram que os outros já estavam comendo. Alvo olhou para os amigos e apontou para Daniel de forma acusadora.

- Ele comeu todas as bananas! Eu tentei impedir, mas ele NÃO me ouviu! Eu gritei: NÃO DANIEL NÃO! OS OUTROS, DANIEL! DEIXE A BANANA DE LADO! EU SEI DA SUA OPÇÃO SEXUAL, MAS TEMOS MAÇÃS ÓTIMAS AQUI NA TOCA E...

- Menos senhor Alvo, menos. – Pediu a senhora Weasley entrando na cozinha. – Aqui meninos, o Alvo devorou as bananas, mas sobraram panquecas, salsinhas, ovos e bolo.

- Obrigada vovó – disse Rose enquanto Alvo fazia uma expressão de indignação.

- EU NÃO COMO BANANA! NINGUÉM ME ENTENDE! – Gritou saindo correndo e parou na porta – PRA QUEM NÃO SABE, BANANA É UMA GRANDE FONTE DE PROTEÍNAS!

E dizendo isso saiu correndo escada acima.

Rose olhou assustada para a porta da cozinha e Scorpius riu sentando ao lado de Daniel.

- Dormiu bem Paaty? – Perguntou Daniel para a garota que o olhou sem entender.

- Sim. – Falou de forma duvidosa.

- Sonhou muito com ontem?

Paaty ficou vermelha com a insinuação do garoto.

- O que teve demais ontem? – Perguntou a senhora Weasley atrapalhada com a roupa.

- Nada senhora Weasley, eu apenas gostei do dia de ontem – falou a garota ainda corada enquanto sentava.

- Jura que gostou? – Perguntou Daniel.

- Bom, foi quase perfeito, mas certas pessoas tinham que estragar meu dia com idiotices. – Respondeu a garota fazendo Daniel fechar a cara. Scorpius prendeu o riso pela décima vez naquela manhã.

Estavam tomando café e Alvo ainda não descera.

- Gente, eu vou ver se o Alvo ainda está vivo – disse Anna se levantando da mesa e saindo da cozinha.

Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto dos garotos.

- Entra – chamou uma voz chorosa, e rindo Anna entrou no quarto.

- Alvinho querido?

- Para de me chamar disso! Eu me lembro de Alvo e os esquilos.(N/A e N/B: é ALVIN e os esquilos, a gente sabe ((; )

- Que?

- Nada não! EU NÃO SOU UM ESQUILO! – Gritou Alvo fingindo chorar no travesseiro. Anna sentou ao lado do garoto.

- Claro que não.

- Não?

- Não. Você é um macaco.

- Jura? *o*

Rindo Anna balançou a cabeça e Alvo abraçou a garota.

- Anna, você alegrou meu dia. – Brincou Alvo.

- Que isso! Estou à disposição todo dia pra te chamar de macaco.

- Eu sei, mas eu prefiro outro apelido.

- Ah é? Qual? – Anna perguntou ainda sorrindo abraçada ao garoto.

- Gatinho. – Falou Alvo rindo e tacou Anna na cama ficando por cima dela. – Miau.

Anna não agüentou. Começou a rir com Alvo.

- Alvo você é um palhaço isso sim.

- Eu sei, é por isso você me ama!

- Ei! Eu não te amo. – Disse Anna cruzando os braços ainda em baixo do garoto.

- Você não me ama? – Perguntou Alvo fingindo voltar chorar.

- Mentira Alvo, claro que amo. – Disse Anna enxugando as lágrimas falsas do garoto – Você é meu melhor amigo.

- Ebaaa!! Eu sou um gatinho também? *-*

- É! – Disse Anna rindo.

- Então eu vou fazer o que os gatos fazem com as gatinhas, que no caso é você. – Falou Alvo malicioso pra Anna que enrijeceu.

- E o que seria? – Perguntou apreensiva.

- LAMBER! – Exclamou Alvo feliz se abaixando mais e começando a lamber o rosto da garota que ria até não acabar.

- PARA ALVO QUE NOJOOO! – Gritava Anna tentando se desvencilhar do garoto – PARA QUE COISA! MEU DEUS! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – Anna tentava em vão tirar o garoto de cima de si.

- SÓ SE VOCÊ DISSER QUE EU SOU O CARA!

- NUNCA!

- DIGA!

- NÃOOOOO! – Exclamou Anna e Alvo voltou a lamber a menina – ALVOOO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉMMMM!!

- DIZ QUE EU SOU O CARA E QUE VOCÊ NÃO VIVE SEM O SEU MELHOR AMIGO, ALVO POTTER!

- NUNCAAAAAAAAA! ALVO POTTER! ME SOLTA!

- NUNCAAAA TOO!

Anna não sabia de onde veio a força, mas se viu derrubando Alvo e ficando em cima dele.

- Agora quem é o cara?

- Oh! O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro! – Disse Alvo assustado, mas depois sorriu divertido – Você nunca me lamberia.

- Quer apostar? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo marota.

- Você não ousaria! – Alvo estava apreensivo enquanto via Anna se aproximando.

- Não subestime uma sonserina – falou antes de dar um lambidão na bochecha de Alvo.

- SUA NOJENTAAAAAAA! – Gritou Alvo enquanto Anna ria. A garota rolou de lado na cama e os dois se olharam antes de começarem a rir.

- Eu não vivo sem você. – Disse Alvo ainda rindo – Você é a melhor amiga que todo mundo gostaria.

- Eu sei que você não vive sem mim, além do mais, quem te lamberia? ;D

- Tem razão. – Disse Alvo rindo segurando a mão da garota.

A porta de repente foi arrombada e Daniel entrou correndo sendo pelos outros.

- Pensamos que vocês estivessem se matando. – Falou o garoto vermelho ao ver a irmã na mesma cama que Alvo.

- Oh não, a gente estava se lambendo – respondeu Anna e riu da cara de descrença de Daniel. Alvo ao seu lado começou a rir junto da menina. Rose, que vinha mais atrás de Daniel, ria junto.

- Acho melhor vocês descerem – mandou Daniel sério.

- Por quê? Não posso mais ficar na mesma cama que a Anna? – Perguntou Alvo passando uma perna na garota fazendo Daniel estalar o punho.

- Não. Além do mais, o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Weasley estão aqui pra falar conosco.

- Tios Quiquinhos? – Perguntou Alvo levantando. (N/B: aaaaaaah, tios Quiquinhos *-*)

- Tios o que? – Perguntou Rose confusa.

- Tio DraQUINHO e Tio RoniQUINHO! QUIQUINHOS! – Respondeu o garoto feliz enquanto saia correndo. Todos que ficaram para trás não agüentaram e começaram a rir do garoto.

- TIO QUIQUINHOOOOO! – Gritou Alvo se jogando em cima de Draco que teve que se apoiar na mesa para não cair.

- Alvo Potter, saia de cima de mim agora. – Mandou Draco com a voz fria. Isso só serviu para incentivar Alvo que começou a beijar o rosto de Draco. Rony ria de Draco que parecia assustado com toda a demonstração de afeto.

- ALVO POTTER EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO! – Alvo finalmente soltou Draco, mas com um sorriso maroto se virou para Rony.

- TIO QUIQUINHOOOOO DOISSSSSS! – Gritou se jogando em Rony que tentou correr, mas não conseguiu.

- Merda! – Exclamou o ruivo enquanto Alvo o enchia de beijos. – NOJENTO!

- É a segunda vez que eu ouço isso hoje – disse Alvo batendo com o pé.

- Por que será? – Perguntou Anna da porta – Oi tios.

- Oi. – Responderam os dois enxugando os rostos com panos.

- Vieram fazer o que aqui? – Perguntou Rose dando um abraço no pai.

- Um convite a vocês. – Falou Draco sorridente.

- Finalmente eles vão falar o que não queriam nos contar naquele dia.

- Então eles vão contar o que não queriam que ninguém nos contasse? – Perguntou Alvo sorrindo.

- É Alvo. – Respondeu Daniel.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi – continuou o garoto – Nós estamos prestes e descobrir algo inesdescobrinável. – xDD

- Alvo, inesdescobrinável? – Perguntou Anna assustada.

- Não subestime minha inteligência, eu apenas criei uma palavra nova. – Respondeu Alvo numa careta.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, Alvo o confundia.

- Voltando... Temos um convite.

- CONVITE! – Exclamou Alvo – ADORO CONVITES! DE QUINZE ANOS, DEZOITO, CASAMENTO, BODAS E...

- ALGUÉM CALA A BOCA DESSE GAROTO! – Gritou Daniel e Scorpius correu até Alvo tapando a boca dele enquanto ele continuava contando nos dedos os convites.

- Cacetada! Não sei como o Potter atura – disse Draco -, nós apenas queríamos levar vocês a um jogo de quadribol!

- EBAAAAAAAA! – Gritaram todos e Alvo começou a se sacudir nos braços de Scorpius que ria.

- EBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Gritou Alvo conseguindo se soltar de Scorpius.

- Um jogo de quadribol! – Exclamou Rose feliz abraçando Scorpius – Que lindo!

- Quem contra quem? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Clássico. Argentina X Brasil, nós os levaremos até o Brasil para assistir a partida. – Disse Rony – Conseguimos ingressos no Ministério.

- OBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BRASILLLLLL! – Gritou Alvo alegre. – MULHERES GOSTOSAS DE BIQUÍNI, CERVEJINHA E...

- Alvo, nós vamos a um jogo, não a uma praia! – Disse Draco. ¬¬'

- Cortou minha onda! Entendeu? Praia? Onda?

- Ninguém merece. – Disse Anna e deu um beijo na bochecha de Alvo que se calou.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou o garoto sorrindo.

- Foi pra ver se você cala a boca. – Respondeu Anna.

- Se queria que eu calasse a boca tinha que beijar em outro lugar - ;D Alvo viu Daniel grunhir – Eu estou brincando, ninguém mais tem senso de humor?

Anna riu com Alvo.

- Eu sei que é brincadeira Alvo – disse a garota o abraçando.

- Ou será que não? – Perguntou Alvo rindo.

- Quando vamos ao jogo? – Perguntou Paaty que ainda pulava.

- Amanhã – responderam Draco e Rony.

- Opa! Eu ouvi jogo? – Perguntou James entrando na cozinha.

- James! – Exclamou Rose o abraçando.

- Então, eu ouvi jogo? – Perguntou James novamente.

- Ouviu – foi Scorpius quem respondeu – E não foi chamado.

Daniel cutucou Scorpius e James fechou a cara.

- Não te perguntei nada Malfoy, se eu lembro bem, sou eu quem faz parte da família ao contrário de você.

- É, mas meu pai que conseguiu os ingressos. – Disse Scorpius e James ficou vermelho.

- O problema é o seu, se eu quiser meu pai consegue ingresso e...

- Calma James, sem briga – interrompeu Rony – É claro que se quiser pode ir conosco.

- Agradeço o convite tio Rony – disse James olhando de maneira superior para Scorpius que bufou -, mas eu tenho uma festa amanhã, e eu não pretendo faltar.

Scorpius respirou aliviado e sentiu Rose segurar seu braço como se tivesse pedindo para ele ter calma.

- Ué! – Disse Paaty e todos olharam pra garota – Cadê Hugo e Lílian?

- Nem te conto. – Brincou Daniel baixinho, mas por sorte Alvo e James não ouviram.

- Eles foram pra minha casa logo cedo – disse James – E eu deixei a Kell e a Deb em casa. ;D

- Que cavalheiro. – Ironizou Rose – Além do mais, qual delas você está pegando? – Perguntou a garota rindo.

- Nenhuma das duas. – Disse James fingindo-se indignado – Será que um homem não pode ter mais amigas?

- Se tratando de James Sirius Potter elas nunca serão somente amigas – murmurou Alvo e James deu-lhe um safanão na cabeça.

- Pra sua informação elas são sim minhas amigas, e muito leais.

- Sei... – comentou Rose chegando perto do primo – James Potter o que há com você?

- Muito engraçadinha – falou James dando um abraço apertado na prima e Scorpius virou-se sendo observado por Anna que riu. O garoto fingiu que vomitava.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir para o trabalho, amanhã eu e o... Rony estaremos aqui – disse Draco e deu um aperto de mão em Rony – Bem cedo.

- Que horas? – Perguntou Rose.

- Umas seis e meia da manhã.

- Caramba! – Exclamou Scorpius.

- Você não tem ideia de como vai ficar cheio, além do mais, temos que arranjar um hotel. – Falou Rony – Bom, eu também tenho que ir. Se cuidem e não dêem trabalho pra minha mãe.

Rony e Draco saíram.

- E você vai ficar aqui? – Perguntou Scorpius com cara de nojo para James.

- No meio de vários sonserinos? – Daniel entrou na brincadeira – UHHHHH!! Tenha medoooo!

- Há há há Comediantes – James revirou os olhos – Não obrigado, eu prefiro ir pra casa, apenas passei aqui pra falar com a minha avó sobre um livro. – E dizendo isso James saiu da cozinha.

- Graças a Merlin ele não vai ficar aqui – disse Scorpius para Alvo que riu. – Ele pode ser seu irmão, mas é muito chato.

Alvo apenas deu de ombros.

- Por que será que você acha isso? – Perguntou sarcástico.

- Não sei, odeio ele desde...

- Que viu ele abraçado com a Rose no primeiro ano?

- Muito engraçado, realmente, o bozo.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele é um saco e eu não o aturo.

- Quem? A Rose?

- Não idiota, a princesa Fiona.

- O que?

- Foi o apelido que eu dei pro seu irmão. ;D

Alvo não se agüentou e começou a rir. Eles viviam vendo filmes trouxas com sua prima e com certeza James parecia a princesa Fiona.

- Quando foi que você pensou nisso Encantado?

- Eu sou o Encantado?

- Aquele príncipe oxigenado.

- Besta, quem é o Shrek?

- Pelo visto é minha prima. ;D

- Alvo, você é igualzinho o burro.

- Ei! – Disse Alvo enquanto Scorpius ia para o jardim ainda rindo.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou Rose pulando nas costas de Alvo.

- Sexo. – Respondeu Alvo.

- Opa, estou dentro. – Falou Paaty erguendo os braços.

- Hum, sério? – Perguntou Paaty e Daniel ficou vermelho.

- Com o Alvo, não com você. – Falou segurando as mãos de Alvo.

- Poxa. E eu? – Perguntou Scorpius fingindo estar desolado.

- Eu sou sua! – Brincou Rose se jogando no colo de Scorpius.

- Olha que eu me aproveito disso.

Rose riu e plantou um beijo na bochecha de Scorpius.

- Vamos dar um passeio por aí? – Perguntou Alvo correndo para fora da Toca.

- Só se for pra apostar corrida – respondeu Anna correndo atrás do garoto e logo eles já estavam fora de vista.

- Ninguém merece. – Respondeu Scorpius colocando Rose no chão – Bora. – Disse segurando a mão de Rose e correndo.

Paaty e Daniel que haviam ficado pra trás se encararam.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Daniel rindo.

- Eu não corro muito bem. Sou meio desajeitada, vou acabar caindo e rolando morro abaixo. – Paaty corou.

- Ah... Bom, eu sou um ótimo corredor.

- Pode ir, eu fico por aqui. Vou andando.

- Nada disso, vem – falou Daniel colocando Paaty nas suas costas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Paaty, ainda somos amigos, por isso não vou te deixar pra trás. Não que eu vá desistir de te dar uns pegas. –Falou Daniel piscando e Paaty revirou os olhos.

- Anda logo cavalinho. – Disse Paaty batendo na bunda de Daniel que começou a correr.

- Aleluia – disse Alvo ao ver Daniel chegando com Paaty em suas costas. Todos já estavam em cima de um morro.

- Dá pra ver a Toca daqui – disse Paaty tirando as mãos de Daniel e olhando para baixo – UOU! – Exclamou quando caiu das costas do garoto.

- Paaty! Você está legal? – Perguntou Daniel aflito vendo se a garota havia se machucado.

- Estou bem, pensei que fosse rolar morro abaixo.

- Isso seria divertido – comentou Alvo sorrindo maroto.

- Vocês acreditam que nós vamos viajar? – Perguntou Rose sentando em uma pedra e pegando uma flor.

- Por um dia. – Comentou Scorpius sentando ao lado de Rose e roubando a flor da mão da garota.

- Mesmo assim, vai ser divertido. – Disse Alvo sentando perto dos amigos.

- Concordo com o macaco. – Falou Anna e Alvo riu colocando a mão dentro do casaco e tirando de lá... Uma banana?! – Ninguém merece!

Alvo riu enquanto comia a banana.

- Nham nham – disse e Anna olhou para Rose lembrando de uma outra cena que acontecera e as duas começaram a rir.

- Eita, cada maluco no seu galho – disse Alvo.

- Cada macaco – corrigiu Scorpius.

- Tanto faz! GENTE! GENTE! – Alvo começou a berrar que nem um louco.

- O que foi Al? – Perguntou Rose já sabendo que vinha merda.

- Vamos descer esse morro rolando? *o* - Os olhos do garoto brilhavam de expectativa.

- Acho que o Alvo não bate bem. Eu nunca vou descer isso rolando – disse Daniel e Scorpius concordou.

- EU DESÇO! – Berrou Anna e Alvo pulou animado.

- Ah gente, vocês vão se sujar todos. Nem parecem sonserinos – comentou Rose.

- Rose Weasley, nós precisamos manter nossa pose de malvadões lá na escola, então, por favor, quando é que a gente vai poder rolar num morro outra vez? Isso mesmo! Nunca, então trate de aproveitar essa chance que Merlin te deu, porque quando voltarmos para a escola seremos os sonserinos, irônicos e blábláblá. – Disse Alvo rindo. – Quero dizer, eu nunca consigo parar com as minhas palhaçadas, mas Scorpius quando quer consegue ser bastante intimidador.

Scorpius sorriu orgulhoso.

- Bom... Quem vai comigo? – Perguntou Alvo e Anna, Paaty e Rose ergueram as mãos. – Então vamos lá. – Todos se colocaram nas posições no chão. – JÁ! – Berrou Alvo e os quatro desceram rolando morro abaixo.

- Meu Merlin – murmurou Daniel para Scorpius que ria de Paaty que havia encalhado.

- Ninguém os merece. – Disse Scorpius e em seguida olhou para Daniel de forma marota. O problema é que Daniel pensara a mesma coisa que Scorpius e quando os dois viram já estavam se empurrando morro abaixo.

Scorpius e Daniel desceram rolando mais atrás e quando chegaram ao final viram que os outros já estavam de pé todos sujos. Alvo olhou para os amigos como se afirmasse: "Não disse?" E os dois desataram a rir.

Scorpius derrubou Rose de propósito em uma poça ali perto.

- Ei! – Exclamou a garota toda suja de lama. Ela olhou para o amigo e em seguida tacou um punhado de lama em Scorpius que revidou.

- TAMBÉM QUERO! – Gritou Alvo feliz se metendo no meio e tacando lama em Rose, porém errou a mira e acertou em cheio na cara de Daniel – Opa, foi mal.

Daniel lançou um olhar furioso para Alvo e revidou. Alvo saiu correndo.

Paaty e Anna apenas riam da cena.

- Ficam rindo é? – Perguntou Daniel pegando lama e tacando em Paaty e em seguida em Anna.

- EI! – Exclamaram as duas garotas, agora sujas no cabelo e no rosto.

- Viadinho! – Disse Paaty partindo para cima de Daniel e os dois começaram a travar uma luta enquanto Rose e Scorpius se levantavam todos sujos.

- Cara, isso é coisa pra criança – murmurou Scorpius só para Rose ouvir.

- Todo mundo precisa liberar a criança que existe na gente, o Al consegue fazer isso todo dia.

Todos olharam para Alvo que corria pelo campo.

- Alvo o que é isso? – Perguntou Anna olhando como se ele estivesse louco.

- Estou fazendo a dança da chuva.

- E pra que você quer que chova? – Perguntou Rose.

- Pra a gente se sujar mais ainda.

- Alvo, você realmente não presta. E para com isso! Não vai funcionar! – Mandou Scorpius.

- Você duvida?

BRUM. De repente um barulho de trovão caiu ao longe e gotas começaram a cair nos garotos.

- Como? – Perguntou Scorpius incrédulo.

- AHÁ! EU SOU UM BRUXOOOO! – Gritou Alvo correndo enquanto a chuva aumentava.

- Então... – começou Rose -, a gente corta o barato dele dizendo que nós também somos? – Perguntou rindo.

- Não! Deixa ele descobrir – disse Paaty rindo.

Alvo continuava correndo pelo campo até que um raio quase o atingiu.

- Agora você irritou Merlin com essa correria – brincou Rose e Alvo voltou para perto do grupo.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a Toca. – Disse Daniel – A Molly deve estar começando a se preocupar.

- Daqui a pouco ela coloca os Aurores para nos procurar – disse Alvo enquanto eles voltavam.

- E a Cia. – Falou Rose.

- O BOPE e também o FBI. – Scorpius completou.

- E o MIB! *-* - Paaty sorriu – Ah! Quem dera o Will viesse me resgatar.

- Não precisa de Will, Paaty! Eu já estou aqui – brincou Daniel passando o braço em volta da garota que riu.

- O Will é mil vezes mais forte e mais corajoso, além do mais, não preciso de ninguém pra me proteger.

BRUMMM! Um trovão foi ouvido e Paaty pulou para o colo de Daniel soltando um grito. Todos riram da menina.

- Acho que agora é uma boa hora pra correr pra casa – disse Rose tremendo de frio.

- Eu estou com fome – murmurou Alvo.

BRUM. Outro barulho alto se foi ouvido.

- Outro trovão? – Perguntou Paaty ainda no colo de Daniel.

- Não. Dessa vez foi a minha barriga – disse Alvo sem graça – Vem, vamos logo.

Todos desataram a correr até chegar a Toca.

- Meu Merlin! VOCÊS QUEREM ME MATAR DE SUSTO? – Gritou Molly quando todos entraram na cozinha, sujos até a alma.

- Desculpa vó – pediu Alvo abraçando Molly e lhe plantando um beijo – NÓS TE AMAMOS!

- Alvo! Não precisa gritar no meu ouvido.

- Sorry, acho que fiquei meio surdo com os trovões.

Molly olhou severa para os garotos que se encolheram.

- Todos agora já pro banho! Antes que vocês peguem uma gripe! E depois vão tomar remédio.

Todos gemeram baixinho ao subir para o banho.

- Não acredito. – Disse Rose se tacando suja no chão com as outras meninas.

- Eu sei, estou acabada! Al um dia me mata – murmurou Anna e todas começaram a rir.

- Ai, amanhã tem o jogo, e depois nós voltamos e aí?

- A sua avó vai dar um jantar pra família já que é o último dia de férias, depois começam as aulas. – Falou Anna – Ela convidou todo mundo.

- Então sexta a gente vai pro jogo e dorme no Brasil, e depois sábado tem o almoço aqui na casa da sua avó e domingo...

- HOGWARTS! – Gritaram todas rindo.

- MENINAS! EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊS PRO BANHO! – Berrou Molly entrando no quarto e Paaty correu para o banheiro. Molly saiu com um olhar severo.

- Sabe, eu mal posso esperar pra amanhã. – Disse Scorpius entrando no quarto secando os cabelos loiros que caiam sobre seus olhos.

- Nem eu – disse Rose enquanto Scorpius sentava em sua cama.

- Agora não tem nada pra fazer! – Disse Anna olhando pela janela a chuva que caia – Vamos ter que esperar por amanhã pra nos divertimos.

Os outros concordaram.

- Ei – exclamou Anna chegando mais perto da janela e olhando para o jardim – Aquele ali de cueca correndo na chuva pelo jardim é o...

- ALVOOOOOOOO! – Se ouviu uma voz irritada no andar de baixo e todos olharam pela janela a tempo de ver a senhora Weasley correndo atrás de Alvo que saiu correndo da avó pelo jardim, ainda apenas de cueca.

Anna riu e voltou seu olhar para dentro do quarto.

- É o meu macaquinho. – Murmurou para si mesma – Ninguém merece esse garoto.

N/A: Aqui gente o três! Os capítulos estão saindo rápidos, porque eu já postava em outro site essa Fic! ;D E tem mais capítulos prontos ok? Apreciem! uashhashuas E por favor, mandem recadinhos! xDD

Beijos,

Cecília ;****


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.4 Almoço em Família

- Rose, acorda. – Chamou Paaty e a amiga se mexeu inquieta na cama – Rose?

- Scorpius. – Rose murmurou e Paaty olhou para Anna que acabara de acordar.

- SCORPIUS PARA DE BEIJAR AQUELA LOIRA! – Gritou Anna e Rose acordou na hora.

- O QUE? QUANDO? ONDE? – Perguntou Rose se levantando agitada. Anna começou a rir da amiga.

- Idiota – disse Rose tacando o travesseiro em Anna -, que horas são?

- São cinco e meia. Daqui à uma hora o seu pai chega com o tio Draco. – Disse Paaty – Rose... Posso te fazer uma pergunta, e você jura não ficar chateada? – Perguntou Paaty apreensiva.

- Claro. – Respondeu Rose.

- O que você tanto sonha com o Scorpius?

Rose ficou vermelha e Anna parou de se arrumar para olhar a amiga.

- Ah... Bom... Bem... É...

- ANDA LOGO! – Berrou Anna e sentou na cama.

- É que... É sempre a mesma coisa – começou Rose sentando -, eu e ele na mesma cena da cozinha, só que aí... Peraí! Paaty não sabe sobre a cena da cozinha, certo? – Rose perguntou pra Anna que corou.

- Bom... Eu meio que contei.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Gritou Rose fazendo Anna se encolher.

- Qual foi Rose, você ia contar mesmo.

- É... Isso é verdade.

- Então continue o sonho.

- Ok, eu sempre sonho com a cena da cozinha, só que aí meu avô não chega e...

- Vocês se beijam – Terminou Paaty e Rose assentiu.

- OIN! *-* - Exclamaram as duas garotas e Rose balançou a cabeça.

- O que não vai acontecer claro, ele e eu somos apenas amigos.

- Sei sei... – murmurou Anna para Paaty enquanto Rose ia para o banheiro.

As meninas desceram para tomar café e já encontraram os meninos na mesa. Alvo devorava a quinta banana com chocolate dele.

- Bom dia bananinha – disse Alvo levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha de Anna.

- Dia. – Falou Rose sentando e espetando uma panqueca.

- Eita, alguém não acordou com um humor muito bom. – Brincou Scorpius beliscando a bochecha de Rose que sorriu.

- Estou bem, só cansada.

- Prontos para hoje crianças? – Perguntou Molly entrando na cozinha. – Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia. – Responderam todas.

- Hum... Rose? – Chamou Scorpius.

- Oi?

- Hum... Tem... Hum... Farelo no seu rosto.

Rose imediatamente corou enquanto as meninas olhavam para a amiga.

- Hum... É... Bom... Tira pra mim... Alguém?

- Deixa que eu tiro! – Falou Alvo feliz chegando perto da prima e soprando seu rosto com força. (N/B: Caro leitor, desculpe interromper a leitura, mas... ALVO BURRO e INTROMETIDO! Era pro Scorpius tirar –')

- Eita Alvo! Toma cuidado.

- Desculpe Rose, não sou muito delicado.

- Percebi. – Respondeu a garota e lançou um olhar para Anna que piscou enquanto sujava seu próprio rosto de propósito.

- Ih, a Anna também tem – disse Alvo que não vira a garota sujar de propósito -, deixa que eu tiro.

Antes que ela pudesse falar, Alvo chegou perto da garota e lhe deu um delicado beijo na bochecha tirando o farelo. Anna corou e Rose riu.

- Com ela você é delicado. – Disse fingindo estar com ciúme.

- Estou curiosa, como você tiraria o farelo de mim? – Perguntou Paaty rindo.

- Assim – falou Alvo sugando o rosto da garota que se contorceu.

- Isso faz cócegas.

- Bom dia – exclamou Rony entrando na cozinha sendo seguido por Draco.

- BOM DIA! – Gritaram todos em resposta.

- PASSEIOOOOOO! – Alvo berrou se jogando no colo de Draco.

- ALVO, VOCÊ ESTÁ AMASSANDO MINHA ROUPA!

- PASSEIO!!!! – Exclamou de novo e Rony riu.

- Acho melhor nós irmos – disse Draco tirando Alvo de perto de si.

- Crianças, peguem suas malas – pediu Rony e todos se retiraram para pegar as malas.

Cada um voltou com uma malinha, já que era só um dia, para a sala e encontraram Draco e Rony parados esperando por eles. Rony tinha um espelho nas mãos.

- Chave de portal? – Perguntou Scorpius e Rony fez que sim.

- EBAAAAAA! – Gritou Alvo assustando todo mundo e de repente ficou calado.

- Alvo? – Chamou Anna e o garoto se virou, fazendo cara de assustado.

- Por que estão todos olhando pra mim?

- Talvez porque você tenha berrado EBAAAA do nada! ¬¬' – Disse Scorpius batendo na cabeça do amigo.

- Ah é. – Falou Alvo e voltou a ficar calado.

- Desisto! – Falou Daniel – Desisto de entender esse garoto.

- Alvo, por que você gritou EBAAA? – Perguntou Paaty como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos.

- Ah, eu sempre quis viajar em uma chave de portal! *-* - Daniel bateu na própria testa quando Alvo falou.

- Vamos então. – Mandou Rony e todos se despediram da senhora e do senhor Weasley. – Prontos? – Perguntou Rony – Quando eu contar até três todo mundo encosta. Um, dois, três.

Todos se encostaram ao espelho e sentiram como se tivesse um gancho os puxando para perto do espelho. Rodaram e rodaram e rodaram e...

PUM. Caíram desajeitados na grama de um grande pátio.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Rose mexendo a cabeça.

- Em uma ilha perto do Rio. O jogo fica aqui nessa ilha que é desconhecida pelos trouxas na Baía de Guanabara. Bom, chamam o estádio de Maracanã Bruxo – informou Draco.

- Estão todos bem? – Perguntou Rony e todos assentiram.

- Então Al, o que achou da viagem? Confortável, não é? – Perguntou Anna virando-se para procurar o amigo – Al? Alvo? Alvo Potter?

Todos se viraram procurando pelo garoto.

- Eu não acredito. – Murmurou Draco com ódio.

- O que foi? Cadê o Al? – Perguntou Anna preocupada.

- O idiota ficou para trás. – Disse Rony com raiva.

- Tinha que ser o Alvo – reclamou Draco -, eu realmente não sei o que o Potter fez para afetar tanto assim o cérebro do garoto, eu já volto – falou Draco aparatando.

- Ele foi buscar o Al? – Perguntou Scorpius e Rony fez que sim.

Um minuto depois Draco aparatou segurando a orelha de Alvo.

- Aí Tio Quiquinho, isso dói! – Exclamava Alvo.

- Vou fazer doer mais se você não calar a boca, e p-a-r-e de me chamar de tio Quiquinhus.

- QUIQUINHOOOO! – Corrigiu Alvo no ouvido de Draco.

- Tanto faz.

- Por que você ficou pra trás? – Perguntou Daniel para o amigo.

- Bom, geralmente quando o pessoal conta eles vão no JÁ! É um, dois, três e JÁ. O tio Quiquinho two foi no três.

- Mas eu avisei! – Exclamou Rony.

- Eu não ouvi! – Falou Alvo.

- Como não?

- Eu estava pensando na banana com chocolate que eu não iria mais poder comer. : (

Dessa vez todos bateram com a mão na própria testa.

- Vamos logo. – Mandou Draco pegando Alvo novamente pela orelha e voltando a caminhar. Todos o seguiram. Logo estavam perto de um estádio enorme.

- UAU! – Exclamaram todos.

- Pois é. Lindo – disse Draco – Então, nós viemos mais cedo porque pretendíamos sair da ilha. Mas se vocês quiserem ficar por aqui a gente fica e...

- SAIR DA ILHA! SAIR DA ILHA! – Gritaram todos e Rony olhou para Draco divertido.

- Ok então. Bora.

- EBAAAAA! – Alvo saiu na frente e todos se encaminharam para um barco que estava prestes a sair.

- Nós vamos dormir aonde? – Perguntou Rose para o pai.

- Em algum hotel no Rio. Aqui na ilha vai ficar muito cheio.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Exclamou Alvo assustando a todos quando desembarcaram no Rio. (N/A: YES BABYS RIO DE JANEIRO). (N/B: ASUHASUHASHUSA).

- O que foi Alvo? – Perguntou Rose.

- AQUELE HOMEM É GIGANTEEEE! – Falou Alvo e seus olhos se esbugalharam – ELE VAI PULAR! AQUELE GIGANTE VAI PULAR DAQUELA PEDRA! TEMOS QUE IMPEDIR!

- Alvo – Draco agarrou a gola da camisa do garoto que já estava quase correndo – Aquilo é uma estátua.

- Ah... – Alvo pareceu entender e todos riram do menino que ficou vermelho. – O que é?

- O Cristo Redentor – falou Rose -, eu li isso em um guia turístico trouxa. xD Podemos ir no bondinho? *-*

- Sim. – Falou Rony – Hum... Malfoy?

- Fala.

- Você trouxe dinheiro trouxa?

- Trouxe Weasley – respondeu Draco enquanto chamava um táxi. – Vão ter que se espremer aí atrás. – Mandou Draco. – Bom dia – disse em português para o homem que sorriu.

- Bom dia, turistas?

- O que são turistas? – Perguntou Alvo para Rony. (N/A: Lembrando que eles falam inglês, gente! Tipo, finjam nessa cena ok? ;D Nós que somos os brasileiros aqui! Ushauhas).

- São pessoas que vieram de outro país a passeio – respondeu Draco e depois se virou para o senhor – Sim. O senhor pode nos levar até o Cristo Redentor?

- Claro.

Quando chegaram lá em cima e saltaram do táxi que Draco pediu para esperá-los Alvo exclamou:

- Merlin!

- Não Al! Esse é Cristo! – Corrigiu Rose.

- Não! Eu apenas exclamei! Meu Deus, ele é enooorme! – Comentou o garoto e desatou a correr para perto da estátua. Todos, a sua volta olhavam, sorrindo para a animação do garoto. – OLHA QUIQUINHOS! CRISTO! EU TÔ PERTO DE CRISTO! EU ESTOU NO CÉU! – Gritou Alvo estendendo os braços e as mãos.

- Alvo, você está no céu, não no Titanic. – Falou Paaty rindo do garoto.

- Vocês andam vendo muitos filmes trouxas – falou Draco chegando perto de Alvo e fazendo o garoto sair de perto da beirada já que ele já estava praticamente cometendo homicídio.

- EI! EU ESTAVA VENDO A PAISAGEM! – Reclamou o garoto emburrado e um grupo de brasileiras passou por ele – Opa, a vista daqui também é boa – falou piscando para as meninas e passando a mão no cabelo. O grupo de garotas soltou umas risadinhas e saiu de perto. – Hum... Meu Merlin, as brasileiras são tão...

- Gostosas? – Perguntou Daniel olhando uma que passava.

- Lindas?! – Disse Scorpius.

- Perfeitas. – Comentou Alvo e Rose, Paaty e Anna reviravam os olhos.

- Homens. – Reclamaram, mas calaram a boca ao ver um grupo de brasileiros passando.

- Estou no céu! – Exclamou Paaty piscando para os brasileiros que sorriram.

- Ei. – Disse Daniel passando o braço em volta de Paaty ao ver os brasileiros se aproximando – Você nem conhece os caras.

- Isso não é problema seu. – Reclamou quando os brasileiros se afastaram com a presença de Daniel. Paaty tirou o braço de Daniel de si e voltou pra perto das meninas.

- ONNN! – Alvo gritou assustado. – O que é... Aquilo?

- Aquilo são os bondinhos Al – respondeu Rose – E nós vamos.

- NEM PENSAR! – Gritou Alvo assustando todos que passavam – Foi mal. É que... É que... Bom... Eu não confio em coisas que voam e...

- ALVO! – Exclamou Draco e chegou perto do garoto – Você é um bruxo, e não estão voando. Olha, estão presos a uma corda.

- Concordo com o Alvo, acho que não devemos ir. – Disse Rony sorrindo amarelo.

- Medrosos – soltou Daniel.

- Vamos pessoal, quero ir ver! *-* - Paaty saiu na frente e voltaram para o táxi.

Alguns minutos depois estavam em frente ao bondinho.

- Eu não vou. – Falou Alvo sendo empurrado por Draco.

- Entra nessa merda Alvo Potter, até o Weasley já entrou.

- NÃO! – Exclamou Alvo tentando fugir, mas Draco conseguiu segurá-lo.

- ANDA POTTER!

- NÃOOOO!

- Alvo Severus Potter, entre nessa porcaria agora. – Mandou Anna e Alvo entrou calado no bondinho. Draco olhou assustado para a garota.

- Como é que você conseguiu?

Anna apenas deu de ombros, e quando o bondinho começou a se mexer Alvo soltou um gemido.

- Vamos morrer...

- Fica quieto. – Disse Draco batendo na cabeça de Alvo.

Depois do passeio todos se encaminharam para um Hotel que ficava perto das barcas para poderem pegar novamente o barco que os levaria para a ilha.

- JOGO! JOGO! JOGO! JOGO! – Exclamava Alvo dentro do barco enquanto iam para o tão esperado jogo. O barco estava lotado. – JOGO! JOGO! JOGO! JOGO!

- Cala a boca Alvo, pelo amor de Deus. – Pediu Daniel.

Todos estavam com roupas verdes e amarelas. Rose levava uma bandeira enquanto Paaty usava um lenço azul no cabelo. Anna pintara o rosto e o cabelo com as cores do Brasil e usava o uniforme do time. Alvo comprara um chapéu que estava vendendo no barco só para os bruxos, que era uma estrela verde e amarela. Scorpius usava uma camisa da seleção e uma corneta. Daniel, ainda rindo da irmã que estava totalmente pintada, usava uma camisa escrita Brasil no meio, verde com uns traços amarelos. Draco e Rony usavam a camisa da Seleção.

Quando o barco chegou à ilha viram que essa estava lotada.

- Uau. – Exclamou Alvo saltando do barco - JOGOOOOOOO! *-*

Argentinos e brasileiros caminhavam para lá e para cá, voavam e brigavam.

- BRIGA! – Gritou Alvo e Draco o segurou antes que o garoto partisse para cima de um argentino.

- Vamos. – Chamou Rony – Dêem as mãos.

Todos deram as mãos. Paaty sentiu um ligeiro arrepio quando Daniel, ao segurar sua mão com força, começou a fazer carinho com o dedo. O garoto sorria divertido.

Entraram no estádio depois de toda a confusão. Alvo e Scorpius compraram binóculos (N/A: Lembram do binóculo do Harry e do Rony no quarto livro? Então, esse mesmo!).

- Nossa – dessa vez todos exclamaram ao entrar no estádio de cores verdes, amarelas e azuis. Era lindo. E como estava de noite ficava mais bonito ainda.

Vozes eram ouvidas por todo o estádio e a emoção contagiava.

De repente uma sineta tocou e todas as vozes cessaram.

- Quem é aquele? – Perguntou Rose apontando para um senhor que surgia na frente de todos.

- Ministro da Magia do Brasil.

- Ah...

- BOA NOITE! – Foi-se ouvida a voz do ministro – BOA NOITE A TODOS. HOJE DAREMOS INICÍO A FINAL DA TAÇA AMERICANA (N/A: Realmente, eu não sabia o que colocar. São países apenas da América ok?).

Palmas foram ouvidas.

- QUE ENTRE O TIME DO BRASIL!

Um time de vestes amarelas entrou voando nas vassouras e uma explosão de gritos, aplausos foi-se ouvida. O Maracanã (N/A: Com certeza vocês perceberam que eu moro no Rio! ;D) parecia que ia explodir.

- AGORA O TIME DA ARGENTINA!

Vaias misturadas com berros de incentivos foram ouvidas. (N/A: BLERGH, ARGENTINOS!).

- Eu vou ficar rouca – falou Rose para Scorpius que riu. O garoto parecia em êxtase.

- Ah Rose! Isso é fantástico – disse abraçando a menina e dando-lhe um demorado beijo na bochecha.

Rose corou e Scorpius se afastou voltando a olha para o campo.

- QUE COMECE O JOGO! (N/A: Homenagens serão feitas aqui, ok? Espero que percebam, e eu colocarei os apelidos) A POSE É DO BRASIL! LEEH PASSA A BOLA PARA DANI QUE VOA EM ALTA VELOCIDADE PARA O CAMPO ADVERSÁRIO E... É PONTO DO BRASIL!

Vivas, gritos e palmas.

- E AGORA ARGENTINA RECOMEÇA. MARADONA (N/A: Ninguém se atreva a dizer que gosta dele) ESTÁ COM A GOLES E ELE PASSA PARA JULIAN QUE... É ACERTADA POR UM BALAÇO MUITO BEM REBATIDO POR WAAL DO TIME DO BRASIL! BRASIL RECUPERA A BOLA! LEEH VOA EM ALTA VELOCIDADE E... FALTAAA! FALTA FEIA NA JOGADORA! ELA QUASE CAI DA VASSOURA!

Leeh teve que se segurar na vassoura para não ir ao chão. A multidão deu urros de vaias em protesto à falta cometida.

- ELA MARCA A FALTA E É... PONTO PRO BRASIL! E A ARGENTINA RECOMEÇA, MAS NOVAMENTE LEVAM BALAÇO E... BIA PEGA A GOLES QUE CAÍA EM DIREÇÃO AO CHÃO. ELA COMEÇA UMA NOVA JOGADA.

- Elas jogam muito! – Disse Scorpius para Alvo enquanto observava as meninas do Brasil jogando. O time era quase todo composto de meninas.

- BIA PREFERE PASSAR PARA DANI E ELA VAI COM A GOLES E É PONTO DO BRASIL! AS BATEDORAS DO BRASIL WAAL E CAROL FAZEM UM ÓTIMO JOGO!

O jogo continuou até o placar chegar a 350 X 300 para o Brasil. Os argentinos eram brutos enquanto os brasileiros jogavam com estratégias.

- PARECE QUE A APANHADORA DO BRASIL LOCALIZOU O POMO! – Gritou o locutor e todos se calaram – ELA VOA EM DIREÇÃO A BOLINHA! E LARISSA PEGA O POMO DE OURO! VITÓRIA DO BRASIL!

O placar final surgiu na placa: 500 X 300 para o Brasil.

A multidão urrava e todos aplaudiam os brasileiros entusiasmados. Draco e Rony se abraçavam na multidão.

- EBAAAAAAAAA! – Gritou Alvo dando berros e socos no ar – BRASIL GANHOU ANNA! BRASIL GANHOU! – Gritou o garoto para Anna que acabara de surgir ao seu lado. Em seguida abraçou a garota com entusiasmo.

- EU SEI! EU SEI! – Gritou Anna em resposta e correspondeu ao abraço. Alvo na euforia deu um longo selinho na garota que corou. O sonserino não pareceu perceber o ato e voltou a comemorar indo abraçar Scorpius e Daniel.

Anna olhou Paaty que a observava pelo canto do olho e as duas começaram a rir.

- GANHAMOS, GANHAMOS, GANHAMOS! – Comemoravam todos.

- Vamos, vamos sair dessa multidão. – Falou Draco e todos saíram do estádio ainda comemorando.

- BRASIL GANHOUUUUUU! – Berrava Alvo no quarto que dividia com Scorpius, Draco e Daniel.

- A gente sabe Alvo, a gente sabe. – Falou Daniel revirando os olhos.

- E se não soubéssemos, depois de você ter repetido BILHÕES de vezes a gente saberia. – Falou Scorpius.

- BRASIL GANHOU! Eu ainda acho que deveríamos ir a uma boate comemorar.

- Nem morto! EU estou morto – falou Draco -, você não para não?! Garoto hiperativo!

- NÃOOO! – Falou Alvo levantando da cama e pulando – BRASIL, BRASIL, BRASIL!

- Alvo é meia noite, cale a boca e durma – mandou Draco friamente e Alvo obedeceu na hora.

No quarto as meninas... Rony ficara responsável pelas garotas que agora dormiam em silêncio profundo, ou assim ele pensava. Quando Rony pegou no sono, as garotas foram até a varanda do quarto.

- Eu não acreditei quando vi – falou Paaty contando o selinho de Alvo e Anna para Rose -, e foi espontâneo.

- Eu sei – falou Anna -, ele nem percebeu, foi engraçado.

- Vocês são muito amigos – disse Rose e Anna concordou.

- Eu não me imagino sem o meu macaquinho. – Falou Anna, e Paaty e Rose soltaram "OIN". – Ele é um macaco gente, não um porco.

As garotas começaram a rir.

- O Daniel fez questão de ficar acariciando minha mão hoje – disse Paaty para as meninas – Ontem ele disse que não vai desistir até ficar comigo.

- Eu te falei. – Falou Anna para a amiga – Meu irmão não desiste.

- Problema é o dele, porque eu não vou dar o braço a torcer.

- Não vai ser o braço, vai ser a boca. ;D – Brincou Rose.

- Muito engraçadinha – murmurou Paaty.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – As garotas levaram um susto ao ouvirem um berro vindo da outra varanda e olharam.

Draco segurava Alvo pelo tornozelo na sacada da varanda. O garoto estava de cabeça para baixo se balançando.

- VOCÊ VAI CALAR A BOCA ALVO? – Perguntou Draco enquanto os meninos que haviam saído riam.

- VOU! DESCULPA TIO QUIQUINHO! DESCULPA! - Alvo berrara e Draco o colocou para dentro novamente – Perdão meninas, eu precisava fazer isso.

Rindo, as meninas voltaram para dentro do quarto. Rony ainda dormia em profundo sono.

- Oh sono pesado. – Disse Rose indo para a cama que dividia com o pai. As outras meninas, cada uma foi para sua cama.

- Boa noite – disseram todas juntas e dormiram com sorrisos divertidos no rosto.

No dia seguinte, após passarem um tempo ainda no Rio, enquanto Alvo corria para lá e para cá comprando tudo o que podia como pandeiros, bolas de futebol, camisas de times, como do Flamengo (N/A: Flamenguista roxa aqui! ;D Entendam) e outros utensílios. Draco finalmente fez com que o garoto voltasse para o táxi quando quase enfiou o pandeiro de Alvo em um lugar nada adequado, fazendo o garoto tomar um susto e correr pro táxi.

No sábado todos estavam reunidos na casa de Molly para o almoço de despedida.

A família Potter se encontrava lá, os Weasley (meio óbvio né?), os Malfoy, além dos amigos deles como: Paaty, Daniel, Anna, Rachel, Débora, Ted e os amigos dos outros primos.

A novidade desse ano é que... Rose e Scorpius tinham sido eleitos monitores da Sonserina. (N/B: vão fazer ronda juntos? *-*).

Molly, Astoria e Hermione pareciam à beira das lágrimas quando os dois apareceram com os distintivos.

- Como eles conseguiram isso? Como? – Perguntava-se Alvo – Eles são os mais delinqüentes do grupo!

Anna lançou um olhar com as sobrancelhas erguidas para o garoto.

- Tá... Talvez não. – Respondeu Alvo ao olhar da menina.

- Parabéns Scorpius – disse Percy para Scorpius que sorriu -, ser monitor é uma grande responsabilidade e...

- SCORPIUS! – Chamou Rony lá de longe interrompendo Percy – Você pode vir aqui, por favor?

Scorpius pediu licença e se retirou até perto de Rony. Rose olhava a cena curiosa e chegou mais perto para observar o que o pai queria.

- Sim senhor Weasley?

- Não é nada – respondeu Rony e Scorpius franziu a testa – É só que o monólogo que meu irmão estava prestes a começar é um saco, eu apenas te livrei dele.

Scorpius riu – Obrigado senhor Weasley.

- Rony, por favor. – pediu Rony e Rose sorriu orgulhosa.

- Está se divertindo? – Perguntou Daniel para Paaty no ouvido da garota. A sonserina se afastou de Daniel.

- Algum problema Daniel? Sabe, eu não sou surda, não precisa chegar tão perto de mim para falar.

- Mas é que eu gosto de ficar perto de você. – Falou de maneira maliciosa encostando Paaty na parede. Scorpius revirou os olhos ao ver a cena.

- Sai daqui Daniel, ou eu começo a gritar. – ameaçou Paaty empurrando o garoto e indo conversar com Lílian e Hugo. – Como vão vocês dois? – Perguntou Paaty para eles que jogavam uma partida de cartas.

- Estamos bem, quer jogar? – Perguntou Hugo.

- Não, obrigada. – Agradeceu Paaty saindo de perto dos dois.

- Hugo, como será que vai ser esse ano? – Perguntou Lily para o primo que deu de ombros – Vamos continuar juntos, certo? Tipo... Odeio quando você me larga para ficar jogando quadribol com os seus amigos! Qual foi! Sou sua prima!

Hugo riu de Lílian.

- Lily, você sempre será a primeira no meu coração! – Falou Hugo fazendo Lílian corar. O garoto não pareceu perceber. – AHÁ! GANHEI DE NOVO DE VOCÊ!

- Você é muito bom. – Comentou Lílian deixando Hugo comemorar a vitória.

- Estão jogando o que? – Perguntou Rachel chegando perto dos amigos.

- Cartas, jogos trouxas... Quer jogar? – Perguntou Hugo para Rachel que deu de ombros.

- Parece ser legal. – Comentou a garota pegando as cartas dadas por Hugo – Qual é o jogo?

- Desconfio. Sabe jogar? – Perguntou Hugo e Rachel fez que sim.

- Minha mãe é trouxa. – Falou observando as cartas. Tomou um susto quando seus olhos foram tapados por duas mãos fortes. – Hum... David?

- Quem é David? – Perguntou James tirando as mãos dos olhos da garota.

- Um amigo meu. – Respondeu Rachel dando de ombros, porém sorrindo de lado.

- E o que esse seu amigo... Estaria fazendo aqui?

- Ele é meu amigo, eu avisei que estaria aqui, ele poderia ter vindo me visitar. Faz muito tempo que não o vejo. – Falou Rachel como se encerrasse a questão. James fechou a cara.

- Sei... Amigo... Sei. – comentou o garoto.

- Ué, mulher não pode ter amigo homem agora? – Perguntou Rachel invertendo a frase que James sempre usava. James estreitou os olhos.

- Claro que pode.

- Então não discuta Jayzinho – brincou Rachel rindo -, ou você senta a sua bunda grande aqui e joga cartas, ou para de ficar olhando as minhas. Aposto que você vai contar pra eles dois.

- Não confia em mim? – Perguntou James e Rachel olhou bem pra ele antes de responder.

- Nem um pouco.

James pareceu irritado ao sair para falar com Débora.

- Quem é David? – Perguntou Lílian curiosa para Rachel.

- Quem? – Indagou Rachel.

- David oras!

- Que David? – Perguntou Rachel confusa.

- Seu amigo!

- E desde quando eu tenho um amigo chamado David? – Perguntou Rachel novamente para Lílian, piscando no final da frase. Lílian sorriu para a garota, Hugo não vira a cena por estar ocupado demais observando as cartas.

- BÚH! – Exclamou Gina atrás de Harry dando-lhe um susto.

- Voltando aos velhos tempos? – Perguntou Harry rindo, abraçado a esposa.

- Sentia saudades dessa cena – disse Gina apontando para o jardim onde todos estavam animados comendo e bebendo – Só faltava o Carlinhos.

- Ele deve estar trabalhando na Romênia – falou Harry -, Gina?

- Sim?

- Observe aquilo – falou apontando para um grupo de quatro amigos que conversavam. Rose estava com o braço passado nos ombros de Scorpius e o garoto segurava a bebida de Rose. Alvo acabara de pegar um doce e colocou na boca de Anna que rindo se engasgou ao mastigar. – Alvo não tem jeito com mulheres – brincou Harry.

- Ao contrário – falou Gina -, com esse jeito moleque dele mais o charme dos Potter e o fato de ser um sonserino típico, bom... Ele já conseguiu dez vezes mais garotas do que você.

- Ei! – Reclamou Harry fazendo Gina rir – Está bem, talvez você tenha razão. – Comentou ao ver Anna abraçada a Alvo. O garoto num momento malicioso chegou perto demais de Anna que se afastou corada.

- Agora, olhe aqueles dois – disse Gina apontando para o outro casal. Rose e Scorpius conversavam animados. O garoto tinha certo brilho nos olhos. – Oh não. – Comentou Gina ao ver uma certa pessoa se aproximando deles.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

- Lá vai o James encher o saco – falou Gina apontando para o filho que seguia rumo até o casal – Com licença Harry, JAMES! – Gritou fazendo James olhar assustado ao mesmo tempo que Scorpius. Gina chamou o filho com a mão. James se aproximou relutante.

- Fala mãe. – Disse James.

- Ajuda sua avó com a mesa do almoço. – Pediu Gina e James atendeu. Ao olhar novamente para Scorpius e Rose, viu que o garoto a encarava por cima do ombro da amiga. Parecia extremamente agradecido pela expressão. Scorpius assentiu para Gina.

- Acho... – começou Harry – Que isso foi um obrigado.

- Eu sei. – Gina sorriu orgulhosa – Vamos dizer que a inimizade dele e do James não é um segredo muito grande para Hermione, Astoria e eu.

- E para mim agora – Harry piscou para a mulher.

- ALMOÇO SERVIDO – gritou James fazendo todos irem para a mesa.

Todos comiam e se serviam conversando animados.

- Eu não sei o porquê de EU não ter sido escolhido como monitor. Fala sério, eu sou mil vezes mais comportado do que Scorpius, nunca apronto nada. – Alvo brincou fazendo todos rirem. – Sou a pessoa mais séria e centrada do mundo.

- Em outra dimensão – falou Draco no que pensou ser um murmuro, só que todos ouviram rindo mais ainda.

- Estou tão orgulhosa por vocês dois – disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente – Eu e o Rony também fomos monitores.

- Da Grifinória – disse Draco – Euzinho fui monitor da Sonserina.

- E depois viraram esse casal certinho – comentou Jorge fazendo Rose e Scorpius corarem – Eu nunca pensei que meu irmão mais novo fosse virar monitor. Eu falava que não tinha chance. Mas foi um orgulho ver o Roniquinho como monitor. Eu e o Fred choramos horrores.

Rony mandou língua para o irmão enquanto os outros riam.

- Nunca tive chance de ser monitor – disse Harry -, sempre me metia em confusão todos os anos, e levava os dois monitores juntos comigo.

Rony sorriu orgulhoso – Isso aí cara.

- Como se o Scorp e a Rose não se metessem em confusão – disse Alvo.

- Al – começou Rose -, é você quem se mete em confusão, e eu e Scorpius que livramos você ou acabamos indo juntos!

Todos na mesa riram.

- Vocês lembram demais o antigo trio – disse Arthur sorrindo – Só que eles eram Grifinórios, e entraram uns agregados no trio.

Paaty, Anna e Daniel sorriram.

- Quanto mais, melhor – falou Alvo piscando pra Anna – Além do mais, sou nada sem minha Anninha Bananinha.

A garota corou enquanto todos olhavam para ela.

- Menos Alvo – pediu Anna fazendo todos rirem.

- ANNA É A MELHOR AMIGA DE TODAS! – Falou Alvo – POR SORTE É A IRMÃ MAIS NOVA DE UM DOS MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS!

Alguns olhares recaíram sobre Gina e Harry depois sobre Anna e Alvo.

- Alvo, você está me constrangendo. – Murmurou Anna... Em vão.

- ELA ALÉM DE MARAVILHOSA AMIGA É BONITA GOSTOSA...

- ALVO! – Gritou Anna o interrompendo enquanto mais risos eram ouvidos.

- O que foi Banana? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Alvo Potter! – Pediu Anna tacando um pão em Alvo que desviou lançando um sorriso pra garota.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou começar um discurso sobre o meu amor platônico pela Paaty e...

- NÃO! – Gritou Paaty rindo – Não precisa Alvo, eu sei que você me ama! Todos nós sabemos!

Alvo murchou no banco, mas logo em seguida se recompôs.

- QUEM QUER OUVIR UMA MÚSICA? – Perguntou o garoto animado. – O Tio Draquinho canta muito, fez até um solo no carro, né Tio Draco?

Draco corou quando todos o olharam.

- Bem... É... Bom...

- Draco canta? – Rony pareceu achar graça.

- O Alvo faz com que até um mudo mudo consiga cantar! – Falou Draco na defensiva – Esse garoto só enche o saco!

Alvo tacou um pedaço de pão na testa de Draco que pareceu aturdido.

- Isso foi um pão? – Perguntou Draco.

- Não tio! Foi um meteoro gigante!

- Por que sempre que eu apareço, chego a tempo de ouvir uma idiotice vinda do Alvo? – Perguntou uma voz e todos se viraram.

- CARLINHOS! – Gritou Gina para o irmão que aparecia sorrindo.

- GINA! – Carlinhos abraçou a irmã com carinho. Molly que já estava chorando... De novo, foi até o filho o abraçar. Arthur seguiu a mulher.

- TIO CARLINHOS! – Berrou Alvo pulando em cima do tio e se amarrando nele.

- Alvo, você está me sufocando – disse Carlinhos fazendo todos rirem.

- SENTI SUA FALTA! NADA É IGUAL SEM UM CATADOR DE BOSTAS DE DRAGÕES DO LADO!

- Menos Alvo Potter, menos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Jorge sorrindo.

- Vim visitar a família, estava com saudades. Na realidade, me mandaram um tempo para cá. Não me perguntem o porquê, mas isso pareceu importante, por isso vim, a trabalho e aproveitei que vou morar por aqui um tempo, e vim mais cedo para ver vocês.

- Que lindo! – Disse Alvo fingindo enxugar lágrimas.

- Senta então – falou Molly puxando uma cadeira para o filho que se sentou e começou a se servir.

O almoço ainda rolava algumas pessoas já não estavam na mesa, na realidade, a maioria já havia saído da mesa.

Carlinhos ainda almoçava sozinho sentado em um canto da mesa observando os outros. Quem mandou chegar tarde? Era um dos últimos a comer.

- Oi – disse uma voz de uma garota ao seu lado -, se importa?

- Claro que não. – Respondeu indicando a cadeira para a garota.

- Sou Débora Rezende – se apresentou -, amiga do James.

- Estuda em Hogwarts você? – Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo para a menina.

- Sim, Grifinória – disse com orgulho.

- Está na série do James?

- Não. Sou do sexto ano. – Respondeu a garota corando – Sou nova ainda. – falou rindo.

Carlinhos assentiu comendo um pedaço da torta que estava em seu prato.

- Você trabalha com dragões? – Perguntou Débora curiosa.

- Trabalho. – Disse Carlinhos – É um trabalho bem complicado, me mantém longe da família, mas eu gosto.

- Mas você deve ter família onde você mora. – Disse Débora, parecendo meio contrariada. Carlinhos riu.

- Família? Não.

- Não é casado?

- Não.

- Divorciado?

- Nem.

- Viúvo? – Débora se espantou fazendo Carlinhos rir de novo.

- Só solteiro. – Respondeu.

- Mas você não gosta de casamentos?

- Não é isso, é que nesses quarenta e seis anos de vida... Nunca encontrei a mulher certa. (N/A: Na realidade, eu achei na internet ao fazer as contas, que ele teria uns quarenta e nove anos, mas, por favor, gente! Eu não quero ele como cinqüentão na história! Vai quarenta e seis mesmo please!).

- Nossa! – Exclamou Deb.

- O que? – Perguntou Carlinhos corando.

- Não parece que você tem quarenta e seis.

- Nem você dezesseis. – Carlinhos sorriu ao ver Débora corar. A garota era extremamente bonita e simpática no ponto de vista do homem. – Você poderia ser minha filha.

Débora fez uma careta, possivelmente descartando a ideia.

- Idade não significa nada. – Disse num tom muito convincente.

Carlinhos ficou sem fala.

- Desculpa, não queria ser rude. – Débora parecia arrependida por ter falado aquilo.

- Que isso, não foi nada. – Carlinhos sorriu encorajando – Débora, certo?

- Pode chamar de Debbie, ou Deb.

- Ok então.

- Posso te falar realmente uma verdade? – Perguntou Débora.

- Claro.

- Você realmente não tem a aparência de um homem de mais de quarenta anos.

- Você me daria quantos anos se não soubesse?

- No máximo trinta.

Carlinhos pareceu se divertir com a ideia de voltar aos trinta.

- Realmente, eu sei me cuidar.

- E muito – comentou Débora em voz alta olhando o corpo do homem e corando ao ver que ele a observava. Desviou o olhar para outro canto do jardim.

Carlinhos observava Débora, curioso. Era claro que a garota havia gostado dele, mesmo que só pudessem ser amigos... E se fossem algo mais? "Carlinhos, seu tarado pedófilo, você deve ter a idade do pai da menina". Carlinhos balançou a cabeça, confuso.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Débora olhando de volta Carlinhos.

- Não, problema nenhum. – Carlinhos olhou em volta e reparou que Gui o observava juntamente com Jorge. Corou ao ver que os irmãos sorriam divertidos mesmo um pouco contrariados.

- Com licença – pediu e Débora o olhou -, preciso matar as saudades dos meus irmãos. – Falou se levantando.

- Claro, bom... Foi bom conversar com você. – Débora sorriu e Carlinhos pareceu vacilante.

- Digo o mesmo.

A garota colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e plantou-lhe um beijo na bochecha se afastando.

Carlinhos ainda um pouco vermelho foi se juntar a Jorge e Gui que ainda o observavam.

- E Carlinhos dispara de novo. – Disse Jorge arrancando risadas de Gui – Você não tem vergonha não? Um quarentão com uma menina de treze anos.

- Dezesseis! – Corrigiu Carlinhos sentando em frente aos irmãos em uma cadeira – E era apenas uma conversa.

- Conversa? – Perguntou Gui – Ela praticamente... Como se diz hoje em dia? Ah sim! Te secou.

Carlinhos contorceu o rosto.

- Ela é muito nova pra mim, vocês estão certos.

Gui e Jorge entreolharam-se.

- Nós estávamos brincando cara, olha, vai que ela é o amor da sua vida – brincou Jorge fingindo estar apaixonado.

- Menos Jorge, você sempre consegue dramatizar tudo. – Disse Carlinhos. – Mas vocês estão certos.

- Não estamos não – disse Gui – Sério Carlinhos, tudo bem, ela agora é sua amiga, e está na cara que vai querer te ver de novo. ;D – Brincou – Mas se um dia ela quiser realmente... Hum... Um quarentão... Não deveria ser você quem vai impedir.

- Como se ela quisesse um quarentão – Carlinhos revirou os olhos -, gente, eu já passei dessa idade.

- Eita, para com isso! Está com tudo em cima – brincou Jorge – Como vai o Little Charles? Ainda na ativa?

- JORGE!

- Ué! Ela tem dezesseis anos! Vai querer conhecer o Little Charles um dia!

- JORGE! – Dessa vez foi Gui que exclamou rindo.

- É saudável! Sabe... Se quiser Viagra... Lembre-se, uma vez tomada, é tarde demais para usar.

Carlinhos suspirou. Jorge nunca ia mudar. Do outro lado do jardim...

- O que você tanto falava com Carlinhos Weasley? – Perguntou Rachel para Débora.

- Nada demais, apenas conversando. – Respondeu.

- Sei sei... Você não me engana senhorita Rezende.

- Ele é apenas... – Débora parecia não encontrar palavras – TUDO DE BOM!

- O cara tem idade pra ser seu pai!

- Não ligo! Ele com certeza tá com tudo em cima, mais em cima do que várias pessoas que eu conheço.

- Concordo – disse Rachel rindo -, vai investir?

- Vou começar com amizade sabe? – Débora piscou – Quem sabe depois venha algo mais?

- Quem sabe?

- É claro, não vou também morrer de véspera, se não rolar não rolou.

- E se rolar?

- Muito melhor pra mim. Ele é um cara direito, centrado, trabalha, gostoso, bonito e respeitável.

- Ou seja, o oposto de todos os caras que você já quis.

- Isso mesmo minha cara Rachel, isso mesmo. – Débora piscou para a amiga.

- Sabe, amanhã já estaremos em Hogwarts – Scorpius conversava com Rose dentro da casa. Os dois estavam sentados sozinhos na sala.

- Eu sei... Triste não? – Perguntou Rose.

- Eu realmente não sei. – Falou Scorpius – Estou com saudades de algumas pessoas.

- Do professor Bins?

- Há há! Comediante! Anda convivendo demais com seu primo.

- Qual deles?

- Espero que com o Alvo.

Rose olhou para Scorpius desconfiada.

- Você por um acaso não gosta do James?

- Que isso! Eu amo seu primo – ironizou Scorpius.

- Agora quem é o comediante? – Rose parecia séria.

- Ah qual foi Rose! Você realmente não espera que eu goste dele, certo? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Por que não gostar?

- O cara se acha e é um idiota! Não gosto dele! É muito galinha, nojento, metido, besta e...

- Ok Scorpius, já entendi. Você realmente odeia meu primo, agora quer saber? – Perguntou Rose se levantando – Não vou ficar ouvindo você falar mal dele aqui.

Rose se levantou e saiu da sala. Já estava na porta da entrada quando Scorpius a alcançou e a virou.

- Rose, não quero brigar com você. – Murmurou Scorpius.

- Você quem começou! Fica falando mal do meu primo.

- Foi você quem perguntou! – Se defendeu Scorpius – Não vou mentir dizendo que gosto dele! Nunca gostei, você sabe disso.

- Não sabia que era um ódio tão intenso.

- E nós realmente vamos brigar por causa disso?

- Uma vez você disse que ia gostar de todos da família se isso me fizesse feliz.

- Isso foi antes de conhecer o James!

Rose bufou impaciente e Scorpius suspirou.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? – Começou o garoto – Esquece esse papo. Você não me pergunta mais como me sinto em relação ao James, que eu não terei que falar mal dele!

Rose pareceu pensar.

- Feito – disse a garota ainda um pouco contrariada – Promete não falar mal dele pra ninguém?

- Prometo – Scorpius cruzou os dedos atrás das costas – Não quero que ele fique entre nós. – Falou para Rose – Você é minha amiga, eu tenho que te amar! Não tenho que amar ele!

- Você tem razão – disse Rose sorrindo e abraçando Scorpius que correspondeu. – Também te amo Scorpius.

Scorpius sentiu-se estático sendo abraçado por Rose ali sozinho. Por alguma razão a garota sempre conseguia o fazer se sentir diferente. O garoto deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Rose (N/A: Há! Já estavam pensando besteira né? ;D). Rose sorriu para Scorpius que não agüentou e beijou-lhe a outra bochecha.

Rose sentiu arrepios involuntários enquanto Scorpius agora lhe beijava a testa, depois foi distribuindo-lhe beijos por todo o rosto.

Rose arfou inconsciente e aquilo pareceu despertar Scorpius que parou a caminho do pescoço da menina. Scorpius se afastou um pouco de Rose e abriu os olhos que já estavam fechados. Encarou uma Rose ligeiramente corada que o encarava sem entender.

- Você é muito especial pra mim Rose, uma amizade como a sua é indescritível... – Disse Scorpius saindo de perto da garota e abrindo a porta. Fechou a porta atrás de si e completou a frase – Não vale à pena perde-la.

Rose que ainda estava dentro da casa soltou o ar enquanto lágrimas ameaçavam vir em seus olhos. "Você não vai chorar" pensou consigo mesma "Não tem motivos, você sabia que ele era apenas seu amigo, pelo amor de Merlin Rose Weasley, não derrame lágrimas, se agüente!".

- Rose? – Alguém chamou atrás dela fazendo-a virar, assustada. Gina a observava. – Está tudo bem?

Gina chegou mais perto de Rose.

- Merlin, você está chorando! – Exclamou ao ver Rose secar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

- Não é nada tia, só um cisco que entrou no meu olho. – Rose mentiu.

- Rose, você sabe que você pode confiar em mim. – Falou Gina para Rose, porém a garota sorriu forçada.

- Realmente tia Gina, não é nada. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou ótima, perfeita!

Rose saiu pela porta da frente e Gina suspirou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

O dia se encerrara. Rose e Scorpius haviam voltado a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tivessem se esquecido do que ocorrera, o que era impossível para ambos.

- Tchau Anna Bananinha! – Se despedia Alvo da amiga que estava indo embora – Te vejo em Hogwarts.

Todos se despediam, a maioria já havia ido embora.

- Tchau Rose – Scorpius abraçou a garota -, até amanhã.

- Até – Rose deu um beijo de despedida no rosto de Scorpius.

No outro canto outras pessoas de despediam.

- Carlinhos? – Chamou uma voz atrás de Carlinhos que conversava com Jorge e Gui.

- Oi Débora.

- Vim te dar tchau. – Respondeu a garota, e sem excitar Carlinhos a abraçou.

- Foi um prazer – disse Carlinhos dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- O prazer foi meu. – Disse Débora corada – Vê se aparece em Hogwarts e escreve. – Respondeu piscando e depois acenando para Jorge e Gui saiu de perto dos irmãos.

- UI! Escreve garanhão! – brincou Jorge recebendo um tapa de Carlinhos.

Todos agora partiam e Alvo sorriu para Molly.

- Vó?

- Sim Alvo?

- Sobrou banana?

- Na cozinha.

Alvo voltou para dentro da casa e os outros Potter os seguiram.

- Amanhã começa tudo de novo – disse James pegando pó de flú e jogando na lareira.

- Amanhã vai começar o nosso ano – completou Lílian sorrindo.

- O ano mais foda de todos. – Falou Alvo rindo.

- Você sempre fala isso! – Molly parecia divertida.

- E eu sempre tenho razão. – Respondeu Alvo piscando enquanto desaparecia pela lareira.

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando!

Beijos,

Ciça


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.5 This is Hogwarts, baby

- Rose, ande logo! – Chamou Hermione e Rose saiu correndo escada a baixo.

- Estou pronta. – Disse Rose já aparecendo com suas vestes verdes e o distintivo no peito. Hugo revirou os olhos e Rony contorceu o rosto.

- Ainda não me acostumei com essa cor em você – disse apontando para o verde da Sonserina. Rose riu do pai.

- Verde sempre foi a minha cor, além do mais... uma cobra é foda. – Falou Rose apontando para o peito e Rony crispou os lábios.

- Definitivamente Hermione fez coisas sem me contar com outras pessoas, porque você não é minha filha.

Rose riu do comentário do pai e juntos todos saíram de casa se encaminhando para a estação.

- ANDA ALVOOOO! – Berrou Gina para o filho. Todos estavam já no andar de baixo esperando por Alvo.

- UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHUUUULLL! – Berrou o garoto descendo deslizando pelo corrimão, escada a baixo.

- Meu Merlin – murmurou Lílian balançando a cabeça enquanto Harry ria.

- Vamos logo pessoal, estamos atrasados – disse Gina pegando as malas.

- Não estamos nada! – Falou Alvo olhando no relógio – Estamos na hora certa.

- É, mas se você continuar assim, vamos chegar atrasados.

Depois de cinco minutos todos já estavam no carro e Harry deu a partida. Alvo já começara a cantarolar no início do caminho. Após alguns segundos um grito fininho foi ouvido atrás do carro. Harry freou com força e virou para trás como Gina. Todos olharam para Alvo que tapava a boca com as mãos e os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados.

- O que ouve Alvo? – Perguntou Gina ansiosa.

- Minha... minha... minha...

- Sua... – tentou ajudar James e Alvo tirou as mãos da boca.

- MINHAS BANANAS! – Gritou Alvo saindo do carro e dando meia volta na rua saiu correndo de volta para casa.

- Meu senhor, dei-nos paciência – pediu Gina enquanto Harry dava meia volta com o carro para voltar para casa. No banco de trás, James e Lílian apenas riam.

- A CHAVE! ME DÊ A CHAVE! – Berrou Alvo para Harry quando o pai saltou em frente a casa.

Alvo pegou a chave e entrou voando para dentro de casa, voltando no segundo seguinte com três bananas.

- É pra comer no carro – explicou o garoto e James no banco de trás já mixava de rir.

- Scorpius, você já terminou as malas certo? – Perguntou Astoria para Scorpius que descia pela escada.

- Claro, mãe! Terminei ontem! Estão no carro – disse o garoto sorrindo para a mãe. Astoria suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior – Algum problema mãe?

-É que... mais um ano que você vai me abandonar! – Disse Astoria prendendo o choro e Scorpius riu.

- Mãe, estarei aqui no Natal, e junto com todos os meus amigos, quero dizer, quem sabe a gente não passe o Natal na Toca, hein? A avó da Rose nos convidou! VAMOS?! – Pediu Scorpius juntando as mãos e Astoria riu.

- Quem sabe? Se eu conseguir convencer seu pai!

- Convencer do que? – Perguntou Draco entrando na sala.

- Nada querido – respondeu Astoria sorrindo para o marido e dando-lhe um selinho -, vamos então?

- Vamos. – Responderam Scorpius e Draco e os três saíram da casa.

- Cadê eles? Vocês estão vendo? – Perguntou Alvo esticando o pescoço para tentar ver os amigos.

- Calma Alvo, já devem estar chegando – disse Lílian e foi só dizer isso que Anna e Daniel chegaram juntos dos pais. Blásio _Zabini_ olhou de forma estranha para Harry, mas quando viu que os filhos lhe lançaram um olhar mortal, o homem cumprimentou a família Potter junto da esposa.

- Como vai Potter? – Perguntou Zabine e Harry sorriu.

- Muito bem, Zabine, e você? – Perguntou.

- Ótimo.

Todos ficaram calados por um tempo até Alvo não se agüentar.

- Tenso. – Disse o garoto arrancando risos de todos.

- Ei gente – chamou Paaty chegando perto do grupo – Oh! – A garota corou ligeiramente – Olá senhor Zabine.

Blásio olhou a garota de cima para baixo fazendo corar mais.

- Senhorita Melo.

Daniel deu uma cotovelada no pai o repreendendo. Nessa hora uma primeiranista esbarrou em Daniel e o garoto esquecendo do pai se virou para trás.

- De-ee-dd-desculpa – pediu a primeiranista sobre o olhar avaliativo do garoto. Daniel empinou o nariz em um gesto típico de sonserino e se virou para o grupo.

- Já começou a transformação para Sonserino? – Perguntou Alvo rindo do amigo.

- Qual foi! Tenho que manter a minha pose, coisa que você não tem – disse Daniel sorrindo de lado.

- Ei. Tenho sim. – Respondeu Alvo irritado – Observe e aprenda.

Alvo passou pelo corredor de alunos fazendo questão de esbarrar em um segundanista da Grifinória. O garotinho imediatamente se virou para Alvo no intuito de pedir desculpas, mas parou no meio da frase ao encarar o rosto de Alvo que o olhava de forma fria e calculista. O garotinho saiu correndo pela estação a procura dos pais.

- Que isso! – Daniel bateu palmas para o amigo. Blásio sorriu com o filho.

- Coitado – disse Lílian suspirando com pena do garoto.

- Bom dia meus caros – disse Scorpius chegando ao grupo e Draco foi falar direto com Blásio.

- Bom dia meu caro senhor – falou Alvo beijando a mão de Scorpius e lhe fazendo uma reverência.

- Que isso Alvo?

- Você veio todo educado e formal. Reagi da mesma maneira, ué! – Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Hum... bom, eu vou indo. – Falou James para a família – Acho que estou vendo a Rachel entrando no vagão.

- Tchau Jay – disse Rose, e Scorpius fingiu vomitar do lado de Alvo fazendo o garoto rir. James afastou-se do grupo sem perceber nada.

- Vamos logo? – Chamou Daniel e todos se despediram dos pais que lhes deram mais recomendações.

- Ah Hog! – Disse Alvo entrando no trem – Vamos achar um vagão?

Rose e Scorpius se olharam culpados.

- O que? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Nós não podemos. – Disse Rose – Temos que ir para o vagão dos Monitores, vão indo. A gente acha vocês.

Alvo suspirou triste. Nunca havia viajado sem os amigos para Hogwarts.

- Vamos – chamou Anna puxando o garoto que cedeu.

- Aqui – disse Daniel apontando para dentro de uma cabine -, a minha favorita.

- Mas tem gente – falou Paaty olhando uns meninos pequeninhos.

- Tinha – falou Daniel entrando na cabine e olhando para os garotos -, fora. Essa cabine é nossa.

- Ei, mas eu não estou vendo seu nome nela – exclamou um garotinho e se encolheu quando Daniel o encarou.

- Você me ouviu ou quer que eu desenhe na sua testa? – Perguntou num tom frio e todos os ex-ocupantes da cabine saíram correndo.

- Vocês são terríveis – falou Paaty sentando-se em um lugar.

- Eu sei – falou Daniel sentando ao lado da garota.

Suspirando, Alvo entrou na cabine e sentou-se perto da janela.

- Al – chamou Anna chegando perto do garoto e o cutucando -, para de melodrama! O Scorp e a Rose já vem aí. Eles só tem que cumprir a função de monitores deles.

- Eu sei... mas me sinto abandonado. – Disse fazendo biquinho para Anna que sorriu o abraçando.

- Seu macaquinho fofo. – Disse apertando as bochechas do amigo.

- Parem vocês dois, me deixam enojado – falou Daniel para o amigo que riu. – Vamos mudar de assunto...

- Claro. – Falou Paaty – Seu pai me olhou com menos nojo hoje.

Daniel fechou a cara.

- Ele é idiota.

- Não fale assim do seu pai, Danny – repreendeu Paaty batendo no braço do amigo.

- Mas é o que ele é! Se não quer ouvir isso, muda de assunto de novo.

- Beleza! Eu tenho um assunto – falou Anna -, quadribol.

Os olhos dos garotos brilharam.

- Como sempre serei apanhador – disse Alvo sorridente -, eles nem pensam em me tirar do time. Claro! Tenho as habilidades do velho Potter.

- Eu prefiro ser artilheira! Muito melhor – falou Anna com orgulho -, assim quem faz os gols sou eu e a Rose, é claro!

- Fala sério, os dois estão errados. Ser batedor é muuuito melhor – falou Daniel -, o Scorpius que é a pior posição: goleiro!

- Não acho que tenham pior ou melhor posição. – Falou Paaty séria.

- E o que você entende de quadribol, Paaty? – Ironizou Daniel fazendo Paaty crispar os lábios.

- Eu posso não jogar, mas eu entendo sim de quadribol, eu vejo os jogos e leio sobre.

- Grande coisa – disse o garoto e Paaty apontou o dedo o fazendo se encolher.

- Você quer apostar meu amigo? Esse ano eu entro para a equipe.

Todos se viraram assustados e incrédulos para a garota.

- Você? – Perguntou Anna – Paaty, você nem nunca subiu numa vassoura.

- Pois vocês estão muito enganados que eu não sei jogar quadribol. E eu vou mostrar a todos vocês.

- E vai se candidatar a que posição? – Perguntou Daniel e Paaty sorriu de maneira provocante.

- Batedora. – Disse para o menino que arregalou os olhos.

- Você não vai conseguir. – Falou Daniel.

- É o que vamos ver.

Um silêncio reinou pela segunda vez no dia.

- Tensooooo – disse Alvo de maneira assustadora fazendo Anna bater em seu braço enquanto ria.

Em outra cabine...

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER SEU TRASGO EM FORMA DE GENTE! – Berrava uma garota a plenos pulmões.

- Nossa Kell, sua voz é potente, já pensou em ser cantora de ópera? – Perguntou James sorrindo para Rachel. Débora ria do desespero da amiga.

- EU FALEI QUE O DAVID NÃO ERA BRUXO! ELE É TROUXA! O DAVID QUE VOCÊ ENCONTROU NO CORREDOR NÃO ERA O MEU AMIGO! – Berrava exasperada, Rachel.

- Você falou que tinha um amigo chamado David, bom... pensei que você aquele sonserino do sexto ano. Eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva, não me agüentei e...

- NOCAUTEOU O GAROTO! – Berrou Rachel ainda descontrolada fazendo Débora rir mais ainda.

- James Sirius Potter – chamou uma voz na porta que acabara de ser aberta.

- Manda Rose Weasley – falou James sorrindo para a prima que estava séria.

- Que história é essa que eu ouvi que você andou batendo no David Mitchell da Sonserina?

- Ah Rose, ele pediu.

Rose entrou na cabine sendo seguida por Scorpius. A garota cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Ele mereceu por quê? Por andar no corredor? James Potter, estou te avisando, não vá começando com essas brincadeiras com os sonserinos porque eu...

- Está bem! Você é monitora, eu sei! Eu o confundi com uma pessoa! Satisfeita?

- Então não confunda mais de agora em diante – falou Rose apontando para o primo -, estou falando sério. Apronte algo assim em Hogwarts que eu lhe dou uma detenção.

- Sim senhorita. – Disse James piscando para Rose que sorriu.

- Até mais pessoal – falou a garota saindo e sendo seguida por Scorpius. Os dois já estavam no corredor.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Scorpius parado.

- Como assim o que? – Rose parou de frente para o amigo.

- Você NÃO vai dar uma detenção para aquele moleque? ELE NOCAUTEOU UM SONSERINO!

- Eu sei, mas você viu que foi sem querer – disse Rose tentando se defender enquanto ficava vermelha.

- Ah sim, claro! Desculpe, eu deveria lembra que não devemos castigar os outros só porque são nossos primos. Ou tem mais alguma razão pra você proteger ele?

Rose que estava corada agora estava vermelha.

- Está insinuando alguma coisa Malfoy?

- Eu? Que isso! – Scorpius ironizou – Era para ficar pelo menos em UMA semana de detenção.

- MAS ELE BATEU NO GAROTO ANTES DO ANO LETIVO COMEÇAR E ANTES DAS NOSSAS FUNÇÕES COMO MONITORES TAMBÉM! – Rose agora gritava e Scorpius fechara o punho para tentar se controlar.

- Quer saber? Ótimo, proteja o Potter – falou saindo de perto da garota.

- EU NÃO O PROTEGI! AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? – Rose berrava para o amigo – AINDA TEMOS UMA RONDA PARA FAZER NO TREM.

Sem responder, Scorpius achou o vagão dos amigos e entrou batendo a porta com força ao entrar.

- Eita! – Exclamou Anna.

- SCORPIUS! – Alvo correu para o amigo o abraçando.

- SAI DAQUI POTTER! – Gritou Scorpius assustando Alvo que sentou parecendo um pouco ressentido – Desculpa Al, estou descontando em você o meu ódio pelo seu irmão.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Ele nocauteou David Mitchell, sabe? O capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? É um idiota retardado! O garoto levou um susto! E ele não fez nada para o Potter, juro! O David joga bem pra caramba como artilheiro, aposto que foi inveja.

- Não acho que tenha sido isso – comentou Alvo -, acho que deve ter sido outro motivo.

- Ele disse que confundiu o garoto com outro lá...

- Sendo retardado do jeito que é... não duvido nada. – Falou Alvo e Scorpius esboçou um sorriso. – E por que você está tão irritado? Dava uma detenção e pronto.

- Sua prima o protegeu.

- Aaaaahhh... – todos murmuraram entendendo o ódio de Scorpius.

- Eu não ligo para o Potter. O problema é que eu e a Rose brigamos por culpa dele – falou Scorpius vermelho – eu o odeio! ODEIO! ODEIO OS DOIS.

Nessa hora Rose que acabara de abrir a porta da cabine olhou triste para Scorpius antes de sair novamente.

- Opa. – Disse Anna preocupada – Eu acho que eu...

- Não – Scorpius levantou -, eu vou falar com ela.

Scorpius saiu da cabine e encontrou Rose sentada sozinha em uma.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Scorpius abrindo a porta.

- Você não me odeia? – Perguntou Rose ainda sem olhá-lo.

- É claro que não, apenas odeio seu primo.

A garota finalmente ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo de forma fria e Scorpius constatou que Rose chorava.

- Ah Rose – Scorpius foi até a garota a abraçando -, desculpa! Desculpa ter berrado com você e dito que te odeio. É óbvio que não te odeio. Eu apenas me estressei.

- Eu sei. Entendo – falou Rose correspondendo ao abraço -, você estava certo. Só porque o James é meu primo eu não deveria protegê-lo! Sou uma péssima monitora – disse agora aos prantos no ombro de Scorpius.

- Ei! – Scorpius ergueu o rosto de Rose enxugando as lágrimas do rosto da mesma – É óbvio que você não é uma péssima monitora! É claro que não! Você apenas teve seu momento de fraqueza! O babaca é seu primo! Da próxima vez você vai cumprir com o dever, eu sei que vai.

Rose sorriu para Scorpius e o abraçou.

- Obrigada Scorpius – falou se erguendo -, venha. Vamos para a nossa cabine.

- Ah... mas aqui está tão bom... sem o macaco do Al. – Disse Scorpius e Rose puxou o amigo, rindo.

- Vem logo, eu sei que você ama o Al. – Falou voltando para a cabine onde os amigos aguardavam.

- Vocês voltaram! – Falou Alvo com os olhos brilhando ao ver os dois amigos se sentando ao seu lado.

- Não Alvo! Somos fantasmas! – Disse Scorpius batendo na cabeça de Alvo.

- Então como você conseguiu bater em mim? AHÁ! Aposto que você não tinha pensado nisso ao tentar me assustar! – Alvo disse mandando uma careta para Scorpius que olhou assustado para Daniel, que apenas deu de ombros e fez um sinal indicando que Alvo era louco.

- Vocês não sabem da novidade – disse Anna para Rose e Scorpius -, a Paaty vai tentar ser batedora, esse ano.

-Legal – disse Rose sorrindo enquanto Scorpius ria.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Paaty emburrada.

- E desde quando Paaty joga quadribol? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Está vendo? – Daniel apontou para Scorpius.

- Cala a boca vocês dois. Vocês vão ver – Paaty disse, irritada.

- Calma Paaty, eu não duvido. – Se explicou Scorpius – Se não me dou mal que nem o Daniel se deu ao pensar que você não ia para a Sonserina.

Daniel fechou a cara enquanto Paaty exibia um sorriso de triunfo.

- Eu vou conseguir. E aí mais da metade do time vai ser composto pelo nosso grupo – falou a garota contente.

- É o que vamos ver. – Disse Daniel, porém Paaty não pode retrucar, pois o carrinho do almoço acabara de chegar.

- Vão querer alguma coisa? – Perguntou uma senhora.

- Tem bananas? – Alvo levantou já pondo a mão no bolso para pegar moedas.

- Não – disse a senhora confusa.

- Ah! Então me vê sapos de chocolate mesmo. – Disse para a senhora e os amigos riram. – Vocês querem algo?

Cada um comprou um pouco de lanche e voltaram a conversar.

- Olha – disse Daniel chamando a atenção de todos -, eu tirei o seu pai na figurinha dos sapos – Daniel exibiu a figurinha que mostrava Harry, para Alvo.

- Legal – disse Alvo rindo -, até aqui meu pai aparece para me assombrar.

- Eu tirei o tio Rony – falou Scorpius mostrando a figurinha e rindo quando Rony lhe mandou uma careta -, até aqui ele não gosta de mim.

- Pois eu tirei Alvo – falou Anna sorrindo.

- EU? *-* - Alvo parecia em êxtase.

- Não seu delinqüente! Eu quis dizer Alvo Dumbledore. – Anna ria da cara de desolado de Alvo, mas o garoto se recompôs segundos depois, sorrindo.

- Quando eu for um jogador famoso, eu aparecerei aí na figurinha, e Anna vai ficar a noite inteira olhando para a figura. – Falou Alvo piscando e Anna corou.

- Realmente, muito engraçado. – Disse Daniel sério.

- Vocês me amam – falou Alvo se jogando no assento.

O resto da viagem fora tranqüila, tirando os roncos de Alvo que dormia em cima de Scorpius e Rose.

- Chegamos – disse Rose para os primos quando o trem parou e todos saltaram.

- Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts vem nos ensinar... – Alvo começou a cantar e Anna tapou-lhe a boca.

- Fica quieto, uma vez na vida, pelo amor de Merlin. – Pediu Anna e Alvo assentiu rindo.

- Eu só estava cantando o hino – falou o garoto fazendo um bico e cruzando os braços -, magoei.

Anna riu e abraçou o Alvo. Em seguida depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Ei! Eu quero outro.

Só que na hora em que Anna foi dar-lhe outro beijo na bochecha, Alvo virou para falar algo e a garota acabou dando no lugar errado. (N/A: Pegou maaal essa frase! O.O').

- Opa. – Disse Anna depois de ter se afastado vermelha de Alvo. O garoto estava com a cara assustada. A sorte é que Daniel estivera virado de costas para eles.

- Não foi nada – disse Alvo batendo nas costas da garota e indo para o lado de Daniel.

- Vamos pegar uma carruagem e ir logo embora daqui. – Pediu Daniel e todos se encaminharam para as carruagens.

- Nham nham – disse Alvo durante o banquete sorrindo ao ver as comidas aparecendo.

- O Alvo só come – comentou Anna contrariada.

- Não é verdade, eu como sim, mas eu também faço sexo. – Alvo respondeu e Rose se engasgou com a comida que comia ao ver a expressão no rosto de Anna.

- Rose? – Scorpius chamou a amiga que estava ao seu lado e Rose se virou. O loiro começou a rir da amiga.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Rose sem entender.

- Será que você não consegue comer sem se sujar? – Perguntou Scorpius e Rose fez uma careta.

- Será que você poderia... limpar para mim? – Perguntou murmurando e Scorpius assentiu rindo.

Scorpius franziu o cenho e logo depois se aproximou da amiga como Alvo fizera com Anna na Toca. Rose ficou assustada com a proximidade do amigo, mas não fez nada. Ao contrário, deixou Scorpius ir em direção a sua bochecha e a beijar.

- Pronto – falou Scorpius no ouvido de Rose e voltou-se para o prato na sua frente.

Rose ainda estava em choque quando ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

- Oi Scorpius. – Disse uma voz fina que Rose imediatamente reconheceu. A ruiva virou-se junto de Scorpius para ver se estava certa. E sua resposta foi confirmada ao ver Alexis Brown parada, atrás dela.

- Hum... Oi Alexis. – falou Scorpius e Rose fechou a cara para a grifinória.

- Foi bem de férias? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo e Rose bufou entediada. Alexis pareceu perceber a presença de Rose – Ah, oi Weasley.

- Oi Brown.

- Então, Scorp, foi bem de férias?

- Foi. Tudo ótimo – disse o garoto dando um pigarro e olhando de canto de olho Rose, que o observava como se aquela fosse a coisa mais chata que acontecera no dia -, e as suas férias... foram boas?

- Foram ótimas, morri de saudades de você!

- É mesmo?

- É! Bom, a gente se vê por aí Scorp. – Disse Alexis dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto e caminhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Rose a acompanhou com um olhar mortal e depois se virou para Scorpius.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Scorpius se encolhendo com medo de Rose.

- Nada. – Respondeu a ruiva voltando a comer enquanto murmurava feitiços que poderiam ser "acidentalmente" jogados contra a Brown.

- Grr... – grunhiu Paaty enquanto uma sonserina fazia carinho no cabelo de Daniel que conversava animado com a garota. Ao ouvir algo sendo dito, o garoto olhou para frente e deu de cara com Paaty o observando. Rapidamente Daniel tirou a mão da garota de si e vermelho, voltou a comer.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Anna para Paaty que apenas fez que sim. Alvo comia tanto que Anna estava preocupada com o amigo, ele ia acabar passando mal.

- Alvo, pare de comer! Está me dando nervoso – falou Anna impedindo o amigo de pegar mais batatas.

- QUERO BATATAS! QUERO BATATAS! – Exclamou o garoto e todos o olharam assustado na mesa da Sonserina – COMAM BATATAS! FAZ BEM! – Gritou para todos da mesa, que rindo, foram se servindo de batatas e Alvo sorriu feliz. – Está vendo? – Disse vitorioso para Anna que rindo, largou o braço do amigo.

- Desisto.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Grifinória...

- Não olha agora! – Disse Débora para Rachel e a garota olhou curiosa para a amiga -, uma garota está falando com o James quase esfregando os nunga nungas no rosto dele.

Imediatamente Rachel virou o rosto na direção do amigo que tentava se desvencilhar da garota, principalmente quando viu que Rachel o observava.

- Eu falei pra você não olhar caramba – murmurou Débora para amiga.

- Você sabe que essas coisas nunca funcionam! Eu acabei olhando ué!

- Mas eu mandei não olhar!

- Mas eu olhei!

- Não olhava!

- Não tenho culpa.

- Tem sim.

- Não tenho.

- É claro que tem.

- Hum... meninas? – Chamou Lílian e as duas viraram levando um susto.

- Fala. – Disse Rachel.

- É só pra avisar que o banquete já acabou sabe? Podemos ir embora.

- Ah sim, claro. Obrigada – disse Débora levantando e acompanhando todos para fora.

- Estou louco para. tomar um banho – falou Scorpius, enquanto ele e os amigos iam para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Eu também – concordou Anna cheirando o braço

- Anna, você cheira a banana – disse Alvo sorrindo debilmente e Anna revirou os olhos.

- Meu Merlin, agora eu SOU uma banana! Só pode ser – falou rindo.

- Você sempre foi minha banana.

- Alvo, fica quieto, por favor? – Pediu Daniel e o grupo chegou ao retrato da Sonserina que foi aberto após Daniel falar a senha.

Todos entraram na sala comunal que já estava lotada. Foram saudados por quase todos lá de dentro e se encaminharam para o sofá perto da lareira.

- This is Hogwarts, baby – disse Alvo quando um grupo de sonserinas do quarto ano, foram cumprimentar o garoto, cheias de segundas intenções.

- Viadinho – murmurou Anna sentando no sofá e deixando Alvo conversando com as meninas. Logo, Scorpius e Daniel estavam cercados por um bando de sonserinas, também.

- Ninguém merece – falou Rose revirando os olhos enquanto os garotos conversavam com as meninas.

- Oi Rose – falou um menino atrás dela e Rose se virou.

- Ah! Oi Jacob – disse Rose para Jacob Key, um moreno de olhos azuis, sonserino que sorria malicioso para a garota.

- Como foram as férias, ruiva? – Perguntou Jake sentando-se ao seu lado. Atrás de Rose, Scorpius espichava o pescoço por cima das meninas com quem conversava.

- Foram ótimas, e você, se divertiu? – Perguntou Rose para Jacob que deu de ombros.

- Nem foram tão boas assim, já tive melhores. Além do mais, senti sua falta sabe? Faz falta uma ruiva perto da gente.

Rose corou e Jacob sorriu divertido.

- Aposto que você deve ter passado um bom tempo se divertindo com o seu pai – Rose tentou se mostrar interessada nas férias do garoto.

- Meu pai não é do tipo... "divertido" digamos assim, mas eu passei um bom tempo com meus amigos.

- Fala sério Jakey – Rose usou o apelido do amigo -, você prefere estar na escola a estar de férias?

- É óbvio. Hogwarts é muito melhor, além do mais, assim eu posso te ver, certo?

- Certo – Rose agora estava rubra e Jacob parecia se divertir.

- Eu vou subir – falou Anna ao ver uma garota já passando as mãos na bunda de Alvo que sorriu malicioso -, boa noite meninas.

- Boa noite. – Responderam Paaty e Rose.

- Boa noite Anna Banana – falou Alvo e a resposta de Anna foi apenas um belo dedo do meio para o garoto antes de se retirar. Alvo olhou assustado para a escada. – O que eu fiz? – Perguntou para Paaty e Rose.

- Simples, você apenas é idiota – respondeu Paaty – Boa noite pessoal.

Paaty estava já na escada quando foi interceptada por alguém que a puxava pelo braço.

- O que foi? – Perguntou quando viu Daniel parado atrás dela.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite? – Pediu o garoto fazendo um biquinho.

- E cadê sua legião de fãs? Seu fã clube?

Daniel riu e foi para mais perto de Paaty.

- Eu dispensei aquele bando de mimadas chatinhas. Seu beijo de boa noite com certeza é muito mais importante do que o que elas tem para me dizer.

Paaty corou e sorriu, mesmo que sem querer.

- Nesse caso, boa noite. – Disse chegando perto de Daniel e foi dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Daniel mais esperto do que a garota, virou o rosto dando-lhe um singelo selinho.

- Boa noite linda – falou para Paaty enquanto se retirava para quarto antes que a garota tivesse noção do que acontecera e começasse a bater no amigo.

Paaty depois de sacudir a cabeça voltou a se encaminhar para o quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, que não desapareceria por um bom tempo.

- Então, foi mais ou menos assim que eu caí da vassoura e me machuquei nas férias – dizia Jacob para Rose que o ouvia intrigada.

- Algum trouxa poderia ter te visto! Isso foi irresponsabilidade, sair assim de dia, numa vassoura! Seu pai não brigou?

- Na realidade não. Alguém já te disse que você fica muito fofa quando dá bronca?

Rose já estava começando a se acostumar com as indiretas de Jacob, mas não conseguia não corar todas as vezes que as ouvia.

- Nunca, mas eu vou acreditar em você – disse Rose rindo.

- Rose? – Scorpius estava atrás dos dois que conversavam no sofá.

- O que é? – Perguntou Rose emburrada.

- Já está tarde, você não vai dormir?

Rose revirou os olhos e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- Eu vou dormir a hora que eu quiser, por que não vai você dormir, Scorpius? Já que suas seguidoras já foram para a cama?

Scorpius saiu irritado da sala, mas não disse nada. Alvo seguiu o amigo e ficaram apenas Rose e Jacob na sala.

- Rose, eu queria saber... – começou Jacob -, no próximo fim de semana para Hogsmeade, você gostaria de ir comigo?

- Ainda está longe Jakey!

- Eu sei, mas e aí?

- Quem sabe? Vou ter que ver até lá, deixa chegar mais perto. – Disse Rose se levantando – Boa noite Jake.

Rose se curvou e deu um beijo no rosto do garoto.

- Boa noite ruiva.

Rose foi até o quarto e viu que Anna e Paaty conversavam. Anna parecia ter acabo de chorar litros de água e Rose foi até a cama da amiga preocupada.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Rose se sentando entre Anna e Paaty.

- Precisa explicar? – Perguntou Anna com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ah Anna! Não fica assim! O Al não te merece! Ele é um bosta! – Disse Rose com raiva.

- Eu sei! E sempre penso que ele vai mudar, mas vocês o viram se esfregando nas garotas!

- Sim – responderam as outras duas.

- Eu sou tão idiota! Como eu posso ser afim dele por todos esses anos?

Rose e Paaty se entreolharam assustadas. Anna nunca falara naquilo.

- Todos esses anos? – Perguntou Rose ainda pasma.

- Sim, desde o primeiro ano! Eu sou tão tapada Rose! Ah eu sou! – Anna voltara a chorar – Ele nunca vai me ver como alguém que realmente goste dele! Eu sou apenas a irmã do melhor amigo dele, só isso! Ele nunca vai olhar para mim, é como se... eu fosse apenas sua melhor amiga e nada mais! E como ele consegue fazer com que eu sinta isso por ele? Em todos esses anos, saindo com outros garotos e...

- Você vai continuar saindo – respondeu Rose -, sua vida não pode parar por causa dele! Faz o seguinte! Continua saindo com outros, namore outros! Ele vai perceber que você também é uma garota! E uma garota MUITO disputada! Que não é só dele para sempre, que não estará para sempre ao lado dele se ele continuar daquele jeito! Faça ciúmes! Faça-o perceber que você não é SÓ a irmã do melhor amigo dele. Você é Anna Zabine, uma das garotas mais gostosas de Hogwarts.

Anna sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas, com uma expressão decidida.

- Você tem razão! Cansei de ser somente a banana dele! Ele verá que eu sou muito mais do que ele pensa que eu sou!

- Pode ter certeza amiga! Você pode – falou Paaty concordando e as três se abraçaram.

- Porque NÓS podemos. – Corrigiu Anna já pensando em o que fazer no dia seguinte, ela não iria deixar barato para Alvo, ela nãos seria a única a sofrer.

**N/A: Gente, estou amando que estejam comentando! Dizem que é raro comentarem nesse site, mas o pessoal está comentando e eu estou adorando!!**

**Comentem mais pleaaaaaseeee! sahuhasuhasu**

**beijoooooos,**

**Ciça ;*****


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.6 Sonho ou Realidade?

Era noite em Hogwarts. Todos dormiam tranquilamente em suas camas.

Rose e Scorpius caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts à noite... Sem perceber nada de diferente, Scorpius caminhava assobiando de vez em quando.

Aquela deveria ser a terceira ronda deles, e sempre que saíam em mais uma, Rose sentia um ligeiro formigamento nas pontas dos pés enquanto sua barriga dava saltos. Sentia calafrios involuntários e a cada vez que Scorpius a olhava ficava vermelha.

Continuaram caminhando por um tempo, de vez enquanto suas mãos, ou seus braços se chocavam, provocando-lhes arrepios. Já estavam quase no jardim quando Scorpius se virou para a janela e suspirou.

Rose postou-se ao seu lado e viu que ele observava a lua refletida no lago.

- Linda noite, não é? – Perguntou Rose para Scorpius olhando para o lago.

- Linda – murmurou Scorpius. Rose olhou para o amigo pensando que o garoto estivesse se referindo a noite, porém Scorpius a olhava de maneira intensa.

O ar parecia ter escapado por um tempo dos pulmões de Rose, ela não se lembrava de como respirar.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou em um fôlego para Scorpius que pareceu despertar.

- Nada não! Desculpe, eu não quis dizer nada. – Falou o garoto, e voltou a caminhar para a escuridão do castelo.

Rose bufou derrotada. Aquele garoto a faria enlouquecer. Se ele era tão indeciso a ponto de não tomar uma atitude e mudar tudo aquilo ela mesma o faria.

Rose se empertigou e caminhou decidida até o garoto.

- Scorpius – chamou Rose com a voz firme e caminhando a passos largos. Scorpius olhou para trás e se assustou com a expressão de Rose.

- Algum problema Rose? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Muitos, mas um agora, especificamente, me incomoda. – Disse ficando a centímetros de Scorpius. O sonserino foi dando passos para trás e Rose o acompanhava.

Até que não havia mais para onde fugir.

- Rose, você está me prensando na parede – falou Scorpius ofegante com certo receio.

- Eu sei. É esse meu objetivo. – Falou Rose decidida.

- O q-qq-que? – Scorpius gaguejou fazendo Rose sorrir de lado.

- Odeio pessoas sem iniciativas, Scorp. E você com certeza é uma delas. Agora – começou colocando as duas mãos na parede -, você não tem para onde fugir.

Scorpius engoliu em seco antes de responder:

- Eu não disse que queria fugir.

Rose sorriu de lado e chegou mais perto do garoto. Agarrou-lhe pela gola da camisa e colocou seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

- Ótimo – sussurrou no ouvido de Scorpius, que tremeu -, porque agora você é **meu**...

Rose acordou assustada. Olhou para os lados e constatou que já amanhecera... Passou a mão na testa e viu que estava suando.

- Argh – levantou da cama e olhou para a mesinha ao seu lado.

Cinco e meia da manhã, o relógio marcava.

- Merlin! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Perguntou deitando-se de novo na cama.

Rose olhou para o lado onde Anna dormia tranquilamente. Obviamente ela não estivera sonhando com o que Rose sonhara se não, ela duvidava que a amiga pudesse estar tão tranqüila. Por que logo ela tinha que sonhar com aquilo? Seu medo da primeira ronda aumentou. Ontem a única coisa que tivera que fazer como monitora foi indicar onde ficava a sala comunal da Sonserina, mas isso foi rápido. Tão rápido que depois já estava acompanhando os amigos de volta para a sala comunal. Só tivera que dizer onde ficava e pediu para seguirem o pessoal da Sonserina. Os primeiranistas da Sonserina sempre foram muito espertos, é claro que não iam gostar de ter que obedecer, e Rose sabia que ser monitora da Sonserina daria muito trabalho.

Mas, ela não ligava para isso. O que mais a perturbava era dividir o posto com Scorpius. Ele que teria que ficar lado a lado nas rondas e nas suas outras funções. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Rose ao se imaginar pelo castelo à noite com o amigo monitor. Ela definitivamente ia pirar naquele ano...

- Meu Merlin, que olheiras horríveis – comentou Paaty quando Rose levantou da cama.

- Noite difícil? – Perguntou Anna solidária para a amiga.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – falou Rose suspirando.

- Pesadelos? – Perguntou Paaty preocupada e Rose franziu a testa.

- Vamos dizer que sim. – Disse indecisa enquanto via os prós e contras daquele "sonho/pesadelo".

- Tinham muitos macacos? – Perguntou Anna curiosa.

- O que? – Rose indagou confusa.

- Geralmente quando eu não durmo é porque os macacos invadiram os meus sonhos – falou Anna piscando para Rose e Paaty. Rose permaneceu confusa, porém Paaty sorriu.

- O macaco seria o Alvo? – Perguntou Paaty rindo da comparação.

- Em carne e osso – falou Anna fazendo Rose rir.

- Está pronta para hoje? – Perguntou Rose erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Querida... Eu nasci pronta – falou Anna caminhando até o banheiro fazendo as amigas rirem mais.

- O que eu mais admiro em nós, sonserinos – começou Rose -, é que nós sempre somos tão modestos. – Ironizou.

- Ah! Isso é da nossa natureza – falou Paaty batendo no ombro de Rose -, quem mandou Deus criar seres humanos tão perfeitos como a gente?

Rose sorriu e baixou a cabeça dando um longo bocejo.

- Você quer uma poção para se manter acordada Rose? – Paaty perguntou – Sem querer ofender, mas já ofendendo, você parece um zumbi.

- Isso porque eu ODEIO acordar no meio da noite, mas não se preocupe. Logo eu desperto.

- Espero. Não quero que nos confundam com um bando de zumbis pela escola. Isso é uma escola de magia, não de monstros trouxas.

- Há há há, você é tão engraçada Paaty.

- Eu sei! Certas pessoas nascem com esse dom.

- No seu caso, você deveria tentar aprimorar.

- Vou anotar seu pedido – falou Paaty piscando para Rose, que revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia – disse Rose sentando-se na mesa da Sonserina com as amigas.

- Bom dia meninas – respondeu Alvo apreensivo olhando para Anna que apenas lançou-lhe um sorriso. Alvo sorriu mais tranqüilo – Bom dia bananinha.

- Oi Potter – respondeu Anna e Alvo estranhou, mas não disse nada.

- Rose, você está péssima – disse Daniel olhando para a amiga que fechou a cara.

- Obrigada por ser tão sincero Danny.

- Que isso, a sua disposição! – Brincou o garoto fingindo fazer uma reverência.

- Ah não... – murmurou Scorpius ao ver o diretor da Sonserina indo ao encontro do grupo com o horário nas mãos. Sorrindo, distribuiu para eles, que logo foram checar qual seria a primeira aula.

- Poções. – Disse Rose vitoriosa fazendo uma dançinha na cadeira.

- Rose! – Exclamou Scorpius rindo – Só porque você é a melhor em poções, não precisa fazer esse alvoroço todo.

- Eu amo poções – falou a sonserina animada.

- Deu pra perceber. – Disse Alvo rindo da amiga.

- Oi Alvo – chamou alguém atrás do garoto que virou.

- Oi Jose. – Alvo piscou para a garota que sorriu maliciosa.

- Você tem um tempinho para mim, Alvinho? – Perguntou piscando de volta.

- Todo o tempo do mundo – respondeu Alvo levantando e sumindo com a garota.

Paaty e Rose olharam para Anna que estava petrificada. A garota saiu daquele estado alguns minutos depois e voltou o olhar para o prato.

Logo depois, Anna levantou e para o susto de Daniel, sentou-se ao lado de um grupo de sonserinos do sétimo ano. Os garotos logo se viraram para Anna que sorria de uma forma encantadora e sedutora. Alguns minutos depois, um dos garotos levantou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Anna, que sorrindo, levantou-se e se encaminhou para fora do salão com o novo "colega".

- OHOL! – Exclamou Scorpius enquanto Daniel amassava uma tortinha de abóbora com o garfo. O moreno fez menção de levantar só que Paaty o segurou pelo colarinho.

- Você não vai fazer nada.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Danny! Deixe ela viver a vida.

Daniel murmurou algo sobre viver a vida brincando de bonecas ao invés de sair com qualquer um. Paaty riu do garoto.

- Oi pessoal – disse um garoto sentando ao lado do grupo.

- Oi David – cumprimentou Scorpius.

- Oi Scorpius – o garoto se virou para Paaty – Oi Patrícia. (N/B: Cara, que nome lindo *_*)

Paaty ficou rubra e gaguejou um oi para o garoto. Daniel fechou instantaneamente a cara.

- Então, esse ano eu quero ver a Sonserina com a taça – falou David sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Esse ano eu vou entrar na equipe – falou Paaty e David se engasgou com o suco.

- Você?

- Algum problema? – Perguntou a garota ficando vermelha.

- Problema nenhum – falou David e sorriu galanteador -, será um prazer te ter na equipe.

Paaty se virou vitoriosa para Daniel que apenas contorceu o rosto em uma careta.

- Abre logo – dizia Rachel impaciente para Débora que tremia enquanto segurava uma carta. O correio acabara de chegar com uma grande surpresa.

- Não! Não tenho coragem Kell! AAHH! – Débora parecia estar em pânico e Rachel começou a rir da amiga.

- É só uma carta! Só isso!

- Não é só uma carta! É A carta! Ele ME escreveu! Ele disse pra eu escrever e tal! Mas ele me escreveu! E no primeiro dia e...

- Menos Déb! Agora faça o favor de abrir logo essa porcaria antes que eu tenha que enfiar um pedaço de torta na sua garganta, te matar sufocada e depois abrir a carta para lê-la.

Débora olhou horrorizada para a amiga e abriu a carta de maneira desajeitada. Depois de alguns minutos, Débora já estava vermelha e suspirava a cada passada de olhos na carta. Rachel revirou os olhos impaciente.

- O que diz aí?

- Oh Deus! - *-* Os olhos de Débora brilhavam – Eu já disse como o Charles é perfeito?

- Me dá isso aqui! – Rachel pegou a carta da mão da amiga.

- Devolve! – Mandou Débora.

- Me deixa ler!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Lê logo então, caramba! Mas vou avisando, conte para alguém que ele me escreveu que eu te mato. Faço picadinhos de Rachel.

Rachel revirou os olhos rindo e desamassou a carta em suas mãos. A letra caprichada preenchia todo o papel.

"_Querida Débora,_

_Prometi que manteria contato e aqui estou eu lhe escrevendo. Parece que já faz um século que eu te vi._

_Espero que esteja tudo certo com você. _

_Como está Hogwarts? Você chegou bem na escola? Reviu seus amigos? Todos os meus sobrinhos estão bem? _

_Comigo está tudo ótimo. Comecei a trabalhar aqui na Inglaterra e estou amando. Muito melhor, além do mais, é muito mais perto das pessoas que eu gosto e sinto imensa falta quando viajo. É meio parado, porque não podemos fazer grandes coisas, imagine se um trouxa vê um dragão voando... Seria no mínimo... Uma histeria. É claro que eu me divertiria um bocado com isso, mas posso acabar sendo demitido._

_Mande notícias assim que puder, estarei esperando. E quando tiver uma visita a Hogsmeade, me avise... Quem sabe não nos encontramos?_

_Beijos e boa sorte na escola,_

_Carlinhos."_

Rachel suspirou no final da carta.

- Ele é fofo – admitiu para Débora que parecia a beira das lágrimas -, que isso hein amiga! Conquistou um coroa. Fez o coisinha dele subir. Desbroxou o cara.

- Ora sua...!

- Olá meninas – disse James interrompendo a conversa. Rapidamente Débora guardou a carta no bolso.

- Olá Jay – disse Débora sorrindo.

- Olá Deb. KELL! – O garoto se jogou em cima de Rachel que quase foi parar no chão.

- James! Olhe os modos – repreendeu a garota, mas não pode deixar de rir – Acordou de bom humor foi ruivinho?

- Que isso linda! Eu estou sempre de bom humor.

- Não ontem no trem – disse Débora rindo.

- Aquilo foi outra questão! O idiota se meteu com a minha Rachel.

- Primeiro – começou Rachel corando -, ele não se meteu comigo! EU NÃO O CONHEÇO! Segundo: Eu não sou sua. Terceiro: VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO AQUILO!

James olhou para a amiga por um tempo e depois deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz – disse, em seguida cantarolou enquanto se servia de torta.

- Você não podia ter feito isso – falava Lílian para Hugo enquanto os dois saíam da cabana de Hagrid.

- Podia sim, além do mais, ele é nosso amigo, estava na cara que ia dar uma mãozinha – Hugo sorria vitorioso.

- Hugo, você sabe que isso é proibido! – Lílian parecia preocupada – Se te pegarem você está mortinho. Mortinho é pouco! Você está ferrado!

- Ah qual foi Lily! Até parece que você não está louca para saber também como se faz isso.

- Estou, mas não saio tirando vantagens dos outros, principalmente do Hagrid! Ele é nosso amigo.

- Olhe, eu apenas pedi isso a ele porque ele é professor, e porque esse livro realmente não tem sem ser na seção reservada! Mas juro que não farei nada demais, eu apenas quero dar uma olhada, mas olha só! É apenas uma olhada, e além do mais, se eu quisesse fazer o que você acha que eu quero fazer, já o teria feito há muito tempo. Existem muitos outros livros que poderiam me ajudar nisso. – Falou Hugo para Lílian e depois piscou. – Relaxa ruivinha, você está com um profissional.

- Um profissional retardado e psicótico. Isso é o que mais me preocupa. – Disse Lílian bufando.

- Lílian, vai dar certo, eu sei que vai.

Hugo balançava feliz o papel de autorização na mão, enquanto Lílian olhava-o como se estivesse realmente muito encrencada.

- Aula de que? – Perguntou Hugo para Lílian ao entrarem no castelo.

- DCAT – respondeu a garota -, guarda logo isso, eu não quero mais ver esse papel. Você vai acabar nos ferrando por causa disso.

- Não vou, para de ser chata, parece minha mãe.

- A Tia Hermione não é chata. Ela apenas cuida de você, seu peste!

Hugo riu da prima e em seguida a abraçou.

- Que isso moleque? – Perguntou Lílian divertida.

- Um abraço sua tosca.

- Um abraço no meio de um corredor vazio? Hugo Weasley, você não pretende me matar aqui não, né?

- Droga – murmurou o garoto ainda a abraçando -, descobriu meu plano. Terei de mudar de tática.

- Mude então, mas por mais que você tente, eu te conheço muito bem para saber quando pretende fazer algo.

Hugo se afastou e olhou Lílian, malicioso.

- Hum... O que eu pretendo fazer agora? – Perguntou se aproximando da garota que recuou cambaleando.

- Hugo Weasley, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ué! Você não disse que sempre sabe o que eu vou fazer? – Perguntou Hugo rindo sarcástico. Lílian parecia assustada com o primo. Em seguida Hugo riu e saiu de perto da prima que quase fora encurralada na parede – Estou brincando Lily.

Lílian colocou uma das mãos no coração.

- Que brincadeira de mau gosto. – Falou a garota respirando rápido.

Hugo olhou sério para Lílian.

- Você deveria saber que eu nunca farei nada que você não queira.

Lílian corou ao ouvir as palavras do primo e respondeu ofegante:

- Quem disse que eu não...?

- Ahá! Aí estão vocês. – James apareceu no corredor fazendo Lílian se sobressaltar.

- James!

- Não! O macaco do Alvo!

Lílian riu do irmão – Você estava nos procurando Jay?

- Na verdade sim, eu queria saber por que vocês não foram tomar café!?

Lílian olhou cúmplice para Hugo.

- Nada não, fomos visitar o Hagrid. – Disse Hugo dando de ombros.

- Ah, entendi! – James assentiu – Bom, tenho que ir para a aula. Até mais.

Lílian suspirou quando o irmão virou no corredor e viu Hugo sorrir debilmente.

- Alguém já te disse que você é um idiota? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Sim, muitas pessoas, por isso eu sou tão emo. Com licença, irei cortas os meus pulsos agora – falou Hugo voltando a andar pelo corredor. Lílian riu do primo e logo depois estava ao seu lado indo para sua aula.

- Com licença – pediu Anna entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Está atrasada – disse Madame Gring, professora de poções.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe professora, eu fui para a aula errada. – Se desculpou a garota.

- Certo... – começou a professora com um ar severo – Dá próxima vez arranje uma desculpa melhor, limpe o batom borrado na sua boca, e se agarre com um garoto em um corredor que não seja próximo ao meu quarto.

Anna corou e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto todos riam. Olhou em volta e viu que o único lugar vago era ao lado de Alvo. Sentou-se ao lado do garoto que a olhava irritado.

- Chegou atrasada foi?

- Não Alvo, eu apenas tive problemas com o meu teletransporte e acabei na Ásia, voltei correndo depois disso...

Alvo bufou contrariado com a resposta irônica da garota.

- Onde você estava?

- Te interessa?

- Sim.

- Pois eu não quero responder.

- Para de ser criança.

Anna realmente não quis, mas viu-se rindo divertidamente no meio da classe.

- Olha quem fala – sussurrou ela ignorando o olhar ameaçador da professora.

- Sei falar sério quando o assunto é importante.

Anna virou-se irritada para Alvo.

- E desde quando é importante para você com quem eu deixo de ficar ou não?

- Ora eu...

- Você nada. Você sai com todas aquelas mocreias putinhas e vem me dizer que eu devo explicações? Nem morta Alvo Potter. Encontre outra pessoa para cobrar explicações sobre a vida dela, porque eu não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação e nem você a mim, por isso não me cobre o que não pode.

Alvo parecia um peixe fora da água. Abria e fechava a boca repetidamente. Anna ainda irritada virou-se para frente e calou-se pelo resto da aula. Alvo não falou mais nada com a amiga.

Daniel que estava sentando com Scorpius atrás da dupla que brigara a aula inteira, ficara calado e picava atentamente seus ingredientes. Scorpius olhou para Daniel que parecia pensativo.

- Hey cara – chamou Scorpius sacudindo o ombro de Daniel. Daniel olhou confuso para Scorpius.

- Algum problema?

- Era eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta!

- Por quê?

- Porque você está esquisito a aula inteira! – murmurou Scorpius para o amigo – Você está legal? Alguma coisa te incomoda?

Daniel olhou para frente e viu que Alvo e Anna trabalhavam em silêncio. Suspirou e olhou novamente o loiro que o observava atento.

- Muita coisa me incomoda.

Scorpius continuou olhando para Daniel até que desistiu de entender o amigo.

- Eu hein! Tá parecendo até aqueles filósofos drogados.

Daniel riu de Scorpius.

- Você que não pensa em nada, por isso não reconhece quando alguém está pensando.

- Ei! – Scorpius fingiu-se de ofendido – Só por causa da minha cabeleira loira eu sou tratado com preconceito?

- Bom... É!

- Não vale! Não gosto mais de você. – Scorpius virou-se para frente ainda dramatizando.

- Também nunca gostei de você. – Respondeu Daniel e Scorpius o olhou de olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

- Choquei – falou o loiro colocando as duas mãos no peito.

Daniel não agüentou e começou a rir escandalosamente.

Aquela foi à gota d'água para a professora que se levantou irada da cadeira dela.

- JÁ CHEGA! – Gritou no meio da sala – OS SONSERINOS HOJE TIRARAM O DIA PARA RIR DA MINHA AULA? DANIEL ZABINE FORA DE SALA!

Daniel olhou espantado para a mulher e Scorpius não se agüentou, tentou transformar a risada em uma tosse. Porém a professora o olhou severa.

- MALFOY TAMBÉM! PARA FORA!

Daniel e Scorpius nem esperaram o próximo berro e saíram da sala. Quando estavam já no corredor, Scorpius olhou para Daniel tentando controlar o riso.

- Bizarro – disse Daniel e Scorpius soltou uma sonora gargalhada no corredor.

A porta da sala de Poções foi aberta com violência.

- CORRE! – Gritou Daniel quando viu a professora indo para fora da sala pronta para berrar mais um pouco, mas já era tarde demais. Daniel e Scorpius já estavam virando no corredor ainda rindo...

- Ninguém merece vocês dois. – Disse Rose ao se encontrar com Scorpius e Daniel sentados no jardim. Eles tinham um tempo livre.

- Ela com toda certeza estava de T.P.M. – Falou Alvo sentando-se ao lado dos amigos – Ou... Ela é uma reprimida sexual.

Todos riram do garoto. Alvo olhou para Anna esperando que ela estivesse rindo.

- Banana – chamou Alvo no ouvido de Anna que sentara do seu lado. A garota o olhou com os olhos estreitos -, me desculpa vai. Você sabe que eu te amo demais.

Anna não se agüentou e sorriu.

- Eu sei disso. – Falou sendo abraçada por Alvo.

- Alvoooooo – a tal garota do café da manhã apareceu na frente do grupo. Rose bufou impaciente.

- Oi Jose. – falou Alvo educadamente.

- Será que você está muito ocupado no momento?

Alvo olhou para Anna e depois olhou de volta para a garota.

- Na realidade estou sim, Jose. Sinto muito, fica pra outra hora. Eu estou aqui na companhia dos meus amigos, não pretendo sair daqui.

- Uiiiii – sussurrou Paaty para Rose que sorria marota.

- Ah sim, claro. – Jose parecia ter sido nocauteada – Até mais então Alvo.

Lançou um olhar de desgosto para Anna e saiu andando irritada. Ao contrário da garota que acabara de sair, Anna exibia um sorriso trinta e dois dentes.

- Anna, a gente já sabe que você não é banguela – disse Scorpius para a amiga que parou de sorrir na hora.

- Você quer por um acaso que eu te deixe banguela agora? – Perguntou Anna cerrando os dentes.

Todos riram da cara de espanto de Scorpius.

- Gente, estou horrorizado. Só tenho amigos malvados – disse Scorpius brincando.

- Claro seu besta quadrada, nós somos sonserinos, se você não percebeu. – Falou Daniel batendo na cabeça do garoto.

- Parece que você ama se lembrar disso.

- Aham.

- É porque ele tem medo de que os neurônios dele, que já são frouxos, fiquem mais ainda – comentou Alvo -, por isso ele repete a mesma coisa um bilhão de vezes, para ter certeza que irá lembrar mais tarde.

Scorpius riu de Alvo enquanto Daniel o olhava de maneira perigosa.

- Danny, amor da minha vida – começou Alvo -, cara feia pra mim é fome.

- Cara feia pra mim é Alvo Potter – falou Daniel pegando a varinha e fazendo um feitiço. Logo os cabelos de Alvo passaram para um rosa choque.

- EI! – Exclamou o garoto pegando rapidamente um espelho na bolsa de Paaty – Não acredito!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Seu cabelo está rosa – falou Anna – Agora você é um macaco Pink.

- Não é isso – disse Alvo ainda se analisando -, eu fico gato até com o cabelo rosa.

Paaty balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Se mata Alvo, se mata.

- Já tentei. Mas o meu ursinho de pelúcia não quis fazer o trabalho sujo. – disse Alvo olhando para o nada – O Greg não era tão sangue frio como eu imaginei...

- Greg? – Perguntaram todos para Alvo.

- Meu ursinho de pelúcia. Quando eu era criança e ficava com muita raiva, eu pedia pro Greg me estrangular, mas ele nunca me obedeceu. Era difícil até fazer ele ficar de pé! Ele era maior preguiçoso! Só ficava sentado.

Silêncio...

- Olha o Greg não fez o trabalho, mas eu faço com prazer. – Disse Daniel rindo do amigo.

- O Greg faria o serviço com rapidez, você eu sei que vai adorar me ver sentindo dor. – Falou Alvo se afastando de Daniel.

- Não prometo nada...

- Cara, vocês realmente nasceram pra ser emos. – Falou Rose levantando-se – Até eu estou quase me matando aqui... De tédio. Com licença, os deveres me chamam.

- MAS JÁ? – Gritaram todos para Rose que pulou de susto.

- Credo... Já pensaram em fazer coral juntos? Ôh vozes potentes vocês tem!

- Rose, que dever? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Meu dever. Eu gosto de ler os capítulos antes que o professor mande. – Falou se retirando do jardim.

- Meu Merlin – comentou Alvo olhando para as costas da prima -, coitada... Bateu com a cabeça quando era criança...

- Al, isso aconteceu com você. – Falou Paaty para o amigo.

- Tem razão. A Rose foi uma experiência de laboratório. – Disse pensativo – Ou ela na realidade é um extraterrestre que quer nos espionar. Sempre achei aquele cabelo dela estranho demais... Ruivo demais... Teve uma vez que eu achei um fio verde no cabelo dela.

- Alvo – começou Daniel -, aquilo era grama.

- Ou será que não? – Perguntou o garoto com uma expressão misteriosa.

Scorpius apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça. Com certeza o amigo não batia bem.

Já fazia quatro dias que estavam em Hogwarts.

As aulas cada vez eram mais puxadas. Rose como sempre estava adiantada e Scorpius a acompanhava de perto.

As rondas eram quase sempre a mesma coisa. Os dois ficavam conversando por um bom tempo, até acabar a hora e voltarem para dormir. Mesmo assim, Rose se sentia estranha toda vez que ia fazer uma ronda. Era terrivelmente desconfortável o início da ronda. E duvidava que naquele dia fosse ser diferente.

- Oi Rose – chamou alguém a ruiva que estava sentada lendo um livro apoiado no colo.

- Jaykey. – Rose deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo. – Não te vejo a maior tempão, e olha que estudamos juntos.

- Você não vê ninguém! Só os revolucionários nos livros de História da Magia. Queria até saber como andam eles. – Brincou Jacob e a garota riu.

- Andam muito bem, com as pernas, pra falar a verdade.

- Nossa Rose, que piada velha. – Disse Jacob, porém ria.

- Eu sei, sou péssima para piadas. Não sou divertida como o meu primo Al.

- Ao contrário. O Al é divertido de um jeito retardado. Já você, bom... Sua companhia já trás divertimento, mesmo que não seja por piadas.

Rose corou e fechou o livro.

- Obrigada Jay, é realmente muito bom conversar com você.

O garoto sorriu para Rose de maneira galanteadora.

- Ô ator de novela mexicana – disse Scorpius para Jacob que franziu as sobrancelhas -, por que você não para de dar em cima da monitora que tem dever agora.

- Dever? – Perguntou Jacob sem entender.

- A ronda, Romeu falsificado. – Falou Scorpius com desprezo. – Vamos Rose?

Rose lançou um olhar de desculpas para Jacob e saiu da sala comunal com Scorpius.

- Você podia tentar ser mais gentil com o Jaykey.

- Jaykey – repetiu Scorpius com desprezo -, nojento o apelido. Garoto insuportável. O Romeuzinho da escola. Vive encantando as garotas com esse jeitinho dele de quem não quer nada. Eu pelo menos não escondo e fico mandando indiretas quando quero alguém.

Rose prendeu o riso – Sei, sei... Você é um covarde Scorpius, isso sim.

O loiro olhou para a amiga que apenas encarava o corredor com interesse até demais.

- Covarde?

- Esquece – pediu Rose.

- Como assim covarde?

- Esquece Scorpius, veja, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Não. Você me chamou de covarde, deve ter algum motivo.

- Não tem. Mais que saco!

- Rose, você me chama de covarde e depois você é quem reclama?

- É! Já falei pra esquecer.

- Ah claro, com toda certeza eu vou esquecer e...

BLAM. Um barulho foi ouvido da sala mais próxima.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntaram juntos os dois.

- Veio daquela sala. – Respondeu Scorpius apontando para a porta em frente a eles.

- É melhor dar uma checada. – Falou Rose com um pouco de tremedeira nos pés.

- Vai você. – Pediu Scorpius para Rose que riu.

- Vai você seu covarde. – Disse Rose querendo testar Scorpius – Agora você entende o que eu digo?

- Covarde... Eu vou te mostrar quem é covarde.

Scorpius foi até a porta e a abriu devagar. Olhou para dentro da sala com a varinha iluminando o lugar.

- E aí? – Perguntou Rose no ouvido de Scorpius o fazendo pular de susto.

- Nada – respondeu Scorpius olhando a sala fazia. Não havia nada estranho ali, porém ele podia jurar que havia visto um vulto vermelho ao abrir a porta da sala.

- Eu hein, que estranho – comentou Rose fechando a porta da sala depois que Scorpius saiu.

Os dois voltaram a andar pelo corredor parando ocasionalmente para ver se viam algo estranho novamente.

Já estavam quase no jardim. Rose lembrou-se do sonho na primeira noite em Hogwarts e teve um arrepio involuntário.

- Frio? – Perguntou Scorpius para a amiga.

- Um pouco.

Scorpius tirou a jaqueta que usava e a passou para Rose que colocou em si mesma.

- Obrigada – respondeu a ruiva inspirando lentamente. O cheiro de Scorpius penetrou em suas narinas. Aquela jaqueta com certeza a deixaria embriagada.

- Scorpius? – Chamou Rose ao ver que o amigo não estava mais ao seu lado. – Scorpius? Scorp...

- Aqui. – Chamou Scorpius e Rose virou-se. Viu o amigo parado perto de uma janela olhando para fora.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Rose se aproximando.

- Nada – respondeu o loiro -, estava só admirando a paisagem. – Scorpius sorriu. A lua refletida no lago estava linda.

- Linda a noite, não é? – Perguntou Rose sem prestar atenção em mais nada.

- Linda – concordou Scorpius. Rose ficou estática ao se lembrar de já ter visto aquela cena. Olhou com receio para o lado e constatou que estava certa. Scorpius não falava, novamente, da noite, e sim dela. Corou e deu graças a Merlin por estar escuro.

Scorpius se aproximou ligeiramente de Rose.

"Rose Weasley, se controle e saia daqui" a mente de Rose trabalhava rapidamente "não faça nada! Como sempre ele te dará um fora no último minuto. Você não é qualquer uma para ficar levando foras, mesmo por uma boa causa".

- Vamos sair daqui. – Falou Rose se retirando e voltando para a escuridão do castelo. Demorou alguns segundos até ouvir a voz de Scorpius.

- ROSE – Gritava o menino e Rose se virou curiosa. Scorpius parecia assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido.

- Algum problema Scorp? – Perguntou Rose com receio.

- Muitos – respondeu Scorpius, e Rose prendeu a respiração -, mas, agora, um especificamente me **incomoda**.

Rose foi chegando para trás enquanto Scorpius, ao contrário, avançava para frente.

- Scorpius – disse Rose sem ar -, você está me prensando na parede.

Scorpius riu – Eu sei, e é exatamente esse o meu objetivo.

- O q-qq-que? – Rose gaguejou surpresa com o rumo da conversa.

- Odeio ser chamado de covarde, Rose Weasley, o que eu realmente não sou – começou Scorpius -, e estou cansado de mentir. Agora, também não tem pra onde você fugir como fez há pouco tempo.

- Quem disse que eu quero fugir? – Perguntou Rose mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquilo quase matou Scorpius.

- Ótimo – disse o garoto se aproximando e colocando as duas mãos na parede prensando ainda mais Rose -, porque agora você é **minha**...

Rose fechou os olhos e contou até três.

- Isso é só um sonho... Isso é apenas outro sonho... – murmurou para si mesma.

Scorpius sorriu de lado e chegou perto do ouvido da garota para depois sussurrar:

- Não Rose, isso é **realidade**...

N/A: Pessoal. comentem por favor. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da Fic ;D E amei todos os recados

Beijos,

Ciça ;*******


	10. Chapter 10

No Capítulo 6...

"_Rose fechou os olhos e contou até três._

_- Isso é só um sonho... Isso é apenas outro sonho... – murmurou para si mesma._

_Scorpius sorriu de lado e chegou perto do ouvido da garota para depois sussurrar:_

_- Não Rose, isso é __**realidade**__..."_

Cap.7

Lucky

Rose não conseguiu conter-se e sorriu.

- Finalmente – murmurou para Scorpius que selou seus lábios em um simples selinho.

Rose não conseguiu acreditar. Antes que Scorpius pudesse escapar ou que aquilo fosse de novo um sonho, e se fosse ela iria desfrutar até o final, passou os dois braços pelo pescoço do loiro e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando Scorpius com imensa vontade.

Scorpius segurou Rose pela cintura e a levantou enquanto ela enlaçava os braços pelo seu pescoço. Depois daquela atitude da ruiva, Scorpius aprofundou o beijo e sentiu que Rose fazia o mesmo por isso encostou-a na parede com mão na cintura da garota e a outra mão em sua nuca.

Rose passeava com a mão pelo cabelo de Scorpius o despenteando todo, e a sua outra mão se encontrava agora por dentro da camisa do garoto acariciando suas costas.

Scorpius já havia beijado vários tipos de garota antes... Loiras, ruivas, morenas, de olhos claros, escuros, baixas, altas... Mas mesmo assim nunca se sentira daquele jeito. Por mais que beijasse Rose cada vez mais, Scorpius não sentia forças para se afastar da garota. Por mais que faltasse ar nos seus pulmões, não conseguia desgrudar de Rose que já estava totalmente vermelha e descabelada prensada naquela parede.

Rose por outro lado, não beijara tantas pessoas como Scorpius, mas o suficiente para saber que aquele garoto era totalmente diferente de todos, que ele era único. Já não conseguia respirar direito e aquilo não parecia impedi-la de pedir por mais. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

Porém, quando os dois sentiram que não conseguiriam mais viver sem o ar que lhes faltava, se separaram. Scorpius grudou sua testa na de Rose e os dois ofegantes, ainda de olhos fechados, recuperavam o mesmo ar. Depois de um tempo recuperando o ar, os braços de Scorpius cederam e ele colocou Rose no chão. Rose desfez o aperto de seus braços em Scorpius e agora apoiava as duas mãos no peito do garoto.

Scorpius abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Rose vermelha até a última raiz do cabelo, de olhos fechados e com as mãos tremendo em seu peito. Viu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios da garota a sua frente.

- Rose – a voz de Scorpius falhou ao chamar pela ruiva.

Rose abriu lentamente os olhos e Scorpius viu certo brilho que jamais havia visto.

Rose ampliou o sorriso ao ver que Scorpius não estava em melhor estado do que ela. O garoto estava totalmente amarrotado, porém exibia um sorriso triunfante e lindo no rosto.

- Scorpius – Rose fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu que Scorpius se aproximava de novo.

Constatou que estava certa ao sentir o delicado selinho que Scorpius lhe dava. Os lábios do garoto eram frios e os seus quentes, uma mistura perfeita.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? – Gritou uma voz atrás deles fazendo os dois se sobressaltarem e Rose empurrar com força Scorpius para longe de si.

- DIRETORA! – Rose se assustou com a imagem da diretora os encarando.

- Eu mesma – disse Minerva com um olhar severo -, eu posso saber o que está acontecendo entre os meus dois melhores monitores no horário de ronda?

- Não está acontecendo nada – disse Rose vermelha de vergonha. Minerva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vi o que estava acontecendo e espero que não se repita se não serei obrigada a tirar o distintivo dos senhores. Entenderam?

- Sim senhora – disseram Rose e Scorpius juntos.

- Ótimo – disse Minerva rudemente, e depois suspirou -, voltem para os seus dormitórios. Quero dizer, senhorita Weasley?

- Sim?

- Fique aqui, eu preciso falar com a senhorita.

Rose olhou para Scorpius que a encarava sem saber o que fazer. A garota acenou como se dissesse que ele pudesse ir. Scorpius desapareceu pelo corredor.

- Sim diretora? – Perguntou Rose preocupada.

- Eu gostaria de perguntar se você tem falado com os seus pais – pediu Minerva.

- Não – respondeu Rose confusa -, por quê?

- Por nada – se apressou Minerva em responder -, pode ir.

Rose olhou uma última vez para Minerva e saiu pelo corredor.

Ao entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, viu que Scorpius já não estava mais lá.

- Rose? – Chamou alguém e Rose se virou para ver quem era. Não viu ninguém.

Foi quando James Potter apareceu surgindo de baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

- James! – Exclamou Rose colocando as mãos no coração – O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou assustada.

- Eu te segui.

- Você o que?

- Te segui. Eu vi quando o Malfoy lhe beijou e...

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- Credo! Eu estava apenas passeando com a capa de invisibilidade.

Rose olhou severa para James.

- Rose, eu não vim brigar. Vim te aconselhar.

- Me aconselhar? – Perguntou Rose atordoada.

- É. Não acho uma boa ideia você sair ficando com o Malfoy.

Rose olhou incrédula para o primo, e quando viu que ele falava sério, começou a rir.

- James, não é você quem decide com quem eu saio ou não.

- Mas eu não gosto dele!

- O problema é seu!

- Você também não pode sentir isso tudo que você acha que está sentindo!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza James?

- Não acho que seja isso que você está sentindo – James olhou suplicante para a prima -, por favor, Rose, por mim.

- Por mim o que James Potter?

- Não fica por ele, por mim.

Rose agora realmente estava em choque.

- Você ficou maluco? Bebeu? Foi enfeitiçado? Não viaja James! Eu não vou fazer o que você me pede, principalmente se for um absurdo tão grande quanto esse.

- Rose, ele não serve pra você, ele é idiota, arrogante, sonserino...

- Eu também sou sonserina – lembrou Rose com frieza -, chega Potter! Saia da minha Sala Comunal, agora.

- Mas...

- Eu não quero ouvir nada Potter. Você me ofendeu como ofendeu ao meu amigo. Se não está satisfeito com as minhas atitudes o problema é seu, não meu.

James encarou Rose assustado, e saiu da Sala Comunal sem dizer mais nada.

Rose desabou no sofá, tremendo. Colocou as mãos no rosto. Será que James estava certo? Que ela estava se metendo onde não devia?

Pensou no beijo que tivera com Scorpius e sorriu se levantando.

Não. Com certeza aquilo era o certo a fazer.

- Bom dia – exclamou Rose animada no dia seguinte.

Anna e Paaty a olharam assustadas.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Paaty para Rose que se levantava.

- Nada oras! – Falou Rose rindo – Não posso acordar de bom humor?

- Poder pode – começou Anna -, o problema é o horário que você acordou. Ainda é cedo. O que houve Rose? – Insistiu Anna.

- Conta! – Mandou Paaty – OHMYFUCKINGGOD! – Exclamou ao entender o porquê da felicidade. Rose e Anna a olharam, espantadas. Paaty começou a rir – O que houve ontem na detenção?

Rose ficou extremamente vermelha, e Anna deixou escapar um gritinho sufocado.

- O que você fez Rose Weasley?

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada! – Rose se apressou a se defender – Foi ele.

Anna e Paaty se entreolharam e exclamaram juntas:

- OH GODDDDDD! (N/B: OH GODDDDD!)

Rose olhou para as duas amigas em choque e começou a rir.

- Precisam ficar tão assustadas assim? Foi só um beijo!

Dessa vez Paaty não se agüentou e começou a pular pelo quarto.

- VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM?

- Fala baixo!

- É VERDADE?! – Perguntou Anna e Rose confirmou com a cabeça.

- E que beijo – falou para as amigas -, ele me levantou do chão! Literalmente! *-*

- AAAAHHHH! – Gritaram juntas, Anna e Paaty – QUE LINDOOOO! CONTA MAIS!

Rose suspirou.

- Sentem antes que alguma de vocês caia.

No final do relato, Anna e Paaty as duas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso me lembra tanto uma música – disse Anna fungando.

- Qual bebê? – Perguntou Rose.

- Lucky.

- Como é? – Perguntou Paaty interessada.

- Querem que eu toque? – Perguntou Anna e as duas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Anna foi até sua cama e tirou um violão de baixo da cama.

- Estão prontas? – Perguntou – É de um cantor trouxa. Eu peguei a letra... Porque... Ela me lembra de alguma forma eu mesma.

- Canta logo – pediu Rose.

Anna pegou o violão e o ajeitou. Rose e Paaty sentaram perto da amiga que tocava as primeiras notas. Logo a garota estava cantando.

Do you hear me  
talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohhohhohhohh

(N/B: AAAAAAAAH, ADORO ESSA MUSICA ! *suspira* Perfeita *____* )

No final, tanto Rose como Paaty encaravam Anna sem palavras. A garota olhou para as duas amigas.

- Então, o que vocês acham? – Perguntou colocando o violão de lado e lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos – Eu sou uma idiota.

Rose e Paaty se levantaram correndo e abraçaram a amiga.

- Você não é idiota não! – Falou Paaty enquanto Anna chorava em seu ombro – Você está apenas...

- Apaixonada – completou Rose.

- Por um idiota – disse Paaty fazendo Anna rir em meio aos soluços.

- Só vocês duas pra me fazerem rir. – Falou Anna enxugando as lágrimas.

- Você tem que ser forte – Rose apoiou a amiga -, enxugue essas lágrimas e ergue a cabeça, ainda vem muita coisa pela frente. E você não pode enfrentá-las desse jeito. Vamos Anna! Se recomponha.

Anna levantou e sacudiu o corpo.

- Vocês têm toda a razão. Estou pronta.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Paaty.

- É claro.

- Então podemos terminar de nos arrumar e descer? – Perguntou Rose e Anna fez que sim. – É assim que se faz.

Scorpius acordou com um tapa de Alvo na cabeça.

- Acorda logo dorminhoco. – Mandou Alvo – Você está atrasado.

- Atrasado? – Perguntou Scorpius sonolento – Quanto tempo até a aula começar?

- Meia hora.

- MEIA HORA? – Gritou Scorpius levantando-se rapidamente.

- Sim senhor, ninguém teve coragem de te acordar.

- Merlin! – Exclamou o garoto correndo para o banheiro ao pegar as roupas.

Dez minutos depois, Scorpius estava descendo correndo as escadas para o Salão Principal.

Encontrou lá Anna, Daniel e Paaty.

- Bom dia – disse o garoto olhando em volta distraído -, cadê a Rose? – Perguntou.

Anna e Paaty se entreolharam na dúvida.

- Cadê ela, meninas? – Perguntou Scorpius entre os dentes.

Anna fingiu olhar para o teto enquanto Paaty olhava para o próprio prato.

- Eu vou repetir só mais uma vez – disse Scorpius começando a ficar nervoso -, CADÊ A ROSE?!

Anna e Paaty se sobressaltaram com o berro do garoto. Já iam arranjar alguma desculpa quando Alvo chegou.

- Aí, a Rose já acabou de conversar com meu irmão?

Scorpius deu um soco na mesa assustando a todos.

- Scorpius, você está bem? – Perguntou Daniel.

Scorpius o ignorou. Foi até o outro lado da mesa onde estavam Anna e Paaty e cochichou somente para as amigas ouvirem:

- Quer dizer, que mesmo depois de ontem, ela vai atrás dele essa manhã e não de mim? Que bom saber – disse se retirando do Salão.

Paaty correu atrás do amigo e o deteve quando ele já estava no Saguão de Entrada.

- Scorpius! Não faça nenhuma loucura! Estou falando sério, eles estão apenas conversando – disse quase que implorando.

- APENAS CONVERSANDO? NÃO ME FAÇA DE TOLO MELO!

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Scorp, se acalma.

- Onde eles estão? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Eles estão apenas conversando.

- Se eles estão apenas conversando, você não deveria ter medo de eu interromper. – Disse Scorpius triunfante. Paaty suspirou exasperada.

- Estão conversando na primeira sala daquele corredor – disse apontando para um corredor.

Scorpius não esperou a amiga terminar a frase e foi quase correndo para a sala.

Scorpius parou com a mão na maçaneta. Sabia que devia confiar na Rose, mas não conseguia, não quando envolvia aquele ruivo idiota, intitulado primo dela.

Abriu uma fresta da porta e olhou para dentro. Paralisou ao ver aquela cena. A cena que tanto atormentara seus sonhos em todos aqueles anos. Não conseguia deixar de olhar. Um ódio se apoderou do garoto e ele fechou a porta com o mínimo de força possível.

Se a Rose pensava que podia beijar o Potter daquele jeito depois do que ocorreu entre eles... Estava muito enganada que ia ficar por aquilo mesmo.

Voltou ao Saguão de Entrada e encontrou o que procurava naquele momento. Um sorriso frio tomou-lhe conta da feição e ele se encaminhou decidido até a garota.

- Ei Alexis – chamou fazendo a garota se virar sorrindo para ele.

- Scorp! Quanto tempo. – Disse simpática.

- Tempo o suficiente para eu morrer de saudades – falou o garoto sedutor. As amigas de Alexis riram ao ouvir Scorpius.

Alexis ficou vermelha – Eu também senti sua falta.

- Ótimo – falou decidido segurando Alexis pela cintura. Não estava querendo ser delicado como fora com Rose. Sem dizer mais nada beijou a garota.

Alexis logo correspondeu e os dois já estavam praticamente colados. Não fora um beijo longo. Scorpius se afastou de Alexis que estava sem ar e olhou em volta.

Não se dera conta de que metade da escola estava a sua volta. Olhou ao seu redor vendo pessoas brincando e zombando com aquilo. Outras se divertiam e outras pareciam iradas.

Encontrou Anna e Paaty totalmente incrédulas e com os olhos arregalados.

Alvo e Daniel olhavam o amigo sem entender absolutamente nada.

Foi quando seu olhar encontrou a única pessoa que parecia realmente ferida com aquela cena.

Rose olhava com um olhar profundamente magoado e ressentido. Se Scorpius não tivesse visto o que havia visto um minuto antes de fazer aquilo, a expressão de Rose teria quebrado seu coração. Porém, naquela hora, sentia tanta raiva da garota, que apenas mandou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. Rose ao ver Scorpius sorrindo daquele jeito mordeu o lábio inferior prendendo o choro.

James cochichou algo no ouvido da prima que não lhe deu atenção.

A garota deixou escapar apenas uma lágrima antes de se retirar da cena.

James seguiu a prima e Scorpius sentiu-se totalmente enojado.

- Scorp, amor? – Chamou Alexis e Scorpius virou – Por que não vamos para um lugar mais sossegado?

Scorpius concordou sem pensar. Logo estava saindo para os jardins com Alexis. O garoto ainda estava pasmo com o que fizera.

- Ei Rose! – Chamava James em um corredor – ROSE?!

- O QUE É? – Gritou a garota para o primo o assustando. Virou-se e James viu o rosto de Rose manchado de lágrimas.

- Eu falei – disse o garoto -, falei que ele não era bom o suficiente para você e...

- CALA A BOCA POTTER! SÓ CALA A BOCA!

James quase caiu para trás tamanha era a raiva da garota.

- Rose – começou de novo enquanto a garota tentava se recompor -, me dê uma chance! Eu posso ser mil vezes melhor do que ele.

- VOCÊ NÃO VÊ SEU RETARDADO? NÃO É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER! – Gritou Rose exasperada – VOCÊ É CEGO POTTER?

- É claro que eu te quero! Eu te am...

- NÃO TERMINA ISSO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO TERMINA! – Mandou Rose severa – VOCÊ É RETARDADO? É LERDO? BESTA? QUANTAS SITUAÇÕES VOCÊ TERÁ QUE VIVER PARA VER QUE A GAROTA QUE VOCÊ QUER ESTÁ BEM AO SEU LADO E VOCÊ É CEGO DEMAIS PARA PERCEBER ISSO?

- Do que você está falando Rose?

Rose finalmente conseguira se acalmar. Ia resolver aquela questão de uma vez por todas com James, depois se entenderia com o Malfoy.

- Jay, você não me quer – repetiu a garota -, você está confundindo tudo. Seu amor para comigo é amor de primo – falou Rose se aproximando do primo -, você sabe que nunca me quis. Você é ciumento comigo como um irmão, Jay! Sua garota é outra, e você deveria se focar nela. Alguma vez, na sua vida, antes de ter visto aquela cena entre eu e o... Malfoy, você pensou em me beijar?

- Nunca – respondeu James confuso.

- Então James, você realmente não me ama como pensa que me ama. Se fosse outro garoto comigo...

- Eu ia deixar.

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha e James finalmente entendeu.

- Ah! Rose! Desculpe-me! Por favor! Eu... Eu sou um besta! Eu confundi tudo! Tudinho! Desculpe-me sério! Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim. Eu agi como um idiota! É claro que eu não te amo daquele jeito! Sem ofensas, mas eu não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha tido ciúmes daquele jeito, nem com a minha irmã e...

- Está tudo bem, Jay! – Rose o interrompeu e colocou a mão em seu ombro – Todos nós cometemos erros.

James abraçou Rose que retribuiu. Depois que se afastou da prima, James perguntou:

- Ei Rose, quem é a garota que você disse que está na cara que eu gosto?

Rose revirou os olhos.

- Terá que descobrir.

Os dois riram, mas logo o sorriso no rosto de Rose se desfez.

- Rose – começou James solidário -, eu sinto muito pelo o que o Malfoy fez. Eu realmente não sei o porquê daquele idiota ter feito aquilo.

Rose suspirou enquanto novas lágrimas vinham-lhe aos olhos.

- Nem eu James, nem eu.

- VOCÊ É IDIOTA? – Gritou Anna quando Scorpius voltou do jardim sem Alexis. O garoto faltara aula com a nova ficante.

- Não – respondeu Scorpius e Anna foi até o amigo. A garota havia saído da aula e resolvido procurar Scorpius.

Ao chegar até o amigo a garota se preparou e deu-lhe um tapa bem dado na cara. Scorpius cambaleou e se apoiou na parede.

- O QUE FOI ISSO? – Berrou o sonserino com o rosto vermelho.

- A Rose não faz isso, mas eu faço.

Scorpius olhou frio para Anna.

- Ah sim! Porque a Rose é uma santa. – Respondeu o garoto irônico.

- Posso saber o que a "santa" te fez? – Perguntou Anna no mesmo tom irônico que o amigo.

- A sua amiga que se diz "santa" não age como uma pelas costas dos outros.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Anna confusa.

- Por que você não pergunta pra ela o porquê de ela estar beijando o Potter em uma sala sozinha?

A boca de Anna caiu de espanto.

- Eu não acredito nisso – murmurou a garota.

- Acredite, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

Anna balançou a cabeça.

- Scorp, deve ver algum engano.

- Não há engano algum. Ela beijou o Potter e pronto. E duvido que tenha sido a primeira vez.

- Eu falo com ela e...

- Fale. Nada que ela disser vai me fazer mudar de opinião. Pode ir correndo falar com ela. Ela vai arranjar as melhores desculpas do mundo, mas não mande ela me procurar, eu não quero ver essa garota nem pintada de ouro.

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Scorpius deixou Anna para trás. A garota ainda estava pasma com o que Scorpius havia dito.

- Rose – chamou Anna pela amiga que estava deitada na cama.

- Morreu.

- Anda Rose, eu preciso falar com você.

- Não estou afim.

- Ah é? E você não vai me explicar o porquê de você ter beijado o seu primo hoje?

Rose levantou da cama em um pulo e encarou Anna e Paaty com os braços cruzados.

- Quem contou pra vocês?

- Então é verdade? – Anna parecia furiosa – Eu tirando satisfação com o Scorpius e...

- Não! Você entendeu errado! – Apressou-se Rose em responder – Vocês entenderam tudo errado.

- Então o que houve? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Eu vou ter que explicar desde o começo...

_Flashblack_

"_Rose acabara de chegar ao Grande Salão quando James veio ao seu encontro._

_- Rose? – Chamou pela prima._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou Rose rudemente._

_- Eu preciso conversar com você... Em particular._

_Rose olhou severamente para James, mas se deu por vencida._

_- Que seja rápido._

_James levou Rose até uma sala no Saguão de Entrada._

_- Então, o que foi? – Perguntou Rose._

_- Rose... – James respirou fundo – Eu te amo._

_Rose levou um susto e recuou um pouco._

_- Você o que?_

_- Eu te amo._

_Rose olhou confusa para James._

_- Como prima?!_

_- Não, Rose._

_James chegou mais perto de Rose que o olhou ainda mais confusa._

_- James, você bateu com a cabeça?_

_- Rose, eu te amo demais e..._

_- Para de falar besteiras! Pelo amor de Merlin! Você não me ama coisa nenhuma, você está insano James Sirius Potter, se recomponha e mais tarde a gente conversa e..._

_- QUAL É A DIFICULDADE DE ENTENDER QUE EU TE AMO?_

_- PORQUE NÃO É VERDADE! POTTER! DÁ PRA VER QUE ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É O ÚNICO QUE NÃO ENXERGA ISSO?_

_- Talvez, mas eu não vou continuar mentindo e vou fazer o possível pra te ter._

_- Não fale isso! – Repreendeu Rose já nervosa – Eu serei obrigada a brigar com você e...?_

_Rose não terminou a fala, pois James a puxou para si mesmo e selou seus lábios com uma força exagerada._

_Rose, pega de surpresa, não soube o que fazer. Depois de alguns segundos começou a se debater. James finalmente a soltou relutante._

_- E aí? – Perguntou o garoto sorrindo._

_Rose olhou irada para o primo. Em seguida meteu-lhe um chute nas partes íntimas do garoto._

_James caiu no chão urrando de dor._

_- Você é um idiota – exclamou antes de sair da sala. Começou a caminhar para o Grande Salão, porém uma multidão se formava na entrada, e curiosa, Rose foi até onde um círculo parecia envolver alguma cena._

_- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rose para uma segundanista que estava ao seu lado. A garota apontou para a cena e Rose virou-se para ver o que era._

_Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. _

_Scorpius Malfoy beijava Alexis Brown com tal força que Rose se assustou imensamente. Como ele podia beijar a garota daquele jeito depois do que ocorrera ontem?_

_Finalmente os dois se separaram e Scorpius encarou a multidão. Quando ele encontrou Rose, sua expressão mudou, mas rapidamente, o garoto sorriu debochado. Aquilo fora o auge para Rose. James acabara de chegar ao seu lado e murmurou em seu ouvido:_

_- Eu não disse que ele não prestava?_

_Rose não quis nem saber. Saiu correndo dali antes que começasse a chorar, porque lágrimas já ameaçavam sair de seus olhos."_

_Fim do Flashback_

- E foi isso – disse Rose com lágrimas nos olhos -, bom, depois eu tive uma conversa com o James, bem produtiva, pra ele abrir os olhos.

Rose contou a história que ocorrera depois da cena na entrada.

- E eu não sei porquê ele fez isso – falou Rose enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Rose, você não entende? O Scorpius viu você beijando o James. – Explicou Anna e Rose a encarou totalmente assustada.

- O QUE?

- É! Ele foi até a sala que vocês estavam e pegou vocês no flagrante! Logo pensou o pior e pimba! Fez aquela besteira no corredor. – Disse Paaty.

Rose olhou as amigas, ainda pasma. Logo em seguida, um ódio se apoderou dela.

- E ELE ERA INCAPAZ DE ME PERGUNTAR O QUE HAVIA ACONTECIDO? – Gritou a garota nervosa levantando da cama.

- Rose, você conhece o Scorpius – disse Anna tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Ele é um idiota! Em vez de me perguntar o que havia acontecido, ele sai beijando outras para se vingar e...

- ELE ODEIA O SEU PRIMO! – Gritou Paaty tentando se fazer ouvida. – Você queria o que? Que ele batesse palmas quando visse aquela cena?

- Não – disse Rose, tentando se acalmar -, me pedisse uma explicação.

- Rose – começou Anna quando viu que a garota estava mais calma -, você conhece o Scorpius. Ele é orgulhoso, nunca perguntaria nada. Quando ele vê alguma coisa, ele acredita no que ele quer.

- O problema é dele. – Disse Rose.

- Você podia conversar com ele. Tentar explicar o que aconteceu e...

- NÃO! – Gritou Rose decidida – Se ele é um idiota de marca maior que não ouve as pessoas, o problema é o dele. Eu não vou tentar o convencer de nada. Ele que fique com a Brown, e que ela faça bom proveito dele.

- Você não quer isso. – Disse Paaty para a amiga.

Rose suspirou e lágrimas voltaram-lhe aos olhos.

- Eu não quero mais nada dele.

Rose saiu do quarto, decidida, deixando Anna e Paaty encarando o nada.

Anna olhou para Paaty que tinha uma expressão totalmente arrasada no rosto.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Anna séria.

- O que? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Se a Rose não vai fazer nada, a gente faz.

- Vamos falar com o Scorpius, nós mesmas. – Disse Paaty sorrindo.

- E ele vai ter que nos ouvir.

Enquanto isso...

- Ok, eu não entendo nada de nada – disse Alvo para Daniel enquanto os dois estavam na biblioteca. – Será que eu perdi algo?

- Eu concordo com você. Não estou entendendo nada. Mas é fácil, a gente pede pra Anna nos explicar depois.

- É... – concordou Alvo – Eu tenho a leve impressão de que nos deixaram de fora em algum lance.

Daniel assentiu com a cabeça.

- O Scorpius nem quis falar direito conosco hoje – disse Alvo -, e quando ele passou pelo o meu irmão no corredor, bom... Eu pensei que fosse ter um assassinato lá. Ele olhou pro James com uma cara de ódio, que me deu até medo.

- Você é medroso – falou Daniel rindo do amigo.

- Não sou não.

- É sim.

- Não sou.

- É sim.

- PARA DE FALAR ISSO! – Gritou Alvo fingindo chorar. Daniel encarou chocado o amigo e depois começou a rir quando viu lágrimas falsas no rosto de Alvo.

- Seu fresco.

- Você me ama – disse Alvo abraçando Daniel.

- Me larga seu gay.

- Ai biba! – Disse Alvo colocando a mão no peito – Choquei! Essa doeu total no meu heart.

- Daqui a pouco sua cabeça que vai doer e você vai ficar mais retardado do que já é – brincou Daniel.

- Hum... Só se for você que me deixa doidão – Alvo piscou para Daniel que o olhou assustado.

- SEU NOJENTO! – Disse Daniel batendo em Alvo que ria da cara do amigo.

- Você se assusta tãaaaaaao fácil.

Daniel continuou a bater em Alvo que ria do amigo.

Anna e Paaty procuravam por Scorpius pelos terrenos da escola.

Foi até fácil. O garoto estava em frente ao lago olhando a lula.

- Scorpius – chamou Anna atrás do amigo e o loiro levantou encarando as duas amigas que pareciam decididas com os braços cruzados.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Scorpius de má vontade.

Paaty revirou os olhos e disse:

- Precisamos conversar com você.

N/A: Amando os coments! Espero que tenham maissss! E que vocês estejam curtindo a Fic!

Beijocas,

**Ciça **


	11. Chapter 11

_No Capítulo 7:_

_Anna e Paaty procuravam por Scorpius pelos terrenos da escola._

_Foi até fácil. O garoto estava em frente ao lago olhando a lula._

_- Scorpius – chamou Anna atrás do amigo e o loiro levantou encarando as duas amigas que pareciam decididas com os braços cruzados._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou Scorpius de má vontade._

_Paaty revirou os olhos e disse:_

_- Precisamos conversar com você._

Cap.8

Scorpius olhou desconfiado para as duas amigas.

- Sobre...?

- Rose. – Respondeu Paaty prontamente.

- Ah! O meu tema preferido! – Disse Scorpius sorrindo sarcástico – Pena que eu estou cansado e não quero falar sobre isso. Mas... Vocês podem voltar quando quiserem conversar comigo sobre outra coisa.

O garoto voltou a encarar o nada, porém Anna o puxou com força e o segurou pelos braços.

- Você vai nos ouvir – disse Anna para Scorpius -, e depois você pode continuar a falar essas babaquices que você sempre fala. Eu não me intimido com sarcasmo, pensei que você soubesse disso.

Scorpius fitou Anna que parecia furiosa. O garoto bufou e olhou para Paaty que mantinha a mesma expressão que Anna.

- Ok, falem logo. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – Scorpius disse de má vontade.

Anna suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos Scorpius a ouviria.

- Scorpius, tudo aquilo que você viu, foi um engano. – Paaty falou de uma vez só. Scorpius olhou incrédulo para ela.

- Eu acho que eu sei o que eu vi.

- Não estou negando que você tenha visto – Paaty parecia ansiosa pra terminar logo com aquilo -, mas você interpretou errado.

- Ah claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Aquilo era um beijo de primos certo? Só uma saudação, depois de uma conversa muito produtiva.

- Cala a boca e ouve idiota! – Falou Anna nervosa. Scorpius fitou assustado a amiga. Logo, Anna contou rapidamente a história que Rose havia narrado no quarto.

No final, Scorpius olhava as duas amigas sem muita certeza.

- Vamos Scorp! – Pediu Paaty – Aquela garota é louca por você.

- Como eu vou saber se vocês não estão mentindo?

- AAAHHHH! – Gritou Anna angustiada – Não estamos!

Scorpius balançou a cabeça:

- Sinto muito meninas, mas eu realmente não acredito nessa história da Rose, e além do mais, se fosse verdade ela teria vindo falar comigo na cara. Eu acredito em vocês! Mas não acredito nela.

Dizendo isso saiu de perto das amigas e voltou para o interior do castelo.

Paaty olhou para Anna que parecia prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

- Muito bem – começou Paaty -, partiremos para o plano B.

- Como se chama o plano B? – Perguntou Anna.

- Plano... Rachel vai matar James – disse Paaty rindo. Anna riu com a amiga.

- Gostei do plano! Será o plano RVMJ! ;D (N/B: RVMJ, amei )

- Muito beeem... – começou Alvo – COM MAIS FORÇA! – Berrou o garoto estridente.

- É O MÁXIMO QUE EU CONSIGO!

- ANDA DANIEL! MAIS FORTE!

- CARAMBA ALVO! VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?!

- DANIEL! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO COM VONTADE!

- EU ESTOU TENTANDO! ESTOU TENTANDO!

- VAAAAII! A GENTE CONSEGUE! ISSO! ALELUIA IRMÃO!

Alvo e Daniel se encontravam jogados no chão da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- Alvo – chamou Daniel em meio a respiradas de ar -, eu nunca mais entro na sua onda.

Alvo riu do amigo.

- Eu disse que ia dar certo. A gente finalmente conseguiu mover o sofá até esse lado da Sala Comunal.

Daniel começou a rir com o amigo, mas depois ficou sério.

- Alvo... Você se tocou... Que a gente poderia ter usado MAGIA?

Alvo olhou abobado para o amigo e então começou a rir escandalosamente no chão.

- Nós somos muito retardados – disse o garoto.

- NÓS? OPA! NÃO ME INCLUA NISSO ALVO POTTER!

Quando os dois se levantaram, Scorpius entrou mal humorado na sala e olhou para os amigos que estavam vermelhos.

- O que vocês andaram fazendo? – Perguntou assustado.

- Sexo – respondeu Alvo na hora -, sexo animal.

- Juntos? – Perguntou Scorpius rindo.

- Não seu idiota! Com o sofá! Não tá vendo? – Perguntou Alvo apontando para o sofá que estava ao seu lado. Scorpius olhou para os amigos e começou a rir.

- Só queria ter visto isso. – Respondeu suspirando – Em vez de ficar ouvindo bobagens.

Alvo encarou Daniel e os dois se viraram pra Scorpius.

- O que está pegando? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Não tem nada pegando.

- Então quem tá pegando quem? – Perguntou Daniel e Scorpius o encarou calado.

Silêncio...

- AHÁ! Sabia que era algo relacionado a isso – falou Daniel vitorioso.

- Seu besta! Eu estou pegando a Alexis, se você não percebeu. – Respondeu Scorpius revirando os olhos.

- E eu fiz sexo com o sofá – ironizou Alvo -, vamos Scorp! Por que você pegou aquela garota?

- Porque eu quis oras! Parem de me encher!

- Então isso não tem nada a ver com a Rose? – Perguntou Daniel.

- Nada! Parem de me encher! Que saco gente! Vocês ficam pensando coisas onde não tem – falou Scorpius saindo de perto dos amigos e subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

- Muito bem... Eu acho que ele estava mentindo – falou Alvo seriamente. Daniel revirou os olhos.

- Não? Sério? Você conseguiu perceber isso?

- Ei! Eu sou loiro, mas eu entendo as paradas.

Daniel olhou para o amigo como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

- Você não é loiro, Alvo! Você é moreno!

Alvo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ou será que não?

O.O'

Naquela noite no dormitório...

- FINALMENTE! – Gritou Rose para Anna e Paaty – Onde vocês estavam?

- Jantando! E você? Por que não foi jantar? – Perguntou Anna.

- Estava sem fome. Falaram com ele?

Paaty olhou para Anna que olhou para Rose. Rose suspirou.

- Ele não acreditou em mim não foi?

- Sinto muito Rose. – Disse Anna abraçando a amiga – A gente tentou.

Rose suspirou e de repente levantou com força.

- AQUELE BESTA, RETARDADO, IMBECIL!

- Quem Rose? – Perguntou Paaty.

- O Malfoy! Se ele não quer acreditar em mim, o problema é o dele! Todo dele! Foda...

- Eita! Não fala isso! – Pediu Anna.

- Falo! E falo mais! Ele não vem falar comigo? Também não espere que eu vá falar com ele! Não faço questão. Não preciso! Agora quem não quer sou eu.

- Rose, não fala assim. – Disse Paaty.

- Ele está me fazendo sofrer cada vez mais – disse Rose com lágrimas nos olhos -, em dois dias ele me fez sofrer mais do que qualquer outro garoto já me fez sofrer!

- O que o orgulho não faz. – Paaty comentou com Anna que confirmou com a cabeça.

- SOU ORGULHOSA MESMO! – Gritou Rose assustando as amigas – Mas, pelo menos não sou idiota que nem ele.

- Rose – começou Anna -, eu sei que você está com raiva nesse momento, mas você sabe o que vem depois da raiva.

- O que?

- Tristeza.

Rose encarou a amiga, perplexa.

- Não estou nem aí Anna, eu ficarei triste? Sim. Mas, eu prometo para mim mesma, que não vou ter mais nada com ele. Não quero sofrer tudo isso durante toda a minha vida. Agora dá licença meninas, eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

Dizendo isso, Rose fechou as cortinas da cama. Anna encarou Paaty que suspirou derrotada.

- Plano B amanhã – murmurou Anna para a amiga que concordou.

- Você vai sair? – Perguntou Lílian para Hugo ao vê-lo com a capa de invisibilidade que pegara emprestada de James, saindo pelo quadro. Hugo parou ao levar um susto com a prima.

- Vou – respondeu maroto -, você vem ou não?

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Não acho certo.

Hugo deu de ombros.

- Anda Lily, você sabe que quer fazer isso.

Lílian estreitou os olhos.

- Meus pais me matam se souber que um dia eu pensei em fazer isso sem autorização.

Hugo riu da prima.

- Lily, minha linda, maravilhosa, gostosa...

- Anda Hugo Weasley.

- Ok. Lily, eles não precisam saber. Vem Lily, por favor! Eu amo sua companhia! Sou seu fiel seguidor, pedindo... Pedindo não... Implorando para me acompanhar.

Hugo se ajoelhou em frente à prima que riu.

- Está bem Hugo Weasley, eu irei.

- OBA!

- Shhhhh!!!

Lílian tapou a boca de Hugo que riu fazendo uma dança silenciosa.

Quando Lílian tirou a mão da boca do garoto, Hugo piscou para a prima.

- Você sabe que eu amaria que você calasse minha boca de outro jeito.

Lílian assustou-se e Hugo riu pegando-a pelo braço e a conduzindo para o lado de fora da Sala Comunal. Aquele garoto conseguia ser bem direto às vezes.

No dia seguinte...

- ISSO! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – Berrava Paaty na sala comunal.

- Que escândalo é esse? – Perguntou Alvo chegando perto da amiga.

- Saiu o dia para o teste de quadribol! EBAAAAA! É MINHA A VAGA ESSE ANO! – Exclamou contente.

- Se você dormir com o David, aposto que consegue. – Disse Alvo rindo.

- ALVO! – Repreendeu Paaty batendo no braço do amigo.

- Eu só falo a verdade!

Paaty riu do amigo.

- Olá – David acabara de chegar perto da dupla. Paaty corou e Alvo deu uma leve tossida.

- Eu preciso ir – disse o garoto saindo.

- Oi – murmurou Paaty para David que deu um enorme sorriso para a garota.

- Vejo que ficou animada com as inscrições. – Disse David animado – Espero que você entre no time! Mesmo!

Paaty corou mais ainda.

- Eu também – respondeu a garota.

- Escuta... Se você viu, sábado é o teste – começou David também ficando vermelho -, mas domingo tem passeio à Hogsmeade. Você gostaria de ir?

- Bem... Eu...

- Paaty! – Chamou alguém pela garota e a mesma se virou. Daniel a encarava, furioso.

- Bom dia Danny.

- Será que eu posso falar com você? – Perguntou pegando a garota pela mão.

- Hum... Claro. A gente se vê David! – Disse acenando para o garoto enquanto era puxada pelo amigo para fora da Sala Comunal.

- O que é? – Perguntou Paaty mal humorada para Daniel quando chegaram a um corredor deserto.

- Você vai aceitar sair com esse pateta?

- Você estava escutando minha conversa? – Perguntou Paaty nervosa e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

- Estava e aí?

- Bom, não te disseram que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros não?

- Não quando é do meu interesse!

- E DESDE QUANDO ISSO É DO SEU INTERESSE?

- DESDE... DESDE...

Paaty esperava uma resposta de Daniel, que parecia pensar. O garoto suspirou tentando se acalmar.

- Eu não quero que você saia com ele – pediu Daniel. Paaty riu ironicamente.

- Como se isso fosse mudar minha resposta. Se enxerga, Daniel.

Pela primeira vez, uma resposta de uma garota conseguira fazer Daniel corar profundamente.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou bom o suficiente para você? – Perguntou meio chateado. Paaty ficou sem fala diante da reação do garoto.

- Eu... Eu... Não... Hum... Disse isso.

- Insinuou.

Paaty mexia em um furo na costura da blusa, sem graça.

- Daniel... Não me entenda mal... Mas, com a sua fama... Eu...

Daniel não esperou Paaty terminar e a puxou. Paaty tomada pelo susto não obteve sucesso em se afastar do garoto. Quando viu, Daniel já estava selando seus lábios.

Paaty começou a se debater, mas Daniel era mais forte. O garoto a segurava sem deixar que ela escapasse de jeito nenhum. Prensava com força seus braços em volta da garota que lutava em vão. Quando viu que não tinha chances de conseguir se soltar, nem que queria mais, cedeu.

Finalmente, parou de se mexer e envolveu Daniel com os braços em volta de seu pescoço. O sonserino sorriu vitorioso por dentro enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Depois de um tempo, Paaty se separou de Daniel que sorriu para a garota.

- Eu sabia que você me queria.

Paaty abriu os olhos e encarou Daniel sem acreditar. Com certeza aquele garoto não a conhecia direito para dizer aquilo. Sem nem pestanejar, Paaty fez o que já estava se tornando comum em Hogwarts, mirou em cheio e deu um soco na cara de Daniel.

- Dá próxima vez que você me beijar, eu juro Daniel Zabine, sairá impotente daqui. – Disse Paaty com raiva e desprezo e saiu de perto do garoto.

- Não está dando certo – dizia Hermione para Rony. O homem bateu com a mão na mesa.

- Isso vai enlouquecer a todos – murmurou Rony fitando Harry que estava sentado a sua frente.

- Não temos o que fazer! – Disse Harry mal humorado – Não sei nem por onde começar!

- Mas você não pode fazer nada, Harry – Gina tentou ajudar o marido.

- Claro que posso! Sou chefe dos aurores! Eu tenho que fazer algo! Algo deve ser feito.

- O Ministro da Magia desapareceu! Do nada! – Disse Gina irritando-se – Você espera fazer o que?

- Eu não sei – disse Harry derrotado. – Realmente não sei.

- Harry, como um homem como o Ministro, desaparece? Eu não entendo – Rony parecia realmente perturbado.

- Logo terão que arranjar outro Ministro – disse Hermione -, se não acharem-no. Você deveria se candidatar Harry.

Harry olhou perplexo para Hermione.

- Não! Não quero. O vice deve tomar o lugar do Ministro! Teremos que esperar para ver que medida será tomada! Até lá, o vice do Ministro terá que tomar o lugar dele.

Rony fez uma careta enquanto murmurava algo.

- O que foi Rony? – Perguntou Gina.

- Eu não gosto daquele cara. Ele me parece ser uma pessoa totalmente descontrolada.

Harry bufou.

- Quanto a isso Rony, nós não podemos fazer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Rose caminhava pelo corredor com Alvo, rindo, pela primeira vez naqueles dias. Alvo tinha um poder nas pessoas, que era só estar na sua presença que riam.

- Rose... ROSE! ROSE! – Chamava Alvo desesperado.

- Eita, eu estou do seu lado seu retardado! – Disse rindo para o primo.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Não.

Alvo suspirou.

- Eu disse... Que eu fiz sexo com um sofá.

- O QUE? – Berrou Rose assustada.

- Sabia que isso chamaria sua atenção. Mas, não, eu não fiz. ;D Então, depois de amanhã é o teste de quadribol.

- Eu sei... Hoje é quinta, depois de amanhã é sábado! Nossa Al! Aprendeu a contar! Quem te ensinou?

- O DANNY! *-* - Disse Alvo contente dançando no corredor.

Rose riu do amigo, mas parou ao ver uma cena que enjoou seu estômago.

Alexis estava praticamente se jogando em cima de Scorpius que parecia um pouco acuado, mas beijava a garota. Alvo cutucou o braço de Rose.

- Vamos sair daqui – chamou e fez menção de se virar. Porém, Scorpius já ouvira o amigo e se separara de Alexis.

Alexis mirou Alvo e Rose com um sorrisinho de vitória.

- Ops – brincou a garota rindo -, aqui já está ocupado, procurem outro lugar.

Scorpius olhou incrédulo para a garota, ela só poderia estar brincando e não estava em sã consciência. Rose olhava com um ódio que dava medo.

- Vamos – Alvo chamou a prima enquanto a puxava.

Rose se virou e foi saindo com o primo. Scorpius sorriu aliviado por não ter ocorrido nada demais como um estrangulamento. Mas se enganara. Rose virou e lançou um feitiço no ar. Scorpius esperou ser atingido por uma maldição, mas se assustou quando viu um bando de passarinhos indo ao seu encontro.

- AAAAHHH! – Gritou quando sentiu-se ser picado em todos os lugares do corpo – Tira isso de mim!

Alexis tentava ajudar e levava mais picadas.

Alvo olhou para Rose, que com um suspiro saiu andando do corredor.

- RACHEL! – Gritou Paaty para a garota que andava no corredor com Débora. As duas se viraram e encararam as Sonserinas.

- Oi Paaty – cumprimentou Rachel e sorriu para as duas garotas. – Oi Anna.

- Olá – disse Anna. Débora também cumprimentara as meninas.

- Então... A gente precisava falar com você, Kell – pediu Paaty e Rachel a olhou curiosa.

- Pode falar.

- Bom... – começou Anna – Em particular.

Débora riu e virou-se para a amiga:

- Entendi o recado meninas, até mais.

- Tchau – disseram Anna e Paaty.

- O que vocês querem falar comigo? – Perguntou Rachel curiosa.

- Vem rapidinho com a gente. – Pediu Paaty e guiou Rachel e Anna até uma sala de aula, fechando a porta quando as duas outras duas passaram.

- Então... Comecem – Rachel disse sorrindo.

Anna e Paaty se entreolharam, não sabiam por onde começava.

- Isso pode te chatear um pouco – avisou Anna -, até te magoar, mas se tivesse outra maneira da gente fazer alguma coisa...

- A gente nem te falaria nada – concluiu Paaty. Rachel olhou para as duas com receio.

- Estou até com medo.

- É em relação ao James.

Rachel engoliu em seco.

- Mandem a bomba.

- Ele fez uma M muito grande – disse Anna e começou a narrar toda a história.

No final, Rachel olhava para as duas com os olhar fora de foco.

- Rachel? Kell? RACHEL! – Chamava Paaty balançando a mão em frente a Rachel.

- Acho que ela entrou em estado vegetativo – comentou Anna.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. Seu rosto do branco passou para o vermelho, do vermelho para o roxo...

- Ah meu Deus! A Rachel tá parecendo pisca-pisca de Natal! – Disse Paaty fazendo Anna rir.

- AAAAAAAHHHH QUE GAROTO BESTA RETARDADO MENTAL! – Exclamou Rachel colocando as mãos no cabelo – QUE DELINQUENTE! QUE VONTADE DE ESGANAR ESSE GAROTO!

- Calma Kell! Não te chamamos pra esganar o Jay, ao contrário, queremos sua ajuda. – Falou Paaty.

- Em que? Em matar ele? COM PRAZER! – Disse quase saindo da sala, mas as outras duas a seguraram.

- NÃOOOO! – Disse Paaty achando graça.

- Em que então? – Perguntou Rachel sem entender.

- Queremos que você o convença a falar com o Scorpius sobre o que aconteceu – disse Anna e Rachel olhou bem para as duas.

- Vocês acham que ele me ouve? – Perguntou rindo.

- Sim, além do mais, do jeito que você está, aposto que não vai ser muito educadamente que você irá falar – disse Paaty piscando.

- Pode apostar que não. Esse garoto vai ouvir muuuuitas verdades, ah se vai! – Disse Rachel estalando os dedos.

Anna e Paaty se entreolharam temerosas.

- Obrigada por me avisarem meninas, eu o farei falar com o Scorpius – disse Rachel para as duas -, até mais. Beijos.

Rachel saiu da sala deixando Paaty e Anna ainda se entreolhando.

- Medo – murmurou Paaty e Anna riu.

- Muito medo – sussurrou Anna fazendo Paaty cair na gargalhada. – Do que você está rindo?

- Você ficou muito engraçada na hora que ela falou que ia matar ele. Ficou desesperada.

- Você também!

- Eu sei, por isso que eu estou rindo mais ainda.

Anna olhou Paaty se dobrar de rir.

- Eu hein! Cada louco que me aparece – disse Anna empurrando Paaty para fora da sala de aula.

- Onde você estava Anninha? – Perguntou Alvo para a garota na aula de feitiços quando sentaram em dupla.

- Colhendo bananas – disse a garota rindo -, desculpa! Eu não consigo parar de falar em bananas do seu lado.

Alvo riu da menina.

- Annita bananita, o que está rolando? – Perguntou Alvo.

- O que? – Anna olhou intrigada.

- Com o Scorpius – explicou o sonserino -, ele está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Anna mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não faz isso Anna – pediu Alvo olhando para o lábio da garota.

- Fazer o que? - Perguntou Anna confusa.

- Morder o lábio.

- Por quê?

Alvo olhou para Anna e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada não Anna. Então, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Anna olhou bem para Alvo.

- Melhor não. – Disse com sinceridade.

- Ah! Qual foi Anna?!

- Não é assunto meu – explicou a garota -, além do mais Al, não vale a pena saber.

- Sério?

- Sério! Você vai se estressar a toa.

- É algo relacionado a Rose e ao Scorpius?

Anna fez que sim com a cabeça. Alvo suspirou.

- Prefiro não saber! Deixa que esses dois se entendam.

Anna sorriu para Alvo e beijou-lhe na bochecha.

- Por isso que eu te amo.

- Eu sei. ;D

- Bobo convencido.

- Só sou convencido porque uma pessoa como você me ama. Na realidade, porque você me ama.

Anna corou e olhou para frente.

Do outro lado da sala...

- O que houve? – Perguntou Rose para Paaty.

- O que houve quando? – Paaty olhou para Rose.

- Que você e o Daniel não estão se falando!

- Ele é um idiota.

- Isso eu sei – brincou Rose rindo -, mas o que ele fez dessa vez?

- Me beijou a força. – Disse Paaty irritada.

Rose riu da amiga.

- Isso não tem graça – falou Paaty.

- Tem graça pra mim.

¬¬'

- E o que você fez? – Quis saber Rose.

- Dei um soco bem dado na cara dele – disse Paaty orgulhosa e Rose riu mais ainda.

- Queria ter visto.

- Você iria amar.

Quando acabou a aula e todos já estavam saindo, Paaty e Rose caminhavam mais na frente. Alvo e Anna conversavam atrás das duas e Scorpius e Daniel vinham mais atrás, ambos calados.

- Ei Paaty – chamou alguém fazendo todos se virarem.

- Oi David – disse Paaty sorrindo.

- Então, você pensou no que eu disse? – Perguntou o garoto.

- ???

- Sobre ir à Hogsmeade – disse David rindo -, nem pensou nisso certo?

- Ah! – Paaty corou – É lógico que eu pensei. – Disse rindo – É claro que eu vou com você.

- Legal! – David sorriu para a garota. Daniel, que passara com Scorpius, fechou ainda mais a cara.

- A gente se vê então nesse final de semana – disse Paaty para David.

- Ok, a gente se vê – David chegou perto de Paaty e deu um selinho na garota. Logo saiu em direção a sua aula.

Paaty olhou para Rose que estava de boca aberta.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Um selinho – respondeu Rose rindo -, dois no mesmo dia? Tá bem hein garota!

Paaty revirou os olhos para Rose.

- Não enche sua ruiva.

- James – chamou Rachel na Sala Comunal ao achar o garoto sozinho em um canto.

- Ei Kell! Como você vai? – Perguntou James indo ao encontro da menina. Os dois estavam sozinhos na Sala Comunal.

Na hora que James ia abraçar Rachel, a garota se desvencilhou.

- Como você ousa me abraçar depois do que fez? – Perguntou tremendo de ódio. (N/A: Ela vai se transformar num lobo! Hsuauhas Desculpa! :X).

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou James na defensiva.

- VOCÊ BEIJA A ROSE E DEPOIS AINDA FAZ O FAVOR DE COMPLICAR TODA A VIDA DA GAROTA COM O SCORPIUS!

James levou um susto com o berro de Rachel.

- Como assim compliquei?

- SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ A BEIJA A FORÇA, É IDIOTA POR SE CONFUNDIR COM OS SEUS SENTIMENTOS, E O SCORPIUS VIU VOCÊS SE BEIJANDO!

- Ele viu? – Perguntou James rindo assustado – Ah! Isso explica muita coisa!

- E VOCÊ AINDA RI! VOCÊ É IDIOTA?

- Calma, não precisa ofender! – Disse James para Rachel que já estava vermelha.

- E-u n-ã-o p-r-e-c-i-s-o o-f-e-n-d-e-r? – Perguntou Rachel entre os dentes – URGH!

Não esperou nem mais um minuto, e Rachel já havia partido para cima de James e batia no garoto com toda a força que conseguia reunir.

- Aí! Você ficou maluca? Meu Merlin! Para de me bater menina!

- VOCÊ É O GAROTO MAIS TAPADO DA TERRA! EU TE ODEIO JAMES POTTER!

- Tá legal! Eu sei que eu errei! Eu sei! Mas você quer que eu faça o que? – Perguntou tentando se desvencilhar de Rachel.

- Vá agora se explicar com o Scorpius.

- COMO É QUE É? – Foi a vez de James berrar – Nem pensar.

- Ah você vai!

- Não vou.

- Vai sim – disse Rachel segurando James pelo colarinho -, você vai James Potter, e vai ser agora.

James engoliu em seco.

- Ok, ok! Pode parar com o escândalo! Eu vou falar com o filho de doninha. Eita – disse massageando o pescoço quando Rachel o soltou. A garota se afastou e colocou as mãos no joelho.

- Mais calma?! – Brincou James – Vem cá Kell, não fica chateada comigo.

Rachel se afastou novamente de James que a encarou sem entender nada.

- Você vai falar com o Scorpius – disse a garota -, isso é o certo a fazer. Mas, mesmo assim Potter, eu não quero falar com você, por um bom tempo.

James encarou Rachel sem acreditar. Rachel se encaminhou até o quadro da Sala Comunal e abriu para sair. Antes de fechar o quadro se virou com uma expressão triste e falou pra James:

- Você vacilou muito feio.

James olhou para onde Rachel havia saído. Depois que a garota sumiu de vista, James sentou-se em uma cadeira e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

Ele ia falar com o Malfoy, ele sabia que devia isso a Rose. E era o certo para fazer. Mas estava perturbado. Nunca havia brigado com a Rachel daquele jeito e garota parecia ter sido sincera em cada palavra que falou pra ele.

Bufou. Ele era realmente um idiota, nunca sabia o que fazer e sempre piorava a situação.

De agora em diante não ia mais ser daquele jeito. Ele ia mudar. Tinha que mudar.

James levantou a cabeça com orgulho por decidir finalmente parar de fazer besteiras.

- Pra começar – disse para si mesmo – você irá achar o Malfoy e se explicar. Depois, a próxima é a Rachel. Temos que concertar as coisas desde o começo, e vai ser assim.

James sorriu e saiu da Sala Comunal. Não foi difícil achar Scorpius. O garoto estava parado com Daniel na entrada do jardim.

- Malfoy – chamou fazendo Scorpius o olhar.

- O que é? – Perguntou o loiro com desprezo.

- Eu preciso falar com você... Em particular.

Daniel olhou para Scorpius.

- Até mais cara.

Quando Daniel se distanciou, James olhou novamente pra Scorpius.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Conversar.

- Pois não irá. Não me dá prazer nenhum falar com você.

- Mas você irá – disse James com firmeza -, e nós iremos conversar sobre algo que vem nos perturbando há bastante tempo.

- E o que seria?

- Rose Weasley.

Fim

N/A: Tcharam! Mais um final de mais um capítulo! Não me matem por parar aí! Ushahuas Vocês sabem que eu adoro vocês! xD Mas eu amo mais ainda parar os capítulos de um jeito dramático! Sahuuashhuas Gente, estou amando os comentários! Comentem mais ;D

Bjs, Ciça ;****


	12. Chapter 12

_No cap.8:_

_- Pra começar – disse para si mesmo – você irá achar o Malfoy e se explicar. Depois, a próxima é a Rachel. Temos que concertar as coisas desde o começo, e vai ser assim._

_James sorriu e saiu da Sala Comunal. Não foi difícil achar Scorpius. O garoto estava parado com Daniel na entrada do jardim._

_- Malfoy – chamou fazendo Scorpius o olhar._

_- O que é? – Perguntou o loiro com desprezo._

_- Eu preciso falar com você... Em particular._

_Daniel olhou para Scorpius._

_- Até mais cara._

_Quando Daniel se distanciou, James olhou novamente pra Scorpius._

_- O que você quer? – Perguntou Scorpius._

_- Conversar._

_- Pois não irá. Não me dá prazer nenhum falar com você._

_- Mas você irá – disse James com firmeza -, e nós iremos conversar sobre algo que vem nos perturbando há bastante tempo._

_- E o que seria?_

_- Rose Weasley._

Cap.9

Agora é guerra

Scorpius olhou de lado para James.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – disse, a irritação começando a crescer -, você tem que ser muuuuito cara de pau pra vir falar comigo sobre isso.

James revirou os olhos para Scorpius.

- É, realmente Malfoy, meu maior desejo era vir falar com você sobre isso. Você acha que eu gosto de estar aqui falando com você?

- Então por que você veio, idiota?

- Porque é o certo.

Scorpius riu de James.

- É, você anda fazendo muitas coisas certas ultimamente. Anda beijando a garota dos outros, tendo a cara de pau de depois vir falar comigo. Você andou vendo o seu conceito de certo?

- Você falou certo. EU beijei a Rose.

Scorpius olhou incrédulo para James.

- Foi isso que eu acabei de dizer – disse o loiro não entendendo.

James suspirou cansado.

- Ouça Malfoy, eu beijei a Rose forçadamente.

Scorpius estufou o peito e seu olhar se estreitou.

- Já ouvi essa versão.

- E deveria ter acreditado. Sério... Scorpius – Scorpius se assustou com a pronuncia de seu nome -, fui eu que fiz a merda.

Scorpius não ousou se mexer, e James continuou a falar.

- A Rose foi até a sala porque eu pedi e daí nós estávamos conversando... Conversando não. Discutindo.

- Sobre...

- Sobre o beijo de vocês dois.

Scorpius mirou James de olhos arregalados.

- Cooo... Cooo... Coo-mo você sabe?

- Ah! Qual foi! Você acha que ninguém vai ver vocês se beijando no meio do corredor? Então, eu estava reclamando, estava com ciúmes. Você sabe que eu sempre tive ciúmes de vocês dois.

Scorpius sorriu vitorioso.

- É verdade.

- Aí eu tentei convencê-la que a amava mais do que como prima.

Scorpius trincou os dentes.

- Mas ela estava certa... Eu não a amo mais do que como um primo. Eu a beijei e foi um erro imenso! Eu deveria ter visto, é apenas amor de primo, eu a queria proteger, mas acabei a machucando demais. E agora eu queria reparar o meu erro. Eu odeio admitir, mas... Você seria o garoto ideal pra Rose, seria não! É.

Scorpius olhou assustado para James e depois olhou para os lados. James não entendeu nada.

- O que foi Scorpius?

Scorpius voltou a encarar James.

- Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? – Perguntou confuso. James bateu o pé impaciente.

- Para de ser tapado e orgulhoso! Eu realmente pensei que você pensasse! CARA! ELA TE AMA! Só isso que eu digo. E se eu fosse você, eu iria correndo fazer as pazes com a Rose, porque ela é única, e você sabe disso. Se você a ama como parece, pelo amor de Merlin, não perca o seu tempo que já é bem curto.

Dizendo isso, James saiu de perto de Scorpius o deixando parado para trás. Scorpius continuava em seu momento super autista, quando Anna e Paaty apareceram ao seu lado.

- Então Scorpius, o que a parede tem de tão interessante? Aquele furo ali? – Perguntou Anna apontando para um furo na parede. Paaty sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que ele está tentando ver através dela, mas eu tenho que te dizer Scorpius, eu já tentei, forcei ao máximo, e o que eu consegui? Um pum dos grandes.

Scorpius olhou chocado para a amiga. Paaty riu do garoto.

- Até parece que você nunca soltou pum. Eu tinha onze anos. Tenho que te lembrar que quando você era bebê não tinha controle da sua bunda? Que saia bosta a cada hora ou menos do seu lindo rabinho branco?

- Que nojo Patrícia – reclamou Scorpius. (N/B: É, QUE NOJO PATRÍCIA!)

- Do que estamos falando? – Perguntou Alvo chegando ao lado dos amigos.

- Sobre pum – respondeu Anna rindo.

- Ah sim! Um dos meus temas favoritos. Tem vários tipos de peido.

Todos olharam incrédulos para Alvo que continuou como se estivesse dando uma aula.

- Tem o peido comum. Tem o peido nervoso, o Peido Nervoso é expelido em locais onde a pessoa não quer que seu peido seja ouvido. Você mesmo já deve ter visto homens e mulheres em livrarias, supermercados e até mesmo na rua soltando esses peidos. Eles são geralmente controlados, baixíssimos e requerem muita destreza para dominar a técnica.

Paaty franziu o nariz enquanto Alvo continuava citando.

- Tem o peido tossido. O Peido Tossido somente acontece quando o peidomano - o praticante do peido - tenta encobri-lo com tosse. Um amigo que eu não vou dizer quem é, soltava freqüentemente esses peidos. Ele ia para o fundo da sala e tossia simultaneamente a soltura de um belo peido comum. No entanto, pode transformar-se numa faca de dois gumes, caso o "timing" não seja perfeito ou caso o peido seja mais longo do que o esperado. Outro tipo é o peido molhado. O Peido Molhado possui um som aquoso. Geralmente é sinal de que algo está para acontecer, e que uma visita ao banheiro é necessidade urgente. A variante "Melada" indica que já é tarde demais.

- Senhor – sussurrou Anna.

- Tem o peido vendaval, tem o peido de bolas apertadas e o meu favorito: o rasgador.

- O rasga quem? – Perguntou Paaty apreensiva.

- O Rasgador.

- Como ele é? – Perguntou Anna para Alvo.

- O Rasgador! Ele é forte, intenso e sempre chama a atenção de alguém. As características do Rasgador freqüentemente são encontradas em outros peidos; mas não se deixem enganar: este peido é um furioso fluxo de gases que emergem urrando do traseiro peidante! (Fontes do site:./home/mensagens/engracadas/2002/05/tipos_de_peidos/tipos_de_).

- Alvo, eu estou com medo de perguntar... – começou Scorpius – Mas como você sabe tanto sobre esse assunto?

- Eu e o James pesquisávamos sobre isso.

- Que ótimo jeito de passar o tempo – comentou Paaty.

Alvo piscou para as meninas.

- Ainda bem que você não faz mais isso – disse Anna -, se não seria obrigada a te matar.

Scorpius riu da amiga e depois ficou sério.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Nada. – Disse Scorpius prontamente.

- Você está me escondendo algo – acusou Alvo.

- Não estou – respondeu Scorpius.

- Está sim, e é algo que você não está gostando.

- Para de me encher – pediu Scorpius.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Cara, eu realmente não gostaria de falar toda a história, isso vai fazer com que eu me sinta pior quanto a minha atitude tomada.

Anna e Paaty sorriram, o plano havia dado certo. Alvo não reparou, pois olhava pra Scorpius.

- Vai pedir desculpas.

- O que? – Perguntou Scorpius assustado.

- Qual foi Scorp? Eu sou seu melhor amigo! Você realmente acha que eu não te conheço muito bem pra saber que você brigou com a minha prima e se arrependeu e agora viu que fez merda?

Scorpius ficou de boca aberta, assim como as amigas.

- Scorpius, vai concertar o seu erro, quem sabe ela te beija mais uma vez?

Dessa vez o queixo de Scorpius foi até o chão. Depois de se recuperar, Scorpius sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

- Valeu cara – disse saindo desabalado pelo corredor.

Rose lia um livro na biblioteca. De tempos em tempos olhava para o jardim e via as pessoas lá embaixo se divertindo. Não sentia vontade de sair da biblioteca de dar de cara com Alexis e Scorpius novamente aos beijos.

- Ah, como é legal voltar à escola – pensou em voz alta.

- Eu diria que é ótimo, mas não sei se isso foi uma ironia. – Disse alguém atrás da garota a fazendo tomar um susto.

- JACOB! Que susto menino! – Disse colocando a mão no peito.

- O que a ruivinha mais sexy de Hog faz na biblioteca sozinha? – Perguntou o menino sentando ao seu lado.

- Lendo – respondeu Rose como se fosse óbvio. Jacob riu.

- Parece que não consigo te agradar com nada.

Rose riu.

- Desculpe Jakey, mas é que eu ando meio estressada.

Jacob passou o braço em volta do ombro da garota.

- Eu sei algo que ajudaria a livrar esse estresse. Calma! – Disse quando viu Rose fazer uma cara assustada – Eu só ia te chamar pra ir a Hogsmeade comigo mocinha! Tá pensando o que? Eu sou um garoto direito.

Rose riu nervosa – Garoto direito? Finjo que acredito.

- Vamos Rose, vai pra Hogsmeade comigo. – Implorou Jacob.

Rose olhou para o garoto, avaliativa. Outra pessoa que acabara de chegar à biblioteca ouvia a conversa do outro lado da estante.

- Bem... – começou Rose na duvida. Jacob fez biquinho pra garota que sorriu marota – Com esse biquinho é impossível recusar.

- YEAH! – Jacob levantou os braços, vitorioso. – Eu tenho que ir Rose, mas a gente se vê então.

- Ok – respondeu a garota beijando a bochecha de Jacob – Até mais.

Jacob saiu da biblioteca deixando Rose pensando se fizera certo em aceitar sair com o garoto.

Atrás da estante, Scorpius passava as mãos sobre o cabelo. Balançou a cabeça lentamente antes de se retirar da biblioteca.

- E aí? – Perguntou Anna ao ver Scorpius entrar na Sala Comunal.

- DESISTO! – Gritou Scorpius assustando os amigos. Daniel e Alvo estavam sentados no chão e Paaty e Anna no sofá.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Daniel.

- Acabo de ouvir a Rose conversando com o Romeu falsificado sobre ir a Hogsmeade.

- Que meleca – comentou Alvo.

- Nem me diga – reclamou Scorpius sentando no sofá. Anna levantou-se com uma expressão assassina.

- E VOCÊ VAI DESISTIR? – Gritou para Scorpius que levantou assustado – ISSO QUER DIZER QUE A MINHA AMIGA NÃO VALE NEM UM POUQUINHO DO ESFORÇO?

- Eu não disse isso...

- ENTÃO NÃO DESISTA! CORRA ATRÁS!

- Mas ela está muito chateada comigo. O que eu faço?

- Começa desde o início – disse Paaty sabiamente – Volta à amizade com ela... Deixa um pouco da raiva passar e aí...

- Aí o que? – Perguntou Alvo.

- PIMBA! – Gritou Paaty assustando a todos – Você a agarra.

Todos riram de Paaty. Daniel voltara a falar com a amiga depois de muito esforço.

- Tem razão – Scorpius sentou-se no sofá – Vou fazer de tudo pra ela me perdoar.

Nessa hora a porta da Sala Comunal foi girada e Rose entrou carregada de livros.

- ROSE! – Chamou Anna gritando. A amiga se virou – SENTA AQUI COM A GENTE!

Rose olhou desconfiada pra Scorpius, mas ao ver o garoto sorrindo, andou para o grupo, cambaleante devido ao peso dos livros.

- Tava fazendo o que? – Perguntou Paaty olhando maliciosa para Scorpius e ele sabia que aí vinha coisa.

- Estava na biblioteca.

- E você pretende fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana? – Perguntou Anna.

- Bem, eu vou ao treino.

- E no dia do passeio para Hogsmeade? HEIN? HEIN? – Alvo assustara Rose.

- Bem... – Rose ficou vermelha – Eu devo ir com um amigo.

- EU? – Perguntou Alvo animado.

- Não... – Rose parecia estar pedindo desculpas.

- Com quem? – Perguntou Scorpius e Rose olhou para ele de forma meio agressiva.

- Com ninguém que interesse a vocês.

- Credoooooo, magoou – disse Paaty fingindo chorar.

- A mim também – disse Scorpius.

Rose já estava pronta para dar uma resposta nada legal, quando Alvo a interrompeu.

- I LOVE YOU BABY... – Começou a cantar erguendo os braços – TRUST IN MY WHEN I SAYYYY!

Anna olhou chocada para Alvo.

- Tenso – murmurou para Rose que começou a rir.

- EU LEMBREI! LEMBREI! – Disse olhando para todos.

- Lembrou de que seu maluco? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Da festa seu bêbado drogado. – Respondeu Alvo como se fosse óbvio.

- Opa! Festa? De quem? – Perguntou Daniel.

- Ainda de ninguém. Eu lembrei! Eu fiquei programado de fazer uma festa!

- Sério? – Perguntou Rose e Alvo afirmou com a cabeça – Quando?

- Acho melhor ser na semana que vem, essa semana já tem muita coisa – falou o garoto.

- Eu te ajudo! – Ofereceu Anna sorridente.

- Perfeito! – Alvo levantou animado – Vamos falar com a Tia Minnie?

Anna levantou e se juntou a Alvo.

- Agora mesmo.

Os dois saíram da sala Comunal e se encaminharam para a sala da diretora.

- Perfeito – murmurou Alvo ao ver Minerva descendo as escadas – TIA MINNIE! – Gritou indo na direção de Minerva.

Minerva olhou para o garoto, curiosa.

- Sim, Potter?

- Eu teria a permissão de dar uma festa no Salão Comunal da Sonserina? – Perguntou Alvo com um olhar angelical – Você sabe que eu sempre arrumo tudo depois.

Minerva olhou severa pra ele.

- É melhor eu dar permissão, eu ainda lembro da vez que eu não dei permissão e você fez questão de dar uma festa escondida na Sala Precisa. Só saiu besteira daquela festa. Então... Sim. Eu dou permissão.

- UHUUUUUL! – Alvo gritou abraçando Minerva – Valeu Minnie! Você é very much muito cool!

Minerva riu do garoto e seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor.

- YEAH! – Gritou Anna imitando Alvo ao levantar os braços. O garoto correu até a amiga e a abraçou. – VOCÊ É DEMAIS ALVO!

- Eu sei – disse Alvo girando Anna no corredor.

- Alvo! Eu vou ficar tonta! – Disse Anna rindo – Para de me rodar.

- NÃO!

- PARA!

- Então diga que me ama!

- Pare já Alvo Potter.

- NÃO PARO!

- Alvo!!!!!

- DIGA QUE ME AMA!

- JAMAIS!

- ENTÃO EU NÃO PARO!

- ALVOOO PLEASEEEE!

- FALE!

- EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAIS DO QUE TUDO NESSE MUNDO! – Berrou Anna, e Alvo parou de rodar a garota.

- Eu já sabia disso – falou enquanto Anna se apoiava no pescoço de Alvo para não cair devido a tontura.

- Meu Deus, estou tontinha – murmurou para Alvo, sorrindo. Alvo segurava-a pela cintura e ela se apoiava no garoto para não cair.

Alvo exibia um sorriso lindo e agora Anna tinha certeza do porque de todas as garotas caírem aos pés de seu amigo.

- Devo estar toda descabelada – disse ofegante. A maneira como Anna dissera aquilo fizera Alvo sentir ligeiros arrepios, e fora uma simples frase. Ou será por outro motivo?

- Você é linda – sussurrou para Anna fazendo-a corar. – Você fica linda vermelha assim.

Anna sentiu suas mãos tremerem enquanto segurava mais fortemente Alvo. Involuntariamente, mordeu o lábio inferior. Alvo gemeu baixinho.

- O que foi? – Perguntou assustada.

- Já falei pra não fazer isso. – Pediu o garoto apertando mais as mãos na cintura de Anna.

- Fazer o que? – Anna se fez de desentendida.

- Morder o lábio.

Anna sorriu maliciosamente.

- Assim? – Perguntou a garota e Alvo assustou-se quando viu a amiga passar lentamente a língua pelo lábio inferior e depois o morder com vontade.

Alvo não pensou duas vezes, pegou Anna pela nuca e a trouxe mais para perto de si mesmo e antes que a beijasse, murmurou:

- Eu adoraria que você fizesse isso em mim.

Anna não teve tempo de responder ao garoto, pois Alvo já a calara com os lábios.

Anna sentiu um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo quando Alvo pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Sem nenhum ressentimento, a garota deu permissão que foi aproveitada por Alvo para puxá-la para mais perto e começar a passar a mão pela cintura e pelas costas da garota. Por sua vez, Anna segurava com força o cabelo de Alvo e com a outra mão fazia pequenos percursos pelas suas costas. Quando Alvo desceu o beijo para o queixo de Anna e em seguida para o pescoço, a garota arranhou as costas de Alvo fazendo-o suspirar enquanto lhe dava um pequeno chupão.

- Alvo – sussurrou Anna para o garoto que parou em meio ao caminho para a boca da garota -, Alvo é sério...

- Fala... – pediu Alvo com a voz rouca enquanto depositava pequenos beijos na orelha de Anna.

- Alvo... Nós estamos indo rápido demais.

Alvo finalmente pareceu se tocar do que estava fazendo e se afastou um pouco de Anna. Olhou-a horrorizado enquanto a garota o observava, cautelosa.

- Alvo?

Alvo sacudiu a cabeça e se soltou de Anna.

- Anna, me desculpa! Sério! – Disse atordoado – Eu... Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso! Estou falando sério, eu não tinha a intenção!

- Tudo bem, eu...

- Anna, não fica chateada! – Pediu Alvo nem sem deixar a amiga falar – Eu sinto muito! Mesmo! Não sei o que deu em mim pra eu fazer aquilo, eu entendo se você me odiar.

- Eu não te...

- Nós vamos continuar amigos, certo?

- Certo... Eu...

- Eu não presto! Eu sou um babaca! Beijo a minha melhor amiga! Eu realmente sou um besta!

Anna olhou surpresa para o amigo que parecia temeroso.

- Cara, acho melhor eu sair daqui.

Alvo sacudiu a cabeça cambaleante e saiu pelo corredor.

- Hã? – Anna ainda estava pasma com a reação do amigo. Não esperava que ele se sentisse tão culpado, fora apenas um beijo. Um beijo bem... Caloroso.

Anna ainda olhava para onde Alvo desaparecera e começou a rir.

Paaty que fora atrás da amiga entrou no corredor e ao visualizar Anna sentada no chão rindo de se acabar, franziu a testa.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Paaty curiosa.

Anna olhou para a amiga e começou a rir mais ainda.

- Por que seu lábio está inchado? – Perguntou Paaty curiosa.

- Porque eu beijei o Alvo – respondeu Anna e Paaty a olhou assustada.

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- Eita, berra menos – pediu Anna se levantando – Ai ai...

- E o que foi tão engraçado?

- O jeito que ele reagiu.

- Conta tudo.

Anna narrou a história para Paaty e teve que narrá-la de novo quando Rose chegou onde estavam as amigas.

Rose e Paaty começaram a rir com Anna.

- Coitado, não bate bem – disse Rose rindo.

- Ele deve estar confuso – falou Anna parando de rir.

- Super – concordou Paaty -, com tudo. Com o fato de você ser a melhor amiga dele e o irmão o melhor amigo...

- Com o fato de ele ficar louco com você – disse Rose sorrindo – ELE SUSPIROU!

Anna sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu fiz Alvo Potter suspirar no primeiro beijo – falou vitoriosa fazendo uma dancinha parecida com a do Créu.

- Que isso hein, menina! – Disse Paaty sorrindo – Ele gamou total! Nem queria parar o beijo.

- Acho uma pena você ter parado o beijo – Rose disse maliciosa.

- Menina! Quem sabe o que teria rolado se eu não tivesse parado aquele beijo – Anna tremeu com a ideia.

- Ninguém nunca saberá – disse Rose com ar de mistério e voz grossa. As meninas começaram a rir novamente.

- O que eu faço agora? – Perguntou Anna ansiosa.

- Calma – disse Rose -, deixa ele vir ter procurar. Aposto que agora que te beijou, ele não vai conseguir controlar os sentimentos dele. Aposto que ele já está doido pra te beijar novamente.

- Você acha? – Perguntou Anna sorridente.

- Tenho certeza – falou Rose -, Alvo Potter acabou de descobrir que ama a melhor amiga.

Anna sentiu que podia berrar de felicidade naquele momento.

- E se não percebeu – comentou Paaty -, logo, logo ele percebe, e aí... Vai ser difícil segurar esse garoto.

Anna piscou para as amigas:

- E quem disse que eu quero que o segurem?

Alvo entrou varado pela porta da Sala Comunal.

- Eita furacão – disse Scorpius assustando o amigo -, nossa que está pegando?

Alvo passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Nada Scorp, nada.

- Agora quem está mentindo? – Perguntou Scorpius levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É que... – Alvo não sabia o que dizer – Eu encontrei uma menina que eu tinha ficado e... Ela me beijou e... Bom... Não sei. Foi estranho, quero dizer, foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei... Quero dizer, esquece! Só isso. Vou dormir.

Alvo subiu para o dormitório deixando Scorpius para trás. Scorpius sorriu de lado e disse para si mesmo:

- Aposto que ele mentiu. Aposto que não era qualquer menina. E eu aposto que era a Anna.

Nesses dias as rondas dos monitores, para a alegria de Rose e Scorpius estavam sendo separados, não sabiam o que rolaria se ficassem juntos. Brigas, beijos ou outras coisas... (N/A: Não pensem besteiras! ;D). (N/B: Eu não pensei nada, (: )

No dia seguinte, Rachel acabara de descer para a Sala Comunal quando deu de cara com James subindo as escadas.

- Opa – disse James sorrindo -, olha por onde anda, linda.

Rachel nem se atreveu a virar. Continuou a andar como se ninguém tivesse falado com ela. Tivera que forçar os lábios para não dar uma resposta, e lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos.

James observou a amiga entrar no quarto e minutos depois Débora era quem descia.

- Oi Jay – falou a garota -, e aí? Beleza?

- Que pergunta Débora! – Disse James irritado.

- Eita, o que houve?

- A RACHEL NÃO QUER FALAR COMIGO!

- Eu sei – respondeu Débora calmamente.

- E você só fala isso? Eu sei?

- Você quer que eu faça o que? Fale com ela?

- Sim.

- Pois eu não vou falar.

- O que? – James se espantou com a resposta. Débora apenas sorriu para o garoto e antes de descer as escadas, disse-lhe:

- Você fez a cagada, agora limpa a bunda, campeão.

A boca de James se escancarou quando ouviu a resposta da amiga.

- Quer dizer que ninguém vai colaborar? Que eu terei de me virar? – Perguntou para si mesmo – É assim? Ótimo então. A Rachel que me aguarde.

- HOJE É SEXTA FEIRA! – Berrava Paaty alegremente no quarto ao acordar.

- Pois é, então cala a boca – pediu Rose tapando o rosto com um travesseiro.

- LEVANTE ROSE WEASLEY! SUA CENOURA AMBULANTE! TEMOS MUITO O QUE FAZER! – mandou Paaty berrando com a amiga.

- Vai acordar a mãe!

- NÃO DÁ! – Disse Paaty ainda berrando – VAMOS ROSE! ACORDA PRA CUSPIR!

- Que nojo – comentou Anna saindo do banheiro. – Eu só ouço nojeiras, é impressionante!

- Você é nojenta por natureza – disse Paaty para Anna, levando uma travesseirada na cara.

- Até parece – disse levantando o queixo -, você é muito mais nojenta.

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? As duas? – Pediu Rose – Tem gente tentando dormir caramba.

Anna e Paaty se entreolharam e foram até a amiga para em seguida berrarem em seu ouvido:

- ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No quarto dos meninos a situação estava um pouco diferente.

- ELE VAI SE FERRAR! – Dizia Scorpius fingindo travar uma luta de espada com Daniel. Alvo assistia na cama. Todos os outros meninos já haviam descido.

- É ISSO AÍ! Esse Jakey já eraaaaa! – Apoiou Alvo.

- Ele quer guerra? **Agora é guerra.** Guerra ele terá! – Disse Scorpius dando um golpe com a espada falsa que fizera com um feitiço. Daniel caiu na cama e Scorpius colocou-se em cima dele.

- Renda-se Romeu falsificado.

- Nunca – disse Daniel tirando o pé de Scorpius de seu peito e voltando a ficar de pé em cima da cama.

- VAI SCORPIUS! – Berrava Alvo da cama – GOSTOSO! GOSTOSO!

- Ei! E eu? – Perguntou Daniel.

- Você está fazendo o papel do Jacob.

- Ah é! Tudo bem! Então você não pode mentir dizendo que eu sou gostoso – disse Daniel voltando a tentar acertar Scorpius com sua espada. Scorpius mirou em cheio em Daniel e apertou a espada contra o seu peito.

- Isso doeu seu delinqüente – reclamou Daniel olhando um filete de sangue que escorria.

- Sinto muito Romeu falsificado. Alterei-me. – Disse Scorpius engrossando a voz. Alvo ria da situação.

- Cala a boca Alvo seu bobão – mandou Daniel, porém também rindo.

- Vamos descer logo, estamos atrasados – falou Alvo.

Todos desceram e se encontraram no Salão Principal.

- COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER É BOM PRA FAZER... – Alvo fez um gesto para Paaty continuar.

- Cocô? – Perguntou a garota. Alvo começou a rir de Paaty.

- Não sua boba, crescer.

- Ah...

Anna do outro lado da mesa olhava Alvo. O menino a andava evitando sempre. Resolveu testar Alvo.

- Então Alvo, a gente vai ter que conversar sobre a festa.

Alvo olhou para Anna e corou.

- Ah... Certo... A gente tem que marcar de se encontrar e planejar.

- Pois é... A festa tem que ser surpresa, por isso temos que organizar somente nós dois.

Alvo engoliu em seco e Daniel olhou de um para o outro. Anna exibia um sorriso vitorioso enquanto Alvo parecia na duvida.

- Pois é... – murmurou Alvo. Scorpius ao seu lado prendia o riso.

- Será que vocês podem dar uma olhada naquilo? – Perguntou Paaty para Rose.

- O que foi?

- Ele não para de olhar pra cá – disse apontando para Jacob que olhava descaradamente Rose. Sorriu ao ver que todos o encaravam. Rose sorriu de volta.

- Babaca – disse Scorpius em alto e bom som para Rose ouvir. A garota corou.

Alvo riu baixinho e se engasgou com a comida. Scorpius teve que socorrer o amigo. Alvo ainda tossia com vontade quando Scorpius sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe nas costas.

- Fala pessoa – disse Scorpius virando para trás.

Alexis a encarava sorrindo enquanto Rose trincava os dentes.

- Será que você tem um tempinho pra mim, Scorpius?

Fim

N/A: É isso aí pessoal, acabou mais um capítulo, mas espero que gostem pessoinhas!Então comentem, estou amando os comentários! De todo mundo, eu nunca pensei que fosse ganhar tantos coments nesse site! *-*

Beijos,

Cecília


	13. Chapter 13

_No Cap.9_

_Alvo riu baixinho e se engasgou com a comida. Scorpius teve que socorrer o amigo. Alvo ainda tossia com vontade quando Scorpius sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe nas costas._

_- Fala pessoa – disse Scorpius virando para trás._

_Alexis a encarava sorrindo enquanto Rose trincava os dentes._

_- Será que você tem um tempinho pra mim, Scorpius?_

Cap.10

Quadribol, o teste

Scorpius olhou para todos os amigos e viu Anna balançando negativamente a cabeça. Pigarreou antes de voltar a falar com Alexis, de forma rude, pois a garota já olhava de forma vitoriosa para Rose.

- Olha Alexis, na verdade eu não tenho tempo nenhum, e se tivesse, não iria querer desperdiçar com você.

Rose olhou incrédula para Scorpius, e Alexis não estava muito longe disso. A primeira não parecia acreditar no que ouvira, e a segunda estava pasma com o que ouvira.

- Você está brincando né? – Disse Alexis controlando a raiva enquanto todos olhavam de Scorpius para a Sonserina atrás do garoto.

- Não – respondeu Scorpius calmamente -, na verdade estou falando muito sério.

Alexis abriu a boca de um jeito estranho. Rose começou a rir da garota.

- E tudo pelo qual nós passamos? – Perguntou Alexis com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alexis, nós não passamos por nada. – Disse Scorpius encarando a garota, incrédulo – Nós nem namoramos.

- VOCÊ ME USOU! – Gritou Alexis atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas a sua volta.

- Eu te usei? – Scorpius riu da garota – Eu não fiz nada pra você e eu te usei?

Alexis olhou para Rose que agora se controlava para parar de rir.

- É ela – Alexis apontou acusadoramente para Rose. Scorpius olhou confuso de uma para a outra.

- O que tem ela?

- Você está terminando comigo pra ficar com ela. Scorpius, eu sou muito melhor do que a Rose, ela é uma vadia.

Na última palavra de Alexis, Scorpius se colocou de pé nervoso.

- Olha só Brown, escute bem o que eu vou falar porque será a última vez que eu dirijo a palavra a você.

Alexis ficou calada.

- Primeiro: não aponte o dedo para os meus amigos – começou Scorpius -, segundo: eu não estou terminando com você, porque nós nem começamos. Terceiro: a Rose tem nome, não é "ela". Quarto: não estou terminando com você por culpa da Rose e sim porque eu vi que não gosto nem um pouco de você. Quinto: Foi ótimo eu ter terminado com você, pois não gosto de quem trate mal meus amigos. Sexto: Vadia é você, então, por favor, suma da nossa frente e não apareça mais.

Todos na mesa da Sonserina começaram a aplaudir Scorpius que tomou um susto. Logo o garoto se curvou para as palmas e Alexis saiu furiosa de perto do grupinho de Sonserinos. Scorpius sentou-se a mesa e viu que Rose batia palma com os outros. Sorriu para a amiga que piscou em resposta.

- Que isso garanhão, gostei de ver. – Disse Alvo dando tapas nas costas de Scorpius – Agora você está livre para pegar quem quiser na minha festa.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça.

- Não pegarei ninguém por um bom tempo.

Paaty e Anna olharam para Rose que tentava esconder a felicidade que sentia.

- Por que está sorrindo tanto Rose? – Perguntou Daniel fingindo-se de desentendido. Rose tentou parar de sorrir quando olharam para ela, mas não conseguiu esconder a felicidade, por isso apontou para o céu.

- Está um lindo dia.

- Rachel – chamou James atrás da garota na hora do café. Rachel fingiu não ouvir o garoto e continuou comendo.

Débora cutucou a amiga que a ignorou.

- Rachel, sério, fala comigo – pediu James se ajoelhando ao lado da amiga. Rachel balançou negativamente a cabeça e virou-se para Débora:

- Vamos Déb.

Levantou-se com a amiga e já estava passando por James quando o mesmo a segurou.

- Me solta Potter – mandou quando o garoto a virou ao seu encontro.

- Não.

- Já mandei me soltar – disse Rachel tentando pegar a varinha. Alguns grifinórios já observavam a cena.

- Você vai me escutar. – Mandou James. Rachel bufou impaciente.

- Fale então.

James sorriu.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Kell, eu realmente sinto muito mesmo. Arrependo-me de todas as merdas que fiz. – Disse para a amiga. Rachel ficou calada por um tempo.

- E?

- E o que Rachel? – Perguntou James. Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Era só isso? – Perguntou fazendo James ficar confuso.

- O que mais poderia ser?

- Pense Potter, o quanto isso lhe custe. – Disse se soltando de James.

James ficou olhando Rachel ir embora com Débora.

- Retardado – murmurou alguém ao seu lado.

James se virou e viu Lílian sentada com Hugo ao seu lado. Os dois observavam o ruivo.

- Por que retardado? – Perguntou James sem entender.

- Porque é. – Respondeu Lílian voltando a comer.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – James já estava impaciente.

Lílian deu de ombros e levantou. Hugo fez o mesmo.

- Nada não. Vamos Hugo – chamou saindo de perto do irmão. Em seguida virou-se para James. – Jay?

- Oi? – Perguntou James.

- Você tem tido notícias do papai? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Que tipo de notícias? – James não entendeu a irmã. Lílian crispou os lábios, nervosa.

- Nada não. Só acho estranho o papai e a mamãe não mandarem uma carta durante tanto tempo assim.

James caminhou até a irmã e a abraçou.

- Calma Lily. Como papai costuma dizer: notícia ruim chega rápido.

Lílian riu do irmão e deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Seu bobão.

- Sou mesmo.

- Te amo – Lílian falou antes de voltar para o lado de Hugo e sair do Salão.

- Ah que coisa perfeita – murmurou Paaty enquanto todos andavam pelo corredor.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Aula de História da Magia.

Todos gemeram juntos e baixaram a cabeça.

- NÃOOOOOOO MUNDO CRUEL! – Berrou Alvo despencando no chão. – POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ?

- Eu hein – disse Scorpius olhando pro amigo -, você está legal?

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS NEM UM MINUTO! – Gritou Alvo.

- De que? – Perguntou Rose.

- De aula de História da M.

- História da M? – Paaty encarou Alvo, temerosa com a resposta. Alvo sorriu antes de responder.

- História da Merda.

Paaty começou a rir do amigo.

- EU PRECISO DE DIVERSÃO!!! DIVERSÃO! DE DIVERSÃO NUA!

- Diversão nua? – Perguntou Rose sem entender.

- É, uma nova expressão. Diversão nua – explicou Alvo.

- Você quer diversão nua? – Perguntou Scorpius malicioso.

- Sim – falou Alvo mais malicioso ainda.

- Então transa com um palhaço.

Alvo olhou incrédulo para Scorpius.

- Nossa Scorpius, você é tão engraçado – disse Alvo debochadamente -, volta pro circo volta.

O grupo chegou à porta da sala de História da M como diria Alvo.

- Não me obrigue a entrar nas profundezas dessa profunda sala – sussurrou Alvo para Anna que riu.

- Calma, jovem gafanhoto. Que a força esteja com você. – Sussurrou Anna em resposta.

Alvo começou a cantarolar.

- O que você está cantarolando Al? – Perguntou Rose.

- Eu sou um amendo bobo yeah! Você é um amendo bobo yeah! Somos amendo bobo yeah...

Nessa hora Bins abriu a porta por meio de um feitiço e Alvo parou de cantar.

- Entrem – chamou aos alunos.

- Fala mano chapa – disse Alvo para Bins -, beleza transparente? Bate aqui. Opa! Errou!

Bins olhou incrédulo para Alvo que entrou na sala, rindo.

- Alvo – repreendeu Rose -, você não podia ter feito aquilo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Alvo. Rose olhou séria para o primo e depois riu.

- Porque eu quase caio no chão de tanto rir.

Alvo piscou para Rose.

- Eu só tentei ser simpático.

Alvo sentou ao lado de Anna, Daniel de Paaty, e sobrou Rose e Scorpius. Os dois se entreolharam e Scorpius sorriu.

- Senta logo ruiva. – Disse o sonserino batendo em uma cadeira para Rose. A garota sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Amei o que fez hoje no café – murmurou Rose corando para Scorpius. Scorpius piscou e sorriu.

- Foi o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Respondeu Scorpius.

- Não quero nem saber qual é o máximo. – Rose riu e Scorpius sorriu pegando em sua mão.

- Um dia você vai saber. – Disse – E logo vai ver o quanto eu sei me desculpar pelas besteiras que eu faço.

Rose olhou para sua mão e a de Scorpius e corou mais ainda, desviando o olhar.

Scorpius sorriu vitorioso e continuou segurando a mão de Rose. Em um gesto mais ousado para aquela situação, o loiro começou a acariciar a mão da amiga.

Rose tremeu ao sentir o carinho que Scorpius fazia, mas não teve coragem de encarar o garoto, porque se fizesse aquilo, seria para admitir que estivesse gostando do carinho, por isso resolveu ficar olhando para Bins, mas isso não a impediu de corresponder fazendo o mesmo em Scorpius.

- Olha que coisa fofa – disse Paaty para Daniel apontando Rose e Scorpius. Daniel olhou e virou-se para Paaty.

- Eu poderia fazer o mesmo com você, sabe? Se você me desse permissão.

Paaty olhou para Daniel e depois para a janela. Deu um sorriso sem que o garoto percebesse. Em seguida virou-se de novo para o amigo.

- Eu nunca disse que você não podia segurar na minha mão – Daniel olhou incrédulo para Patrícia sem entender, mas depois de ter passado o susto, o garoto resolveu agir da melhor maneira.

- Tudo bem então – disse pegando a mão de Patrícia e beijando-lhe delicadamente. Em seguida segurou-a e começou a brincar com seus dedos.

Patrícia não soube o que fazer, mas deixou o garoto ficar se divertindo brincando com seus dedos enquanto ela tentava prestar atenção na aula, mas aquilo era uma missão impossível, visto que Daniel estava ao seu lado.

- Alvo para, por favor – pediu Anna implorando enquanto ria do garoto que colocava duas penas nas costas e fingia que voava -, eu não consigo prestar atenção na aula com você.

Alvo riu de Anna.

- Eu sou melhor que a aula – disse sorrindo.

Anna sorriu pegando a própria pena e colocando nas costas.

- Somos dois passarinhos – disse Alvo -, vamos acasalar?

Alvo foi até perto da garota e começou a fazer um movimento estranho enquanto Anna se contorcia de rir.

- Os dois aí podem parar? – Mandou Bins e Alvo saiu de perto de Anna que tentava prender o riso.

Finalmente chegara sábado e Paaty se viu acordando às seis horas da manhã. Olhou para o campo através de sua janela e engoliu em seco. Era o dia. O dia D! Ou era o H? Ah! Tanto faz, o fato de ela estar super nervosa não colaborava para pensar, principalmente naquele horário.

Paaty olhou para os lados e viu que as amigas dormiam em sono profundo. Suspirou resignada; as amigas já faziam parte da equipe, ela não. Ela tinha que entrar. Tinha que mostrar ao Daniel o quanto poderia ser boa no quadribol. Tão boa quanto ele.

Foi para o banheiro e se arrumou com uma calça de ginástica e um top preto com uma blusa rasgada por cima, branca. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e calçou o tênis. Estava pronta. Agora era só esperar dar a hora.

Caminhou pelo quarto, mas cada vez sentia que era impossível ficar ali dentro.

Desceu para a Sala Comunal e que já tinha alguém sentado no sofá. Chegou mais perto, e desejou poder voltar para o quarto.

- Danny? – Perguntou nervosa e viu que estava certa quando o garoto virou e deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Oi Paaty.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Paaty olhando para o garoto que ainda estava sem camisa e com um short de dormir. Daniel deu de ombros.

- Não conseguia dormir.

- Ficou ansioso com o teste foi, Danoninho?

- Claro que não – respondeu Daniel ficando vermelho.

- Vou fingir que acredito.

- Não tem razão para eu ficar nervoso – disse Daniel carrancudo -, senta aqui – apontou para um lado do sofá – E você? O que faz acordada?

- Eu estou nervosa.

Daniel olhou para a amiga que parecia estar falando sério. Suspirou e a abraçou.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, eu estava brincando com você naquele dia.

Paaty olhou com ódio para Daniel.

- Você acha que eu não tenho capacidade?

- Não! Longe disso! Conheço você quando fica nervosa.

Paaty riu de Daniel e o abraçou mais.

- Você é um chato, Zabine. Não sei como eu te aturo.

- Nem eu... Nem eu.

Paaty riu e ficou olhando para a lareira com Daniel. Os minutos foram passando até que os dois começaram a ouvir barulhos nos dormitórios.

- O pessoal já deve estar acordando – disse Paaty olhando pra cima.

- Então é melhor eu subir e me arrumar – falou Daniel levantando-se, Paaty fez o mesmo.

- Tchau – disse Patrícia se virando e caminhando para a saída.

- Ei Paaty – chamou Daniel.

- Fala.

Daniel caminhou até Paaty e olhou-a com certo ar de dúvida.

- O que? – Perguntou Paaty curiosa.

- Posso te desejar sorte? – Perguntou Daniel e Paaty sorriu.

- Claro.

Daniel se aproximou de Paaty e deu-lhe um singelo selinho.

- Boa sorte – disse em voz baixa. Paaty o olhou, estática.

- O que foi isso?

- Um beijo de boa sorte – disse Daniel em dúvida.

Paaty se balançou em um pé e depois em outro. Encarava Daniel com certo ar ansioso.

- O que foi Paaty? – Perguntou Daniel vendo a ansiedade da amiga.

Paaty sorriu maliciosa.

- Você acha que só esse beijinho vai me ajudar? – Perguntou chegando perto de Daniel que arregalou os olhos.

- O que?? – Perguntou o garoto incrédulo.

- Vamos Zabine, você sabe fazer melhor.

Paaty puxou Daniel pela cintura e o enlaçou. Daniel se assustou com a garota.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ainda chocado.

- Qual foi?! Eu também tenho meus momentos de desejos sexuais – brincou Paaty pegando a nuca de Daniel e o trazendo mais para perto.

- Você quem manda chefinha – falou Daniel e beijou Paaty.

"Oh GOD! O que eu fiz?" O pensamento de Paaty estava a mil. "O QUE EU FIZ? EU BEIJEI O DANIEL? AI CARAMBA! O QUE DEU EM MIM? PATRÍCIA, VOCÊ REALMENTE DEVE ESTAR MUITO NECESSITADA! TÔ NEM AÍ! ELE BEIJA BEM DEMAIS!"

Já no de Daniel...

"O que deu nessa garota pra me beijar assim? Ela não odiava isso? Ela chegou a me rejeitar da última vez! Vai entender as mulheres! Caramba! Estou nem aí! ELA BEIJA BEM DEMAIS! Daniel tome cuidado! Se ela for tão boa assim no quadribol você está ferrado meu filho! Essa garota é perfeita em tudo?! Não dá sossego pra mim! Que saco! Vai ser mais um beijo pra eu pensar de noite!"

Depois de uns dez minutos, Daniel soltou-se de Paaty que parecia impressionada com a própria ousadia. Daniel sorriu de lado e deu mais um selinho em Paaty.

- Agora você tem toda a sorte do mundo gata. Quando quiser mais é só pedir – dizendo isso, subiu para o próprio dormitório.

Paaty ficou encarando o nada por um tempo até dar conta do que havia acontecido. Começou a rir e ficou tentada a ter dado uma resposta a altura. Mas, não dava mais tempo, por isso saiu para o Salão Principal.

- E aí? Pronta? – Perguntou Anna quando chegou ao salão com Rose.

- Mais do que pronta – disse Paaty sorrindo maliciosa.

- Eita – Rose olhou bem pra amiga e depois sua boca se abriu em choque – Já foi beijando logo pela manhã?

- O que? – Paaty pegou uma colher e olhou-se vendo a boca inchada.

- Quem fez isso? – Perguntou Anna curiosa.

- Zabine. – Respondeu Paaty.

- EUUU?? – Anna estava em choque – EI! EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DE NADA DISSO!

- Seu irmão sua besta – disse Patrícia revirando os olhos.

- Ah... Então, você cedeu? – Perguntou Anna sorrindo marota.

- Claro que não! – Paaty riu – Foi só pra ele ficar com um gostinho de quero mais. Além do que, eu queria um pouco de diversão essa manhã.

- Safadinha – Rose beliscou Paaty, que riu.

- BOM DIA CHUCHUS! – Alvo deu um beijo em cada menina ao chegar com Scorpius e Daniel. Daniel parecia exaltado.

- Bom dia abobrinha – disse Rose para Alvo.

- Eu sou uma banana! – Respondeu o garoto de mau humor.

- Tanto faz – disse Paaty -, tudo a mesma coisa.

Anna riu do comentário da amiga.

- Como você pode me confundir? – Perguntou Alvo estático – Eu sou único. Eu sou um Deus Grego, uma lenda... Eu sou a lenda! Eu sou... O Will Smith.

Rose engasgou-se com o suco e Scorpius se dobrou de rir.

- Estão todos animados – disse David chegando ao grupinho – Boa sorte a todos, eu já vou para o campo pessoal. A gente se vê lá. Te aguardo, Paaty.

Paaty corou enquanto o garoto saia. Daniel virou-se para Scorpius e afeminou a voz para dizer:

- Te aguardo, Paaty.

Todos desceram para o campo de quadribol e Paaty sentiu as pernas tremerem.

Daniel passou o braço em volta do ombro da garota.

- Relaxa, você é ótima em tudo que faz – disse marotamente. Paaty olhou para o amigo sem entender, mas depois viu o duplo sentido em sua frase e ficou rubra.

- Muito bem – David estava no centro do campo, todos ficaram a sua volta -, vamos começar com o teste para o apanhador.

Alvo piscou para os amigos e se encaminhou para o centro do campo com o resto dos que iriam tentar a sorte de serem melhores que Alvo. O que foi uma perda de tempo, visto que o garoto conseguiu a posição de apanhador novamente.

Depois foi a vez dos artilheiros. Rose e Anna entraram novamente na equipe.

Scorpius agarrou todas as goles lançadas contra o gol, o que o fez ter a posição de goleiro.

Chegara a vez dos batedores. A arquibancada já estava cheia e Paaty tremia nervosa.

- Oh God – murmurou indo para o centro do campo com Daniel.

- Relaxa – disse Daniel para a garota.

- Vamos lá, dêem o melhor de si, cada um protegera duas pessoas de cada vez. – David disse para todos e soltou vários balaços de uma vez. – Subam nas vassouras.

Todos obedeceram. Paaty respirou fundo e passou a vassoura por baixo das pernas. Quando deu impulso aquilo lhe pareceu fácil demais. Era simples não cair, era só questão de equilíbrio.

- Ok, cair você não vai, mas agora tem que aprender a sair do lugar – disse Paaty para si mesma -, pra frente? – Paaty inclinou a vassoura para a frente e estendeu o bastão, na hora em que um balaço vinha na direção da jogadora que tinha que proteger.

- Ótima rebatida Paaty – disse David e Paaty engoliu em seco. Que cagada tinha feito.

- É só fazer isso mais vezes – murmurou se endireitando na vassoura. E voou cada vez mais alto e rápido.

Com certeza, quadribol era o melhor esporte do mundo.

Viu um balaço indo na direção da menina que tinha que proteger e voou em seu alcance batendo com força na bola.

Do outro lado Daniel fazia o mesmo com os balaços direcionados a ele. Espiou a amiga e viu que ela se saia bem. Sorriu de lado com orgulho.

- EU SOU A NOVA BATEDORA! EU SOU A NOVA BATEDORA! – Paaty gritava em alto e bom som na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Rose e Anna riam da amiga enquanto Alvo, Scorpius e Daniel abriam cervejas amanteigadas. (N/B: EU SOU A NOVA BATEDORA! *.*)

- Que legal! – Disse Rose abraçando a amiga – Parabéns! Você foi excelente para o seu primeiro vôo! Duvido que o Daniel tenha sido tão excelente no primeiro vôo dele.

Daniel mandou uma careta para Rose, mas abraçou Paaty.

- Tá vendo? – Perguntou Paaty vitoriosa – Eu ganhei o posto de batedora seu bocó! Quebrou a cara de novo!

Daniel deu de ombros.

- Já estou ficando acostumado a quebrar a cara com você.

Paaty riu e plantou um beijo na bochecha de Daniel.

- Opa – exclamou o garoto -, se sempre que eu quebrar a cara, eu ganhar um beijo desses, quero quebrar a cara sempre.

- Muito engraçado – Paaty olhou para a passagem e viu David entrando na Sala. O garoto olhou para os lados e pareceu encontrar o que procurava, ou quem procurava, quando viu Patrícia no sofá.

- Ei Paaty! Parabéns – disse indo até a garota e a abraçando – Você foi dez garota! Não precisei nem me preocupar se você ia cair da vassoura.

- Valeu David. – Patrícia viu Daniel fechar a cara.

- Você vai amanhã comigo certo? – Perguntou David, um pouco temeroso.

Paaty olhou para Anna e Rose que fizeram um gesto discreto com a cabeça indicando que sim.

- É claro – respondeu Paaty fazendo David lhe dar outro abraço.

- A gente se vê amanhã então.

Daniel revirou os olhos ao ver David saindo quase saltitante.

- Patético! Ridículo! Estúpido – murmurou o garoto alto demais. Todos olharam para ele e Paaty fingiu não ouvir.

- Ah! Amanhã tem passeio *-* - Disse Anna feliz e depois fez um bico.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Todas as minhas amigas vão me abandonar para ir com outros garotos, e eu aqui, indo sozinha para Hogsmeade! A cidade da ilusão – Anna fingiu desmaiar no sofá.

- Para de drama! Vai conosco! – Disse Alvo – Você é sempre bem vinda pra ir comigo.

Anna lançou um olhar de esguelha para Alvo.

- E com o Scorpius e o Daniel – continuou Alvo fazendo Anna bufar.

- Esquece – Anna balançou a mão -, eu arranjo alguém pra ir comigo.

Naquela noite todos estavam jantando quando algo que não acontecia nunca assustou a todos.

A edição do Profeta Diário chegara à noite. Todos encararam assustados o teto do Grande Salão, repleto de corujas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rose ao ver seu jornal cair a sua frente.

- Não sei – disse Lílian, vindo até a mesa da Sonserina -, abre o jornal. – Pediu a garota sentando entre Rose e Anna.

Rose abriu o jornal e prendeu a respiração.

Na primeira capa estava o motivo de tanto estardalhaço e o motivo do jornal ter sido entregue antes.

"_Ministro da Magia é encontrado morto."_

Rose leu o título e um silêncio recaiu sobre a mesa.

- Leia logo a notícia – pediu Anna impaciente.

- "Hoje de manhã, o Ministro da Magia, _Kingsley_ Shacklebolt, já em uma idade bem avançada, foi encontrado morto em um campo no norte. Fontes confirmam que quem achou seu corpo foi o chefe dos aurores: Harry James Potter, ao sair em busca do Ministro que já estava desaparecido.

O corpo do Ministro não tinha rastros de espancamento ou algo do gênero. Tudo indica que foi morto com uma maldição imperdoável.

Por enquanto nosso Jornal não tem muito que revelar, visto que o Ministério está fazendo vista grossa sobre esse assunto.

O que nos choca é que alguém tenha conseguido capturar o Ministro e matá-lo, bem debaixo do nariz do Ministério. A questão é: quem terá sido o responsável por essa atrocidade? Será que podemos confiar em todos nesse momento?

Pudemos saber por outras fontes, que quem tomará o lugar do Ministro era o seu vice: John McCartney. Em um momento com o repórter do jornal, o senhor John deu algumas palavras:

"É com grande pesar que assumo o lugar de um grande homem como Ministro. Todos esperamos que ele esteja em um lugar melhor e que tudo isso seja resolvido o mais rápido possível."

Concordamos com John McCartney e esperamos que o Ministério coloque em ação seus aurores para que eles achem o responsável pela morte do querido ex-ministro.

Mais informações no próximo Profeta Diário."

Rose olhou espantada, ao término de sua leitura, para os amigos.

O Grande Salão estava anormalmente quieto, e a diretora já se retirara ao ler a notícia.

- O que vocês acham disso? – Perguntou James sentando-se entre Alvo e Scorpius.

- Que merda é essa? – Perguntou Scorpius – O que está acontecendo no Ministério que andam nos escondendo?

- Não sei – começou Rose -, mas eu gostaria muito de perguntar aos nossos pais.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Um berro fino e agudo foi-se ouvido na mesa da Grifinória. Todos se viraram e encararam uma garota pálida lendo o jornal.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Rose vendo que a garota parecia em choque.

- Vá para a página quatro – pediu Lílian vendo que a tal menina estava lendo aquela página.

Rose foi até a página e leu.

- Meu Merlin – disse Rose surpresa tapando a boca.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Qual é o nome da garota? – Perguntou Rose.

- Kate Marie, por quê?

Rose ergueu o jornal na frente de todos.

"Hilary Marie, bruxa nascida trouxa, é encontrada morta em sua própria casa."

Todos se entreolharam enquanto o Grande Salão agora ficava repleto de burburinhos de quem acabara de abrir na página quatro do Profeta Diário.

N/A: Mais um fim de um capítulo! *-* Adorei saber que minha fic é viciante e muito boa gente! uhasuhashashhuash *-* Fico toda boba quando recebo recados e tenho vontade de postar correndo! Beijoooooooooos


	14. Chapter 14

_No Cap10..._

"_Hilary Marie, bruxa nascida trouxa, é encontrada morta em sua própria casa."_

_Todos se entreolharam enquanto o Grande Salão agora ficava repleto de burburinhos de quem acabara de abrir na página quatro do Profeta Diário._

Cap.11 Hogsmeade

- Cansado, é, Rony, estou cansado – repetia Harry. – O que eu posso fazer? Não posso fazer nada! – Disse Harry esfregando as duas mãos no rosto.

- Você sabe que deve fazer algo – Rony insistia -, Harry, talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry nervoso.

- Você se candidatar – pediu Rony e Harry levantou dando um susto no amigo.

- Mas nem morto! Nem morto mesmo! Pode esquecer!

Rony deu de ombros.

- Só estou dizendo, o que a Gina e a Hermione têm dito. Sabe, você, daria um bom Ministro.

- O Vice já está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

- Eu sei, mas daqui a pouco vêm as eleições, e aí? Como vai ser?

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Acorda – falou Paaty no ouvido de Rose que tremeu.

- Não – Rose sussurrou fazendo Paaty rir.

- Acorda – falou outra pessoa no outro ouvido de Rose.

- Nãoooo – Rose disse para Anna.

- Acorda – dessa vez a voz veio de cima de Rose que abriu os olhos assustada com a voz grossa que a mandara acordar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Berrou Rose dando de cara com Alvo que caiu da cama.

- Eita, que coisa chata! Imagina acordar a Rose assim todo dia. Eu ia sair quebrado – Alvo se levantou do chão, rindo. – Bom dia priminha linda. Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Dia de Alvo Potter me encher o saco? – Chutou Rose.

- Quase lá! Hoje é domingo.

- Pé de cachimbo – falou Anna -, e dia do passeio a Hogsmeade.

- AAHH! Nãooooo – Rose tapou o rosto com um travesseiro.

- SIIIIIM!!! – Gritou Anna – Vai deixar o Jaykey esperando amorzinho?

Rose fez uma careta.

- Não estou com saco de sair.

- Eita, que está pegando? – Perguntou Alvo e Rose deu de ombros.

- Não sei, estou preocupada – disse Rose sentando-se na cama.

- Não fica assim Rose, a Kate já saiu da escola pra resolver o assunto, e estão pesquisando sobre isso. Calma – disse Paaty tentando fazer a amiga entender que não teriam mais problemas.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho – disse Rose. – Primeiro o ministro some e é encontrado morto, e depois uma nascida trouxa morre? É estranho... se não sinistro!

- Rose, se arruma! Tira isso da cabeça e relaxa – pediu Anna -, vamos nos divertir hoje.

- Já disse, não, não e não. Não vou perder o meu dia em Hogsmeade pra te ver fazer loucuras – disse Lílian à contra gosto para Hugo.

- Vamos Lil, vai ser divertido – prometeu Hugo.

- Não vai não. Já estou morrendo de medo Hug. Sério, da última vez eu quase me machuquei.

- Vai dar certo!!! – Garantiu Hugo. – Eu sei que vai.

- Pra que você quer tentar fazer isso? – Perguntou Lílian.

Os dois estavam sentados em um banco no jardim conversando.

- Porque eu acho muito divertido, e um dia pode vir a calhar. Vamos Lily!

- Não tem jeito, se alguém descobrir, estamos mortos!

- Seu avô era um.

- É, e só fazia merda.

- VAMOS LILY!

- Por que você quer tanto virar um... – Lílian baixou a voz com medo de alguém ouvir – Animago?

Hugo bufou.

- Ai Lily! Para de ser medrosa! Animago é foda! Imagina! Com um simples movimento, eu viro um lobo e você...

- Uma águia. – Falou Lílian sorrindo.

- Então! Vamos treinar mais hoje? – Perguntou Hugo esperançoso. – Sozinhos... Lá na Sala Precisa...

- Que tom malicioso é esse, senhor Hugo Weasley?

- Tom malicioso? Eu? Imagina.

Hugo se levantou e arrastou Lílian, que ria do primo.

- Ei! – Alguém chamou por eles e os dois se viraram. Rachel vinha em suas direções – O que vocês dois estão aprontando?

- Está muito na cara? – Sussurrou Lílian para Hugo que riu.

- Nada não, Kell. Estamos indo pro castelo.

- Ué. E Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Rachel levantando de leve uma sobrancelha.

- Desistimos! – Falou Lílian abanando a mão – Não estamos com saco.

- Ah... Virão... – Rachel se calou – Nada não.

- O James? – Perguntou Lílian – Olha... ele estava TE procurando.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça:

- O problema é o dele.

- Vamos Kell, dá uma chance pro meu irmão, ele está muito chateado por você não estar falando com ele – garantiu Lílian. Rachel olhou bem pra menina.

- Deixa ele sofrer mais um pouco.

- Acho que ele desconhece o próprio sentimento. – Disse Hugo e Rachel ficou de olhos arregalados. – O que?

- Até você já sacou.

- Pois é... não sou tão lerdo.

- Ele é... e muito – disse Rachel rindo -, bom, eu vou pra Hogsmeade, minha amiga está esperando por mim.

- Quem? – Perguntou Hugo.

- A Débora, bobo. – Rachel se despediu dos dois e foi atrás da amiga.

- Está pronta? – Perguntou David chegando perto do grupo que saia do castelo. Daniel revirou os olhos e se afastou do grupo sem dizer mais nada.

No segundo seguinte Jacob chegou e Scorpius lançando um olhar carrancudo para o garoto, foi atrás de Daniel.

Rose foi guiada por Jacob para a saída do castelo e Paaty acompanhou David.

Alvo olhou para o lado e viu que sobrara com Anna. O garoto corou ligeiramente e tossiu de leve tentando chamar a atenção da amiga.

- Anna? – Chamou Alvo e a garota se virou – Você... ah... não vai com ninguém pra Hogsmeade?

Anna balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Por que a gente não começa a aprontar as coisas pra festa? – Perguntou Alvo animado. – Vamos? A gente compra algumas coisas em Hogsmeade e depois volta pro castelo e começa a guardar tudo e arrumar?

Anna deu pulinhos e Alvo riu.

- Vamos! – Disse a garota animada puxando o amigo até Hogsmeade.

- Mulheres, ô bicho difícil – Scorpius caminhava com Daniel ao seu lado em Hogsmeade.

Daniel concordou com a cabeça e bufou.

- Ninguém as merece.

- Por que elas não podem simplesmente aceitar o fato de que a amamos?

- É.

Scorpius olhou de lado pra Daniel.

- "É"?!

Daniel finalmente se deu conta do que falara.

- Quero dizer... érh... Bem... eu amo a Paaty, como amiga sabe?!

- Sei... Finge que me engana Daniel.

Daniel suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Ela beija muito bem.

- Quem? A Creuza? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Creuza?! – Daniel tomou um susto.

- É! Nós acabamos de passar por ela e você falou isso!

- Não! Retardado! Estou falando da Paaty – explicou Daniel.

- Ah... – Scorpius entendeu o amigo – Quantas vezes vocês já ficaram?

- Duas.

- E o que você achou?

- Um melhor do que o outro.

- O beijo?

- Você está meio lerdinho hoje Scorp... Desculpe te dizer isso.

Scorpius riu do amigo.

- Você já viu... que na realidade...

- O que? – Daniel estava curioso.

- Você pode estar gostando dela?!

Daniel olhou seriamente para Scorpius.

- Eu me faço essa pergunta todos os dias.

- Achou uma resposta?

- Sim.

- E aí?

- Não gostei nada, nada da resposta.

- Quer ir aonde? – Perguntou David para Paaty segurando a mão da garota.

- Tanto faz... – Paaty não sabia ao certo o que fazer, era para ela estar animada, não era?

- Que tal nos três vassouras?

- É, parece legal.

David olhou bem para a garota e a virou para si.

- O que houve?

- Nada – garantiu Paaty.

- Vamos Paaty, por que você não está tão animada assim pra sair comigo? – Perguntou David.

- Não é nada, sério! Estou adorando.

David sorriu para Paaty que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Prometo que o encontro será ótimo – disse chegando perto de Paaty.

- Estou contando com isso.

David deu um sorriso de lado e trouxe Paaty para junto de si beijando-a em seguida. Paaty já esperava por aquilo por isso correspondeu fazendo David aprofundar o beijo.

"Ele até beija bem" começou a pensar Paaty. "Quero dizer, ele definitivamente sabe beijar. Sabe fazer tudo certinho... entre os garotos que eu já fiquei é um dos que beija melhor... Mas, por que eu não estou tão feliz? Ou nervosa? Por que eu não estou gostando como deveria estar?" Paaty abriu os olhos devagar e a resposta passou diante dos seus olhos.

"Daniel" pensou a garota ao ver o amigo passar com Scorpius evitando olhar para onde David e ela encontravam-se.

Paaty se afastou devagar de David que sorria exultante. A sonserina olhou para o companheiro e tentou dar o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.

- Vamos? – Perguntou David e Paaty concordou.

- Então, lá estava eu sozinho e... – Jacob falava animadamente com Rose que quase se matava enfiando a cara em um saco da Dedos de mel e morrendo asfixiada. Cara, o garoto era legal e tal, mas ele era muito cheio de si. Pelo menos era essa a imagem que Rose começara a ter do garoto.

Ou será que era por que definitivamente ela não queria sair com ele?

- Rose? Você está me ouvindo? – Perguntou Jacob para Rose que parou de andar.

- Oi? – A garota estava perdida na conversa.

Jacob sorriu malicioso.

- Se você não quer conversar, a gente pode fazer outra coisa.

- Eu...

Rose não teve tempo de terminar, e o garoto já começara a beijar furiosamente.

Rose quase caiu pra trás de susto. Não que ela não quisesse beijá-lo, mas aquilo estava longe demais, era quase grosseiro. Por isso tentou se afastar, mas o garoto não deixava. Lutou, mas não conseguia se soltar.

Foi quando sentiu que Jacob era arrastado para trás. Não teve nem tempo de ver seu salvador, e Jacob foi nocauteado com um belo soco.

Rose nunca imaginou que sair com Jacob seria aquilo, ele parecia ser legal. E o que menos imaginou foi ver Scorpius Malfoy se preparando para mais um soco com potencial.

-UAU. – Foi só isso que Rose teve tempo de dizer antes de Scorpius lançar mais um soco no outro sonserino.

- Vamos Déb! Animação – pediu Rachel caminhando pelas lojas. A amiga não parecia muito animada com a ideia de passear por Hogsmeade.

Rachel se virou para Débora que parecia um zumbi no meio de Hogsmeade.

- Calma Déb, o Carlinhos vai te responder – disse Rachel tentando animar a amiga. Débora fez uma careta.

- Ele não tem escrito – disse a garota bufando -, aposto que me acha uma idiota.

- Se ele acha isso é um retardado – falou Rachel -, ninguém em sã consciência pensaria isso de você. E ele pareceu gostar de você.

- Olha, eu acho que você deveria ouvir mais sua amiga – disse uma voz atrás das duas garotas as fazendo pularem e virarem.

- CARLINHOS! – Débora gritou assustada e o homem sorriu galanteador.

- Eu mesmo. – Respondeu Carlinhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Débora corando. – Não me respondeu nem nada.

- Eu... estive ocupado com o trabalho – Carlinhos tentou se desculpar -, mas hoje era dia de folga e eu resolvi...

- Visitar seus parentes? – Chutou Débora.

- Não. Na realidade vim visitar você.

Débora se sentiu totalmente vermelha e viu Rachel ao seu lado dar uma ligeira tossida.

- É bem... eu vou indo – disse Rachel sorrindo maliciosa -, até mais Carlinhos.

- Até – falou Carlinhos rindo. O homem olhou para Débora que parecia sem fala – Erh... Quer passear um pouco?

Débora pareceu despertar e concordou com a cabeça. Os dois começaram a caminhar por Hogsmeade.

- Como anda o trabalho? – Perguntou Débora enquanto Carlinhos suspirava.

- Bem pesado pra falar a verdade – brincou Carlinhos -, vamos dizer, que um dragão não seja muito levinho.

Débora sorriu e cruzou os dois braços no peito. Carlinhos olhou bem para a garota e tocou-lhe no braço.

- Você está com frio.

Débora olhou confusa para Carlinhos.

- Não estou não.

- Na verdade, não foi uma pergunta, você está beeem gelada. (N/A: GELADAAA! UHASHUS Lembrando da propaganda da cerveja) Toma.

Carlinhos pegou o casaco que vinha carregando e passou para Débora que o pegou sem jeito.

- Obrigada.

- Que isso.

Os dois haviam saído de Hogsmeade e estavam em frente a...

- Casa dos Gritos – disse Débora apontando para a casa e se arrepiou -, é assustadora.

- Nem tanto – Carlinhos riu -, já sei de muitas histórias passadas lá.

Débora concordou com a cabeça, é com certeza ele saberia muitas histórias.

- Como anda o pessoal? – Perguntou Débora – O Jorge, o Gui, gostei da sua família.

Carlinhos riu.

- É impossível alguém não gostar deles, mas eles estão bem. Estamos saindo de vez em quando pra comer juntos, ou se divertir.

Débora assentiu – Espero que não tenha mulheres no meio. – A garota pensou alto, porém falou baixo para Carlinhos não ouvir, o que aconteceu.

Carlinhos ouviu o que Débora havia dito e na hora seu impulso de chegar mais perto da garota foi maior e ele o fez.

Débora reparou que Carlinhos foi mais para o seu lado e sorriu. Como se não quisesse nada, Débora roçou a mão no braço do companheiro e em seguida sorriu.

- Foi muito bom te ver hoje. – Começou Débora – Já estava com saudades.

- Assim eu morro. – Carlinhos passou a mão no rosto.

- Assim como? – Débora levou um susto com a frase.

- Eu não agüento mais pensar nos prós e contras no fato de eu estar gostando de uma garota muito mais nova do que eu.

Débora não agüentou e esboçou um enorme sorriso, virando-se para Carlinhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo dele.

- Então não pense.

Não se pode nem dizer quem tomou a iniciativa. E os dois não se importavam.

Débora já se encontrava junto de Carlinhos, enquanto ele beijava-a e a segurava pela cintura, Débora passara as duas mãos pelo seu pescoço. O frio que antes sentia sumira rapidinho, junto de todo o bom senso que Carlinhos tentara guardar.

- Ok tio, já estou ficando sem ar – brincou Débora e Carlinhos riu.

- Eu sou um pedófilo.

Débora olhou bem para Carlinhos cujos olhos brilhavam e o rosto estava esticado em um sorriso.

- Você é o pedófilo mais lindo que eu já vi.

- E o mais velho também.

Débora riu enquanto passava as mãos sobre o peito do homem e o analisava.

- Assim você me envergonha – disse Carlinhos corando.

- Tenho culpa se pelo que parece você cada vez fica mais gostoso mais velho?

Carlinhos sorriu e beijou novamente Débora, sem se importar mais com a idade que tinha.

- Credo, só eu mesmo para estar aqui – Daniel andava de um lado para o outro em um pequeno morrinho do lado de Hogsmeade – Também Daniel, você é um idiota retardado. Enquanto você fica aqui autistando, a Paaty está lá embaixo em um encontro amoroso com o David. Eu sou um idiota.

_Você não é um idiota._

Daniel olhou para os lados.

- Ótimo, agora estou ouvindo minha própria consciência.

_Isso mesmo, resolvi bater um papinho com você._

- Isso que é falta do que fazer, ficar falando consigo mesmo.

_Você poderia estar lá embaixo com a Paaty, no lugar do David_.

- Não poderia não. Ela gosta do David, o babaquinha. E além do mais, não tem motivo para querer sair com ela.

_Para de ser tapado e fala logo o que sente por ela._

_-_ Ela é minha amiga! Eu nunca poderia pensar em falar o que sinto por ela.

_Você mesmo já está admitindo que sente alguma coisa!_

- Eu não posso sentir, a questão é essa! Ela não me vê mais do que como um amigo, eu não posso gostar da minha melhor amiga, o problema todo começou naquele dia que eu tentei beijá-la! Deveria ter parado ali!

_Mas não conseguiu parar! Porque você quer beijá-la!_

- Só porque ela beija bem.

_Para de mentir pra si mesmo, que saco Daniel, admita!_

- Não me enche! Odeio quando fico falando comigo mesmo! É desnecessário.

_Você só fala consigo mesmo porque é muito complexo. Admita logo o que sente por ela e eu vou embora._

- Você NUNCA vai embora! Sempre volta.

_Óbvio! Eu sou seu próprio pensamento! ¬¬'_

- Eu odeio o meu próprio pensamento! Você é muito chato.

_Só porque você é teimoso o suficiente pra não enxergar o que está na cara. Homens, são tão complexos._

- Agora você virou mulher por um acaso?! Minha consciência é feminina?

_Sou a parte feminina em você._

- EPA! Não tem nenhuma parte feminina em mim não! Pode sair fora daí, seu gay!

_Então, fale logo, não vai doer._

- Pra que você quer que eu diga em voz alta o que eu acho, ou sinto? Que diferença faz? Pensar e falar?

_Pode acreditar em mim, faz toda a diferença. Quando você fala, você finalmente entende o seu próprio sentimento._

- E?

_Vai correr atrás._

- E por um acaso eu sou cachorro pra correr atrás? Desiste meu irmão!

_Sou sua consciência não seu irmão, seu besta! PARA DE SER TEIMOSO QUE NEM UMA MULA! FALA LOGO CACETE! ATÉ MERLIN JÁ ESTÁ CANSADO DESSA DEMORA TODA!_

- Merlin não precisa se meter nisso.

_Esse é o problema! Ele não quer se meter! Mas se você não falar logo ele vai acabar tendo que vir a Terra que nem Jesus e fazer você falar._

- Quanto exagero. ¬¬' Não é tão forte o que eu sinto.

_Ótimo, então a deixe ficar com o David, namorar o David, fazer filhinhos com o David, casar com o David..._

- CHEGA! EU JÁ ENTENDI! ELA E O DAVID! MAS QUE SACO!

_Isso aí! Vai! Grite! Vai fundo, fale o que você sente!_

- Eu quis dizer que VOCÊ é um saco!

_Ah... Vai me dizer que você gosta do David!_

- Nem um pouco.

_E antigamente?_

- Bem... eu não tinha nada contra ele, nunca tive.

_E desde quando você começou a ter...?_

- Desde esse ano.

_E por que...?_

- Porque ele virou um idiota.

_Por que..._

- Oras! Porque ele está muito assanhadinho.

_Por que..._

- Que pergunta idiota! Você não vê o jeito que ele olha e fala com a Paaty?

_AHÁ! CHEGAMOS A UM PONTO! ALELUIA IRMÃO! Merlin já pode desfazer as malas._

- Cara, eu não disse que gosto dela.

_Foi quase lá. ;D_

- Mas eu não disse! Nem vou dizer, não adianta.

_Tudo bem... você quem sabe. Mas sabe, está na cara que uma hora a Rose e o Scorp vão se entender, que o Alvo e a Anna vão arranjar alguém, e a Paaty daqui a pouco vai cansar de esperar você._

- Quem disse?

_Eu digo._

- Nossa, grande coisa.

_É sim tá?! Eu sou foda._

- Mesmo assim, por mais que eu goste da Paaty, ela não vai querer ficar comigo.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHÁAAAAAAAAA! ADMITIU SEU BESTA!_

- O que? Não admiti nada!!!!!

_Admitiu! Você falou exatamente: "por mais que eu goste da Paaty..."_

- Não é justo! Você me confundiu! Você fez a minha cabeça!

_Claro idiota, eu sou sua consciência! ¬¬' Agora, dá licença que eu já fiz o meu trabalho e estou saindo fora daqui. Fui!_

Daniel piscou os olhos atordoados e olhou os arredores de Hogsmeade.

- Que merda – murmurou o garoto -, eu estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

Daniel riu de lado e desceu de volta para Hogsmeade.

Agora que ele tinha se convencido, nada o impediria. Ele não ia estragar o fim de semana de Paaty, ele iria voltar à escola. Mas no dia seguinte, a garota que o aguardasse.

- Chega Scorpius! – Pediu Rose tirando o garoto de perto de Jacob.

- Não me impeça! – Disse Scorpius tentando socar Jacob enquanto Rose o empurrava.

- Vamos Scorp! Por favor – Rose tentava em vão puxar o garoto.

- NÃO! ELE MERECE APANHAR!

Foi nessa hora que Daniel apareceu e viu a confusão. Rapidamente foi até o lugar onde eles se encontravam e puxou o amigo.

- Que deu em você cara?

- Esse merdinha beijou a Rose a força.

Daniel olhou para Jacob caído no chão tentando limpar um filete de sangue.

- Deixa – mandou Daniel -, a Rose se entende com ele. Só fique avisado, se você fizer isso de novo – Daniel apontou para Jacob -, você morre. Vamos Scorpius.

- Mas...

- Anda Malfoy – Scorpius obedeceu Daniel e saiu com o amigo.

- Por que você não me deixou acabar com o babaca?

- Porque pelo visto ele já estava machucado o suficiente e agora ele tem que se entender é com a Rose. E ela já viu o suficiente o que você é capaz de fazer por ela.

- Sou capaz de fazer muito mais.

- Eu sei – Daniel sorriu -, e rapidinho ela vai querer ver isso. Deve estar pensando só em você nesse momento e nesse seu ato de bravura. Você tinha que sair dali pra ela pensar em você, e bem, é claro.

Scorpius riu e deu um soco no ombro de Daniel.

- Desde quando você entende de mulheres?

- Eu sempre entendi de mulheres, Scorp.

- Mas desde quando você se preocupa se a menina vai gamar totalmente em você ou não? Elas sempre foram passageiras e você sempre me falou que mulher não pode pensar muito na gente, se não se apaixona.

- É, mas eu mudei.

Scorpius riu – Vai me dizer que você quer que alguém esteja apaixonada por você?!

- Scorpius, se não tiver, eu faço ela ficar.

Scorpius se assustou e olhou de lado para Daniel, em seguida soltou um berro.

- Caramba, você gosta da Paaty!

- Cara, você é muito escandaloso! Que grito afeminado foi esse? Eu nem liguei quando descobri.

Daniel riu internamente.

_Até parece._

- VAI EMBORA! – Scorpius se assustou com o berro de Daniel.

- EU?

- Desculpa Scorp! Eu não estava falando com você.

_Cara, como você é escandaloso!_

- Vamos deixar tudo aqui – falou Alvo enquanto carregava várias sacolas de compras e fechava os olhos em frente a uma tapeçaria. Rapidamente uma porta apareceu.

- Perfeito – concordou Anna -, não sei como você consegue comprar essas bebidas alcoólicas.

- Fácil, eu tenho minhas fontes.

Anna riu e entrou na sala com Alvo.

- Guarda as bebidas naquela geladeirinha ali e eu vou guardar as comidas e as porcarias pra festa – Anna foi até o outro lado e levou junto de si as sacolas com comidas e outras coisas.

Alvo foi até o outro lado da sala e guardou as bebidas. Ao virar-se viu que Anna estava abaixada guardando ainda sua parte.

O cabelo da garota caia e deixava a mostra seu ombro, já que ela usava uma blusa tomara que caia. Alvo observou e viu que a saia que Anna usava, com um tom escuro ficava lindo em contraste com sua pele branca e os cabelos escuros.

Anna ajeitou a blusa e virou-se ao terminar de arrumar as coisas.

- O que? – Perguntou ela sem jeito ao ver que Alvo a encarava. Subiu e foi até o garoto.

Alvo continuava parado a olhando.

- Que foi Alvo? – Perguntou vermelha.

- Você é linda – disse Alvo com a voz meio rouca, o garoto pigarreou.

- Para Alvo, tem meninas muito mais bonitas do que eu aqui. – Anna sorria e ficara corada.

- Não. Estou falando sério. Você é com certeza a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts.

- E você então nem se fala.

- Eu sou a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Alvo rindo.

Anna riu com o amigo e se aproximou, passando a mão no rosto do garoto.

- Não Alvo, eu estou dizendo, que além do garoto mais legal e divertido desse lugar, você é sem dúvida o mais bonito e charmoso.

Alvo parou de rir e encarou Anna, seriamente.

Alvo chegou mais perto de Anna e mexeu em algumas mexas do cabelo da sonserina.

- Alvo, eu... – Anna não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que aparentemente Alvo não iria ficar muito longe dela por muito tempo. Anna sentiu que Alvo usava todas as forças para se afastar dela, porém a beijava com mais desejo do que da primeira vez. Aparentemente, ele não conseguia se controlar demais.

- Ok, eu... – Alvo se afastara arfando, de Anna e parecia sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu...?

- Preciso ir Anna, sério, está ficando tarde – Alvo olhou para Anna e saiu da sala.

Anna olhou para onde Alvo tinha saído e bateu com o pé no chão.

- Mais que garoto complexo!

- Oi James – Débora cumprimentara o amigo que estava sentado sozinho no jardim.

- Eita, quem você pegou? – Perguntou James.

- Eu? Por quê? – Débora ficara assustada, estava assim tão na cara?

- Porque sua expressão de felicidade não poderia ser maior.

- Ah... não aconteceu nada demais, foi o passeio a Hogsmeade.

- Sei... eu não fui.

- Por quê?

- Não estou com ânimo. A Rachel continua sem falar comigo.

- Pois é.

- Eu estou pensando em algo que a faça mudar de ideia, mas está sendo difícil.

Débora olhou bem para James se resolveu ajudar.

- Por que você não fala o que sente?

- O QUE? – James se assustou e olhou incrédulo para Débora.

- Você sabe... Por que você não fala pra ela o que sente por ela?

- Erh... eu não sei do que você está falando Déb.

- Ah James Potter! Poupe-me! Está na cara que você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

James engoliu em seco.

- É mais difícil do que você pensa.

- Nossa! Realmente! Deve ser super difícil gostar de uma pessoa que com toda certeza sente o mesmo por você.

- É mais complicado do que isso.

- É o que? – Perguntou Débora curiosa.

- Eu não gosto dela.

- Não?

- Eu a amo.

Os olhos de Débora se arregalaram.

- Nossa, e quando foi que você notou isso, hein? – Perguntou um pouco irônica. James apenas deu de ombros.

- Essa tarde. Eu sou meio lerdo pra notar as coisas.

- "Meio"?! Você está de zoação coma minha cara né? Você é completamente lerdo!

- Valeu pela ajuda – James riu e Débora o acompanhou.

- Ao seu dispor.

James suspirou e pegou uma pedrinha tacando-a no lago.

- O que eu faço?

- Eu já disse. – Falou Débora – Admite, fala pra ela.

- E se ela não estiver afim de mim?

- Há! Qual foi?! De repente o garanhão do Potter tem medo de ser rejeitado?

- Não é medo.

- É o que então?

- Pavor.

Débora olhou para a cara de desespero de James e começou a rir.

- Você é muito louco.

- Eu sei ;D

- Então, vai fazer o que?

- O que você mandar, chefinha.

- Está falando sério? – Perguntou Débora com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- É claro. Você quem manda aqui, pelo visto você sabe dessas coisas mais do que eu.

- Isso não é lá algo muito difícil.

- Ei!

- Brincadeira, mas, então, por onde eu começo?

- Pelo começo de preferência. E pode falando tudo que eu tenho que fazer.

- Então pode escrever James Sirius Potter, que você terá a Rachel nessa semana.

- Com sorte e com um pouco de... Tcham Tcham!

- O que? – Débora perguntou.

- FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- AAAAAH! Me deixou surda!!!

- Desculpa! :X

- Mas eu gostei! ;D Festa de quem?!

- Alvo e Anna.

- Eita... não vai prestar.

- Não vai mesmo.

- E foi por essa razão que eu gostei...

Fim do Cap.

N/A: uhashuasuhas Minha Fic está ficando cada vez mais sinistra? Calma... ainda terá um pouco de romance no ar antes de ficar sinistra de vez ;D hehe brincadeira, terá muito romance ainda. E eu sabia que o pessoal ia gostar do fora do Scorp na Alexis... coitada da garota gente! ushahasuhuas mentira! ;D beijooooos


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Dedico esse capítulo a todos os meus fiéis leitores que esperaram pacientemente por todos os outros capítulos e suas surpresas, aguardando ansiosos, os momentos de entendimento entre os personagens. Boa leitura, pessoal.

Cap.12 A Festa

Antes da Festa:

Anna acordou na manhã de sábado cedo. Levantou da cama com uma energia que não sentira desde o começo das aulas. Aquele era o dia da festa. D'A Festa. Porque sempre que Alvo e Anna faziam festa alguma coisa acontecia. E naquele dia ela sentia que tudo ia dar certo.

- Acordem logo, pelo amor de Merlin – pediu Anna sacudindo as amigas com um sorriso estampado.

- Sai pra lá! Deixa eu voltar a sonhar – falou Rose se cobrindo dos pés a cabeça com o lençol.

- O sonho estava bom é? – Perguntou Anna maliciosamente.

- Demais! – Falou Rose rindo – Principalmente porque o loiro apareceu nele.

- Loiro? Scorpius? – Perguntou Paaty alegremente – Que coisa mais fofa.

- Eu sei – Rose sentou-se na cama e suspirou -, eu lutei, e lutei e lutei, mas cheguei a mais triste conclusão ontem.

- Qual? – Perguntou Anna.

- Eu o amo.

Anna e Paaty encararam a menina, petrificadas.

- Own, que lindo – disse Paaty com lágrimas nos olhos. (N/B: *_*)

- Lindo foi o soco que ele deu no Key.

As meninas riram e Paaty sorriu marota.

- O que foi senhorita Melo?

- HOJE É FESTA LÁ NO MEU APÊ PODE APARECER VAI ROLAR BUMDALELÊ! – Cantou Paaty e Anna tapou os ouvidos.

- AAAH! Estou surda! SURDA! – Brincou Rose fazendo Paaty mandar-lhe uma careta.

- Festa! Festa! Festa! – Repetia Anna feliz e de repente sorriu marota como Paaty fizera – Alvo Potter que me aguarde.

- Há há – Rose fingiu rir mais acabou rindo de verdade – Coitado do garoto, vai sair todo roxo da festa.

- Roxo? – Perguntaram Anna e Paaty juntas.

- Sim. Roxo de chupões.

Anna riu maliciosa – Não digo nada.

- Eita, hoje tem festa – disse Scorpius para Alvo que sorriu malicioso.

- Festaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Berrou Daniel no ouvido de Scorpius.

- Hmm... Festa – Alvo riu com os amigos.

- Está tudo pronto? – Perguntou Daniel e Alvo fez que sim.

- Mais do que pronto, todos já marcaram presença e agora só falta terminar o trabalho na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. O alarme pra intruso já foi acionado e qualquer aluno menor da Sonserina terá que voltar pros dormitórios.

- Alvo, eu sinto que essa festa vai ser foda – comentou Scorpius sorrindo.

- Eu também, Scorp, eu também.

- Eu não sei como você suportou aquela humilhação ridícula na frente de toda a sonserina – Alexis caminhava com as amigas pelos terrenos da escola.

A garota crispou os lábios e algumas lágrimas de raiva desceram dos seus olhos.

- Ele vai ver com quem se meteu – disse a garota com tom de ódio na voz.

- Pretende fazer o que? – Perguntou uma garota da sonserina – Ele e a Weasley nem estão juntos, e além do mais, você sabe que agora, nada vai separar eles, depois do soco que o Malfoy deu no Key.

- Eu sei – disse Alexis -, ele vai fazer de tudo pra ficar com ela, e eu sei que isso eu não posso impedir.

-Então você pretende fazer o que? – Perguntou a garota curiosa.

- Ela me roubou um homem, eu roubo outro dela, pra ficarmos kits. – Disse Alexis com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pelo visto Jacob Key entra na jogada.

- Foi tão bom – Débora dizia pela décima vez para Rachel que sorria amigavelmente.

- Eu aposto que foi. O Carlinhos é muito fofo – comentou Rachel.

- É! Ele foi tão lindo! Ele é lindo! Ele é perfeito!

- Ih! Minha amiga se apaixonou.

Débora suspirou e deitou na cama.

- Eu não tenho culpa, sabe? Nunca pensei que fosse gostar de um cara tão mais velho.

- No coração a gente não manda.

- Por falar em coração... – Começou Débora se sentando – Quando você pretende desculpar o James?

Rachel bufou – Não sei.

- Ah! Kell! O garoto está mal pra caramba.

- Sério?

- Super sério. Vive falando de você.

Rachel sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Eu não sei. Ele não fala o que eu quero ouvir, ele só pede desculpas.

- E se ele falasse? O que você faria?

Rachel olhou maliciosa para Débora.

- O agarraria na certa, oras! Já quero beijar esse garoto faz tempo.

Débora riu da amiga.

- Quem sabe na festa, hein? – Perguntou Débora piscando.

- Quem sabe...

- Ei, olha. – Débora apontou para uma coruja que era vista vindo em direção a janela das garotas.

Rachel levantou e abriu a janela na hora em que a coruja passava com um embrulho.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Débora indo em direção ao embrulho largado na cama.

- É pra você, segundo o bilhete – disse Rachel.

Débora abriu o bilhete para ler o que tinha dentro.

- O que diz? – Perguntou Rachel curiosa.

- Um presente especial para uma garota especial. Assinado, Carlinhos. – Débora suspirou ao ler a frase.

- Abre logo! – Pediu Rachel impaciente.

- Ele é lindo.

- É eu sei! Agora abre!

Débora abriu o presente e viu um lindo par de brincos.

Rachel suspirou ao lado da garota que pulou de alegria.

- Agora com licença que eu vou responder ao meu homem – brincou Débora –, e depois me arrumar pra festa do Potter.

- Ih! É! Do jeito que a gente demora...

A Festa:

Eram exatamente oito em ponto. Hogwarts parecia mais silenciosa do que o normal para uma noite de sábado. (N/A: Parece até filme de terror! TAMTAM!) Alvo já arrumara toda a Sala Comunal da Sonserina com a ajuda dos amigos e agora estava dando os últimos retoques com Scorpius e Daniel.

- As meninas não descem não? – Perguntou Alvo começando a ficar impaciente.

- Calma, menina demora pra caramba pra descer. – Disse Scorpius sabiamente.

- Falou pouco mais falou bonito. – Daniel esperava sentado no sofá.

- Já são oito horas, daqui a pouco os convidados chegam – reclamou Alvo.

...

- Não é possível – reclamou novamente Alvo, após meia hora.

A Sala Comunal já estava cheia. Os convidados haviam chegado para a festa. A música tocava ao fundo com o som de bandas trouxas e bruxas.

- Ei! Boa festa – disse Lílian que acabara de chegar junto de Hugo. Os dois foram cumprimentar Alvo que se via espremido por outras pessoas.

- Valeu – disse Alvo rindo – a mesa com comes e bebes fica por ali. – Indicou o garoto.

- Vem, vamos beber algo – falou Lílian puxando Hugo pela pista de dança. Alguns móveis haviam sido tirados da sala comunal.

- Ei! Vocês vieram – falou Hugo ao ver Débora e Rachel paradas perto da mesa de bebidas. Rachel segurava uma bebida azul e Lílian deu uma olhada.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou a ruiva Potter.

- Lagoa Azul, mas menores não devem beber – disse Rachel rindo.

- Muito engraçada. – Lílian pegou o copo da mão da amiga e deu um gole – Bom... Eu vou querer uma dessas. Faz pra mim? – Pediu Lílian e Rachel fez que sim.

- Vamos descer – disse Rose se olhando uma última vez no espelho. A garota estava com o cabelo ruivo liso, com uma saia curta de couro, preta, uma blusa vermelha com decote e detalhes prateados, e uma sandália prateada combinando. Passara um pouco de maquiagem.

- Você está linda – falou Anna analisando a amiga.

- Você também – falou Rose olhando Anna. Anna estava vestida com um short curto, jeans, usava uma camisa regata branca e um colete jeans combinando com o short. Estava com uma bota preta alta. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- E eu amores? – Perguntou Paaty saindo do banheiro e desfilando – O que vocês acham que o Daniel vai dizer?

- Gata, você está um arraso – falou Anna imitando o irmão. E Paaty estava mesmo. A garota usava um vestido curto azul, com alguns detalhes prateados, e um decote em V que realçava seu busto. No pé, foi ousada e colocou um All Star prateado com estrelas. O cabelo estava jogado no rosto e a garota acabara de cortar o cabelo com uma franja.

- Amei seu tênis – brincou Rose e Paaty sorriu mostrando o pé para as amigas.

- Eu mesma que o enfeitei *-* - disse orgulhosa.

- E o cabelo ficou foda – disse Anna passando a mão pelo cabelo de Paaty.

- Eu sei – falou a garota -, vamos logo nos mostrar um pouco.

Rindo as três saíram do quarto.

- Elas não vêm? – Perguntou Alvo para Daniel, com quem conversava. – Daniel? Ei? Você está aí?

Mas Daniel não estava olhando para o amigo. Olhava, petrificado, a escada que levava aos dormitórios.

- Que houve? – Perguntou Alvo rindo – Parece que viu um fantasma.

Daniel apontou e Alvo virou-se para olhar, seu queixo caiu.

- UaU – Alvo exclamou ao olhar para Anna que descia desfilando pela escada com um enorme sorriso. Ao seu lado vinham Rose e Paaty. Vários garotos se viraram para olhá-las.

Anna olhou para Alvo e se encaminhou para o garoto, ainda sorrindo.

- Fecha a boca, está babando – brincou a garota fazendo o amigo fechar a boca, envergonhado.

- Você está... Você está... Linda. – Disse analisando a garota que corou.

- Obrigada. Oi maninho – Anna cumprimentou Daniel que não tirava os olhos de Paaty que também o encarava.

Daniel se aproximou da garota que sorria maliciosa.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntou Daniel no ouvido de Paaty a fazendo estremecer.

- Não sei se devo – falou a garota.

- Vamos, eu não mordo. – Prometeu Daniel segurando Paaty pela cintura.

- Eu não tenho medo de cachorro Danny. – Disse Paaty – Na realidade eu sei muito bem como cuidar deles.

- Então cuida de mim – Daniel sussurrou no ouvido de Paaty que fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- Vamos logo – disse a garota puxando Daniel para a pista de dança.

- Nossa, são rápidos – brincou Anna ao ver Daniel e Paaty indo para a pista de dança.

- Deixa eles – falou Alvo rindo -, e aí gostosa? Você vem sempre aqui?

Anna riu com Alvo.

Rose andava pela festa olhando em volta, mas não encontrava quem queria.

- Ei Rose – alguém a puxou pelo braço a fazendo virar. Jacob a encarava.

- Fala. – Disse Rose rudemente.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas – disse Jacob meio contrariado.

- Pelo que? Por ter me beijado a força? Ou por ser um tremendo idiota?

- Eu...

- Você não desiste não? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de Rose fazendo seu coração dar um giro completo.

- Scorpius – Rose disse ao ver o amigo avançando para Jacob -, ele só veio se desculpar.

- Acho melhor ele sumir isso sim. – Mandou Scorpius ameaçadoramente.

- E desde quando você manda em mim? – Perguntou Jacob – Eu saio daqui a hora que eu quiser.

- Problema é teu, se você não sai, eu saio. Vem Rose – Scorpius puxou a amiga até o outro lado da sala – Cara idiota.

- Scorp!

Scorpius olhou pela primeira vez Rose e suspirou.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Rose sorrindo.

- Você está...

- Linda?

- Eu ia dizer perfeita.

Rose corou – Foi o melhor elogio da noite.

- Vindo de mim tinha que ser bom ;D – Brincou Scorpius.

- Concordo. – Rose disse sorrindo.

Scorpius ficou sério e encarou a amiga.

- Rose?

- Fala?

- Você me perdoa? – Perguntou meio triste. Rose demorou alguns segundos pra entender do que Scorpius estava falando.

- Eu já perdoei – falou Rose piscando.

Scorpius sentiu-se capaz de pular de alegria.

- Quer saber? Eu gostaria muito de fazer uma coisa. – Disse o garoto.

- O que? – Perguntou Rose curiosa.

- Mas pra fazer... Eu preciso de um consentimento.

- Nossa... Deve ser importante.

- Você é bem lerdinha Weasley – brincou Scorpius e se aproximou de Rose. – Rose?

- Sim? – Rose sentiu-se extremamente sem ar naquele momento devido ao modo como Scorpius a encarava.

- Você daria outra chance?

- Outra chance? – Perguntou Rose na dúvida.

- Para nós dois – explicou Scorpius.

Rose balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu não daria outra chance – respondeu a garota e Scorpius baixou a cabeça -, eu daria várias chances.

Scorpius riu com Rose.

- Típico de você, contrariar, sua boba – brincou Scorpius segurando Rose pela cintura.

- Típico de você querer dar a última palavra.

- Eu sempre dou a última palavra.

- Nem sempre.

- Fica quieta Rose, eu não vou te beijar até dar a última palavra aqui.

- Então não vai me beijar.

- Ah! Menina chata – falou Scorpius e na hora em que Rose ia responder Scorpius a calou com um beijo.

Rose não se importou se deu a última palavra ou não. Aquele beijo já dizia praticamente tudo o que ela queria falar para Scorpius. (N/B: O/ , omg; morri)

- Olha quem chegou – falou Débora para Rachel ao ver James entrando na Sala Comunal.

- Oh God – exclamou Rachel se virando para Débora e ajeitando o vestido preto tomara que caia que usava. – Como eu estou?

- Perfeita – falou uma voz atrás da garota a fazendo se assustar. Rachel virou lentamente e viu James que estava lindo parado sorrindo. Várias garotas olhavam maliciosamente para James que parecia só olhar para Rachel.

- Obrigada Potter – respondeu Rachel, mas não conteve o sorriso.

James revirou os olhos.

- Você não sabe o meu nome por um acaso, não? Vou dizer pra você: é James! J-a-m-e-s! Quer que escreva também?

Rachel riu e bebeu um gole da sua bebida.

James olhou para Débora que logo entendeu e tratou de sair deixando a amiga sozinha com James.

O garoto olhou em volta nervoso e passou a mão no cabelo.

- Como você tem estado? – Perguntou James para Rachel um pouco apreensivo. Rachel gostou de ver que James estava nervoso por conversar com ela.

- Estou ótima – mentiu a garota descaradamente -, e você?

- Nem um pouco ótimo. – Respondeu James triste – O contrário de ótimo.

Rachel se fez de desentendida.

- Ah é? Por quê?

- Senti sua falta – James respondeu sem rodeios. Rachel sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo e percebeu que deveria estar vermelha, mas se manteve dura.

- Sentiu minha falta é? Não consegue ter uma amiga brigada com você?

James balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo te ter brigada comigo.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e as respostas prontas na ponta da língua se esvaíram. A garota se sentiu uma boba sem saber o que dizer. Optou pela resposta mais simples.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

James sorriu de lado se aproximando de Rachel e pegou na mão da garota.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Mas você disse tanta coisa. – Rachel quase fechou os olhos ao toque do menino. James já estava praticamente colado nela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Se você sentir metade do que eu sinto por você – começou, passando a mão pela cintura de Rachel, que pôs o braço no pescoço do garoto -, não precisa dizer nada.

Rachel sorriu e permaneceu em silêncio. James soltou uma risada.

- Eu vou considerar isso como um sim.

Rachel mandou uma careta para James, que riu divertido e deu um longo selinho na garota. Afastou-se para ver a reação de Rachel. A garota deu de ombros.

- Demorou demais pra fazer isso, hein? – Implicou Rachel, e James sorriu malicioso.

- Eu não fiz nem metade do que pretendo fazer.

- E você está esperando o que? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Ô garota apressada! Nunca mais tento ser romântico – falou James.

- Eu te amo – Rachel se viu dizendo antes que se controlasse. James ficou surpreso, porém depois de um tempo ergueu a garota no ar e a prensou contra si.

- Eu também te amo. – Falou beijando Rachel que agora se sentia nas nuvens. Como sentira falta daquele garoto.

- Olha! Olha! – Débora que conversava com Lílian e Hugo, apontou para Rachel e James. Lílian sorriu divertida.

- Aleluia irmão! – Falou Lílian rindo – Os homens às vezes são tão lerdos! – Reclamou Lílian e não viu Hugo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Não precisamos de homens rápidos, principalmente se forem em relação a você – disse Hugo de maneira protetora.

Débora riu do amigo e Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como se eu precisasse da sua permissão pra ir rápido ou devagar com algum homem.

- Ora! Eu sou seu primo e seu melhor amigo. – Hugo cruzou os braços e Lílian deu de ombros.

- Isso não significa nada. – Disse Lílian e Hugo apenas murmurou alguma coisa.

- Gente, eu já volto – Débora levantou-se e pegou sua bebida na hora em que alguém esbarrou na garota. O copo fugiu-lhe da mão indo parar na blusa de Lílian.

- OOHHH! – Gritou Lílian enquanto Hugo prendia o riso. – Que merdaaaaa! Olha minha roupa.

- Desculpa Lily, desculpa mesmo! – Pediu Débora para a amiga.

- Não foi sua culpa! Foi um idiota qualquer aí! Droga.

- Ei – Paaty acabara de chegar ao lugar do ocorrido. – O que houve?

- Derramaram coisa na minha roupa – falou Lílian xingando até a quinta geração do engraçadinho que a havia sujado.

- Vai até o meu quarto – disse Paaty solidária -, pega uma blusa, minha, ou da Rose, ou da Anna.

- Sério? *-* - Perguntou Lílian contente e Paaty riu.

- Vai lá. – Disse a garota – Eu vou voltar pra festa galera.

- Eu acho que eu vou lá – disse Lílian para Hugo e Débora.

- Eu vou dançar um pouco, vocês se importam? – Perguntou Débora, e os dois fizeram que não.

- Vai me abandonar? – Perguntou Hugo fazendo Lílian rir.

- Vem comigo, eu preciso de uma opinião masculina.

- No dormitório feminino? – Perguntou Hugo assustado e Lílian riu com gosto.

- Tem medo é?

- Claro que não!

- Então vem logo Huguinho – Lílian subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório com Hugo atrás de si.

Abriu a porta do quarto das meninas. Não havia ninguém, ainda... Nenhum casalzinho nem nada.

- Entra logo – Lílian puxou Hugo, já que o garoto estava meio relutante.

Lílian começou a procurar nos armários e malões das meninas.

- Ahá! – Disse pegando uma blusa e analisando-a, depois se virou para Hugo que estava sentado na cama – Agora espere aqui, que eu vou me trocar.

Lílian entrou no banheiro e alguns minutos mais tardes saiu dele com uma blusa frente única, roxa, com lantejoulas prateadas espalhadas pela blusa. A blusa ficara pequena, já que Lílian tinha um pouco mais ter corpo do que Paaty e por isso ficara bastante decotada.

- O que você achou? – Perguntou Lílian dando uma volta para Hugo olhá-la.

Hugo levantou-se da cama e se encaminhou até Lílian que esperava uma resposta.

- Hugo? – Chamou Lílian rindo – Terra pra Hugo!

Hugo engoliu em seco e conseguiu sussurrar:

- Você está linda.

Lílian sentiu-se corando.

- Ah! Você só fala isso porque é meu primo – disse a ruiva.

- Não! Sério, eu falo isso porque é a verdade. – Hugo já estava na frente de Lílian – Você É linda.

Lílian olhou nos olhos de Hugo que parecia estar sendo sincero. Hugo se aproximou um pouco mais de Lílian que relutou, mas não chegou para trás. Porém, a garota colocou a mão sobre o peito de Hugo.

- Não chegue muito perto, por favor – pediu a garota olhando em volta.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Hugo sem entender.

- Porque estamos sozinhos em um quarto.

- E daí? – Pergunto novamente Hugo chegando mais perto da garota.

Lílian suspirou e sentiu que a mão de Hugo já se encontrava em sua cintura.

- Porque isso complica tudo. – Explicou a garota.

- E desde quando nós não somos complicados? – Perguntou Hugo sorrindo maroto.

- Hugo, você é meu...

Lílian não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Hugo a puxou para junto de si e a beijou com nenhum outro garoto a havia beijado. Era o melhor beijo que ela já havia tido, mas...

- Isso está errado – disse Lílian se afastando bruscamente de Hugo.

- O que está errado? – Perguntou Hugo chateado.

- Tudo.

- O fato de nos gostarmos mais do que como primos?

- Repito, tudo.

- O fato de eu te amar também é errado? – Perguntou Hugo fazendo Lílian ficar de olhos arregalados e lágrimas começarem a vir-lhe aos olhos.

- Não repita isso, por favor.

- Por quê?

- Você é muito novo pra saber o que é amar. – Disse Lílian se afastando do garoto. Hugo bufou impaciente.

- Vai dizer que você não gostou!

Lílian balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu não me permito gostar.

Dizendo isso a garota saiu do quarto deixando Hugo sozinho.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Débora ao ver Lílian descendo as escadas quase correndo. Lílian olhou assustada a amiga.

- Não houve nada – respondeu rispidamente e saiu em disparada pela festa.

Débora olhou Lílian se afastando e saindo pela entrada da Sala Comunal.

- Eu hein...

- Oi Déb – cumprimentou alguém atrás da garota a assustando.

- Credo Alvo, não me mata de susto assim – pediu a garota com a mão no coração.

- Está se divertindo? – Perguntou Alvo animado.

- Sim, claro, e você?

- Estou super bem.

Débora observou um pouco Alvo.

- Você não bebeu. – Disse a garota fazendo Alvo rir.

- É claro que não, eu e Anna nunca bebemos nas nossas festas, já que é nossa responsabilidade cuidar de tudo isso.

- Nossa... Que bonito.

Alvo riu da amiga.

- Não vai ficar com ninguém não é, gata? – Perguntou piscando.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu Débora rindo.

- Qual foi?! Está cheio de sonserino aqui. Eu te apresento a alguém se você quiser – falou Alvo maliciosamente – Tenho vários amigos.

Débora riu com gosto.

- Vamos dizer que eu esteja... Comprometida.

Alvo se assustou.

- Sério? Com quem?

- Hum... Você não conhece.

- Posso conhecer um dia? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Claro.

- EI ALVO! – Alguém gritou o nome do garoto e Alvo se virou a tempo de ver Anna se espremer pelas pessoas ao seu encontro.

- Que houve banana? – Perguntou Alvo.

Anna chegou afoita até os amigos.

- Oi Déb – cumprimentou a garota e se virou para Alvo -, a comida acabou.

- JÁ? – Berrou Alvo aterrorizado – E a bebida?

- Ah! Isso ainda tem. Desconfio que o pessoal aqui tem estoque em tudo qualquer lugar.

Alvo riu e se virou para Débora.

- A gente tem que ir resolver problemas técnicos.

Débora riu e se despediu dos amigos.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Anna para Alvo.

- Ir até a cozinha e arrombar. Brincadeira! A gente pede comida pros elfos.

- Vamos logo – falou Anna pegando Alvo pela mão e os dois saíram da Sala Comunal.

- Finalmente, um pouco de silêncio – falou Anna se espreguiçando.

- Pois é, festa dá maior trabalho – disse Alvo rindo -, mas vale a pena.

- Com toda certeza e...

Alvo de repente tapou a boca da amiga e a puxou para trás de uma armadura.

Os dois viram o zelador que acabara de virar naquele corredor e andava reclamando.

Quando o zelador desapareceu pelo corredor, Alvo se ajeitou atrás da estátua, mas continuou ali.

- Pra que você fez isso? – Perguntou Anna tentando se mexer.

- Porque ele é um saco, com certeza ia arranjar um motivo pra acabar com a nossa noite. Odeio esse cara.

Anna riu do amigo.

- Nossa... Quanto ódio no coração, Potter.

Alvo riu e olhou bem para a amiga. Ela estava muito próxima dele. O garoto acabou se perdendo nos olhos de Anna (N/A: Que coisa clichê!) e ficou alguns minutos a observando.

- Alvo – chamou Anna sorrindo -, você está me constrangendo me encarando assim.

Alvo balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é linda.

- Não tanto quanto você. – Murmurou Anna, mas Alvo ouviu e se aproximou da garota.

- Você é incrível Anna – disse Alvo para a garota -, engraçada, divertida, super bem humorada, linda, gostosa, inteligente, amiga.

- Não faça isso Alvo – pediu Anna quase que implorando. Alvo a encarou sem entender.

- Fazer o que?

- O que você sempre faz.

- O que eu sempre faço?

- Isso. A gente sempre acaba em uma cena super constrangedora como essa, falamos alguma coisa que faz a gente sentir coisas que juramos não sentirmos um pelo outro, aí no final você me beija e como se fosse uma coisa errada, você vai embora, me fazendo ficar sozinha, pensando o quanto você deve se arrepender por me beijar.

Alvo ficou encarando Anna que estava com a garganta quase que se fechando devido ao fato de estar segurando o choro.

- Eu não sei se eu agüento isso por mais tempo.

Naquele momento, Alvo sentiu vergonha, vergonha do que estava fazendo, do que estava provocando na amiga. Aquela dor, que com certeza deveria estar sendo maior nela do que nele. Não que ele não estivesse sofrendo, porque ele estava, mas não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

E ao ver Anna e ouvir o que a garota falara para ele, naquela hora ele tomou a decisão que vinha adiando há tempos.

O sonserino enxugou algumas lágrimas que haviam teimado em descer pelos olhos de Anna. A garota fechou os olhos com o toque de Alvo que sorriu.

- Eu prometo não fugir mais, até porque, acho que eu não conseguiria mais lutar comigo mesmo.

Anna abriu os olhos e sorriu para Alvo.

- Você quer dizer que você...?

- Que eu te amo? É! Isso mesmo.

Anna riu com gosto.

- Repete vai!

- Quantas vezes você quiser. – Disse Alvo abraçando Anna que retribui o abraço. O garoto depositou curtos beijos por todo o rosto da garota enquanto repetia:

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

- Eu também... Me amo. – Brincou Anna e Alvo riu.

- Você, sua banana má!

- Eu sei que você me ama.

Alvo fez uma cara intrigada – Porra! Se não soubesse eu ia achar que você é surda.

Anna riu com gosto.

- Mas eu posso repetir se você quiser – disse Alvo sorridente – Eu te amo, bananinha.

E finalmente, dessa vez, Alvo beijou Anna e os dois ficaram um bom tempo aproveitando a oportunidade que tiveram para finalmente se entenderem.

- Aleluia! – Disse Anna quando Alvo a abraçou e deu-lhe um selinho – Alvo Potter não fugiu.

- Eu prometi.

Os dois se olharam e riram. Alvo de repente ficou sério.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Anna.

- Seu irmão vai me matar. – Disse Alvo e Anna riu da preocupação do amigo.

- Deixa ele! Ele é um f*** no amor mesmo, por isso não quer que ninguém seja feliz.

- Que coisa trágica! – Brincou Alvo.

- Pois é! Eita! A gente tem que arranjar comida.

Alvo deu de ombros.

- Já deve estar todo mundo morto de fome! Eles agüentam mais um pouco. Deixe-me te beijar mais um pouco.

- Você vai ter todo o tempo do mundo pra fazer isso, Alvo Potter. Agora venha, nós temos uma festa para administrar – falou Anna puxando o garoto pela mão e o arrastando pelo corredor.

- Ah não!

- Ah sim!

- Você é muito má.

- Eu sei ;D.

Alvo puxou Anna que bateu contra o seu peito. A garota sorriu maliciosa.

- Pára de relutar. Que se não serei obrigado a usar das minhas armas para fazer você parar.

- Vai lá garanhão, use o seu poder – provocou Anna. Alvo ia responder, mas Anna o cortou – Use o seu poder e você fica uma semana sem beijo.

- O QUE?

- Isso mesmo reclamão, vem logo.

Bufando, Alvo seguiu Anna até a cozinha.

Rose e Scorpius dançavam juntos enquanto uma pessoa os observava, sentado no sofá.

- Nojento não é? – Perguntou alguém sentando ao seu lado.

Jacob olhou para Alexis que sorria com uma expressão de que ia vomitar.

- Me deixa em paz – mandou Jacob, porém Alexis riu com gosto.

- Nossa que mau humor. Todo esse mau humor por causa da Weasley?

- Já mandei sair daqui Brown, não me faça repetir.

Alexis observou o garoto pelo canto de olho e chegou mais perto.

- Eu não tenho medo de sonserinos, Key.

Jacob ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e analisou Alexis. Ela estava com um vestido curtíssimo.

- Eu sei o que você quer aqui Brown e é melhor você desistir.

Alexis crispou os lábios.

- Me dê uma razão pra eu desistir.

Jacob olhou bem para a garota.

- Eu não sou o tipo de garoto que se vinga, e sei muito bem o que espera de mim, mas já vou avisando, se você quer mesmo, consegue. Mas não espere nada romântico.

- Quem disse que eu quero romance? – Perguntou a garota sentando no colo de Jacob que revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo Brown.

Dizendo aquilo o garoto se levantou, pegou a garota pela mão e a levou para fora da Sala Comunal.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Alexis, confusa.

- Eu prefiro fazer isso em particular Brown. A Sala Precisa é ótima para isso.

Dando um sorriso de triunfo a garota passou a mão pelo pescoço de Jacob e o beijou ardentemente.

- Olha que coisa mais fofa – comentou Paaty com Daniel. Os dois estavam sentados em uma poltrona observando os casais dançando. Perto dali Rose e Scorpius ainda dançavam juntos, sorridentes.

Daniel revirou os olhos – Finalmente eles se entenderam.

- Pois é.

Nesse momento um outro casal chegou até os dois amigos. Alvo sentou ao lado de Daniel, parecendo desconfortável.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Daniel olhando bem para o amigo.

- Será que nós podemos conversar?

Paaty olhou para Anna que confirmou com a cabeça e as duas saíram.

- O que está pegando? – Perguntou Daniel para o amigo.

Alvo sentou-se reto. Deu graças a Deus por o som não estar tão alto, se não seria impossível conversar.

- Daniel, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa que eu guardei comigo por um bom tempo.

- O que? – Perguntou Daniel curioso.

- Lembra quando eu disse que preferia não revelar com quem foi o meu primeiro beijo? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Sim, eu desconfiei que você fosse gay.

Alvo riu com o amigo.

- Não. O único problema é que eu tinha medo de revelar.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tinha medo de perder sua amizade.

Daniel olhou ainda mais confuso para Alvo, que suspirou.

- Eu tinha lá pelos onze, doze anos... E estava sozinho com a Anna... E...

Daniel finalmente entendera e sorriu.

- Minha irmã?

Alvo fez que sim – Foi o meu primeiro beijo, um simples selinho.

Daniel riu do amigo – E você ficou com medo de mim por isso? Nossa, eu não sou tão mau assim não.

- Não fiquei com medo de você, fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade.

Daniel ficou sério.

- Valeu cara, mas eu nunca pararia de ser seu amigo. E por que você resolveu me contar isso agora?

Alvo deu um pigarro.

- Por que... Bem, não tem como fingir que não, o fato é que eu amo sua irmã.

- O que? – Perguntou Daniel pensando que não entendera direito.

- Eu amo sua irmã e não conseguiria ficar com ela antes de saber que você não fica chateado comigo.

- Vocês ficaram por acaso? – Perguntou Daniel, achando um pouco de graça.

- Sim.

Daniel riu – Até que enfim, na moral, já estava te achando o maior broxa.

Alvo olhou confuso para Daniel.

- Você não fica chateado?

- Chateado? Por que finalmente o cara que minha irmã é louquinha se declarou pra ela? Por que eu estaria chateado seu besta?

Alvo riu do amigo.

- E você e a Paaty? – Perguntou Alvo como quem não quer nada.

- O que tem ele e eu? – Perguntou Paaty que acabara de chegar. Anna chegou junto da amiga e sentou no colo de Alvo. Daniel desviou o olhar.

- Eu estava pensando, quando é que vocês vão se entender.

- Nos entender? Isso nunca – disse Paaty marota -, sempre iremos brigar.

Alvo riu malicioso.

- Você me entendeu.

Paaty corou e desviou o olhar do grupo.

- O que está pegando? – Perguntou Rose chegando junto de Scorpius de mãos dadas.

- A gente está conversando sobre o fato de o Daniel ser muito lerdo.

- EI! – Reclamou Daniel e Paaty riu.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Scorpius bebendo algo.

- Bem, eu e Anna já nos entendemos e agora estamos naquela fase: qual vai ser o nome do nosso filho? Você e Rose já estão naquela fase: qual vai ser o nome do nosso segundo filho? Bem... Digamos que Daniel ainda está no: será que eu vou ter filhos?

Todos riram do garoto, menos Daniel que ficara vermelho.

- Só estou nessa fase porque ela quer.

- Eu? Agora eu sou a culpada? – Perguntou Paaty apontando para si mesma.

- Sim! – Disse Daniel rabugento.

- E você algum dia fez algo pra merecer ficar comigo? Alguma vez já deu a entender que gosta de mim?

- Perdi a conta Paaty. Perdi a conta. – Respondeu Daniel.

- Olha, então você não consegue mandar indiretas! – Falou Paaty nervosa – Porque tudo o que você fez foi simplesmente por orgulho ou assim pareceu.

- Ou você que é lerda demais pra entender minhas indiretas.

- Ou você que é lerdo demais pra sacar o que sente.

Alvo, Anna, Rose e Scorpius olhavam de Paaty para Daniel como se fosse uma partida de ping pong.

- AH! ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER UMA DECLARAÇÃO DE AMOR É ISSO? PORQUE EU NÃO SOU DO TIPO QUE FAZ DECLARAÇÃO! – Gritou Daniel levantando do sofá. Paaty levantou junto. Agora, o grupinho não era o único que observava a briga.

- EU NÃO DISSE NADA DE DECLARAÇÃO! Era só ser um pouco menos...

- Menos o que? Fala.

- DANIEL ZABINE!

Daniel levou um susto com a tremenda raiva de Paaty.

- Desculpa, mas eu não mudo.

- É uma pena. – Disse a garota saindo de perto do grupo e saindo da Sala Comunal.

Daniel ficou observando a amiga sair e depois olhou para as outras amigas.

- O que foi? – Perguntou nervoso ao ver Rose o encarar como se estivesse o repreendendo.

- Precisava de tudo aquilo? – Perguntou Rose.

- Ela quer que eu seja alguém que eu não sou – reclamou o garoto -, quantas vezes eu já ao tentei tê-la?

- E nunca fez por merecer – acusou Anna -, alguma vez você já disse o quanto gosta dela? Ou, o quanto você gosta de ficar com ela?

- Bem... Não.

- E você espera que ela te leve a sério com os joguinhos de sempre?

Daniel cruzou os braços.

- Não.

- Então pronto, agora vai logo seu besta, antes que eu te mate. – Mandou Scorpius.

Daniel bufou e se encaminhou para fora da Sala Comunal.

Não foi difícil achar Patrícia. A garota estava sentada na escada que levava ao jardim da escola.

- Paaty? – Chamou o garoto e a amiga apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Sai daqui Zabine.

Daniel riu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Certo, como se eu fosse obedecer a essa ordem.

Paaty olhou com raiva para Daniel.

- O que você quer?

- Você.

Paaty deu uma risada fria.

- E percebeu isso quando? Quando eu sai pela porta da Sala Comunal?

- Não, e sim quando você disse que seria sonserina se quisesse.

Paaty encarou o amigo por alguns minutos.

- Você lembra? Quero dizer... Daquele dia?

- É claro que eu lembro.

Paaty deu um sorriso de lado.

- Me desculpe Paaty, eu sou muito insensível mesmo.

Paaty concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas você tem que me entender sabe... É sangue de cobra, sangue frio. Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha um coração.

- Eu não disse que você não tinha um coração.

- Eu sei, mas duvida da minha capacidade de gostar de você.

- Não duvido, apenas queria ter certeza – disse a garota -, não queria ser só um caso.

Daniel passou o braço pelo ombro de Paaty.

- Você nunca vai ser um caso, além do mais... Você é Patrícia Melo. (N:B: *.* , EU SOU DEMAIS)

- Agora sim está bem melhor – falou Paaty.

- Eu sei ;D Sei ser romântico quando eu quero.

- Ou seja... Raramente.

- Ah! Qual foi?! Não corta o meu barato broto.

- Broto?

- Ok... Raiz! Melhorou?

Paaty riu. – Vai lá folhinha, me beija logo.

- Você que manda chefinha.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Alexis ao se dar conta que Jacob se levantara da cama. O garoto a olhou por alguns segundos.

- Embora.

- Mas já? – Perguntou Alexis que estava apenas com um lençol tapando o corpo.

- Sim.

- Como assim "sim"? – Perguntou a garota começando a ficar um pouco impaciente.

- Ora Brown, eu falei para não esperar nada romântico de mim.

Alexis ficou olhando o garoto por um tempo.

- Você não esperava que eu dissesse que te amava, esperava? Só por causa de uma noite de sexo.

A boca de Alexis se escancarou.

- Eu...

- Adeus Brown – falou Jacob pegando a camisa e saindo da Sala Precisa.

Alexis Brown ficou encarando boquiaberta a porta por onde o garoto havia saído. Sentiu as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos, porém prendeu-as enquanto um grito sufocado saia pela sua garganta.

Paaty e Daniel voltaram a Sala Comunal onde a festa ainda rolava. Todos estavam dançando animados enquanto alguns já estavam largados no sofá com garrafas de bebidas caídas. Uma ou duas pessoas já estavam totalmente em estado "hibernativo", a maioria já passara do estado "alegre".

- E aí casalzinho – chamou James e Paaty sorriu. Ele acabara de chegar trazendo Rachel junto de si.

- Podemos falar o mesmo? – Perguntou Paaty apontando para os dois abraçados.

- Claro – disse James sorrindo e Rachel fez uma careta para o ruivo.

- O que está rolando de bom na festa? – Perguntou Daniel.

- Bastante coisa – disse Rachel -, por falar nisso, eu ainda não entendi o que rolou com o Hugo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Daniel sem entender.

- Porque ele está em um canto bebendo e não falando com ninguém, o James já tentou falar com ele, mas não conseguiu. Não sei o que está pegando.

- Credo, que chato – disse Paaty olhando Hugo que agora se encontrava dormindo. Rachel suspirou.

- Amanhã eu tento falar com ele.

- Ele deve ter brigado com a Lily – disse James e Rachel concordou.

- Vamos dançar? – Convidou Daniel e todos concordaram.

Jacob andava de um lado para o outro na festa. Era impressionante, não tinha ninguém ali que o agradasse.

- Que merda – disse andando para trás.

- Merda é você pisar no meu pé – ele ouviu alguém exclamar e se virou. A garota tinha o cabelo preto e grande e o encarava com certo ódio.

- Foi mal aí.

- Foi mal não, foi péssimo, não sabe andar não é? – Perguntou a garota de forma grossa e depois jogou os cabelos pra trás – Cada sonserino insuportável – reclamou saindo de perto do garoto.

- Eu hein – disse Jacob e voltou a andar pela festa.

- Rose, se controla – pedia Scorpius rindo de Rose que subiu no sofá e começou a dançar loucamente.

- CADÊ MINHA BEBIDA SCORPIUS? – Berrou a garota pulando em cima do loiro.

- Rose! Comporte-se. – Pediu Scorpius, mas não conseguia parar de rir, nunca a tinha visto alterada daquele jeito.

- O que a ruiva tem? – Perguntou Alvo chegando perto dos amigos.

- Ela está meio alterada.

- Bebeu o que? – Perguntou Alvo curioso.

- Muita batida de morango pingada com vodca... Quero dizer, metade vodca.

Alvo riu da prima que agora distribuía beijos no pescoço de Scorpius. O loiro tentava se conter.

- Vão pra um quarto – falou Alvo.

- É Scorp! Vamos pra um quarto – falou Rose e Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

- Não dê ideia Alvo! – E então virou-se pra Rose – Acho melhor não, amor.

- Por quê? – Perguntou a garota chorosa.

- Porque você está meio... Hum... Vulnerável.

- AAAAAAAHHH ASSIM NÃO É JUSTO!

Scorpius riu da cara de Rose que parecia incapaz de pensar em algo.

- Vamos jogar algo? – Perguntou Daniel para o grupo.

- SSSSIIIIIIIIMMMM! – Gritou Rose animada pulando em cima de Daniel.

- O que? – Perguntou Paaty chegando, pulando.

- Strip Poker – falou Alvo malicioso.

- OPA! JÁ É! – Rose gritou assustando Scorpius.

- Já disse pra não dar ideia Alvo!

- Desculpa! Não me contive =X

- Vamos jogar Scorp? – Pediu Rose fazendo carinho no sonserino.

- Eu tenho uma brincadeira melhor Rose – disse Scorpius.

- O que?

- Estátua. – Disse Scorpius meio na dúvida, mas Rose pareceu gostar da ideia, pois começou a pular.

- ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VAMOS! – E puxou Scorpius para a pista de dança.

- Acho que agora está tudo limpo – disse Anna enquanto fazia um feitiço e tirava uma mancha estranha do sofá.

- Nossa... Essa festa... Não prestou – disse Scorpius enquanto olhava para dez garrafas de vodca jogadas no chão. – Nossa senhora.

Eram sete horas da manhã e a festa acabara fazia meia hora, mais ou menos.

Rose se encontrava caída no sofá com um copo na mão.

- Me lembrem de nunca mais deixar a Rose beber mais de um copo – pediu Scorpius analisando Rose. Todos riram – Ô garota fraca pra bebida.

- Cara, eu nunca a vi tão engraçada – disse Alvo lembrando as cenas.

- Coitada da minha amiga – falou Anna divertida.

- Foi bem legal – Paaty ainda pulava animada. Daniel a segurou com força.

- Outra que não pode beber – falou indicando Paaty -, tem efeito contrário nessa, ela fica agitada por horas.

- VAMOS ANIMAR ESSA FESTA! – Berrou Paaty rindo.

- A festa acabou Paaty, e a única coisa que eu quero é dormir – disse Alvo se espreguiçando. – Boa noite pessoal. Boa noite linda – Alvo despediu-se dando um singelo selinho em Anna.

- Boa noite, eu também vou subir – falou Anna.

- Leva ela – pediu Daniel empurrando Paaty que riu animada.

- Boa noite, fofinho – falou enchendo Daniel de selinhos. Daniel riu.

Todos subiram e Scorpius encarou Rose deitada parecendo uma morta no sofá.

- Ei Rose – chamou Scorpius no ouvido da ruiva. –Rose! Roseeeeee...

Rose abriu os olhos e encarou Scorpius, deu um sorriso fraco.

- Já é dia?

Scorpius riu depositando um selinho em Rose.

- A festa acabou agora.

- Sério? – Perguntou Rose tentando se levantar meio zonza. A garota se desequilibrou e caiu deitada no sofá. Riu de si própria – Acho que não consigo sair daqui.

Scorpius riu com gosto – Quem mandou beber tanto? Quer saber? Fica aqui, não precisa subir.

Rose bocejou agradecida.

- Fica comigo? – Pediu a garota abrindo um espaço no sofá para Scorpius.

- Claro – disse Scorpius deitando ao lado de Rose e a trazendo para junto de si.

- Obrigada Scorpius.

- Pelo que?

- Por ser uma pessoa tão especial.

Scorpius riu passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo da garota.

- Eu te amo sua capeta.

- Eu também te amo.

- Agora vê se dorme, porque mais tarde vai vir uma ressaca das boas.

Não precisou pedir nem mais uma vez, pois no momento seguinte Rose já estava dormindo tranquilamente.

Agora tudo estava quieto, calmo como nunca havia estado.

N/A: Yeah! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu disse que ia ser romance! E foi... XD Bastante até!

xDD Beijooooos


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.13: Resultado da Festa

Já se havia passado uma semana desde que a festa rolara. Os grupos estavam cada vez mais unidos, nenhum casal se oficializou, mas era questão de tempo para alguns.

Paaty andava calmamente pelo colégio quando algo lhe fez parar. Viu que um garoto estava parado junto a janela olhando para o lago.

- David? – Chamou Paaty e foi até o garoto. David lhe deu um sorriso triste e voltou a encarar a janela – Está tudo bem?

- Está – respondeu o garoto com uma voz desanimada.

Paaty colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou, severa, o que o fez rir.

- David Mitchell pode desembuchar.

David suspirou e olhou para os próprios pés.

- Não me leve a mal Paaty, eu realmente estou contente por você e pelo Danny, só um cego não veria que vocês se gostam, mas, eu tenho o direito de estar pra baixo nesses dias. A garota que eu gostava está com outro e eu simplesmente não consigo achar outra pessoa. Não tive nem ânimo pra continuar naquela festa depois que vi você e o Daniel dançando. Nada contra ele claro!

Paaty olhou incrédula para David.

- Você gostava tanto assim de mim?

- Achei que tivesse deixado isso claro.

A sonserina bufou.

- Eu sinto muito David, sinto mesmo.

- Eu também.

- Mas, levanta esse ânimo! Hogwarts está cheia de garotas solteiras que dariam tudo para te ter.

David riu, um pouco mais animado.

- Eu posso até ficar com muitas delas, mas por enquanto, duvido que alguma me agrade.

- Quem sabe, hein?! Nunca diga que duvida.

- Erh... Melhor não. Obrigada Paaty, sério. Você é uma amigona.

- Que isso? Estou aqui pra isso.

Paaty abraçou David, que estava um pouco mais animado.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de Paaty e a garota levou um susto, separando-se rapidamente de David.

- Danny, estava te procurando. – Falou a garota enquanto Daniel ia para o seu lado e a puxava pela cintura, encarando David de forma calculista.

- Olá David – cumprimentou formalmente e David riu.

- Qual foi Daniel, eu só estava abraçando a Paaty.

Daniel olhou de forma ameaçadora e David deu um passo pra trás.

- Hum... Acho melhor eu ir. Tchau Paaty.

- Tchau David.

O garoto saiu pelo corredor dando uma olhada para trás.

- Bem... – começou Paaty animada passando o braço pelo ombro de Daniel – Vamos?

Daniel olhou severamente para Paaty, que parou de andar sem entender nada.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada. – Respondeu de forma grosseira. Paaty parou de andar e colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

- Daniel Zabine, me diga logo o motivo para esse chilique...

- Você estava abraçando toda agarrada, outro cara no corredor.

- Toda agarrada? Daniel, era um abraço de amigos.

- Sei sei... Abraço de amigos. O cara deu em cima de você.

Paaty bufou estressada e colocou a mão na testa.

- Ninguém merece, Zabine, que ciúme bobo. Você acha que eu iria te trair no meio do corredor? Assim? Todo mundo vendo?

- Não tinha ninguém no corredor – respondeu Daniel como uma criança birrenta.

Paaty riu do garoto.

- Para de graça menino. Que coisa boba?

- Agora o meu ciúme é bobo? – Perguntou Daniel alterando a voz.

Paaty revirou os olhos e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

- Eu não vou ficar discutindo uma coisa tão absurda. Se você tivesse me visto aos beijos com ele, aí tudo bem, você poderia dar uma de louco e gritar a vontade, agora, você não viu nada demais, não vou ficar aturando seu mau humor. Até mais Daniel.

Dizendo isso, a garota foi saindo pelo corredor, mas não pode dar nem cinco passos e sentiu um braço a puxando. Escondeu o sorriso vitorioso e fingiu estar séria.

- Que foi? – Perguntou rudemente quando Daniel a puxou para si. O garoto a pegou pela cintura de forma possessiva.

- Não gosto que ninguém toque no que é meu.

- E desde quando eu sou sua?

- Faz mais ou menos uma semana.

- Você está contando? – Perguntou Paaty surpresa – Os dias que a gente está ficando?

- Sim.

- Uau, que romântico Zabine – debochou Paaty -, quer dizer que nenhum garoto pode me abraçar?

- Isso.

- Nem o Alvo e o Scorpius?

- Eles podem.

- Ah... Posso saber o por quê?

- Porque eles já têm dona.

Paaty riu da resposta.

- Você é minha – continuou Daniel -, e não quero ver nenhum macho com segundas, nem terceiras intenções te abraçando.

- A intenção dele era me agradecer!

- Já é uma intenção!

- Você é terrível! – Reclamou Paaty embora risse.

Daniel falou algo que Paaty não conseguiu entender e beijou a garota.

- Onde você vai, senhorita Weasley? – Perguntou Alvo assim que Rose levantou-se da mesa onde ele, Rose, Scorpius e Anna estudavam.

- Ao banheiro – respondeu Rose rindo -, quer me acompanhar?

- Opa! O convite é só pro Alvo? – Perguntou Scorpius levando um tapa de Rose no braço.

- Sim, era somente, e exclusivamente pro Alvo.

- Eu não! Já vi a Anna dando um olhar nada delicado pra mim – falou Alvo apontando a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Mentiroso – disse Anna rindo e Alvo passou o braço pelo seu pescoço.

- Eu só vou ao banheiro com a Anna Banana agora.

- Nem comigo Alvo Potter... nem comigo.

- Que chato. – Reclamou Alvo e Rose subiu para o quarto.

O quarto estava vazio e Rose se encaminhou para o banheiro. Como a porta estava fechada, Rose bateu duas vezes nela. Ninguém respondeu, então Rose entrou e viu uma cena que nunca pensou que fosse ver nada vida.

- Brown?! – Exclamou Rose ao ver Alexis sentada ao lado da privada, curvada sobre a mesma.

- Não! A avó – ironizou Alexis mirando Rose com ódio.

- Oh! Desculpe! Eu não sabia que o banheiro estava ocupado.

- Devia ter perguntando.

- Eu bati na porta.

- Mesmo assim é falta de edu... – a garota não terminou a frase, pois teve que se inclinar para vomitar. Rose fez uma careta ao ver a cena, mas se aproximou da garota caída no chão.

- Você quer...?

- Não preciso da sua ajuda – respondeu Alexis sem nem deixar Rose terminar de falar.

- Tudo bem então. – Disse Rose se afastando.

- Pode usar essa porcaria – falou Alexis se apoiando na privada para levantar. Porém, a garota cambaleou e quase voltou com tudo no chão se não fosse Rose que a segurou.

- Acho que você realmente precisa de ajuda – Rose falou de maneira severa -, me deixe te ajudar.

Alexis fez uma careta, mas não respondeu. Poderia ser pelo fato de realmente estar precisando de ajuda, ou porque naquele momento outra ânsia de vomito acabara de chegar. Rose ajudou a menina a se inclinar e amparou-a enquanto a outra apenas colocava tudo para fora.

- Você comeu algo estragado no almoço? – Perguntou Rose preocupada.

- Eu não almocei – respondeu Alexis de forma um pouco menos rude.

- Tomou café?

- Sim.

- Comeu o que?

- Isso é um interrogatório? – Perguntou Alexis grosseiramente, mas ao ver a expressão de Rose, se apressou a responder – Tomei um copo de suco e comi um pedaço de tortas e ovos.

- Mas... eu também comi isso, e não parecia nada estragado lá. Não acha melhor ir a Ala Hospitalar? – Perguntou Rose da forma mais gentil que conseguiu. Alexis pareceu refletir por um instante e depois tremeu.

- Eu não. Odeio aquele lugar, me dá medo.

Rose riu da garota.

- A Ala Hospitalar te dá medo?

Alexis assentiu, e Rose ficou com pena da garota por estar tão vulnerável.

- Faz o seguinte – falou Rose puxando Alexis para mais junto de si -, lava a boca – levou a sonserina até a pia e essa se molhou enquanto obedecia a Rose -, agora eu vou te colocar na cama e te dar uma poção pra enjôo. Talvez até uma toalha com água quente.

Rose levou Alexis até a cama da garota e a deitou ali, colocando em seguida o travesseiro de modo que a cabeça de Alexis não ficasse deitada.

- É pra não enjoar mais – explicou a ruiva e foi até o malão. Demorou alguns minutos preparando alguma coisa em um pequeno caldeirão portátil e levou um líquido fumegante até Alexis, que fez uma expressão de dor ao ver o líquido. Rose riu.

- Vai ajudar.

- É nojento – falou Alexis pegando o copo que Rose oferecera e bebendo o líquido.

- Pronto, em alguns minutos melhora. – Falou Rose guardando todo seu kit de poções de volta – Eu aconselho você a não ir mais as aulas hoje, ficar aí deitada. Eu explico para os professores que você está passando mal e se precisar de algo... hum... mande minha coruja – falou apontando para sua coruja que ergueu a cabeça. – Ela é super inteligente. Bem, vou indo.

Rose virou-se e foi andando até a porta.

- Ei Weasley – chamou Alexis fazendo Rose se virar.

- Fala.

Alexis se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama.

- Obrigada... mesmo.

Rose assustou-se, mas depois de algum tempo sorriu.

- De nada.

- Demorou hein? Estava difícil de se limpar? – Perguntou Alvo ao ver Rose descer.

- Alvo! Idiota – disse Anna batendo no garoto.

- Não. Eu encontrei a Brown.

- Brigaram? – Perguntou Alvo com os olhos brilhando, e Anna revirou os olhos.

- Não. Na verdade ela estava passando mal e eu a ajudei a ir para a cama.

Todos olharam surpresos para Rose, mas não comentaram nada, pois Paaty e Daniel haviam acabado de entrar na Sala Comunal e a atenção de todos se desviaram para eles.

- Até que enfim – falou Scorpius -, pensei que a Paaty tivesse te engolido.

- Bem que ela queria – Daniel retrucou e Paaty ficou vermelha.

- Mentira. – Falou a garota ainda corada.

- Hum... safadinhos – disse Alvo -, não façam nada que eu não faria.

- Ou seja – começou Anna -, façam tudo.

Todos começaram a rir de Anna, menos Daniel.

- Espero que ele não faça tudo com você – disse o irmão de forma protetora. Foi a vez de Anna ficar vermelha.

- Deixa que disso eu tomo conta.

- É! – Exclamou Alvo, mas Daniel o olhou de forma raivosa e o garoto se encolheu – Estava brincando! xD

- Então, quer dizer que as eleições serão feitas em abril? – Perguntou mais uma vez Hermione.

- Sim, Mione, minha resposta não vai mudar – disse Harry cansado. Estavam na sala do auror chefe.

- Mas Harry, o vice pode ficar até lá?

- Sim.

- Isso não é justo!

- Mas é assim.

- Deveria ter uma eleição antes – reclamou Hermione cruzando os braços como uma criança. Harry riu.

- Mas não é assim que funciona.

- Muita coisa estranha está acontecendo, e nós não conhecemos esse cara direito. – Reclamou Hermione.

- Pois é... Esse é o meu maior medo.

- Come logo cacete, enfia tudo isso pela garganta se não eu enfio por outro lugar – mandou Rachel para Hugo. Estava na hora do jantar e o garoto apenas encarava sua comida.

- Estou sem fome – disse Hugo afastando o prato de si. Rachel bufou e começou a socar Hugo.

- Eita, quanto amor! Que bom que você está se dando bem com a minha família – falou James chegando a mesa e dando um selinho em Rachel. Olhou em volta – Cadê a Débora?

- Deve ter ido até o corujal.

- Fazer o que?

- Responder a umas pessoas.

James olhou curioso para Rachel, mas não perguntou nada. Apenas deu de ombros.

- Por que você estava praticamente matando Hugo?

- Ele não quer comer!

- O Hugo não quer comer?! – Exclamou James cuspindo o suco que começara a tomar – Desde quando?

- Ele não come bem faz uma semana! Eu contei.

- Eita, você está se achando gordo Huguinho, é isso? – Perguntou James implicando com o primo.

- Não enche Jay – pediu Rachel enquanto Hugo mandava um sinal nada legal ao primo mais velho. Naquela hora, Lílian chegou ao Grande Salão, e ao ver onde estava o primo, apenas fez questão de sentar-se distante daquele ponto. Hugo suspirou e Rachel não pode deixar de não reparar na cena.

- Hum... Hugo, você pode me acompanhar até a biblioteca? – Perguntou a garota e James a olhou confuso.

- Eu te levo – disse James com a boca cheia.

- Hum... Acho que você deva comer. Vem comigo Hugo, você não está jantando.

- Ok – falou o garoto se levantando e acompanhando a amiga até fora do Grande Salão.

Já estavam perto da biblioteca, quando Rachel parou e encurralou o garoto.

- Muito bem, o que está pegando? – Perguntou Rachel de forma severa.

- O que? – Hugo se fez de desentendido.

- Oras, faça-me o favor Hugo, você acha que eu não percebi que você e a Lily estão sem se falar desde o dia da festa?

- Não foi nada demais.

- Então me conta.

- Erh... Ok, talvez tenha sido um pouco demais, mas eu não me sinto confortável em te contar.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Você e a Lily, por um acaso, beijaram-se?

- Como você... como você... quando você...??

- Estava na cara. – Respondeu Rachel sorrindo – Ok, agora, o que eu quero saber, é que merda você fez pra ela parar de falar com você.

- Eu não fiz nada! Sério! Juro! A gente se beijou e tal, eu admito, eu queria isso e ela também, pelo menos eu achei que ela quisesse...

- Como assim achou? – Rachel perguntou confusa.

- Bem, ela me beijou e tal, mas depois parece que se... arrependeu, e aí falou que aquilo era errado a gente continuar fazendo aquilo...

- É claro que ela ia falar isso – disse Rachel revirando os olhos -, ela é sua prima! Deve morrer de medo do que a família vai pensar.

Hugo bufou – Ridículo.

- Pra ela não. Mas... como eu sou uma boa amiga...

Rachel deu um sorriso maligno e Hugo deu um passo pra trás.

- O que você tem em mente?

- Depois eu te falo.

- Tá né... Bem, eu vou indo então. Tchau Kell, obrigada por me ouvir.

- Que isso! Não foi nada – respondeu a garota vendo Hugo ir embora. Depois do garoto virar no corredor, o sorriso reaparecera no rosto de Rachel.

- Glória, irmão! – Disse ela ao pensar que finalmente entendera o que estava pegando. E ao lembrar-se do seu plano acrescentou:

- Vai ser mais um bordão!

Já haviam se passado três dias e todos na escola comentavam o quanto os novos casais sonserinos e grifinórios pareciam estar firmes. Mas, ninguém entendia o que havia separado a antiga dupla Weasley Potter.

- É hoje – disse Rachel batendo na mesa e assustando James que comia ao seu lado.

- O que é hoje?

- É hoje que eu desenrolo o enrolo. – Falou decidida.

- Você está bem Kell? – Perguntou James colocando a mão sobre a testa de Rachel.

- Estou ótima. – Respondeu Rachel sorridente.

- Que bom amor – James deu um selinho em Rachel.

- Oi gente – cumprimentou Hugo sentando-se ao lado dos dois.

- E aí Hugo, beleza? – Perguntou James e Hugo fez que sim.

- Oi Hugo – falou Rachel e depois murmurou algo para somente o garoto ouvir – Me aguarde.

Hugo engoliu em seco.

- Ei Daniel, será que eu posso conversar com você? – Perguntou Alvo ao ver o amigo sentado no sofá da Sala Comunal enquanto lia um livro.

- Já está falando – disse o garoto sorrindo.

- Pois é... Então... – Alvo sentou-se ao lado do amigo e começou a mexer com as pernas.

- Alvo, pare com essa tremedeira com a perna – mandou Daniel e virou-se para o amigo deixando o livro de lado. – O que é?

- Hum... erh... eu... Daniel.

- Não! Scorpius.

- ??

- Anda com isso Alvo.

- Ok! – Alvo respirou fundo – Eu vou pedir a Anna em namoro.

Daniel estreitou os olhos.

- Você está falando sério?

Alvo fez que sim com a cabeça. Daniel parecia pensativo.

- Você **realmente **está falando sério?

- Cacete! Já disse que sim!

- Bem... er... – Agora, quem parecia desconcertado era Daniel – Nesse caso... hum... q bom né?

Alvo sorriu – Sério? *-*

Daniel riu do amigo.

- É, seu gay. Mas se fizer minha irmã sofrer um pouquinho que seja... Você morre.

o.O"

- Estou brincando – disse Daniel sorrindo.

- DANIEL EU TE AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Gritou Alvo se atirando em Daniel. Todos na Sala Comunal começaram a rir.

- SAI DAQUI SEU GAY! PARA DE MUGIR NO MEU OUVIDO!

- MÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! DANIEL, YOU ARE THE BEST! – Gritou Alvo dando beijos na bochecha de Daniel.

- QUE NOJOOOOO!

Anna acabara de entrar e viu o irmão gritando enquanto Alvo distribuía beijos. A garota não pode deixar de rir.

- Essa cena vai ficar marcada – disse indo de encontro aos dois garotos que pareciam travar uma batalha.

- Annita Bananita... – disse Alvo dando um selinho na namorada – Por que a gente não deixa o chato do Daniel sozinho e vamos passear?

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Anna e Alvo pegou sua mão a conduzindo para fora. O sonserino olhou para trás e piscou para Daniel que parecia furioso.

- Eu hein – disse Daniel passando a mão no rosto -, que nojo. Estou todo babado.

- Sabe, eu já disse pra ele – falava Paaty para Rose enquanto as duas caminhavam pelos corredores -, pra ele parar com o ciuminho bobo! Mas ele não se controla! É possessivo!

Rose riu da amiga – O Daniel sempre foi assim, até com a Anna.

- Eu sei! É impressionante.

As duas garotas entraram no banheiro e Rose mirou-se no espelho enquanto Paaty entrava em uma das cabines.

De repente Rose começou a ouvir um barulho de choro.

- Paaty? – Chamou Rose e tudo ficou silencioso.

- Eu.

- Você está bem?

- Estou – Paaty saiu do reservado e olhou incrédula para Rose – Por quê?

- Não ouviu alguém chorando?

- Hum... não. Estava fazendo xixi.

Rose olhou para uma das cabines e reconheceu o tênis da pessoa. Suspirou e esperou Paaty lavar as mãos para saírem do banheiro.

- Ei Paaty, vai indo na frente, ok? Eu só tenho que fazer uma coisa.

- Ok – disse Paaty curiosa, mas fez o que a amiga pediu.

Rose abriu com cuidado a porta do banheiro e entrou não fazendo barulho.

Esperou alguns segundos para ver se estava certa e constatou que estava. Alguém chorava no banheiro e ela tinha certeza de que sabia quem era.

- Muito bem – exclamou Rose e a pessoa se silenciou -, pode saindo daí Alexis Brown, eu sei muito bem que é você aí dentro.

Silêncio...

- Ótimo... Se você não sai, eu entro.

Antes que Rose pudesse abrir a porta por magia, Alexis a escancarou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou a garota furiosa. Rose não se assustou com sua atitude, e sim com as manchas de lágrimas no rosto da garota e seu estado deprimente.

- Hum... Está tudo bem?

- Está tudo ótimo.

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- É! Como estava tudo ótimo quando você vomitou daquele jeito no banheiro.

Por alguma razão, as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Alexis e Rose a encarou sem entender nada.

- Hum... Brown? Sabe, se você quiser... Pode... Falar – disse Rose sem jeito e Alexis pareceu mais sem jeito ainda.

Depois de alguns segundos Alexis se aprumou toda e pegou a mochila que se encontrava no chão.

- O dia que eu precisar da ajuda de alguém, eu mesma peço. Se preocupe com a sua vida Weasley.

Dizendo isso, Alexis saiu do banheiro deixando uma Rose atônica para trás.

- Tá né... Não pergunto mais – falou Rose para si mesma dando uma última olhada no espelho.

- Ei gata – falou alguém atrás de Rose quando a sonserina saiu do banheiro.

- Gata é sua... – a garota ia dar uma resposta bem feia, mas ao ver quem falava se calou e sorriu.

- Eita! Não te chamo mais de gata – falou Scorpius e riu -, embora eu também ache minha mãe gata.

- Oi Scorp – Rose deu um selinho no loiro que sorriu -, o que foi?

- Meu dia melhorou muito com isso.

Rose corou ao ouvir Scorpius lhe falar aquilo.

- Vamos Romeu, vamos...

- Hum... ei Anna – falou Alvo para a garota que estava sentada em seu colo no jardim.

- Sim?

- Erh...

- Fala Alvo, eita.

- Você pode virar de frente pra mim?

Anna fez o que Alvo pediu e o garoto suspirou.

- O que foi?

- Anna, há quanto tempo a gente se conhece?

- Hum... faz mais ou menos cinco anos.

- Certo.

Anna riu de Alvo.

- Você parece nervoso... O que houve?

- É que, você sabe que você é super importante pra mim Anna, e que tipo, sem você, eu sou somente uma banana murcha.

Anna riu da comparação de Alvo.

- Nossa, que profundo Alvo Potter – ironizou a garota fazendo Alvo rir.

- Mas é a verdade... Minha vida teve muito mais graça com você nela.

Os olhos de Anna brilharam ao mesmo tempo em que ela sorria.

- Você também é muito importante pra mim Alvo.

- Pois é, eu sei. Por isso eu tomei uma decisão.

Anna agora parecia curiosa.

- Decisão? Que tipo de decisão?

- Anna, você pode ficar de pé? – Pediu Alvo e Anna fez que sim, levantando-se.

- Ok... agora é a parte que eu me ajoelho – falou o garoto ajoelhando-se. Os olhos de Anna se arregalaram.

- Al...

- Está na minha vez de falar! Nem pense em estragar o momento – mandou Alvo rindo e em seguida tirou uma caixa do bolso.

Encarou Anna cujos olhos estavam cheios de lágrima.

-Anna... Você aceita namorar comigo?

Alvo abriu a caixinha e Anna pode ver um cordão de ouro com um pingente. A garota mirou bem o pingente e constatou ser... uma banana?

Anna começou a rir, riu tanto quanto Alvo.

- Uma banana? – Perguntou a garota.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- É claro que eu aceito seu bobo. Agora... me dê essa banana! – Mandou Anna pegando a caixinha.

Alvo se levantou e deu um selinho na namorada.

- Eu sempre quis me ajoelhar desse jeito! *-*

- Foi muito romântico – falou Anna abraçando Alvo.

- Eu sei... só teve um problema.

- Qual? – Perguntou Anna.

- O meu joelho está doendo... Eu acho que eu me ajoelhei bem em cima de uma pedrinha.

Anna não agüentou e começou a rir mais do namorado, não antes de se jogar em cima do mesmo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Rachel chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória berrando e pulando. Ao ver James sentado conversando com uns amigos foi correndo até o namorado.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- Ok, agora eu fiquei surdo – falou James enquanto os amigos riam.

- ADIVINHA! ADIVINHA! – Falou Rachel pulando na frente dos garotos, que a encaravam incrédulos.

- Erh... A COPA DE QUADRIBOL FOI ADIANTADA? *-* - Perguntou James agora também animado.

- Não. *¬*

- Sem graça.

- JAMES! A LEEH ME ESCREVEU! – Berrou Rachel e os garotos se entreolharam.

- Quem é Leeh? – Perguntou Taylor curioso. Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Leeh! Minha prima! Minha prima! LEEH!

- É gostosa? – Rachel revirou os olhos com a pergunta de Taylor.

- É! Mas não é pro seu bico.

- Ui – James deu um soco no ombro do amigo que o encarava de forma ameaçadora.

- Ei James! ADIVINHA!

- Kell... você já disse... Sua prima escreveu pra você!

- NÃAOOOOO! NÃO É ISSO!

- Tem mais? =O

- Sim! Ela vem pra cá! – Rachel parecia em êxtase.

- Pra te visitar?

- NÃOOOOO! ELA VEM ESTUDAR AQUI!

- AH! Que lindo biba! – James fingiu animação e levou um tapa na cabeça, dado por Rachel.

- Tosco. – Falou a garota guardando a carta – Agora me dêem licença. Eu irei procurar outra pessoa.

- Quem? – Perguntou James enciumado.

- Ninguém do seu interesse – respondeu Rachel saindo deixando James furioso pra trás.

- Achei você! – Falou Rachel ao ver Lílian em um corredor. A garota olhou para trás e depois se virou pra Rachel.

- É comigo?

- É claro que é com você!

Lílian olhou para Rachel de forma curiosa.

- O que houve?

- Eu vou te contar o que houve! – Disse Rachel fazendo Lílian sentir certo medo. – Que história é essa de você ficar com o Hugo e depois parar de falar com ele?

A boca de Lílian escancarou, a garota ficou sem fala.

- Como... como...

- Como eu sei? Sabendo! – Dessa vez a voz de Rachel ficou mais doce – Vamos Lily, por que você está fazendo isso com o garoto?

Lílian corou fortemente.

- Eu acho... errado.

- Errado? Só por que são primos?

- Sim – respondeu Lílian chateada.

- Que coisa mais brega! Acorda Lily! Viva na atualidade.

Lílian não pode deixar de sorrir, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu.

- É sério Kell, eu não posso fazer isso.

Rachel suspirou – Como quiser, mas só pensa em uma coisa tá legal?

- O que?

- Ele te ama, só pensa nisso. Há quanto tempo você vem desejando isso? – Perguntou Rachel e Lílian parecia petrificada.

Rachel balançou-se nos pés e depois sorriu, pois já fizera metade do que queria fazer.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Pensa... er... sobre o que eu te falei. Pensei que vocês fossem melhores amigos e que nada abalaria a amizade de vocês – falou Rachel como se tivesse comentando sobre o tempo, mas sabia que estava surtindo efeito em Lílian - Ele anda muito triste sem você.

Lílian que olhava para os pés, voltou o olhar para cima, a fim de encarar Rachel depois daquelas palavras da garota, mas se viu sozinha no corredor.

N/A: O pessoal diminuiu os coments =(


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.14 A Novata

- AAHH! ELA CHEGA HOJE! HOJE! – Berrava Rachel animada no café da manhã.

- Quem? – Perguntou James descontraído. Rachel lançou um olhar maquiavélico para James.

- Eu já disse! Minha prima! Letícia White.

- Ah... A tal de Leeh.

- Ela mesma *-* Não é lindo?

- Pois é... – James continuou a comer e Rachel apenas bufou.

- Ninguém merece você, Potter.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você poderia ficar contente porque eu estou contente.

- Ah... Mas eu estou contente por você – falou James sorrindo de maneira encantadora.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou Rachel com os olhos brilhando.

- Super. Além do mais, sendo sua prima, ela deve ser legal.

- É. Super.

- Então pronto. Será bem vinda.

- Obrigada James, mesmo – Rachel deu um selinho em James, e Débora que estava na sua frente sorriu para a cena.

***

- Vai ser assim – começou David dentro do vestiário da Sonserina falando sobre as táticas do time de quadribol -, o primeiro jogo vai ser contra a Lufa-Lufa, ou seja, será fácil.

- Quando será o primeiro jogo? – Perguntou Paaty ansiosa.

- Vai ser no final de Outubro, ou seja, teremos que mandar ver nesse jogo para conseguirmos um placar bom na dianteira, assim no jogo contra a Grifinória, será mais fácil, pois não teremos que vencer por uma margem de pontos tão grande.

- Ok, isso vai ser muito fácil – comentou Scorpius polindo a vassoura em suas mãos.

- Não ache isso tão fácil, o time da Lufa-Lufa não é tão ruim assim – falou Rose seriamente.

- A Rose tem razão sabe, sempre temos que tomar cuidado. – Disse David.

- Nós tomaremos cuidado – prometeu Anna.

- Ótimo, é assim que eu quero, bem gente, eu estou morrendo de fome, por isso sugiro que almocemos, por hoje é só, já treinamos bastante.

O time da Sonserina saiu de dentro do vestiário e se encaminharam para o castelo.

- GENTEEEEE! – Todos se assustaram com o berro que veio dos jardins. Rachel apareceu correndo para os Sonserinos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Paaty quando a Grifinória chegou arfando.

- Estou – disse Rachel sorrindo -, eu só quero que vocês conheçam minha prima.

- Sua prima? – Perguntaram todos os sonserinos sem entender.

- É! Aí vem ela – Rachel apontou para trás, aonde vinha James acompanhado de uma linda garota de cabelos pretos lisos, com a pele morena. A menina vinha sorrindo timidamente.

- Gente, essa é Letícia – apresentou James apontando para a garota ao chegarem perto do grupo.

- Oi – murmurou Letícia e todos acenaram um oi, menos Paaty que por alguma razão bufou indignada e apenas saiu de perto do grupo voltando ao castelo.

Rose olhou para Anna que indicou Daniel com a cabeça. Ao olhar para Daniel viu que o garoto falava com a novata. Rose olhou atônita para Anna que falou só com os lábios:

- Ciúme.

- Ah... – Murmurou Rose, mas continuou sem entender.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Letícia – falou Scorpius apertando a mão da menina – Esses são David e Daniel, e essas são Rose e Anna. E aquela que foi embora era a Patrícia... Hum... Acho que ela tinha algum compromisso.

- Acho que ela não gostou muito de mim – comentou Letícia olhando para aonde Paaty havia desaparecido.

- Que nada! Ela só deve ter precisado entrar, vou ver se ela quer ajuda em alguma coisa – falou Daniel se despedindo dos amigos e correndo de volta para o castelo.

- O que você tem? – Perguntou Daniel ao entrar nas Masmorras da Sonserina.

- Nada. – Paaty que estivera sentada no sofá, levantou e fez menção de subir. Daniel segurou-a pelo braço.

- Então você do nada surtou e resolveu sair sem nem falar com a novata?

- É. Que bom que você entendeu. Tchau – Paaty tentou se desvencilhar de Daniel.

- Patrícia Melo...

- EU SÓ ODEIO QUANDO MEU FICANTE DÁ UMA SECADA BÁSICA EM OUTRA GAROTA! – Explodiu Paaty, e Daniel deu graças a Deus pela Masmorra estar vazia.

- Patrícia com ciúme? De mim? – Perguntou Daniel divertido.

- Não! Da coruja do Alvo! Vai se ferrar Zabine! – Paaty puxou o braço, mas Daniel foi mais rápido e puxou-a pela cintura até colarem seus corpos.

- Eu não dei olhada em ninguém.

- Deu sim! Eu vi! Você deu maior secada naquela morena... A tal de Louise.

- Letícia – corrigiu Daniel.

- Tá vendo? Até lembrar o nome já lembra! Daqui a pouco é Lelê! Lê! Leeh! Tanto faz! Sai Zabine.

Daniel riu de Paaty e deu um selinho rápido na garota.

- Paaty, pelo amor de Merlin, eu não olhei ninguém.

- VAI SE FU...

- OPA! Baixaria não Patrícia! Para agora com essa bobagem – falou Daniel friamente -, eu já disse que eu não a olhei. Eu apenas falei com ela, eu precisava ser educado caramba! É prima da Rachel! Para com ciúmes bobos, que infantilidade.

- Ah é! Falou o adulto! E a sua cena de ciúmes um dia desses?

- VOCÊ ESTAVA ABRAÇADA COM ELE!

- Eu estava apenas abraçando ele!

- Então estava abraçando.

- É! Uma secada com certeza é pior que um abraço.

- Aquilo era um abraço amigo.

- Super! Oh! Fiquei até emocionado de ver – ironizou Daniel e Paaty se soltou novamente do garoto.

- Você é tão infantil! Por que não admite que a achou atraente?

- Achei – falou Daniel, e a boca de Paaty se escancarou. – Admito que ela é muito bonita...

- Babaca – comentou Paaty.

- Você não me deixa terminar.

Paaty ficou quieta olhando para Daniel.

- Admito que ela é bonita, mas não mais que você.

- Há! Conta outra.

- Não! É sério – falou Daniel -, você é a garota mais bonita dessa escola.

Paaty, que estava com os braços cruzados, descruzou-os amenizando a expressão de raiva.

- Jura?

- Juro. Mais do que a Rose e a Anna.

- Credo! Ela é sua irmã. – Falou Paaty exasperada.

- E você é minha namorada! – Daniel defendeu-se erguendo as mãos.

- Eu sei, mas... – Paaty que estivera falando, calou-se ao perceber o que Daniel havia dito. O garoto a olhava de forma marota – O que?

- O que o que?

- O que você disse?

- Que você é a mais bonita da escola.

- Não! Depois.

- Eu jurei quando você perguntou: "Jura?" – Daniel brincou.

- Você me entendeu Zabine! A última frase.

- Ah! Você se refere à parte que eu digo que você é minha namorada?!

Paaty olhou assustada para Daniel.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou a garota em apenas um fiapo de voz.

- Você acha que eu brincaria com isso? – Perguntou Daniel e depois sorriu – Qual foi? Achei que você já se considerasse minha namorada.

Paaty não falou nada, apenas correu até Daniel jogando-se em cima do garoto.

- Eu te amo Zabine.

- Eu sei.

Paaty não pode deixar de rir do garoto.

- Se não disser que me ama... – ameaçou a garota.

- Eu estaria mentindo – completou Daniel piscando.

Paaty sorriu e beijou o garoto. Nem se importava se estava na Sala Comunal ou onde quer que fosse. Daniel simplesmente sempre fora o garoto com quem deveria ter ficado.

Daniel sempre sentia uma descarga elétrica (N/A: Meu Deeeus! Que tooooosco! Descarga elétrica? Qual é a minha? Tô carente hoje só pode ser! Ele não é nenhuma lâmpada! Voltando...) quando beijava Paaty. Sentia que poderia ficar ali a vida inteira que não ia cansar. Colou mais ainda o corpo com o da garota que passou os braços pelo pescoço de Daniel.

Só quando os dois já sentiam falta de ar que se separaram, mas continuaram com os corpos colados.

- Eu te amo, Melo. – Sussurrou Daniel com dificuldade para respirar. O garoto estava vermelho e seu cabelo bagunçado devido a uma garota que não se encontrava em melhor estado.

- Eu sei – brincou Paaty separando a distância entre os dois.

Daniel sorriu ao beijar Paaty e suspendeu a garota colocando-a em cima de uma mesa. Paaty entrelaçou Daniel entre as pernas e puxou o garoto pela gola da camisa trazendo-o para mais perto da mesa.

Para Daniel aquilo era novidade, nunca havia visto aquele lado de Paaty e tinha que admitir... Estava gostando.

Quando a garota passou suas mãos pelas costas de Daniel arranhando-as de leve e mordendo seu lábio inferior, o sonserino não pode conter um leve gemido.

Paaty não pode deixar de rir enquanto se separava lentamente de Daniel para recuperar mais um pouco de ar, mas não soltou o garoto, que aproveitou e começou a beijar-lhe de leve no pescoço. Paaty começou a brincar com os botões da camisa de Daniel desabotoando-os lentamente.

- Meu Merlin – sussurrou o garoto ofegante -, o que eu estava perdendo?!

- Não sei – murmurou Paaty no ouvido de Daniel -, por que você não me mostra?

Daniel se afastou um pouco chocado de Paaty, não que ele não quisesse mostrar, mas aquilo o pegou desprevenido. Paaty olhou inocentemente para Daniel como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Depois de alguns segundos, Daniel sorriu malicioso.

- Você quem manda chefinha – falou pegando Paaty no colo e levando-a até o sofá.

Paaty riu com gosto ao sentir as costas irem de encontro ao sofá e Daniel começou a beijar-lhe nos ombros.

- Sabe, estamos em um Salão Comunal – lembrou Paaty, mas não tirou Daniel de cima de si.

- Dane-se – falou Daniel beijando a boca de Paaty.

- Será que a Paaty está legal e...? – Daniel e Paaty olharam chocados para a porta da Masmorra que acabara de se aberta. Os dois coraram violentamente.

Rose, Scorpius, Alvo e Anna pararam chocados ao ver Paaty no sofá e Daniel por cima da garota, os dois intensamente corados.

- Ops – murmurou Alvo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Cacete, vocês são um saco, atrapalham até nessas horas – reclamou Daniel saindo de cima de Paaty.

- DANIEL ZABINE! – Repreendeu Paaty ao ouvir Daniel reclamar.

- O que? – Perguntou Daniel indignado – Só falo a verdade.

Paaty estava pronta para responder quando os dois ouviram sons de risos vindos da entrada da Masmorra.

O resto do grupo havia caído na gargalhada ao ver a situação em que Paaty e Daniel se encontravam, agora brigando.

- Isso não tem graça – murmurou Paaty envergonhada.

- Que isso Paaty, mostrando as asinhas – falou Alvo -, mais que cena caliente!

Scorpius riu de Alvo.

- Tsc tsc, em um Salão Comunal? Não poderia ter sido em um quarto? – Perguntou Anna rindo.

- AH! Vão à merda vocês todos! – Falou Daniel exultado.

- Ih... Parece que alguém não gosta de ser interrompido quando vai partir pro lado bom de um relacionamento. – Disse Alvo piscando – Eu também teria ficado chateado se tivessem me interrompido com a...

- NÃO TERMINA ESSA FRASE ALVO POTTER – ameaçou Daniel -, ela é minha irmã cacete!

- Desculpa! – Pediu Alvo – Esqueci.

- Agora, que vocês já atrapalharam, com licença eu vou tomar um banho – falou Daniel dando um selinho em Paaty.

- Vai! Um pouco de água fria vai acalmar esse seu volume aí embaixo – brincou Alvo.

- Besta – xingou Daniel antes de subir para o dormitório.

- Eu também vou subir – falou Paaty tentando ajeitar o cabelo. – Com licença.

Rose olhou para os outros e os quatro caíram novamente na gargalhada.

***

Na noite daquele dia, quando todos estavam jantando, Minerva levantou e todos os estudantes de calaram.

- Hoje receberemos uma nova aluna que cursará o sexto ano, dêem boas vindas a Letícia White – a menina se levantou e todos começaram a bater palma. – Ela é nova, e veio de Durmstrang e vai ser selecionada agora para sua casa.

Letícia se encaminhou até o banquinho que a diretora havia colocado no meio do Salão com o chapéu seletor.

Na hora que a garota sentou, todos se calaram e ficaram a espera da escola do chapéu.

O chapéu seletor demorou um pouco antes da escola:

- SONSERINA!

O queixo de Rachel caiu ao ver a prima sorrir e ir se juntar aos sonserinos.

- Kell? Você está bem? – Perguntou James preocupado com Rachel.

Rachel prendeu o choro.

- Ei! Rachel!

- Eu só queria que ela fosse da Grifinória – falou Rachel chorosa.

- Ei amor! Calma, ela vai te ver todo dia – James abraçou a namorada e beijou-lhe no rosto.

- Eu sei...

***

- U-a-u, sonserina hein? – Brincou Paaty quando viu a novata sentar-se a sua frente. Queria tentar se redimir – Desculpe por hoje tá?

- Está tudo bem – Letícia piscou para a garota.

- Bem vinda a Sonserina – falou uma voz ao lado de Letícia fazendo-a se assustar. A garota virou-se e viu um garoto lindo a encarando. O ar ficou preso dentro de Letícia.

- Obrigada – falou Letícia finalmente soltando a respiração.

- Sou David – se apresentou David estendendo a mão.

- Letícia.

- Eu sei – falou David piscando. – Todos sabem.

Paaty olhava de David para Letícia e de novo para David. De repente um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Paaty.

- Você está pensando no mesmo que eu? – Perguntou Anna quase pulando na cadeira.

- NÃO! – Berrou Rose assustando a todos e depois tapou a boca.

- Credo, que foi? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Nem pensem nisso – murmurou Rose para somente Paaty e Anna ouvirem.

- O que? – Perguntaram as duas inocentemente.

- Eu sei o que vocês querem fazer, mas não se metam! – Falou Rose seriamente.

Paaty fez uma careta.

- Sua chata, mas já que você manda! A gente não se mete.

Anna afundou no banco, derrotada.

- Que ouve amor? – Perguntou Alvo ao ver o estado da namorada – Você parece uma banana murcha.

- Eu sou uma banana murcha – disse Anna comendo devagar.

- Credo, sobe esse astral biba! – Brincou Alvo fazendo Anna rir.

***

Já haviam se passado três dias...

As situações começaram a melhorar, menos para algumas pessoas. Lílian e Hugo ainda não se falavam e algumas coisas no castelo não pareciam ainda certas.

Era já de noite, a maioria do castelo estava em silêncio, só as quatro salas comunais é que tinham barulho. Na sala comunal de cores vermelhas e douradas, a casa dos leões, estava um ruivo de 13 anos sentando numa poltrona, encarava o fogo que crepitava da lareira, seu semblante era desanimado, como se algo o estivesse incomodando e ele nada pudesse fazer para resolver isso. Hugo Weasley estava desanimado, tristonho, isso era um fato. Todos podiam ver isso, ou pelo menos alguém que tentasse o observar veria isso.

Uma ruiva que estava descendo as escadas passou meio que correndo pela poltrona de Hugo Weasley, como se quisesse passar despercebida, porém Hugo percebeu o vulto ruivo passando ao seu lado, seu semblante de desanimado foi para sério e ele logo se levantou e foi atrás do vulto ruivo, queria resolver isso de uma vez, já não estava agüentando mais. Apertou o passo assim que passou pelo velho quadro da Mulher Gorda, a ruiva não percebeu que estava sendo seguida e assim andava calmamente pelo corredor, porém freou quando sentiu uma mão envolver um de seus braços.

- Lily! – Hugo exclamou virando a garota para que ela o encarasse.

Lily se assustou quando a pegaram pelo braço. E agora que sabia que era Hugo, não sabia se sentia aliviada ou temerosa. Fitou o primo calada, mas não o olhava nos olhos, não tinha essa coragem toda. O silêncio ficou constrangedor, então Hugo decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Olhe pra mim Lily! – ele pediu, Lily abriu a boca para responder, porém Hugo disse antes – Nos olhos, Lily! O que aconteceu? Sou ainda seu melhor amigo, não?! – Lily se deu por vencida e encarou os olhos azuis cristalinos de Hugo – Fale algo! – suplicou.

- O que quer que eu diga? – Lily finalmente se pronunciou, estava nervosa, nunca esteve tão perto de Hugo desde aquele beijo que deram, estava com medo.

- Porque tem me evitado? – Hugo perguntou e puxou Lily mais para si, passando os braços pela cintura dela, que tremeu ao toque.

- Não estou te evitando, Hugo, está imaginando coisas! – ela disse, tentando parecer convincente, mas Hugo a conhecia bem, sabia que ela fingia.

- Então me diga – pediu levantando a mão direita e encostando-a na bochecha de Lily – Por que não vai mais comigo às aulas? Fica o menos tempo possível ao meu lado e evita de ficar bem perto mim, como estamos agora? Por quê?

- Por quê? – repetiu bobamente, Hugo assentiu positivamente e começou a acariciar a bochecha de Lily, olhavam-se nos olhos, Lily sabia que se mentisse ele iria saber, suspirou resignada – Porque não foi certo o que aconteceu, não é certo isso Hugo, entenda.

- Não, não entendo! – Hugo exclamou, suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas – Lily, você sabe que não existe certo ou errado pra isso, nós é que definimos quem é o certo ou o errado para nós! – Lily abriu a boca pra contestar, mas Hugo continuou – Lil, responda-me só uma coisa, se não fôssemos primos, você me acharia uma pessoa certa pra namorar?

Lily, que tinha a boca aberta para contestar Hugo, fechou a boca rapidamente e pensou, abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu, fechou-a novamente, até que por fim conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele colou seu corpo no dela e acariciou a bochecha dela de novo.

- Então nada nos impede! – e antes que ela pudesse raciocinar o que ele disse, seus lábios se encontraram.

A princípio ela ficou sem reação, mas não resistia ao primo, por mais que lutasse, ela sabia que gostava dele, e os lábios dele eram tão macios e doces, ela acabou desistindo de lutar contra aquilo, era tarde de mais, estava apaixona pelo primo. Envolveu a nuca do rapaz com seus braços, suas mãos despenteavam ainda mais o cabelo dele, que resolveu aprofundar mais o toque, passando a língua pelos lábios dela. Atendendo prontamente o 'pedido', Lily abriu a boca e deixou a língua de Hugo invadir sua boca, uma sensação única, sensação essa que Hugo ansiava experimentar a algum tempo. Logo precisaram de ar, e afastaram os rostos lentamente, Hugo encostou sua testa na dela e abriu os olhos, logo depois Lily fazia o mesmo.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, ambos estavam com as roupas amassadas e os cabelos despenteados, mas ambos estavam profundamente felizes. Apenas se ouvia a respiração descompassada de ambos, até Hugo quebrar o silêncio.

- Vai dar uma chance para isso? – perguntou referindo-se ao que haviam acabado de fazer – A nós? Você sabe, não farei nada que você não queira apenas me fale, e se a resposta for sim prometo te fazer sorrir todos os dias Lílian Luna Potter – ele disse sério.

- Então vai ter que aprender muitas piadas Hugo! – ela disse esboçando um sorriso, e vendo como o primo era meio lerdo – Sim. – Hugo abriu um largo sorriso, o que fez Lily também sorrir igual a ele, e voltou a beijá-la.

Rose ouviu um barulho de porta abrindo à noite e acordou assustada. Olhou para a porta do dormitório a tempo de ver uma morena sair apressada do quarto. Curiosa, Rose levantou-se e colocou um roupão calçando um chinelo.

Abriu a porta do quarto e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

Alexis estava sentada no sofá de costas para Rose, mas mesmo que não pudesse vê-la, Rose tinha certeza que a garota chorava.

- Brown? – Chamou Rose assustando Alexis que deu um pulo no sofá e virou-se. Encarou Rose friamente.

- Vai embora Weasley, você já se divertiu o bastante vendo essa cena, não acha?

Rose não ligou para a afronta e se aproximou da garota.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Rose sentando-se ao lado de Alexis.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Alexis duramente.

- Se quiser... Pode desabafar – Rose sorriu simpaticamente.

- Não preciso desabafar Weasley, suma daqui.

- Ótimo – exclamou Rose começando a se irritar -, quer ficar aí chorando que nem um bebê; fique, fica se lamentando das coisas como se o que acontecesse na sua vida fosse a pior coisa do mundo...

- Você não sabe nada o que acontece na minha vida, então cala a boca! – Retrucou Alexis.

- Por que você não tenta se abrir sua besta?

- PORQUE EU NÃO PRECISO QUE ISSO SE TORNE FOFOCA NA ESCOLA! TODOS JÁ SABERÃO DAQUI A UM TEMPO, NÃO TEM COMO ESCONDER!

Rose se assustou com os berros de Alexis e antes que pudesse responder, a garota começou a chorar mais do que nunca.

- Meu Merlin Brown! O que houve? – Rose sentou-se novamente e pegou a mão de Alexis. A morena olhou a ruiva, curiosamente – Confie em mim!?

Alexis olhou bem para Rose e antes que pudesse pensar, abraçou a inimiga e voltou a chorar em seus ombros.

Rose não se assustou, apenas correspondeu ao abraço da outra.

- O que meus pais vão dizer? – Perguntou Alexis desfazendo o abraço.

- Em relação ao que?

- Weasley?

- Sim?

- Estou grávida.

Rose olhou incrédula para Alexis e começou a rir.

- Você está brincando certo? – Perguntou Rose, mas como Alexis não respondeu, a garota ficou séria novamente – Certo?

Alexis balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Oh Merlin!

Alexis suspirou com tristeza.

- Quem é o pai? – Perguntou Rose ansiosa.

- Você não vai querer saber – disse Alexis, envergonhada.

- Diga logo Alexis! – Alexis se assustou ao ouvir Rose chamando-a pelo nome, mas sorriu.

- Ah Rose! Eu estou tão envergonhada – disse Alexis parando de sorrir -, me desculpe?

- Pelo que?

- Eu queria me vingar de você, aí eu peguei a primeira pessoa que me veio na cabeça e... Bem... Dormi com ela.

- SCORPIUS É O PAI?! – Rose berrou aterrorizada se levantando.

- NÃO! – Garantiu Alexis – Eu não iria tão baixo.

- Então – Rose não estava entendendo nada -, com quem foi?

- Jacob.

- KEY? – Berrou Rose.

- Sim. – Alexis sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos.

- E como isso me afetaria Brown?

- Eu não sei! Eu estava cega de raiva.

Rose olhou preocupada para Alexis.

- Ele precisa saber – falou Rose decidida.

- QUEM? – Alexis encarou Rose aterrorizada.

- Jacob Key!

- NÃO! NEM PENSAR! – Falou Alexis se alterando.

- Mas ele é o pai.

- Para mim não. Ele é um babaca de marca maior, só isso – Alexis sentiu a raiva pelo garoto borbulhar dentro dela -, não quero nunca mais vê-lo.

- Mas Brown...

- Por favor, Weasley, apenas não diga nada – pediu Alexis – Promete?

- Prometo. – Garantiu Rose sentando-se.

- Me promete mais uma coisa? – Pediu Alexis ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- Tudo!

Alexis baixou os olhos, ainda envergonhada e pediu com a voz embargada por causa do choro:

- Fica do meu lado?

Rose olhou solidária para Alexis. Nunca pensou que uma sonserina como a Brown pudesse ficar assim tão afetada, mas também, não era para menos.

- Prometo.

Alexis ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Rose abraçando-a.

- Obrigada Weasley.

- Rose, só Rose.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Agora vamos dormir – falou Rose se levantando. – Depois disso, eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

- Eu também... Eu também.

***

- Huft...

- Olha Déb, já deve ser a sexta vez que você funga. – Reclamou Rachel revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou nervosa.

- Eu sei... Porque o seu homem não tem respondido – brincou Rachel -, quando vocês pretendem oficializar o namoro?

- Não sei, depende dele – disse Débora a contragosto. – Ele deve ter esquecido de mim.

- Não exagera tá legal? Claro que ele não esqueceu. Quem te esqueceria?

Débora sorriu agradecida a Rachel.

- Valeu amiga, só você para me aturar.

- Que isso! Você também me atura, amigas servem para isso.

- Oi meninas – cumprimentou Rose que vinha do outro lado do corredor.

- Olá Rose. – Cumprimentaram as outras duas.

- Débora? – Rose foi até onde as meninas estavam – Será que você poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro – Débora virou-se para Rachel -, se importa?

- Não! Eu tenho que me encontrar com o Jay. Parece que ele anda querendo testar umas coisas das gemialidades Weasley e me chamou para ver.

Rose e Débora riram logo se afastando das amigas.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Débora, curiosa.

- Calma, já chegamos.

Rose levou Débora até a frente de uma tapeçaria.

- Sala Precisa? – Perguntou Débora sem entender.

- Só entra – pediu Rose quando surgiu uma porta.

- Não vai entrar? – Perguntou Débora temerosa.

- Eu não! Não sou bem vinda. – Rose fez uma careta e balançou os ombros – Bom, até mais.

Dizendo isso, a sonserina voltou a fazer seu caminho. Débora olhava atônita para a porta.

- Devo? – Perguntou a si mesma, e como a curiosidade a venceu, abriu lentamente a porta.

Quase caiu para trás ao ver o que lhe aguardava.

- CARLINHOS? – Berrou a garota fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não! Lobo mau. – Brincou Carlinhos abraçando Débora que havia corrido em sua direção.

- Como entrou em Hogwarts?

- Eu sei uma passagem – disse Carlinhos apontando para o quadro de uma mulher que Débora não conhecia.

- E... E... Agora a Rose...

- Eu confio nela – disse Carlinhos sorrindo -, ela nunca trairia minha confiança. Minha sobrinha é muito certinha.

- Sobrinha... Essa palavra me faz sentir-me uma velha. – Reclamou Débora.

- Velho digo eu! – Falou Carlinhos apontando para si mesmo.

- Velho nada! Ainda dá muito para o gasto – brincou Débora fazendo Carlinhos ficar vermelho -, você já é um homem, e ainda fica vermelho?

- Se você fosse elogiada por uma garota de dezesseis anos, também ficaria assim.

- Eu não! Gosto de homem.

- Você me entendeu! – Disse Carlinhos segurando Débora pela cintura.

- Senti sua falta – Débora deu um selinho demorado em Carlinhos.

- Não mais do que eu, garanto – falou Carlinhos beijando lentamente Débora como se quisesse guardar o momento, não queria ter pressa.

***

- ALVO POTTER! DEVOLVA AGORA ISSO! – Anna gritava atrás do namorado pela Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- NOPS! – Alvo gritou de volta correndo em volta de uma mesa.

- POTTER SEU DESGRAÇADO BANANA!

- Que elogio lindo, gatinha – Alvo agradeceu enquanto corria.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEUUUU DEEEEEVEEEEEER!

- Qual foi?! Uma notinha baixa em Poções não mata ninguém. – Brincou Alvo.

- DEVOLVAAA! Eu tive maior trabalhão.

- Não, você ainda não disse o que eu quero ouvir.

Todos da Sala Comunal riam de Alvo que ainda corria de Anna.

- POTTER! – Anna berrou lançando-se no ar e caindo em cima de Alvo.

- AAAAHHH! SOCORROOO! UMA NINFOMANÍACA! SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDEEEEER!

Anna calou o menino com um beijo e Alvo sorriu maroto.

- Acho que de agora em diante sempre roubarei seus deveres.

Anna riu e pegou o dever da mão de Alvo.

- Por que não Anna?

- Eu já disse que não.

- Vai ser divertido! *-* - Alvo tinha os olhos brilhando.

- NÃO! – Anna estava ouvindo o mesmo pedido desde que acordara.

- PLEEEEASE MINHA BANANA SPLIT! – Pediu Alvo suplicante.

- Eu só lhe pergunto... Para que Alvo Potter? Para que?

- Vai ser suuuuuper Mara! Tipo,vai ser a aventura do tempo de Alvo Severus Potter.

- AAAAHHH! – Anna estava quase enlouquecendo. – Se isso fizer você calar a boca, eu faço.

- ÓTIMO! TE AMO ANNA BANANA!

- Eu sei Alvo, eu sei.

- Essa noite?

- Essa noite!

- Vai ser uma noite inesquecível! Garanto!

- Não fale assim! As pessoas vão pensar outra coisa.

- Hum... Safadinha, você também pensou – Alvo olhou malicioso para Anna.

- Vai se ferrar Al, eu não pensei em nada.

- Eu sei que você pensou.

- Não pensei.

- Admite.

- Não.

- Eu sei que você me quer.

- Huft...

- EU SEI QUE EU SOU – Alvo levantou-se e começou a dançar na frente de Anna – BONITA E GOSTOSA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA E ME QUEEEER! EU SOU UMA FERA DE PELE MACIA, CUIDADO GAROTA, EU SOU PERIGOSAAAAAAAAA! (N/B: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk morri. *-*)

Anna tapou os ouvidos e revirou os olhos, mas não conteve o riso.

- Ninguém merece...

***

- Ei, ruiva – Rose sentiu alguém lhe apertar pela cintura.

- Fala Scorp. – Disse Rose sorridente.

- Vem até aqui, preciso falar com você – Scorpius levou Rose até uma sala que não estava sendo usada e fechou a porta.

- Devo temer? – Perguntou Rose rindo.

- Não. – Respondeu Scorpius – Olha! Olha!

Rose olhou para o que Scorpius segurava.

- U-a-u! Um pedacinho de pergaminho velho.

- Não é um pedaço de pergaminho velho! – Scorpius parecia chocado – Eu convenci o Al a me emprestar o Mapa dos Marotos.

- Ah... – Rose olhou melhor e constatou que o pedaço de pergaminho velho era o mapa.

- Para que? – Perguntou Rose ansiosa.

- O que para que?

- Para que você quer isso?

- Vamos sair essa noite – os olhos de Scorpius brilharam novamente.

- Para onde?

- Quero te levar em um lugar.

- Isso não vai prestar...

- Confie em mim, você vai gostar – Scorpius abraçou Rose que sorriu marota.

- Hum, se eu vou gostar...

- Garanto!

- Então eu vou.

- Ótimo! – Scorpius beijou Rose quase pulando de alegria.

***

N/A: Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Please, comentem ook?! ;D

Agradecimentos: Flaah ,, Sophie Potter Malfoy, lissa potter, Mari, Katy e Marcia B. S.! E também a todos que tem comentando ao longo da Fic e feito da Fic uma de suas favoritas! Adooooro... hehehe

Beijos,

Ciça ;******


	18. Chapter 18

Cap.15: Animagos

***

- Ok, está na hora – sussurrou Hugo para Lílian e os dois saíram da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Hugo, será que dá certo? – Perguntou Lílian com um pouco de medo.

Hugo sorriu para Lílian e deu um selinho na prima (N/A: Que tenso né?). (N/B: é, que tenso '-')

- Prometo que tudo vai dar certo – falou Hugo pegando Lílian pela mão e a arrastando pelos corredores.

***

- E LÁ VAMOS NÓS! VAMOS NÓS! VAMOS NÓS...

- Chega Potter – mandou Anna batendo no braço de Alvo que pulava feito... Uma banana saltitante (??) pelos corredores da escola.

- Anna, eu estou contente! Fique contente comigo! Vamos todos ser contentes!

- Al, meu amor, não precisa ficar tão contente por causa de uma simples coisinha!

- É o meu sonho desde criança – disse Alvo amarrando a cara.

- Está bem, está bem, eu deixo você ficar contente.

- OBAAA!

- Pára de gritar! Já está na hora de estarmos na cama! A capa de invisibilidade não abafa os seus berros!

- Ops, foi mal! – Alvo tapou a boca com a mão.

***

- Vem, vamos – Rose era puxada por Scorpius pelos jardins da escola.

- Mas Scorp... E se alguém nos pegar a essa hora na escola?

- Não tem ninguém aqui no mapa pelo o que eu vi.

- Se você diz...

- Tipo, eu verifiquei onde estavam os professores e tal e todos estão na cama, o zelador está na sala dele. Quem nos pegaria?

- Não sei, eu que pergunto!

- Ok, hora de entrar lá! – Alvo esfregava as mãos em frente a uma árvore extremamente grande e violenta.

- Al, meu lindinho – Anna chamou, tremendo um pouco.

- Fala Annita.

- A casa dos gritos? – A garota gaguejou um pouco na frase.

- Sim! – Disse Alvo com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Mas é que... Eu... Eu...

- Tem medo amor? – Perguntou Alvo abraçando Anna.

- Exatamente! – A garota desabafou.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo, e pensa comigo, não tem mais nenhum Remo Lupin lá dentro.

Anna riu de Alvo e viu enquanto o garoto pegava um graveto e acertava o nó que paralisava a árvore.

- Pronta? – Perguntou Alvo segurando a mão de Anna.

- Eu nasci pronta – brincou a garota seguindo o namorado para a passagem aos pés da árvore.

***

- TAMTAM! – Scorpius ergueu as duas mãos apontando para algo que Rose simplesmente não pode acreditar.

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- Porra Rose, nós podemos ficar a noite inteira assim, querida.

- AAAHHH MALFOOOY! – Rose gritou enquanto abraçava Scorpius e beijava-lhe todo o rosto – Eu já disse o quanto eu te amo?

Scorpius sorriu de maneira divertida.

- Sabe... Nunca custa ouvir isso.

- EU TE AMO! – Berrou Rose beijando Scorpius.

- Que lindo, mas vamos Rose, antes que alguém nos pegue!

- Tá! – Rose concordou em êxtase – Obrigada mais uma vez, eu não acredito que nós vamos à Casa dos Gritos! Esse é o meu sonho, desde criança.

- Pois é, e esse é o meu presente para você, eu sabia que você queria isso há bastante tempo.

Scorpius fez um tronco voar até o nó da árvore e mais uma vez a mesma paralisou.

- Vamos Rose.

***

- Você ouviu isso? – Perguntou Anna para Alvo tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

- Só ouço o barulho das suas pernas batendo uma na outra.

- Não tem graça!

- Não! Só tem perna. – Alvo provocou piscando para Anna.

- Al, tem alguma coisa aqui! – Avisou Anna com mais medo do que antes.

- Amor, querida, gostosa, linda...

- Chegue ao ponto, Alvo Potter.

- Você está imaginando coisas.

- Eu não estou!

- Está sim.

- Não estou!

- Está!

Tac TAC TAC...

- AAAHHHH! – Alvo berrou amedrontado pulando para o colo de Anna que piscou incrédula.

- Marica! – Acusou Anna, mas a garota também estava amedrontada com os sons vindos da entrada.

- Parece que tem alguém aqui – disse Alvo saindo do colo da namorada.

- Vem; se esconde. – Disse Anna puxando Alvo para trás de uma parede.

Os dois ficaram observando o corredor da Casa dos Gritos e viram duas sombras se projetarem na entrada do corredor.

- Oh Deus! E agora? – Sussurrou Anna. – O que a gente faz?

- Corre gritando. – Disse Alvo. – Eu não trouxe minha varinha, e você?

- Você não trouxe a varinha?! – Anna parecia incrédula.

- Não, e você? – Alvo ergueu uma sobrancelha, acusador.

- Não! – Anna disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Então, tem uma opinião melhor do que fazer? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Não.

- Então, quando eu contar até três! Um... Dois... Três...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram Anna e Alvo correndo pelo corredor.

***

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Rose ao ver duas coisas indo na direção dela e de Scorpius.

- Eu não sei. – Scorpius apertava os olhos tentando distinguir o que vinha na direção dos dois. As coisas pareciam desenfreadas e os dois arregalaram os olhos ao ver que aquelas coisas não iam parar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram Rose e Scorpius ao verem que as coisas iam se chocar com eles.

***

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram Rose, Scorpius, Anna e Alvo ao colidirem com força e rolarem pelo corredor.

- MATA ANNA, MATA! – Berrava Alvo batendo no peito de Scorpius.

- SEU CORNO FILHO DA PUTA, VOCÊ ESTÁ EM CIMA DO MEU PÉ! – Berrou Rose se estressando ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

- CORNO É SUA MÃE, SEU FANTASMA MALDITO! – Anna agarrou o cabelo avermelhado do suposto fantasma e começou a morder enquanto puxava.

- SOCOOOORROOO! – Berrava Scorpius sentindo alguém bater nele.

- Rose? – Anna percebera que cabelo estava mordendo.

- Não! É claro sua besta quadrada! – Rose levantou-se cambaleando.

- Alvo? – Scorpius tentava se soltar do amigo.

- Scorpius? – Alvo parou de bater em Scorpius que parecia sentir muita dor.

- Olha o que vocês fizeram seus loucos! – Rose tentava se apoiar na parede.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Scorpius preocupado.

- Se você não percebeu, fomos atacados por duas pessoas medrosas dignas de um psicólogo. – Disse Rose apoiada sobre o pé bom.

- O que aconteceu com o seu pé? – Perguntou Anna solidária.

- O mesmo que aconteceu com o meu cabelo! – Disse Rose – ESTRAÇALHADO!

Alvo não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Foi mal.

- Mal? Foi péssimo, eu não consigo apoiar meu pé – disse Rose e tentou colocar o pé no chão – AI!

- Eita, deixa eu te ajudar – disse Scorpius indo até Rose e passando o braço na cintura da garota, que se apoiou nele.

- Obrigada Scorpius.

- De nada – disse Scorpius dando um selinho em Rose.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Perguntou Alvo olhando de Scorpius para Rose.

- Viemos visitar a Casa dos Gritos, eu sempre quis vir aqui – disse Rose como se fosse lógico.

- Nós também! Eu convenci a Anna – disse Alvo apontando para a morena que revirou os olhos.

- Nunca mais concordo com essas loucuras.

- Eu acho que a Rose torceu o pé – disse Scorpius preocupado.

- Vocês já vão então? – Alvo parecia triste.

- É claro que não! Eu vim até aqui então eu vou bisbilhotar essa coisa inteira. – Rose disse determinada.

- Eu também! – Concordou Anna.

- Então vamos logo com isso. – Alvo começou a andar na frente dos amigos.

- Cadê as varinhas de vocês? – Perguntou Rose curiosa.

- Mortas – disse Alvo de modo trágico.

- Vocês não trouxeram as varinhas? – Rose perguntou achando graça.

- Esquecemos – disse Anna encolhendo os ombros.

- Como vocês enxergaram nessa escuridão? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Só com a luz da Lua que estava entrando – respondeu Alvo.

- E como vocês entraram? – Perguntou Rose.

- Eu taquei um galho no nó.

- Vocês são dois delinqüentes. – Acusou Scorpius.

***

- Anda Hugo! Anda com isso! – Pediu Lílian amedrontada.

- O que houve Lily? – Perguntou Hugo tentando mais uma vez fazer o que a namorada pedira.

- Eu acho que ouvi algo – disse Lílian segurando a varinha com força.

- Amor, só nós estamos aqui.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

- O que você acha que é? Um fantasma? Um lobisomem? Que loucura Lily! – Hugo riu da prima/namorada e deu um beijo em Lílian – Se acalma.

- Tem alguma coisa ali – disse Scorpius apontando para um quarto.

- Coo-m-o assim? – Perguntou Rose assustada.

- Olha, não estão ouvindo barulho? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Pára de tentar assustar a gente Scorp! – Pediu Anna tremendo.

- Não estou assustando ninguém! – Scorpius começara a ficar nervoso – Venham cá.

Todos foram até uma porta e encostaram os ouvidos.

- Tá quase lá Lily! – Se assustaram ao ouvir uma voz masculina.

- O que é isso? – Cochichou Alvo perturbado – Lily?!

- Não consigo mais Hugo! – Berrou Lílian impaciente.

- Só mais um pouco! Tenta mais!

- Hugo? – Rose perguntou aturdida para os outros.

- O que os dois pensam que estão fazendo aqui? – Quis saber Scorpius.

- VAI LILY! TÁ QUASE! – Alvo se assustou com os berros do primo.

- O que aquele idiota, pensa que está fazendo com a minha irmã? – Perguntou Alvo começando a ficar nervoso.

Coisas nada legais começaram a passar pela cabeça dos sonserinos.

- Ah! Mais eu entro nesse quarto! – Disse Alvo dando um chute na porta e abrindo-a com força.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Hugo berrou ao ver o grupo de Sonserinos.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ SEU TARADO?- Berrou Alvo totalmente descontrolado.

- EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO NADA! – Hugo tentou se explicar o mais rápido possível.

- Cadê ela? – Perguntou Alvo perdendo a paciência.

- O que é isso? – Rose analisava uma águia parada na soleira da cama, parecendo assustada.

- Não é nada. – Disse Hugo rapidamente correndo até a águia.

- VOCÊS TRANSFORMOU MINHA IRMÃ EM UMA ÁGUIA? – Alvo parecia transtornado.

- NÃO! EU... – Mas antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lílian apareceu no lugar onde a águia estava.

- Pra que esses berros todos?

- O QUE FOI ISSO? – Berraram Scorpius, Anna, Alvo e Rose juntos.

- Oras, isso fui eu! – Disse Lílian parecendo orgulhosa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Perguntou Alvo, agora curioso.

- Me transformando em uma águia. – Lílian falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Como? – Perguntou Rose.

- Dãh! Já ouviu falar em animagos?! – Lílian parecia se divertir.

- VOCÊ É UM ANIMAGO? – Berraram todos os sonserinos juntos.

- Estou treinando para isso. – Lílian exibia um sorriso.

- Caramba Líl! – Alvo foi até a irmã e a abraçou.

- O que é isso Alvo Potter? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Estou tão orgulhoso! Minha irmã quebrando as regras! – Alvo exclamou fazendo todos rirem.

- Vocês pareciam meio alterados do outro lado da porta. – Comentou Hugo.

- E estávamos! Do outro lado parecia que vocês estavam fazendo outra coisa. – Disse Scorpius.

Lílian e Hugo coraram juntos.

- E o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Viemos dar um passeio – Anna respondeu sorrindo.

- Então... – Rose se virou para Hugo, com um olhar de censura – Vai me dizer que você também é uma águia!

- Não! – Hugo disse parecendo espantado.

- Ah bom!

- Eu sou um lobo.

- O QUE? – Berrou Rose – Hugo! Isso é perigoso! Você é muito jovem pra isso...

- Para a sua informação, estou melhor do que a Lílian nisso.

- Sério? – Perguntou Alvo com os olhos brilhando.

- Uhum – Hugo disse vitorioso. Lílian mandou-lhe uma careta.

- Então mostra! – Pediu Alvo quase pulando.

- É! MOSTRA! – Pediram Scorpius e Anna juntos.

- Ok, saiam da frente – pediu Hugo e todos se afastaram.

Em alguns segundos um lobo apareceu na frente deles.

- U-A-U! – Exclamou Rose impressionada. O lobo tinha um pelo castanho ruivo. Era realmente muito bonito.

- Está vendo? – Perguntou Lílian divertida – É um lobão.

Hugo pareceu achar graça no que Lílian disse e lambeu a mão da prima que estava ao seu lado.

- Divertido não? – Perguntou Hugo voltando para o próprio corpo.

- Sim! – Disseram Alvo, Anna e Scorpius parecendo achar aquilo fantástico.

- Não! – Disse Rose e todos a encararam – Ah! Qual foi! Isso é perigoso demais.

- Rose, nós já somos craques nisso! Só a Lily precisa melhorar um pouco, mas a transformação já está quase perfeita.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão fazendo isso? – Perguntou Anna curiosa.

- Não sei. – Disse Hugo. – Na verdade, nós aprendemos muito rápido, mas só porque temos treinado quase toda a noite.

- Foi bem rápido, mas valeu à pena – disse Lílian –, é super divertido.

- EU QUEROOO ANNITA! – Disse Alvo pulando para a namorada.

- Quer o que Alvo Potter? – Perguntou Anna sem entender.

- Virar um animago!

- Você está louco?

- AAAHH DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIM! – Disse Alvo juntando as mãos.

- Não. – Disse Anna.

- A gente pode ensinar pra vocês – comentou Lílian como quem não quer nada -, em alguns meses se vocês forem bons, que nem a gente, já estarão prontos.

- Modesta. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- VAMOS ANNA! VAMOS! – Pediu Alvo e a garota pareceu pensar.

- Eu topo – disse Scorpius fazendo Rose lançar-lhe um olhar severo. – Rose! Vai ser legal!

- Não vai não. – Disse Rose amarrando a cara.

- Vocês não podem contar pra ninguém! – Disse Hugo.

- Mas a Paaty e o Daniel tem que saber – disse Anna -, quero dizer, são nossos melhores amigos, se nós formos entrar nesse lance, eles também têm que.

- ENTÃO A GENTE VAI VIRAR ANIMAGOS? – Perguntou Alvo agora aos pulos segurando o braço de Anna, que riu.

- Sim.

- EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Alvo corria pelo quarto.

- CHEGA! – Todos pararam ao ouvir o berro de Rose que estava vermelha – Ok, se vocês insistem nisso, vamos fazer direito.

- Então você topa? – Perguntou Lílian com o queixo caído.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar vocês fazerem isso, sozinhos? – Perguntou Rose como se fosse óbvio – É claro que eu irei participar disso.

- EBAAAAAAA! – Gritaram todos juntos fazendo Rose rir.

- Então, vamos sentar logo todo mundo no chão. – Pediu Hugo e todos fizeram uma roda.

- Vocês têm que escolher os animais nos quais vão se transformar – disse Lílian pegando um papel e uma pena que havia levado até a casa dos Gritos -, cada um diga um animal diferente para nós não confundirmos na hora da transformação. Alvo?

- Hum... – Alvo pensava com calma e de repente deu um pulo no chão – MACACO!

Todos olharam assustados para o garoto.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou Anna incrédula.

- Sim, eu serei um macaco fofo – disse Alvo sorrindo.

- Que fofinho! – Anna abraçou Alvo depositando um beijo no namorado.

- E você, Scorpius? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Uma doninha – comentou Rose como quem não quer nada. Todos riram da cara de Scorpius que ficou vermelho.

- É claro que não!

- Então você vai ser o que? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Um tigre – decidiu Scorpius sorrindo.

- Uau! Tigrão! – Rose rosnou para Scorpius que ficou vermelho.

- Pois é... Uma cobra que ruge! – Disse Alvo rindo – Irônico não?

Scorpius riu do amigo.

- Rose? E você? – Perguntou Lílian anotando tudo.

- Uma raposa.

- Que isso?! Já tinha isso em mente? – Perguntou Anna.

- Sim – Rose sorriu. – Eu já tinha pensado em virar animago.

- Ah... – Todos fizeram que entenderam.

- Anna, só falta você – disse Hugo.

- Peraí – Anna conjurou um patrono que saiu galopando pelo quarto e saiu pela janela.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Chamei Paaty e Daniel.

- Que garota esperta. – Alvo deu um selinho em Anna.

- E qual é o seu patrono? – Perguntou Hugo curioso.

- O mesmo que vai ser o animal que eu irei me transformar: uma pantera.

- Que lindooooo amiga! – Rose tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Pois é... Eu amooo panteras. – Disse Anna sorrindo.

- Agora só falta esperarmos os outros.

Todos ficaram conversando até que Daniel e Paaty apareceram na porta sem entender nada, os dois de capas.

- O que é isso? Algum tipo de grupo de macumba? – Perguntou Daniel bocejando.

- Não! – Scorpius revirou os olhos – Estamos baixando espíritos.

Paaty riu de Scorpius e foi até a roda. Daniel a seguiu.

- O que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Paaty.

- Vamos virar animagos – respondeu Alvo.

Daniel começou a rir do garoto.

- Até parece. – Disse Daniel.

- Não, é sério, nós vamos virar animagos! A Lily e o Hugo são.

- Tá falando sério?! – Paaty parecia não acreditar.

- Hugo, mostra pra eles. – pediu Scorpius.

Hugo levantou-se e transformou-se no lobo. Paaty levou a mão à boca e Daniel apertou os olhos.

- Caramba, vamos Danny? Vamos! – Pediu Paaty enquanto Hugo sentava-se de novo no chão.

- Claro. – Daniel deu de ombros – E pra que vocês nos chamaram?

- Nós estamos decidindo que animais nós vamos ser. – Disse Rose.

- E o que vocês decidiram? – Perguntou Paaty.

- O negócio está assim – começou Lílian lendo o papel -, Hugo é um lobo, eu sou uma águia, Rose é uma raposa, Scorpius é um tigre, Anna é uma pantera, Alvo é um macaco.

- Você não leu na ordem! – Alvo disse mal humorado.

- Vai se danar! – Disse Lílian rindo. – Vocês vão querer ser o que?

- Deixa eu escolher – disse Paaty e começou a pensar -, eu vou ser... Uma gata.

- Você já é, amor – disse Daniel sorrindo. (N/B: *________*)

- OOOOOHHH! – Fizeram Rose, Lílian e Anna juntas enquanto Scorpius e Alvo fingiam vomitar.

- Você é gostoso! – Disse Paaty beijando Daniel.

- Ergh! Parem com isso! – Pediu Alvo tapando os olhos – Eu sou muito novo para ver isso.

- Como se vocês não fizessem pior – disse Rose apontando para Alvo e Anna, que coraram.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso – disse Daniel emburrado.

- E você, Danny? Vai ser o que? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Eu? Um morcego – respondeu Daniel.

- Que isso, hein? BATMAN! – Alvo berrou fazendo Daniel revirar os olhos.

- Quando começa nossas reuniões aqui na casa do grito? – Perguntou Alvo animado.

- Vamos começar com isso amanhã se vocês quiserem – sugeriu Hugo.

- EBAAAAA! – Berrou Alvo animado.

- Sugiro que todos nós agora vamos dormir – disse Rose se levantando -, estou morrendo de sono.

- Vamos – concordou Anna bocejando.

Todos saíram conversando e logo estavam dormindo cada um em seu dormitório. A capa de invisibilidade agora se encontrava do lado de cama de Alvo, junto do mapa dos marotos, duas coisas que agora seriam muito úteis.

***

- Hugo – Lílian acabara de descer até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória naquela mesma noite.

- LÍLIAN?!

- SSHHH! – Mandou Lílian ao ouvir o berro de Hugo.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou Hugo sem entender nada.

- Eu vim falar com você, eu fui até o seu dormitório e não te vi lá.

- O que foi? – Hugo puxou a namorada até seu colo.

- Bem... – Lílian corou – Eu queria conversar sobre o nosso namoro.

- Fala.

- Eu acho melhor ninguém saber por enquanto.

- Por quê? – Hugo perguntou calmamente para Lílian.

- Você viu a reação do Alvo quando pensou que a gente tivesse fazendo coisa errada.

- Bom! Era coisa errada! Se fosse se beijando tudo bem, mas ele pensou que nós estivéssemos fazendo sexo, eu entendo a raiva dele.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas Hugo – os olhos de Lílian brilharam de lágrimas -, confia em mim, vamos manter isso em segredo por enquanto.

Hugo revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- Se você faz questão.

- Eu te amo Hugo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, todo mundo ama.

Lílian riu e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Eu só mereço isso? – Perguntou Hugo fingindo-se ofendido.

- Não! Merece muuuuito mais! – Lílian passou os braços pelo pescoço de Hugo e o puxou trazendo-o mais para si. Hugo passou as mãos para a cintura de Lílian, que continuava em seu colo.

Depois de um tempo, Hugo já se encontrava praticamente deitado e Lílian ainda beijava-lhe tirando totalmente o fôlego do garoto.

- Lílian...

- Eu.

- Eu preciso de fôlego.

Lílian riu se afastando de Hugo.

- Sinto muito lobão.

Hugo corou e passou a mão por dentro da camisa da garota sentindo a pele de Lílian. A garota estremeceu com o toque em sua cintura.

- Eu disse que precisava de fôlego, não para a gente parar de se beijar de vez.

Lílian se inclinou para Hugo beijando-lhe novamente.

***

- Ok, é agora ou nunca – disse David para o grupo que se encontrava no vestiário.

- Calma David, é só um jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa – garantiu Scorpius para o capitão.

Rose respirou fundo se balançando nos pés e olhou para Paaty que parecia compenetrada em Daniel que ainda colocava seu uniforme. O garoto se encontrava sem camisa e Paaty praticamente babava.

- Coloca o queixo no lugar – exclamou Rose para Paaty, que corou, ao ver todos a encarando. Daniel sorriu para a namorada e foi até ela beijando-lhe de maneira carinhosa. A garota não pode resistir e percorreu o peito desnudo de Daniel com as mãos. Ao se separar da namorada, Daniel sussurrou para Paaty:

- Isso tudo é seu. – O garoto piscou para a namorada que corou mais do que havia corado, mas Paaty piscou marotamente de volta.

- Eu sei disso, você acha que eu estou com você por quê?

Daniel riu de Paaty e a beijou novamente.

Do outro lado, David olhava para o casal, feliz por não se sentir incomodado com aquela cena.

- Então, é hora do jogo – anunciou Anna saindo do vestiário feminino. Todos sentiram um nó no estômago.

***

N/a: Gente, aqui é a Cecília falando! Oie.. Então, o lance dos animagos para explicar melhor, eles não vão ser o que pediram, porque não é assim que funciona, eu sei ;D Mas tipo, vocês vão entender melhor nos próximos capítulos. Para resumir, a Lily só perguntou para ver mais ou menos o que eles escolheriam. ¬¬' Pois é.

Agradecimentos: G. Fanfiction, Lunara Tonks Lupin, Marcia B. S., nane123, F. Ismerim Snuffles F., Sophie Potter Malfoy.

Brigada pelos comentários gente, amo todos eles.

Beijoooos


	19. Chapter 19

Cap.16 **Sonserina X Lufa-Lufa**

Os jogadores sonserinos saíram do vestiário e foram para o campo. Entraram em uma chuva de palmas, principalmente dos grifinórios. Acontecia que agora Sonserina ficara famosa no quadribol, depois de metade da família que salvara o mundo bruxo ter ido para o time da sonserina.

- É estranho – sussurrou David -, se sentir tão querido assim pela platéia.

Todos riram de David.

- Ok; vamos arrasar – disse Rose subindo na vassoura, e quase caiu da mesma quando viu um ruivo sentado ao lado de um loiro na arquibancada.

- PAPAI? – Gritou Rose assustando todos os jogadores da sonserina.

- Onde papai? – Perguntou Alvo olhando em volta, ao contrário da prima estava eufórico.

- Ali – apontou Rose fazendo todos olharem. Rony, Draco e Harry se encontravam parados olhando para os filhos.

- Ei. O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Daniel ao ver Blaise sentar ao lado de Harry.

- Aaahh! – Anna murmurou ficando vermelha.

- SOGRÃO! – Alvo gritou sem pensar fazendo Anna virar-se para ele, incrédula.

- SEU LOUCO! – Berrou a garota dando graças a Merlin pelos pais estarem longe deles, assim não podiam ouvi-los.

Alvo acenou para os adultos. Draco que olhava para o grupo acenou de volta e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

- Vamos falar com eles – disse Alvo guiando a vassoura em direção aos pais.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Anna ao chegar onde o pai estava.

- Viemos ver o primeiro jogo da temporada – respondeu Blaise meio confuso -, algum problema?

- Err... Não, problema nenhum. – Falou Anna um pouco vermelha fazendo com que Blaise estreitasse os olhos.

- OI TITIOS QUIQUINHOS – berrou Alvo assustando Rony e Draco. – Quanta saudade de vocês, titios!

Harry começou a rir do filho.

- Oi pai – disse Alvo dando um aperto de mão no pai e virou-se maroto para Blaise -, oi sogrão.

Blaise quase caiu da arquibancada enquanto os outros arregalavam os olhos.

- SOGRÃO? COMO ASSIM SOGRÃO?

- Você não sabia? – Alvo fingiu-se espantado – Eu e o Daniel agora somos um casal.

Anna que estivera assustada não pode deixar de rir do namorado.

- Bom, com licença, eu tenho um jogo para ganhar – disse Alvo triunfante -, até mais sogrão.

Alvo voou para perto do capitão. Todos os olhares agora se concentravam em Anna.

- Sogrão é? – Perguntou Blaise cruzando os braços.

- Eu... Eu... – Anna ficara vermelha. Draco e Rony tentavam a todo custo prender o acesso de riso que os dois estavam tendo – Eu acho que eu ouvi alguém me chamar! Ah olha! Foi o Al... O David! O capitão me espera!

Dizendo isso Anna voou para onde Alvo se encontrava com David.

- Sogrão é? – Repetiu Rony para Blaise que observava a filha bater em Alvo.

- Oh Deus – Harry ajeitou os óculos no rosto -, A Gina vai amar.

- Oh Deus! Eu vou morrer – disse Blaise fingindo ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Oi – Rose acabara de chegar e deu um beijo no rosto do pai -, o Scorpius, o Daniel e a Paaty mandaram um beijo, mas disseram que depois falam com vocês direito.

- Que filho ingrato! – Disse Draco rabugento, mas a verdade é que sentia falta do filho. Rose riu do... Sogro.

- Ele só está nervoso, mas já passa.

- Hm... Rose? – Harry chamou a sobrinha.

- Fala tio.

- Você sabe me dizer se o Al...

- Tá namorando? – Perguntou Rose sem deixar o tio terminar, e teve uma crise de risos – Sim titio, ele finalmente se rendeu e aceitou uma coleira.

Blaise engoliu em seco enquanto Harry balançava a cabeça tentando se acostumar com a ideia.

- AH! Fala sério! – Exclamou Rose – Eles fazem um casal lindo.

Rony e Draco concordaram com Rose que sorriu.

- Vai nos dizer que nós temos mais surpresas! – Exclamou Harry um pouco nervoso. Rose corou e os adultos ergueram os olhos esperando mais surpresas. A garota mordeu o lábio um pouco nervosa.

- Se isso insinua mais namoros, hm... Da minha parte não tem nenhuma surpresa – disse a garota e suspirou – Bom, eu vou indo. Temos um jogo. Tchau.

Rose saiu na direção dos amigos e os adultos se entreolharam.

- Como assim não da parte dela? E das outras partes? – Perguntou Draco sem entender.

- Ih... – Rony estava aliviado com a resposta de Rose – O negócio está teeeeenso.

Os adultos se entreolharam e começaram a rir, menos Blaise que ainda estava um pouco abalado.

- Zabine – Harry chamou o homem, ao seu lado, que se virou na mesma hora -, nós sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer.

- Eu sei – murmurou Zabine e aproveitou que nem Draco nem Rony ouviam – Só quero saber quando a ruiva se juntar com o loiro como vai ser.

Harry riu de Blaise e voltou seu olhar para o campo. O jogo ia começar.

***

- Boa sorte gente – disse David um pouco ansioso.

A Goles fora lançada, e começava o jogo.

Anna conseguiu pegar a goles e já voava na direção do gol do adversário, quando viu seu caminho ser bloqueado por um dos artilheiros. A garota deixou a goles cair, porém de propósito, pois embaixo dela David recolheu a goles e conseguiu voar sem ser impedido. O garoto arremessou a bola para Rose que estava de frente para o gol e...

- PONTO PARA A SONSERINA! – Narrou uma voz conhecida por todos. Lílian narrava o jogo – DE UMA LINDA JOGADA DE ROSE WEASLEY! ESSA GAROTA TEM TALENTO, ALÉM DE SER EXTREMAMENTE BONITA, MAS ISSO É DE FAMÍLIA E...

- POTTER!

- Desculpe professora, só estava dizendo o quanto as ruivas são bonitas! Tipo, eu sabe? – Harry riu da filha junto dos outros adultos.

- VOLTANDO AO JOGO! AGORA A GOLES ESTÁ COM O ARTILHEIRO DA LUFA-LUFA... EU ME ESQUECI O NOME DELE! ELE JÁ ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR, MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO ME LEMBRAR O NOME, É BOB, BAB... TOM! ISSO! TOM!

A multidão ria a narração de Lílian, junto dos jogadores da sonserina.

- E BOB, QUERO DIZER, TOM TEM A POSE DE BOLA, MAS IIIIIH! É ACERTADO EM CHEIO POR UM BALAÇO MUITO BEM MANDADO PELA SENHORITA MELO! É ISSO AÍ PAATY! ESSA GAROTA ESTREIA HOJE NO TIME DA SONSERINA, E TODOS NÓS JÁ PODEMOS VER O QUANTO ELA É FODA E...

- LÍLIAN LUNA POTTER!

-OK, desculpe diretora! MAS É ISSO AÍ! AGORA ROSE WEASLEY TEM A POSSE DE BOLA, ELA LANÇA PARA ANNA, QUE ESTÁ MARCADA E...

- OOOOOOOHHHHHH! – Uma explosão geral vaiou quando a artilheira da sonserina foi acertada bem em cheio por um balaço no braço esquerdo.

Anna sentiu as lágrimas tomarem seus olhos enquanto ouvia o som de algo sendo quebrado.

- Merda – murmurou a garota.

- Droga! – Rose foi até a amiga – Ei Anna, vem cá – chamou a ruiva -, eu torci meu pé lembra? Mas eu fiz um ótimo feitiço que me rendeu um pouco de trabalho, deixa eu tentar alguma coisa.

Anna foi até Rose que pegou a varinha e apontou para o braço de Anna. Os adultos olharam temerosos para a garota.

Rose murmurou um feitiço rapidamente e Anna ergueu o braço que em um instante já estava curado.

- ROSE, VOCÊ É DEMAIS! – Gritou Alvo do outro lado do campo. Rose riu do primo e aceitou o agradecimento de Anna.

- E PARECE QUE ANNA ZABINE JÁ ESTÁ BEM, É LÓGICO! TENDO UMA BRUXA INCRÍVEL NO SEU TIME QUE JÁ CONCERTOU O BRAÇO DA GAROTA, QUE FOI ACERTADA PELO BABACA DO LEIGHTON E...

- POTTER! OLHA O PALAVREADO!

- Desculpe... MAS O JOGO CONTINUA E PARECE QUE PAATY E DANIEL ESTÃO TENDO MUITO TRABALHO PARA CUIDAREM DOS JOGADORES QUE ESTÃO A TODA VELOCIDADE NO CAMPO, MENOS O MEU IRMÃO ALVINHO QUE PROCURA FEITO UM CEGO EM TIROTEIO O POMO.

- LÍLIAN! – Alvo exclamou fazendo todos rirem.

- DESCULPE AL! MAS, TODOS NÓS SABEMOS O EXCELENTE APANHADOR QUE ELE É, APANHA DE TODO MUNDO, DA MINHA MÃE, DO JAMES, DE MIM, DAS MENINAS COM QUEM SAI...

- LÍLIAN LUNA POTTER! – Gritaram Alvo e Minerva, juntos, fazendo todos rirem.

- OK, OK...

O jogo já estava... Tenso (N/A: Sem imaginação para outra palavra) e o placar se encontrava assim: Sonserina 150 X Lufa-Lufa 100.

- NOSSA! O JOGO TÁ BOM, EU POR EXEMPLO PENSEI QUE FOSSE SER UMA MERDA, DO JEITO QUE A EQUIPE DA LUFA-LUFA ESTAVA NO ANO PASSADO E... DESCULPE PROFESSORA! CONTINUANDO, ROSE ESTÁ COM A POSE DE BOLA, MAS... ESPERE AÍ! PARECE QUE O CAOLHO DO ALVO CONSEGUIU LOCALIZAR O POMO, FINALMENTE MEU IRMÃO! E AGORA O VIADINHO DO APANHADOR DA LUFA-LUFA ESTÁ NA COLA DO MEU IRMÃO, VOA CARA, VOA PRA ALCANÇAR O ALVO QUE É MIL VEZES MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, SEU JOGADOR DE MERDA, PAREI! EU TENHO QUE SER IMPARCIAL. PARECE ENTÃO QUE ESTÁ ALVO A GREG, O VIADINHO, OS DOIS ESTÃO CABEÇA COM CABEÇA, CORPO COM CORPO, SUOR COM SUOR, E O POTTER, TEM NOME MAIS BONITO? O POTTER CONSEGUE ESTICAR A MÃO E... SONSERINA VENCE! 300 X 100! SE FUDERAM LUFAS-LUFAS E...

- POTTER! OLHA O PALAVREADO!

- DESCULPA PROFE! SONSERINA VENCE SEU PRIMEIRO JOGO!

Alvo sentiu-se sendo esmagado pela equipe inteira.

- ALVO! ALVO! ALVO! – Alvo ouvia seu nome sendo gritado pela multidão. O garoto sorriu enquanto todos batiam palmas.

Olhou na direção do pai, que estava em pé batendo palmas assim como os outros pais. Rony, mesmo torcendo para Grifinória vencer o campeonato, parecia extremamente feliz.

O garoto acenou na direção do pai e piscou o olho. Harry sorriu orgulhoso de Alvo, e Blaise fez uma careta enquanto os outros riam ao verem Anna jogar-se em Alvo e abraçar-lhe.

- Estava demorando – disse Anna a alguns centímetros de Alvo. O garoto sorriu travesso e inclinou-se na vassoura para sussurrar para Anna:

- Todo mundo sabe que eu amo um final heróico. – Anna começou a rir do namorado, quando o mesmo beijou-lhe fazendo a multidão começar a urrar para os dois.

Blaise quase caiu da torcida ao ver a cena e Harry se preocupou que o colega pudesse enfartar ali mesmo, mas ao contrário do que eles esperavam Blaise deu de ombros e falou parecendo derrotado:

- Bem, melhor ele, um quase sangue puro, sonserino e amigo dela do que qualquer um. – Falou fazendo Draco rir e Rony franzir o cenho.

- O sangue e a casa ainda contam? – Perguntou Harry de má vontade.

- Claro – disse Blaise perplexo -, sempre contaram.

- Ninguém merece...

***

- I ROCK BABY! – Anna riu de Alvo enquanto o garoto dançava na sala comunal da Sonserina. Estavam todos comemorando a vitória e os sonserinos estavam esperançosos sobre as chances de a Sonserina vencer naquele ano.

- A gente arrasa Alvinho, a gente – falou Rose com uma bebida rosa na mão.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntou Paaty para a garota.

- O Daniel arranjou bebidas – disse Rose rindo.

- Acho que só irei te deixar tomar um gole – disse Scorpius tentando tirar a bebida da mão da garota, porém a ruiva foi mais rápida e se esquivou.

- NÃO, NÃO! Hoje a bebida rosa é minha – brincou Rose fazendo Scorpius rir.

- Amor da minha vida, você sabe como fica quando bebe – falou lembrando-a. Rose fez uma careta.

- Hoje eu me seguro. – Disse Rose fazendo os garotos rirem.

- Até parece – Rose ergueu a sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

- Vamos apostar, Malfoy?

- Malfoy? Agora é Malfoy?! – Scorpius fingiu-se indignado.

- Tá com medinhuuuuuuu – provocou Rose sorrindo marota.

- Rose, você é a mulher mais competitiva que eu conheço então a resposta é: não.

- COVARDE – Scorpius levou um susto com o berro de Rose.

- Você vai me fazer dizer sim.

- É isso que eu quero.

- Ótimo – Scorpius chegou mais perto de Rose -, mas a aposta vai ser com a bebida que eu quiser.

Alvo olhou para Daniel de forma maliciosa, indicando que aquilo ia acabar mal.

- E qual seria a bebida? – Perguntou Rose um pouco tensa.

- Vodca – anunciou Scorpius sorrindo – Vodca pura.

Rose engoliu em seco.

- Vai desistir, amor? – Scorpius provocou fazendo Paaty sorrir. Rose parecia com raiva.

- Não – disse a garota -, pega a garrafa.

Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa com Alvo, Anna, Daniel e Paaty em volta.

- Então... Vamos começar? – Perguntou Alvo em êxtase.

- Alguém mais quer entrar na aposta. – Perguntou Rose olhando os amigos. Anna afastou-se ligeiramente da mesa e Alvo seguiu a namorada.

- Medrosos – anunciou Rose com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu participo – falou Paaty quase gritando devido ao som alto que saia de algum lugar na festa. O lugar parecia encher cada vez mais.

- Você não vai participar – disse Daniel protetoramente.

- Vou sim, oras. – Paaty parecia revoltada.

- Não vai não. – Daniel segurou na cintura da namorada. – Eu prefiro que não, Paaty – falou o garoto no ouvido da garota -, como eu vou me aproveitar de você depois, se você acabar bêbada?

Paaty riu do namorado, mas concordou.

- Então seremos só eu e o Malfoyzinho. – Disse Rose sorrindo malignamente para Scorpius, que revirou os olhos.

- Já começou com o espírito competitivo.

- Eu sou competitiva. – Anunciou Rose.

- Vamos começar logo com isso – disse Alvo pulando -, mas teremos que chamar mais gente para ver.

- O que? – Rose não entendeu nada, porém Scorpius riu.

- PESSOAL! APOSTA AQUI!! COMPETIÇÃO DE VODCA! – Todos que estavam na festa se aproximaram da mesa. Rose parecia aterrorizada.

- Vocês sempre fazem isso? – Perguntou Rose olhando todo mundo a sua volta.

- Sim – disse Scorpius -, assustada?

- Nem um pouco – falou Rose, embora tremesse.

- Rose – Rose ouviu a voz de Hugo que estava ao lado de Lílian -, você é super fraca para beber, não faça isso.

- Palavras erradas, ruivo – disse Scorpius ao ver o rosto de Rose ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Começa com isso – disse batendo com o seu copo na mesa. Scorpius colocou o dele também.

Alvo encheu o copo dos dois amigos.

- Quando eu contar três. – Disse Alvo parecendo se divertir – Um, dois, três.

Os dois, ruiva e loiro, beberam o primeiro copo sem nenhum dificuldade.

Ao redor dos dois, rodadas de apostas já haviam começado.

- Pareço uma apresentação de circo – reclamou Rose enquanto Alvo enchia mais um copo.

- Um – começou Alvo -, dois, três.

Os dois beberam o segundo copo. Scorpius parecia profissional, por isso não reclamou, apenas limpou o canto da boca com a mão. Rose fez uma careta, mas mesmo assim sorriu no final.

- Mais um – mandou Rose batendo o copo enquanto todos aplaudiam.

- Um, dois, três – Alvo contou vendo Rose e Scorpius virarem os copos, aquilo estava cada vez melhor.

Já haviam ido onze rodadas pelo que Alvo conseguira contar.

Rose sorria cada vez mais e Scorpius parecia totalmente... Indiferente.

- Quantas vezes você já fez isso? – Perguntou Rose soluçando para Scorpius, que riu do estado da garota.

- Algumas... Umas... Vinte?!

A multidão aplaudiu enquanto Rose tremeu.

- Merda – murmurou a garota, porém Scorpius ouvira e começou a rir.

- Mais uma – mandou Scorpius para Alvo. Outras garrafas de Vodca já se encontravam na mesa.

Quinze... Vinte... Vinte e cinco...

- Caramba! – Paaty exclamou para Daniel – Ainda bem que eu não entrei na aposta.

Scorpius continuava com o copo parado na mão e Rose agora brincava com o copo dela enquanto ria divertida. A garota deu um sonoro arroto fazendo todos rirem e Scorpius ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Já não agüenta mais, amor? – Perguntou o garoto fazendo Rose fazer uma careta.

- É claro que agüento... – Falou a ruiva meio indecisa.

Anna olhava de um para o outro.

- Qual deve cair primeiro? – Perguntou Anna para Alvo que riu.

- Não sei.

Vinte e seis... Trinta... Trinta e cinco...

- Eles são imunes a Vodca? – Peguntou Paaty aterrorizada – Agora é Vodca com sangue no corpo deles. (N/A: Gente, imaginem aqueles meio copinhos, não são aqueles copos que a gente bebe normalmente não! São aquele menores).

Daniel riu da namorada.

- Scorpius treina isso desde o terceiro ano – disse o garoto.

- Aonde?

- Na casa dele. Scorp, Alvo e eu ficávamos apostando.

- UOU! – Rose bateu com o copo na mesa. A garota parecia totalmente alterada o que fez Scorpius rir, porque até o garoto já estava sofrendo os efeitos da Vodca.

- VAI LÁ ROSE! – Gritou Alexis fazendo todos darem uivos de incentivo.

- É ISSO AÍ PESSOAL! MANDA MAIS UMA, ALVO! – Rose gritava alterada. Scorpius incentivou Alvo a encher o copo.

- Um, dois – Alvo nem terminara de contar quando Rose pegou a garrafa e levantou cambaleante. Todos olharam a garota, curiosos.

- Foda-se a aposta – disse a garota rindo -, Scorpius vem comigo.

Scorpius tinha a boca escancarada enquanto Rose o puxava para a escada que dava para os dormitórios.

Todos presentes olhavam Rose guiar Scorpius, cambaleante.

- Uuuuuuiiii, o Malfoy vai se dar bem – exclamou alguém na multidão que estava calada. Todos começaram a rir e Rose bateu a porta do quarto das meninas.

- Eita – Alvo olhava para a escada -, a Rosinha é tarada.

- Peraí, quem foi que perdeu então? – Perguntou Daniel sem entender.

Alvo olhou para Daniel e os dois decidiram juntos:

- A Rose – anunciaram.

- MUITO BEM! TODO MUNDO QUE APOSTOU NA ROSE PODE IR PAGANDO! A RUIVA FOGOSA PERDEU! – Vários gemidos de tristeza foram ouvidos e dinheiros passavam de mão em mão.

- O que eles irão fazer? – Perguntou Hugo para Lílian do outro lado da multidão. A garota riu do ruivo.

- Uma coisa muuuito divertida para eles – disse Lílian enquanto Hugo fazia uma careta.

- É a minha irmã! Ela está alterada, ele vai se aproveitar dela.

- Não se preocupe, Scorpius também não parecia muito bem não. Os dois estão praticamente bêbados.

- Ela já tinha bebido algo antes e Scorpius também. Você viu o quanto eles beberam? – Hugo parecia impressionado.

- Scorpius é profissional, sua irmã que se ferrou.

- Pois é... Eu queria muito saber o que eles estão fazendo.

- Parece que o treino dos animagos só poderá começar outro dia, mas tudo bem, a gente marca pra amanhã. – Disse Lílian um pouco decepcionada.

- Você acha que eles vão ficar chateados ao descobrirem que não são eles que escolhem que animais irão virar? – Perguntou Hugo, Lílian e ele riram.

- Foi divertido ver os animais que cada um escolheram.

- Pois é, mas aposto que eles vão querer te matar, Lily.

- Eles estarão em uma ressaca tão grande que não vão nem ligar. A dor de cabeça será maior.

- Isso é verdade.

***

- Então... Eu e a Anna vamos dar uma volta – disse Alvo para Daniel fazendo o garoto erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Uma... Volta é Alvo? – Perguntou fingindo não entender.

- Ah não! Vamos jogar algo, aquele espírito competitivo da Rose me contagiou. – Disse Paaty feliz, a garota já havia bebido alguns copos de bebidas alcoólicas.

- Que tal... – Alvo deu um sorriso malicioso – Strip Poker.

Os olhos de Paaty brilharam.

- Eu aceito – disse a garota contente.

- Eu ouvi Strip Poker? – Perguntou uma voz atrás deles. Todos se viraram e encararam Alexis sorrindo maliciosa.

- Quer jogar? – Perguntou Alvo sorrindo e Anna bateu em seu braço.

- É claro.

- Que tal verdade ou conseqüência? – Perguntou David chegando perto do grupo.

- Não... – Alvo fez uma careta – Isso só tem graça com Scorpius e Rose, nós podemos jogar isso amanhã – disse o garoto -, só os sonserinos, o que vocês acham?

- Aceitamos – disseram todos.

- Então... Strip Poker – disse Alvo mexendo com a varinha e conjurando um baralho. – Quem vai jogar? – Perguntou um pouco alto o que fez uma morena virar-se.

- Eu aceito – disse Letícia sorrindo marota.

- Opaaa... Bom pra gente – David sorriu para a garota, que corou.

- Então... Eu – Alvo contava as pessoas -, Anna, Daniel, Paaty, David, Leeh, alguém mais?

- Me encaixa aí – James acabara de chegar perto do grupo.

- Eu também – Rachel veio atrás do garoto.

- Quantos Grifinórios têm aqui? – Perguntou Alvo olhando em volta.

- Muuuuitos, maninho – falou Lílian chegando perto do grupo.

- Estamos dentro também – disse Hugo e Lílian concordou.

- NÃÃÃO! – Gritaram James e Alvo.

- Minha irmã não vai jogar isso – disse James horrorizado.

- Vou sim.

- Ah! Começou o ciúme! – Daniel revirou os olhos – Qual é? Até a minha irmã está jogando.

- Minha irmã é muito nova para isso. – Disse Alvo.

- Não sou não. – Lílian pegou o baralho e todos se encaminharam para uma mesa, Alvo e James bufavam.

- Peraí, mas aqui? Na frente de todo mundo? – Perguntou Anna olhando em volta.

- Anna tem razão – Daniel concordou com a irmã -, vamos para uma sala.

- Ok, vamos lá pra Sala Precisa. – Alvo deu a ideia e piscou para Anna, que riu.

- E o Scorp e a Rose? – Perguntou Anna olhando para a escada. Alvo sorriu malicioso.

- Deixem os dois em paz.

- Ei! – Todos ouviram uma voz gritando e o grupo que já estava saindo se virou. – Eu também quero.

Débora aparecera sorrindo.

- Então vamos logo – falou David e o grupo voltou a sair. Rachel lançou um olhar significativo para Débora que sorriu marota.

- Eu só foda em Poker – disse Débora fazendo Rachel rir.

***

Rose acabara de fechar a porta e virou-se lentamente para Scorpius que a encarava meio zonzo do outro lado do quarto.

- Sua louca – disse o garoto embora risse -, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu? – Rose fez sua melhor expressão de inocente – Ainda não estou fazendo nada.

A garota foi até Scorpius e o puxou pela gola da camisa.

- Rose – Scorpius parecia melhor do que a garota no quesito bêbado -, você está bêbada, estou falando sério, eu falei que você não ia agüentar.

Rose riu divertida e foi para mais perto de Scorpius.

- Pára de reclamar doninha e me beija logo.

Scorpius não pode nem responder, pois no segundo seguinte Rose já o havia beijado de maneira possessiva.

"Ela está bêbada, ela está bêbada..." pensava Scorpius enquanto Rose aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo.

- É isso que eu chamo de festaaaaaa! – Rose exclamou fazendo Scorpius rir – Uhuuuul! – A garota parecia realmente alterada.

- Rose, por que a gente não desce e...

Scorpius não pode terminar, pois Rose o empurrou com uma força extraordinária fazendo com que o garoto caísse em cima da cama.

- Rose! – Scorpius exclamou enquanto sentia o colchão embaixo dele – Rose, eu acho melhor...

- Fica quieto Scorpius – mandou Rose indo até a cama e subindo, passou a perna sobre o namorado.

- Rose, desculpa te decepcionar, você está em cima da minha barriga – disse o garoto tentando respirar -, isso não é lá muito romântico e...

- Você é muuuito chato – exclamou Rose pegando a garrafa de Vodca e tomando um gole. – Por que você não aproveita? – Perguntou a garota um pouco nervosa.

- Não dá, você está bêbada, eu estou começando a sentir dor de cabeça e... Ai caramba! – Exclamou Scorpius ao ver Rose tirar a blusa que ela usava. O garoto fechou os olhos tentando não entrar na tentação, porém fez mal, pois logo sentiu a boca de Rose beijando-lhe no pescoço. O garoto não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Rose, eu estou falando sério, eu sou um homem.

- Então aja como um.

Scorpius abriu os olhos e viu Rose o encarar de forma maliciosa. O garoto desistiu das tentativas dele de parar com aquilo.

- Você é quem manda – falou Scorpius pegando Rose pelo braço e a trazendo mais para perto a beijou enquanto sua mão passeava pelas costas de Rose.

Rose tinha uma das mãos passeando pelo cabelo de Scorpius enquanto a outra desabotoava lentamente sua camisa.

- Scorpius? – Sussurrou a ruiva em seu ouvido enquanto Scorpius beijava o pescoço da mesma.

- Fala. – Disse Scorpius beijando o ombro de Rose. A garota parecia tensa.

- Eu não estou muito bem. – Disse Rose fazendo Scorpius parar de beijar a garota e Rose o encarou com o rosto meio esverdeado.

- Merdaaaaaaa – exclamou Scorpius tirando Rose de cima dele. A garota rolou para o lado na mesma hora em que colocava a mão na boca. – Corre para o banheiro.

Scorpius pegou Rose no colo e correu para o banheiro e ao chegar lá Rose inclinou-se diretamente para o vaso.

- Aaaaiii – Scorpius evitou olhar para a garota que passava mal -, Rose, eu falei que você era fraca para beber.

- Fraca é a mãe! – Rose exclamou, mas não falou mais nada, pois teve que se inclinar novamente para o vaso.

- Deixa eu te ajudar – disse Scorpius indo até a garota e segurando os cabelos da mesma inclinando levemente Rose na direção do vaso.

- Isso é nojento – disse Rose com a voz embargada.

- Eu que o diga!

- Scorpius – Rose puxou Scorpius e o garoto viu a expressão de dor de Rose -, fica aqui.

Scorpius sorriu de maneira carinhosa.

- Calma Rose, eu estou aqui.

Rose sorriu para Scorpius e logo em seguida sua cabeça tombou no peito de Scorpius.

- Rose? Roseeee? Ah! Caramba Weasley – Scorpius tentava ajeitar Rose que acabara desmaiando.

***

- Que comece o jogo – falou Alvo distribuindo as cartas.

- Para ficar mais legal – falou Anna tirando algo da mochila que trouxera -, quem perder tem que tomar um copo de vodca.

A garota colocou uma garrafa em torno da mesa com alguns copinhos.

- Então... Que comece – falou Daniel olhando as cartas. (N/a: Gente, eu até sei jogar poker e tal, mas eu não ficarei narrando o jogo inteiro aqui se não, não acabaria o capítulo, por isso irei resumir e eu acabo esquecendo alguns nomes do jogo hahaha).

O jogo começara e estavam todos concentrados em suas jogadas.

- Eu desisto, Fold – disse Paaty abaixando as cartas e bufando indignada.

- Pelo visto alguém não sabe jogar Poker – disse Débora brincando.

No final da primeira rodada estavam somente: Alvo, Daniel, Débora e David com cartas na mesa.

- Então... Hora de mostrar as cartas – falou Alvo abaixando as dele. Daniel e David fizeram o mesmo. – Sua vez querida.

Débora sorriu marota.

- Pois é, podem ir tirando as roupas amores.

Alvo, Daniel e David bufaram. David tirou um pé do sapato e Daniel optou por fazer o mesmo. Alvo sorriu malicioso e tirou a camisa.

- Al! – Exclamou Anna analisando o porte do namorado.

- Eu sou homem de verdade amor, eu mostro o que se é para mostrar – Daniel e David fecharam a cara enquanto as garotas uivavam em aprovação, menos Anna que ficou meio enciumada.

Já haviam ido várias rodadas, agora Daniel se encontrava sem camisa e sem os sapatos, David se encontrava sem a camisa, Alvo ainda não perdera de novo. Anna já tirara os dois sapatos e Rachel tivera que tirar o casaco. James tirara os dois sapatos e as meias. Letícia tivera que tirar os sapatos, as meias e o casaco. Paaty sempre saia do jogo, Lílian tirara o cinto (espertinha) e o casaco, Hugo também se encontrava sem camisa, só Débora e Alexis se encontravam com todas as peças, pois as garotas eram especialistas no jogo.

- Daniel está indo de mal a piooor – Alvo sacaneou o amigo que estava mais do que chateado por estar perdendo.

- Isso é culpa dela – disse Daniel apontando para Débora que riu -, ela sempre tem cartas mais altas do que eu, ou jogadas melhores.

- Querido – Débora sorria triunfante -, eu nasci jogando Poker.

Rachel riu da amiga.

- Eu já cansei desse jogo! – Disse Lílian tacando as cartas na mesa. – Vamos jogar outra coisa! – Pediu a garota.

- Beleza, então, que tal um joguinho de verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou Hugo para as pessoas – Que pena que o casal sonserino esteja fazendo coisas mais importantes, hein?

Todos riram da ironia de Hugo, pois sabiam que o garoto estava com vontade de estrangular Scorpius.

- Então... Serve essa garrafa para jogar? – Perguntou Anna surgindo com uma garrafa verde.

- Onde você arranjou isso? – Perguntou Paaty olhando curiosa para Anna.

- Amorzinho, nós estamos na Sala Precisa, podemos conseguir qualquer coisa aqui dentro. Então, vamos às regras.

- Eu faço as regras – disse Rachel pegando a garrafa. – É permitido beijos, desafios poderão ser qualquer tipo e quem mentir na hora em que escolher verdade, a garrafa ficará instantaneamente vermelha fazendo com que a pessoa tenha que pagar uma prenda. O fundo da garrafa é para responder, e o outro lado é para quem pergunta.

- Mas eu e o Al não podemos ficar com ninguém aqui – disse Anna,vermelha.

- Nem eu e a Paaty – disse Daniel um pouco possesso.

- Isso é um jogo – disse Alexis com um visível nojo -, vocês irão aceitar as regras?

Os casais se entreolharam e concordaram com a cabeça. Alexis sorriu triunfante.

- Ótimo, que comece o jogo.

***

- Putz – Scorpius olhava Rose dormir tranqüila na cama da garota -, eu só queria saber o que os outros estão fazendo. – Murmurou o garoto.

Rose mexeu-se na cama e sorriu enquanto chegava mais perto de Scorpius. O garoto não pode deixar de sorrir com a imagem da ruiva. Ela se encontrava com os cabelos caindo-lhes sobre o rosto, seu rosto estava vermelho e usava apenas uma camisa larga e um short, que Scorpius pegara em seu armário. A roupa que Rose usara na comemoração encontrava-se no chão, toda suja e amarrotada. Scorpius apontou com a varinha para a roupa, murmurando um feitiço fazendo com que a roupa ficasse limpa e dobrada. Colocou a roupa em cima do malão de Rose com a ajuda de mais uma magia e ajeitou-se novamente na cama. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Rose e ficou observando a garota dormir tranqüila.

***

Enquanto isso na Sala Precisa...

- Roda a garrafa – disse Alvo para Anna que obedeceu. A garrafa passou por todo mundo até chegar à primeira dupla do jogo.

Rachel X Lílian

A ruiva engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão maliciosa no rosto de Rachel.

Aquele jogo não ia acabar bem...

***

N/a: Oi gente, beleza? Então, desculpe aí pela demora ook? ;D Mas eu vou postar mais rápido o próximo capítulo.

E bem, respondendo aos coments:

Bianca – Brigada pelo elogio Bianca! Valeu mesmo! *-*

**Marcia B. S.** – Eu também adoro a Lily e o Hugo. xD E eu garanto que eles não vão se transformar no que pediram, porque se não, não ia dar certo ;D hahaha Obrigada pelo elogio, adoro seus comentários!

Sofia – Bem, eu pensei no seu coment sobre a varinha e achei a resposta (demorou um pouco para achar a resposta hahaha), a Anna pode ter pego a varinha da Lily emprestada, ou a do Hugo. Ou ter conjurado a própria varinha com a varinha da Lily. Eu sou uma anta e às vezes não penso nos detalhes. Sorry menina. E que bom que você concorda comigo sobre o lance dos animagos, ia ficar estranho se eles se transformassem num morcego e num macaco. Embora eu ache macacos fofos. *-* Mico leão dourado!

**Lunara Tonks Lupin** – Olha, se minha história está ficando cada vez melhor, eu não quero nem saber como ela vai estar no final. Porque lá vai um segredo... Ela vai ter quatro temporadas. Shhhh... Ninguém pode saber! Ahsuuhashu Brinks. Mas é sério, e essa temporada deve ir até o capítulo vinte e pouco ;D

**Sophie Potter Malfoy** – Adooooro animagos também e acho lindo eles se transformarem! Eu lembro dos marotos *-* Se eu fosse um ia querer ser um lobo ou uma cadela (mas isso parece muito vulgar né? ;D).

Flah . – Eu também quero virar um animago! :( Mas não posso! Mamãe não deixa. Ashuhuashuas Ela diz que eu vou causar muita sujeira. Droga! Todo sonserino tem mente maliciosa, a Lily e o Hugo NUNCA fariam nada demais (até parece). E sobre o que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo... Bem, isso vai ser mostrado melhor lá para o capítulo do Natal, por aí sabe? E na segunda temporada até dizer chega! xD E obrigada pelos votos de feliz ano novo e natal. Eu sei que eu estou bem atrasada para desejar agora, mas eu espero que os seus feriados tenham sido ótimos!

Beijos pra todos,

Cecília ;***


	20. Chapter 20

Cap.17 **Boatos**

"_Enquanto isso na Sala Precisa..._

_- Roda a garrafa – disse Alvo para Anna que obedeceu. A garrafa passou por todo mundo até chegar à primeira dupla do jogo._

_Rachel X Lílian_

_A ruiva engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão maliciosa no rosto de Rachel. _

_Aquele jogo não ia acabar bem..."_

_***_

- Você quer desafio ou verdade, Lily? – Perguntou Rachel fingindo ser inocente.

- Hmm... – Lílian olhou para todos antes de tomar sua decisão – Desafio.

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam de entusiasmo enquanto todos encaravam a garota.

- Desafio você a... – Começou Rachel olhando em volta – A beijar o Hugo.

Lílian ficou tão vermelha quanto Hugo.

- O QUE? – Berraram duas vozes masculinas dentro da sala.

- O que? – Perguntou Rachel olhando para James.

- Eles não podem fazer isso – disse Alvo olhando para a irmã.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Débora.

- São primos – explicou James.

- E daí? – Perguntaram várias pessoas.

- É nojento, eles são super amigos além de primos e tipo, ela é minha irmã! – Falou Alvo suplicante.

- Problema – falou Rachel dando de ombros -, desafio é desafio. Anda Lílian, beija o ruivinho.

Lílian ficou mais corada ainda e levantou-se. Ouviu as meninas aplaudirem. A garota riu ao se ajoelhar em frente a Hugo que parecia não saber o que fazer. James e Alvo o fuzilavam com os olhos.

- Ok, já vai – disse a garota passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Hugo. A garota aproximou-se do primo e depositou um selinho no mesmo. Em seguida aprofundou o beijo fazendo com que Hugo segurasse em sua cintura por reflexo.

Quando Lílian já sentia falta de ar, alguém tossiu de propósito perto da garota, fazendo-a se separar assustada de Hugo.

- Acho que todos nós já aprendemos como beijar uma pessoa Lílian – disse James rabugento – Esse beijo demorou muito.

Lílian olhou um tempo para o irmão antes de voltar para o seu lugar na roda.

- Não enche. – Falou a garota fazendo as meninas rirem.

- Gira – disse Débora e foi obedecida por James que girou a garrafa.

Alvo X James

Alvo sorriu maroto para o irmão.

- Vai querer o que Jayzito?

James pareceu refletir um pouco sobre a pergunta.

- Verdade.

Alvo sorriu de lado.

- É verdade... Que você não é virgem?

James corou ao ver todos o encarando, menos Rachel que abaixou a cabeça com medo da resposta.

-Verdade.

Rachel sentiu todos a olharem e a garota corou. Em seguida sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Ela nunca havia feito nada com James, e se não foi ela... Fora outra qualquer.

- Quer dizer... – Rachel começou em tom de ameaça fazendo James se encolher – Que você já transou com outra qualquer?

- Outra? – Alvo perguntou – Não são outras?

- OUTRAS?! – James se encolheu diante do berro de Rachel. A garota parecia furiosa.

-Kell, você tem que entender – começou James sem saber o que dizer -, eu era o maior galinha de Hogwarts, eu ficava com qualquer uma, eu... Transava e tal e...

- TRANSAVA COM QUALQUER UMA?

- NÃÃOOO! – James tentou se corrigir – Não entenda desse jeito.

- De que jeito eu tenho que entender? – A sala parecia silenciosa, ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada.

- Kell, por favor, depois a gente conversa – pediu James -, em particular.

Rachel encarou James por alguns segundos.

- Depois a gente conversa – disse a garota e James suspirou aliviado -, mas isso não vai ficar assim, Potter.

James engoliu em seco ao ouvir o tom de Rachel.

- Gira logo essa merda – falou a garota e Alvo obedeceu.

James X Alvo

- Eita, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro – disse James sorrindo maroto. – Escolha Alvo.

Alvo sorriu travesso.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que VOCÊ não é virgem?

Anna olhava de James para Alvo de maneira cautelosa.

- Mentira.

A boca de James se escancarou ao ver que a garrafa continuava verde.

- O que? – Perguntou o irmão incrédulo.

- Mentira, oras. Jay, eu estou no quinto ano, você está no sétimo, se eu estivesse no sétimo aí sim você poderia se assustar.

Anna sorriu e Alvo piscou para a namorada. James viu que Rachel o olhava de maneira fria. O garoto estava ferrado.

- Eu giro – falou Paaty contente com a resposta de Alvo.

Paaty X Débora

- Verdade – falou Débora sem pensar no que poderia ficar comprometido.

- É verdade... Que você está namorando uma pessoa?

- É mentira – disse Débora antes de pensar. A garrafa verde tornou-se vermelha e Débora corou.

- Não vale mentiiiiir – cantarolou Anna.

- Bem... Mais ou menos. – Explicou Débora.

- Como assim mais ou menos? – Perguntou Alvo curioso enquanto a garrafa ficava verde novamente. Mais ou menos?

- Não vale mais perguntar, eu já respondi – disse Débora pegando a garrafa e girando.

Daniel X Alexis

- Verdade.

- Eu não vi você bebendo na festa – disse Daniel fazendo Alexis ficar vermelha -, é verdade que existe algum motivo para isso?

- Verdade.

Todos olharam curiosos para Alexis que agora girava a garrafa.

Lílian X Paaty

- Desafio – falou Paaty sorrindo.

- Te desafio... – Lílian pensava bem no desafio – A roubar o gabarito do teste de História da Magia na sala dos professores, ah! O teste é do terceiro ano.

- ESTÁ MALUCA? – Berrou Paaty horrorizada.

- É desafio – disse Lílian enquanto Daniel olhava preocupado para Paaty.

A garota engoliu em seco e levantou-se.

- Aqui Paaty – disse Alvo pegando algo dentro de seu bolso.

- Você trouxe a capa da invisibilidade pra cá? – Perguntou Paaty incrédula aceitando a capa de Alvo.

- Nunca se sabe se vai precisar.

Paaty riu e saiu da sala.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Perguntou Daniel para Lílian que deu de ombros.

- Ela vai conseguir.

- Espero – murmurou o garoto.

Passaram-se alguns minutos quando Paaty entrou ofegante na Sala Precisa.

- Consegui – disse a garota. – Foi tensa a parada.

- Cadê? – Perguntou Lílian com os olhos brilhando. Paaty deu um sorriso maligno.

- Você me mandou roubar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá te dar o teste.

Todos riram da expressão de derrota de Lílian, porém a garota murmurou algo e girou a garrafa.

Paaty X Daniel

Daniel sorriu triunfante, era Paaty quem iria lhe aplicar o desafio, não era tão ruim.

- Desafio. – Disse o garoto passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Faz um strip-tease pra gente.

O queixo de Daniel caiu enquanto as garotas berravam em aprovação.

- Você está brincando, certo? – Perguntou Daniel receoso.

- Não. – Paaty sorriu marota – Anda Daniel Zabine, mostre que você é homem.

Anna riu do constrangimento do irmão.

- Aonde eu faço isso? – Perguntou Daniel se levantando.

- Ali – disse Paaty apontando para um palquinho que aparecera na sala.

- EU VOU FICAR PELADO NUM PALQUINHO? – Paaty riu para Daniel.

- Não precisa tirar tudo, mas só até a cueca.

Daniel suspirou aliviado.

- Depois da cueca só eu tenho permissão de ver – explicou a garota piscando para Anna.

- Eu não quero ver isso! – Disse Anna virando-se para Alvo.

- EU QUERO! – Alvo falou – Claro que eu não quero Anna, vamos fazer algo melhor enquanto esse gogo boy fica nu.

- Algo melhor? – Perguntou a garota de forma maliciosa para Alvo.

- Sim – Alvo puxou Anna para junto de si e beijou a garota.

- Começa – exclamou Alexis e uma música começou a tocar. Os garotos riram do constrangimento de Daniel enquanto as meninas aplaudiam, exceto Anna, que parecia ocupada demais com Alvo.

Daniel subiu no palco e encarou sua plateia. As garotas o encaravam de forma maliciosa. Logo começara a tocar uma música trouxa, SexyBack, do Justin Timberlake. Daniel fez uma careta, mas tratou de tirar a blusa.

- NÃOOO – Gritou Débora da platéia -, tem que ser de forma sexy.

Daniel bufou e colocou de novo a camisa. Em seguida começou a tirá-la de uma maneira provocante.

- Elas querem um strip? Então vão ter um – murmurou o garoto enquanto olhava de maneira provocante para as garotas.

- Jesus apaga a luz – disse Lílian se abanando. Hugo olhou-a de maneira irritada.

Daniel já tirava os sapatos enquanto as garotas berravam. O menino parecia bem craque em strip. Patrícia olhava com desejo para Daniel. O garoto parecia somente encará-la como se aquele strip só fosse para a namorada.

- GOSTOSOOOO! – Berrou Alexis fazendo Paaty rir de maneira divertida. Daniel corou ligeiramente em cima do palco. – TIRA A CALÇA!

- OH GOD! – Berraram Paaty, Débora e Alexis ao ver o garoto abrindo a calça e a abaixando.

- Morri e fui para o céu! – Exclamou Lílian. Rachel apenas observava o strip de maneira malicioso.

- VAI LÁ GOSTOSÃO!! TESUDO! – Berrou Rachel fazendo James bufar indignado.

Quando finalmente ficara só de cueca, Daniel virou de costas e dançou no ritmo da música.

- Puta que pariu, meu irmão realmente é gostoso! – Brincou Anna fazendo Alvo rir.

Ao terminar o desafio, Daniel desceu do palco e Paaty foi de encontro ao namorado. Deu-lhe um beijo demorado e Daniel sorriu divertido.

- Estou com inveja de mim mesma – falou Paaty piscando.

- GIRA! GIRA! – Berrou Alvo impaciente.

Alexis X Letícia

Alexis sorriu para Letícia de maneira marota.

- Hm... Quero verdade. – Disse Letícia meio incerta.

- É verdade... Que você tem uma queda pelo Davidizinho? – Perguntou Alexis fazendo um bico.

David olhou curioso para Letícia que corara.

- Bem... – A garota começou – Talvez.

A garrafa instantaneamente ficava vermelha.

- Fala logo que você tem um tombo por ele – brincou Alvo e Anna bateu no braço do garoto.

- Está bem, eu tenho uma queda sim por ele.

David sorriu malicioso para Letícia que revirou os olhos.

- Roda logo isso – mandou Letícia. Alexis rodou a garrafa.

Daniel X David

- Ih... É entre DD – Falou Alvo enquanto David pensava.

- Desafio.

- DDD – falou Alvo.

- Beija logo a Letícia – mandou Daniel -, por cinco minutos.

David sorriu malicioso mais uma vez.

- Só isso? Isso nem é um desafio.

David se aproximou de Letícia que corara com o comentário do garoto.

- Com licença – brincou David puxando o rosto de Letícia para si.

Letícia sorriu e David beijou lentamente nos lábios. A garota deu permissão para David aprofundar o beijo quando sentiu a língua do garoto em seus lábios. Letícia puxou David para mais perto dela enquanto o garoto passeava com suas mãos na cintura de Letícia.

David beijava lentamente Letícia, como se quisesse que a garota aproveitasse o beijo, porque o que mais queria era beijá-la com mais vontade, porém estava ciente do público que assistia ao beijo.

- Que beijo fofo – brincou Lílian enquanto olhava o casal que se separava depois dos cinco minutos. David depositou um pequeno selinho nos lábios de Letícia e voltou para onde estava sentado.

Débora X Alvo

- Desafio – falou Alvo prontamente.

- Você terá que correr pelo corredor igual a um maluco.

- Fácil. – Disse Alvo sorridente levantando.

- Eu não terminei – disse Débora -, você terá que correr pelo corredor igual a um maluco... Pelado.

Alvo riu do desafio proposto por Débora.

- Mas eu não quero todos assistindo não, só uma pessoa irá assistir para ver se eu fiz mesmo.

- Eu vou – disse Lílian -, já vi meu irmão pelado um bilhão de vezes. Ele faz questão de entrar nu no meu quarto cantando músicas trouxas depois do banho.

Alvo riu como se relembrasse dos tempos em que ele fazia aquilo. Lílian odiava.

Alvo e Lílian saíram da sala enquanto todos aplaudiam. Alvo olhou para Lílian no corredor. A garota riu para o irmão.

- Tire a roupa, Alvinho.

Alvo obedeceu e deixou a roupa em um canto do corredor. Lílian já ria do desafio.

Alvo foi até a ponta do corredor. Vários quadros o encaravam.

- CORRA! – Mandou Lílian fazendo Alvo sair correndo igual a um louco no meio do corredor. A garota fechou os olhos para não ver a cena.

Alvo correu o corredor inteiro berrando pelado. No fim do corredor o garoto já estava voltando quando um fantasma apareceu. Era uma mulher que o encarava, assustada.

- Ops – disse Alvo encarando o fantasma que ainda o analisava.

O fantasma da mulher o encarou por alguns segundos antes de exclamar:

- Jesus apaga a luz. – Em seguida saiu voando e atravessou uma parede.

Alvo encarou, chocado, Lílian. A garota ria do que havia acontecido.

- Eu hein – disse Alvo vestindo-se novamente.

Os dois entraram na Sala enquanto todos os esperavam.

- E aí? – Perguntou Débora, porém Lílian parecia incapaz de falar de tanto que ria.

- Eu não consigo... Falar. – Disse a garota com dificuldade. Alvo acabou rindo com a irmã.

Alvo explicou para os amigos o que havia acontecido. Todos começaram a rir de Alvo com o lance do fantasma.

- Pessoal, eu sei que o jogo está ficando cada vez melhor – disse Alexis bocejando -, mas eu preciso ir dormir.

- Pois é, acho que todos precisamos – disse Rachel um pouco fula da vida.

- Vamos então. – Concordou Lílian.

O grupo saiu da sala Precisa e cada um foi para sua Sala Comunal.

_***_

- Ei Kell – James chamou a garota que subia para o dormitório.

- O que é? – Perguntou a garota de maneira rude.

- Desce, por favor, para gente conversar.

Rachel bufou, mas desceu as escadas e foi para a Sala Comunal.

- Fala logo, Potter.

- Rachel, eu realmente não queria contar daquela forma – começou James -, mas você não esperava que eu fosse virgem, esperava? Pelo amor de Merlin, você sabe a quantidade de garotas que me perseguiam por dia.

Rachel suspirou.

- Eu sei Jay – disse a garota.

- Eu nem tenho que me desculpar porque nós não namorávamos, mas não quero que você fique chateada comigo.

- Eu não estou chateada com você, fico puta só de pensar em outra garota encostando em você.

James riu e puxou Rachel para perto dele. A garota pareceu relutante, mas deixou James puxá-la.

- Eu tenho uma proposta – disse James beijando o rosto de Rachel e passando para o pescoço.

- E qual é?

- Passa o Natal comigo – disse James encarando Rachel de forma maliciosa.

- Eu passo o Natal... Com sua família – disse Rachel sorrindo de lado. James riu e beijou Rachel.

- Eu não acredito – murmurou Rachel quando James beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- No que?

- Eu me cedi muito fácil. – Pensou alto Rachel fazendo James rir – Você é uma tentação, Potter.

_***_

- Entra silenciosamente, a Rose já deve estar dormindo – disse Anna abrindo a porta do quarto as meninas.

- Ou fazendo outras coisas com o Scorpius, sabe-se lá – disse Alexis fazendo Paaty e Anna rirem.

- UUuuuiii – Paaty exclamou ao ver Rose e Scorpius abraçados na cama. Os dois dormiam profundamente na cama de Rose.

- Onde iremos dormir? – Perguntou Anna olhando para o casal.

- Aqui mesmo – disse Alexis de maneira rígida -, eles quiseram fazer sexo aqui, arquem com as conseqüências.

As duas outras garotas riram e as três foram se deitar.

_***_

Na manhã seguinte nenhum sonserino parecia capaz de levantar-se tão cedo.

Rose abriu um pouco os olhos e espiou o que parecia ser alguém deitado do seu lado. No mesmo momento os olhos da garota abriram rapidamente e a garota pulou da cama dando um berro super agudo.

- MERDA! – Scorpius se assustou caindo da cama. Paaty dera um pulo e acabara batendo com a cabeça na madeira da cama. Anna sentou-se na hora. Alexis que estivera no banheiro saíra rapidamente de lá.

- O QUE HOUVE AQUI? – Perguntou Alexis olhando de um para outro.

Rose encarou, incrédula, as amigas e Scorpius.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – Alexis começou a rir da tentativa de Rose de entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Meninas, acho melhor deixar eles conversarem – disse Alexis para Anna e Paaty. Scorpius parecia meio zonzo levantando do chão.

- Que berro foi esse?! – Perguntou ele tentando se recuperar do susto. Anna e Paaty haviam seguido Alexis e estavam dentro do banheiro se penteando, escovando os dentes e conversando.

- Scorpius – chamou Rose -, você dormiu aqui? – Perguntou a garota receosa.

- Dormi – disse Scorpius.

- MEU DEEEEUS!

- Rose, pelo amor de Merlin, não berra de novo, estou sentindo minha cabeça explodir.

- Desculpa – disse Rose tapando a boca -, Scorpius, nós fizemos algo?

- Ah, fizemos. Eu te segurei enquanto você vomitava no banheiro.

Rose olhou por alguns minutos para Scorpius e começou a rir com o garoto.

- Eu pensei que eu tivesse feito merda enquanto estava bêbada.

- Bom, não foi por falta de iniciativa sua.

Rose corou furiosamente.

- Eu sou uma besta.

- Não é não – disse Scorpius parecendo se divertir -, Rose, eu tenho que ir me trocar, eu vou lá para o meu dormitório... Acho melhor você se preparar... Hm... Eu sinto que as garotas terão muito o que perguntar.

Rose concordou com a cabeça e se despediu de Scorpius. Na hora em que o garoto saíra Anna, Paaty e Alexis voltaram correndo para o quarto.

- Vocês fizeram o que? – Perguntou Anna curiosa.

- Nada – disse Rose -, eu vomitei pelo que eu entendi, Scorpius me ajudou, eu devo ter desmaiado ou algo assim.

As três garotas bufaram indignadas.

- E eu pensando que Rose Weasley não fosse mais ser santinha – brincou Alexis -, mas está certo, vai que você não usa preservativo que nem eu. Iam ser duas grávidas.

Alexis estava de costas terminando de se arrumar. Anna e Paaty encararam, perplexas, a garota.

- Você está brincando certo? – Perguntou Paaty ainda encarando Alexis. Alexis se virou e viu que Anna e Paaty a olhavam.

- Eu pareço estar brincando? – Perguntou a garota.

- Pra quê você disse isso? – Rose não gostara da ideia de Alexis anunciar a possível gravidez. Ela sabia que as amigas não contariam a ninguém, mas aquilo não era uma coisa muito legal de se anunciar.

Alexis deu de ombros.

- Daqui a pouco todos saberão mesmo, pra que esconder? Além do mais, meus pais terão que saber sobre isso no Natal.

- Você não tem medo do que o pessoal vai dizer? – Perguntou Paaty com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que esses fofoqueiros irão comentar – disse Alexis grosseiramente -, e ficaria agradecida que vocês não fossem as fofoqueiras a espalhar isso.

- Não! – Disse Anna – Não se preocupe, ninguém saberá por nós.

Alexis sorriu para as colegas de quarto.

- Pelo visto eu julguei muito mal vocês nesses anos.

As quatro garotas sorriram.

- Amigas? – Perguntou Anna. Alexis riu.

- Amigas.

_***_

O dia passara rapidamente. Já estavam de noite quando Alexis entrou na companhia de Rose na Sala Comunal. Sentiu olhares sobre si. A garota encarou todos sem entender nada.

- Acho que eu não tenho boa fama – disse Alexis para Rose, que riu.

- Ei Brown, é verdade que você está prenha? – Gritou um desgraçado no meio da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Alexis encarou perplexa o bolinho de sonserinos que comentavam sobre sua gravidez.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo – disse Alexis para Rose enquanto tentava escapar das pessoas que vinham lhe perguntar.

Do outro lado da sala Alvo, Scorpius e Daniel encaravam Alexis, incrédulos.

- Caramba... – Sussurrou Scorpius.

- Ela está totalmente ferrada – comentou Daniel vendo Alexis subir correndo as escadas com Rose em seu encalce.

- Agora nós sabemos o motivo para ela e Rose se aproximarem – disse Scorpius.

- Pois é... O filho deve ser da Rose – disse Alvo em tom irônico fazendo Scorpius e Daniel rirem.

_***_

- VOCÊS DUAS SÃO DUAS BABACAS! – Gritou Alexis assim que viu Paaty e Anna no quarto.

- O que a gente fez? – Perguntou Anna incrédula diante do xingamento.

- Vocês espalharam para toda a sonserina que eu estou grávida – disse Alexis com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nós não fizemos isso – disse Paaty indignada.

- Então quem teria feito isso? – Perguntou Rose olhando para Anna e Paaty.

A porta do banheiro do quarto foi aberta por uma loira com um sorriso cínico.

- Fui eu – disse a garota olhando para Alexis.

- Você, Courtney? – Alexis olhava magoada para a suposta amiga.

- Sim – disse a garota -, eu ouvi do outro lado da porta você contando sobre sua gravidez para essas daí. – Apontou com nojo para Anna e Paaty.

- E por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Alexis sem entender – Pensei que você fosse minha amiga.

- Há, eu dizia ser sua amiga, mas estou cansada de tudo isso, e foi ótimo para a minha popularidade espalhar esse boato. Agora você começou a andar com a nojentinha da Weasley e...

Courtney não pode terminar, pois sentiu uma forte tapa em seu rosto. Cambaleou enquanto tentava ver quem a havia acertado. Rose se preparava para outra tapa, porém Alexis segurou a mão da garota.

- Não vale à pena – disse Alexis tentando conter Rose.

- É melhor você sumir daqui – disse Paaty que também parecia prestes a partir para cima de Courtney.

Courtney deu um sorriso maligno na direção de Alexis e saiu do quarto.

Alexis desabou na cama e as garotas sentaram ao seu lado.

- Sabe – começou Anna -, eu posso dar uma grande lição nessa idiota.

- Esquece – disse Alexis passando a mão no rosto -, eu mesma disse que estava tudo ótimo se todo mundo descobrisse sobre o meu segredo e eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam descobrir.

- Eu vou matar essa garota, nunca fui com a cara dela – Rose parecia extremamente aborrecida.

- Ela é uma vagaba isso é um fato – disse Alexis -, mas pra que perder nosso tempo com ela?

- Ah... Mas ela ainda nos paga – prometeu Rose com um olhar maroto.

_***_

A notícia da gravidez se espalhou rapidamente pela escola, tão rápido que logo Alexis havia sido chamada pra ir à direção.

Quando voltou mais tarde para a Sala Comunal e se encaminhou para o grupo que a chamava, a garota parecia derrotada.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rose dando um espaço no sofá para Alexis.

- A diretora chamou minha mãe e nós tivemos que conversar – Alexis estava com uma expressão acabada.

- E o que sua mãe disse? – Perguntou Scorpius – Ela brigou? – O garoto parecia muito mais solidário para com Alexis depois da notícia ter se espalhado.

- Nem tanto – disse Alexis -, ela ficou com tanta pena de mim quando comecei a chorar que apenas disse que ficaria do meu lado e que conversaria com o meu pai. A diretora disse que eu vou continuar cursando Hogwarts até quando eu quiser e que eu posso terminar a escola depois de ter cuidado do meu filho.

- Nossa... Minerva é tão legal. – Disse Letícia que estava no grupo.

- Ela é... Me deu maior apoio e disse que eu poderia pedir ajuda de quem eu quiser aqui na escola com o lance da gravidez. – Alexis parecia realmente agradecida – A coisa toda só complicou quando eu não quis contar quem era o pai.

- Você não pretende contar para o pai? – Perguntou Rose chocada.

- Não. Não pretendo – disse Alexis calmamente -, eu quero que esse garoto se exploda.

Scorpius encarou Alexis por um tempo tentando lembrar algum detalhe que pudesse indicar quem era o pai. O garoto se lembrou da primeira festa da Sonserina naquele ano, Alexis havia saído com Jacob da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- Cacete – murmurou o garoto para si mesmo, porém Alvo ouviu.

- O que?

- Nada não – disse Scorpius para Alvo. O garoto olhou desconfiado para Scorpius, mas não disse nada.

- Parece que você terá bastante trabalho nesse Natal, hein? – Brincou Alvo sorrindo para Alexis. A garota sorriu de volta.

- Você nem imagina quanto.

- Bem, eu até te chamaria para passar o Natal conosco, mas você tem que se resolver com seus pais – falou Rose para Alexis e depois se virou para os amigos – Como será o Natal esse ano?

- Eu não sei, só sei que passaremos juntos como sempre – disse Alvo puxando Anna para seu colo.

- Em alguma casa – disse Daniel -, provavelmente na Toca.

- Esse ano o Natal vai pegar fogo quando o tio Zabine souber do seu namoro Daniel – disse Alvo maroto – e os tios Quiquinhos irão enlouquecer com o rolo da Rose e do Scorpius.

- Pois é – disse Scorpius sorrindo. Rose fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra rolo, até agora Scorpius não havia proposto nada do tipo namoro ou algo assim.

- Você também vai passar o Natal conosco – disse Alvo para Letícia -, já que a Rachel vai passar o Natal com o James é possível que ela queira te levar na mala.

Letícia riu e concordou com a cabeça. A menina procurava por David pela Sala Comunal, mas ele não estava ali. Desde o jogo os dois não haviam se falado, mas parecia que o garoto estava complicado demais com a quantidade de deveres que os professores estavam lhe passando, junto com os trabalhos. Pelo menos fora isso que Rose dissera quando a garota lhe perguntou se ela estava falando com David.

_***_

No dia seguinte Lílian havia procurado seu irmão e o grupinho dizendo para eles irem à casa do grito naquela noite.

Alvo dissera que eles estariam lá, por isso às nove horas um grupo de sonserinos saiam discretamente pelos terrenos de Hogwarts com o mapa dos marotos na mão.

- Vocês finalmente chegaram – disse Lílian que estava em um quarto com Hugo, que treinava se transformar. O garoto voltou a sua forma humana e sorriu para o grupo.

- Vamos começar – disse Hugo -, primeiramente eu e a Lily temos uma notícia a dar para vocês.

- Qual? – Perguntou Alvo curioso.

- Aqueles animais que vocês escolheram, bom, não obrigatoriamente vocês se transformarão neles – disse Lílian -, eu só estava curiosa, queria saber quais animais vocês escolheriam.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Anna.

- Bem, você não escolhe o animal que você deseja ser – explicou Lílian -, é a partir de suas características que você irá se transformar em um. Entenderam?

- Ahh... – Os garotos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Então eu não vou ser um macaco? – Perguntou Alvo fazendo Anna rir.

- Não sei. – Disse Lílian – Temos que ver. Hoje vocês não devem conseguir se transformar tão bem como conseguirão no futuro, mas alguma coisa vocês devem conseguir se fizerem direito, tipo, devem pelo menos conseguir se transformar no animal e voltar rapidamente à forma humana.

Todos fizeram que entenderam e Lílian começou a explicar como funcionava o feitiço para virar animago. Todos estavam sentados prestando atenção à garota que falava e lia algumas partes do livro que havia roubado da biblioteca sobre animagos. Roubar aquilo havia lhe dado um trabalhão.

Haviam se passado meia hora e Lílian agora terminava de explicar. Era bem complexo entender tudo aquilo.

- Alguma dúvida? – Perguntou Lílian e como ninguém falou nada, a garota sorriu triunfante, era só saber explicar que aquilo ficava fácil de fazer – Quem vai tentar primeiro?

Todos se entreolharam. Era visível que estavam ansiosos e temerosos. Alvo levantou-se e se encaminhou até a irmã que estava na frente de todos. Hugo havia se sentado com o resto.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse Lílian para Alvo -, você vai fazer o feitiço, mas eu farei junto de você para ver se a gente consegue te transformar.

Alvo olhou ansioso para Lílian.

- Isso é possível?

- Eu e Hugo fazemos isso o tempo todo. Vamos, murmure o feitiço no três comigo. Um, dois, três.

Lílian murmurou o feitiço com Alvo apontando para o garoto. Em um segundo Alvo desaparece e em seu lugar havia aparecido um pássaro.

- UAU! – Exclamou Anna ao ver Alvo reaparecer. O garoto cambaleou.

- Eu não me lembro de nada – disse Alvo zonzo.

- É... Geralmente as aves não lembram mesmo – disse Lílian sorrindo para Alvo.

- Eu não me transformei em um macaco? – Perguntou o garoto sério.

- Não – disseram todos. O grupo encarava Alvo como se estivessem muito curiosos e ao mesmo tempo impressionados.

- Vai me dizer que eu me transformei em um frango – brincou Alvo.

Todos riram do garoto.

- Bem... Não. – Disse Anna – Você se transformou em algo bem mais foda.

- No que então? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Em uma fênix. – Disse Scorpius que encarava o amigo.

- Em uma fênix preta. – Daniel estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Isso é foda! A fênix é um pássaro incrível – disse Paaty batendo palmas.

Alvo olhou para Lílian que sorria.

- Que foda! – Disse Alvo – Isso é mil vezes melhor do que um macaco.

- Com toda a certeza – falou Rose -, eu nem sabia que existia fênix preta.

- O Alvo é a fênix da Sonserina – disse Scorpius -, cara que maneiro! Eu quero tentar!

Scorpius se levantou e Alvo sorriu sentando-se no lugar do amigo.

- Al – começou Lílian -, você terá que tomar cuidado, as aves geralmente esquecem seus destinos ou até mesmo tudo, e você pode acabar se perdendo ou ficando na forma de uma fênix para sempre.

- Eu sei – disse Alvo. O garoto estava mais sério do que nunca.

- Eu tive muita dificuldade no início, mas o Hugo me ajudou.

- Hei! Está na minha vez – disse Scorpius rabugento.

Lílian se virou para Scorpius e os dois murmuraram o feitiço juntos.

- CARALH... – Alvo já ia falar um palavrão quando Anna tapou-lhe sua boca.

- Nossa mãe. – Disse Rose. Scorpius voltou a sua forma humana e encarou todos.

- Não me digam que eu me transformei no que eu penso que me transformei – disse Scorpius incrédulo.

- Se você pensou num leão, acertou – disse Daniel enquanto todos batiam palmas. Scorpius franziu o cenho.

- Mas isso é tão... Tão... Tão Grifinório.

- Se ferrou – brincou Rose levantando -, Scorpius isso quer dizer que você é corajoso e tem sangue frio.

- Então eu deveria ter ido para a Grifinória – disse Scorpius pasmo.

- Não, às vezes você tem essas características, mas não as tinha quando era pequeno, ou você tem mais características sonserinas do que grifinórias, mas essas agora se destacam – disse Rose sorrindo. – Está na minha vez.

Rose levantou-se e tomou lugar onde Scorpius tava. Scorpius sentou-se ainda parecendo abalado com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Lílian murmurou o feitiço com Rose. Rose transformara-se em uma serpente. A garota conseguira ficar mais tempo como um animal do que os outros.

- UMA SERPENTE? – Exclamou Rose um pouco chocada.

- Tio Rony vai ficar tão orgulhoso – ironizou Alvo fazendo todos rirem.

- Vem cá... Tem certeza que você é uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy? – Perguntou Anna para Rose e Scorpius que deram de ombros.

- Estou começando a duvidar disso – disse Scorpius um pouco chateado.

- ESTÁ NA MINHA VEZ! – Gritou Paaty levantando.

A garota se transformara exatamente no que havia pensado. Em uma gata. Paaty sentou-se toda orgulhosa em seu lugar.

- Vai lá Daniel – disse a garota empurrando o namorado.

Daniel levantou-se e foi até Lílian. Os dois murmuraram o feitiço.

- QUE LINDOOOOO! – Gritou Paaty assim que viu Daniel se transformar.

- Que isso? – Perguntou Daniel ao voltar a sua forma humana. – Eu sou um cachorro é isso mesmo?

- Outro Sirius Black – disse Alvo lembrando-se das histórias que seu pai costumava contar sobre os antigos marotos.

- O Daniel é amigo, companheiro... – Paaty falava as características de Daniel.

- Ele pode brincar de gato e cachorro com a Paaty – disse Hugo -, que coisa legal, hein? Daniel persegue a Paaty.

Paaty e Daniel ficaram vermelhos enquanto os amigos zoavam.

Anna era a última. Levantou-se um pouco temerosa. Estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas depois de alguns minutos constatou que não deveria se preocupar. A garota fora exatamente àquilo que era seu patrono: uma pantera.

Alvo ficou todo animado ao ver Anna se transformando. Disse que ela tinha ficado linda. A garota corou diante do elogio do namorado.

- Você só diz isso porque é sua obrigação – disse Anna abraçando Alvo.

- Gente, eu estou meio cansada – anunciou Lílian -, vamos parar por aqui hoje, que tal continuar outro dia?

- AMANHÃ! – Pediu Alvo gritando. Todos fizeram que sim para Lílian.

- Ok, amanhã então – concordou a garota.

Todos já estavam saindo da Casa dos Gritos quando Alvo comentou:

- Hogwarts vai virar um zoológico.

_***_

Na manhã seguinte Alvo estava caminhando para o café da manhã quando Minerva veio em sua direção.

- Potter, posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro, diretora.

- Eu preciso de um favor seu. – Disse Minerva. Alvo sorriu triunfante.

- Sempre precisam de Alvo Potter – disse o garoto. Minerva revirou os olhos.

- Potter, eu estou falando sério. Esse ano decidimos de última hora fazer um baile antes do Natal.

- Que foda. – Exclamou Alvo. Minerva ergueu a sobrancelha – Desculpe.

- Sim. Bom, só que está de última hora e estamos tendo que correr contra o tempo, por isso vim perguntar se você poderia ajudar.

- Eu?

- Sim, da última vez o senhor deu uma boa festa que não causou tumulto pela escola, pensei que gostaria de ajudar com esse baile.

- Claro! – Alvo disse alegremente.

- Só mais uma coisa Potter.

- Sim?

- Os pais também serão convidados para o baile.

- Que merda hein? – Disse Alvo sem pensar e depois desculpou-se novamente – Pra que esse baile?

- Era um costume bem antigo de Hogwarts dar um baile antes do Natal, mas isso tinha acabado há bastante tempo.

- E você como é uma diretora foda, resolveu nos trazer alegria de volta.

Minerva não agüentou e riu de Alvo.

- Bom dia Potter.

- Bom dia diretora.

Minerva já havia saído quando voltou.

- Só mais uma coisa Potter.

- Sim?

- Se o senhor estiver disposto a ajudar na formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano esse ano, será um prazer.

- A formatura do meu irmão? Claro!

Minerva sorriu e voltou a caminhar para longe de Alvo.

- Eu sou foda – disse Alvo retomando o caminho para o Grande Salão.

_***_

AAAH! DEMOREI DE NOVO! TO DEMORANDO MUITO! SORRY! Mas vou falar a razão: no outro site que eu posto essa Fic ela já está no capítulo 19 ;X Eu sei, desculpem-me. Aí eu vou postando devagar aqui pra dar tempo de comentarem! Sacaram? E eu estou terminando a primeira temporada de Green's por isso a demora. Ela termina no capítulo 20. xD

Brigada a

Clariinha W. Malfoy: eu realmente fiquei lisonjeada com os eu comentário.

Bianca: pode deixar, eu vou postar muuuiiito mais ;D

flor potter: Seu primeiro coment! Oiee! *-* A Lily e o Hugo são realmente muito fofos. Eu amo eles demais.

Sofia: O Alvo nunca será um desperdício de porte, você verá! Nos próximos capítulos o Al se mostra melhor do que já é.

**Lunara Tonks Lupin**: *-* Eu te agradeço por amar Green's! hasasushuash Desculpe a demora! Ok?

**Marcia B. S.**: O Blaise é perfeito, além de engraçado! Hasuhuas A Rose é uma alcoólatra, vai morrer cedo e me deixar o Scorpius (fato!). E na realidade eu fui muito boazinha nesse jogo com eles.

**Sophie Potter Malfoy**: A cara do Draco e do Rony ao descobrirem que a Rose e o Scorpius estão juntos já está chegando! Haushsuahuashu E bem... quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse bebido? O.O Não quero nem saber! Uasusahuausashu

Beijoooos a todos!

Ciça ;***


	21. Chapter 21

Cap.18 Baile Pré-Natal

Dia 23 de Dezembro.

Hogwarts ainda se encontrava cheia com seus estudantes arrumando-se para o baile que seria aquela noite.

Os pais já se encontravam no Grande Salão onde as mesas foram tiradas e várias mesinhas se encontravam deixando um grande espaço circular que servia de pista para quem quisesse dançar ao som da banda contratada.

- Não! Não! – Alvo exclamava enquanto tentava dar os últimos toques no salão. – Será que ninguém presta aqui?

- Olha como fala comigo Alvo Potter. – Exclamou Minerva severamente enquanto fazia um feitiço para ajeitar o teto. Alvo sorriu maroto.

- Desculpe diretora.

- Potter, me faz o favor e vá terminar de se arrumar. – Disse Minerva um pouco irritada – Já está tudo pronto e os pais já chegaram, então vá tomar um banho.

Alvo olhou para si mesmo de jeans e uma camiseta com os botões abertos.

- Foi mal, Mimi, eu já estou indo. – E saiu do salão com um sorriso de orelha a orelha por ter feito todo aquele baile.

***

- Eu estou gorda. – Falou Alexis olhando-se novamente no vestido. A garota havia colocado um vestido um pouco mais folgado, preto, para não parecer gorda nem nada. Tinha o cabelo preso em um coque com pequenos fios de cabelo caindo delicadamente.

- Bobagem. – Exclamou Rose que usava um tomara que caia azul escuro com um laço abaixo do busto. Seu cabelo ruivo estava solto, a única diferença é que estava mais liso. – Sua barriga ainda nem começou a aparecer, você está sendo fresca.

- Estou faminta isso sim. – Disse Alexis com água na boca.

- É a gravidez. – Disse Paaty que saíra do banheiro usando um vestido rosa choque com uma cinta preta e um All Star preto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo de lado. – Como eu estou?

Anna, que usava um vestido verde colado no corpo de amarrar no pescoço que revelava suas costas atrás com o cabelo solto em pequenos cachos que fizera, avaliou a amiga enquanto tentava achar palavras.

- Você está... Emo, mas o Daniel vai gostar. – Brincou Anna piscando e dando uma volta – Como eu estou?

- Sexy. – Disse Rose.

- Ótimo. – Anna sorriu para a amiga. – Vamos logo acabar com esse constrangimento.

- Nossos pais estão aí. – Lembrou Paaty enquanto terminava de ajeitar o cabelo que escovara.

- Por isso que esse baile será um mico – Anna suspirou -, os pais do meu namorado estarão aí, e meus pais também.

- Ui – Alexis sorriu de lado -, para mim será extremamente divertido.

Anna apenas estirou a língua para Alexis enquanto todas saíam do quarto.

***

- Elas demoram, demoram, demoram. – Disse Scorpius enquanto olhava para o relógio.

- Pois é, mulher é um bicho complicado. – Daniel bufou irritado.

- Parem de reclamar. – Pediu David que estava ao lado dos garotos.

- Vai com quem? – Perguntou Scorpius curioso.

David não respondeu, apenas apontou para Letícia que acabara de descer as escadas com um vestido prateado frente única. Usava um laço preto no pescoço que combinava com suas sandálias de veludo preto. Seus cabelos estavam curtos e repicados com uma franja que a garota acabara de cortar. Letícia andou até o grupo de maneira elegante.

- Você está linda. – Elogiou David com os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito. – David usava um smoking assim como a maioria dos meninos na Sala Comunal.

- Estou normal, parecendo um 007 da vida. – Disse David sorrindo e estendendo o braço – Vamos?

- Claro. – Respondeu Letícia sorrindo.

- Seus pais estão aqui? – Perguntou David e viu Letícia ficar com uma expressão meio triste.

- Eles moram na Bulgária, pretendem se mudar para cá, mas ainda está difícil o lance por lá.

- E por que você veio pra Hogwarts?

A expressão de Letícia foi indecifrável, porém a garota depois de alguns segundos sorriu.

- Hm... Essa não é uma história muito interessante.

David não tentou forçá-la a contar a história, apenas beijou sua mão e sorriu.

- Isso é um baile, vamos nos divertir.

- Certo. – Falou Letícia, porém um sorriso triste permaneceu nos lábios da garota.

- Aleluia. – Disse Scorpius ao reconhecer a voz de Rose vindo da escada.

- Caramba! Vocês demora... – A frase de Daniel se perdeu no ar ao ver Paaty. A garota ficou vermelha ao ver a expressão de bobo no rosto de Daniel.

- Fecha a boca, Zabine. – Falou Anna enquanto via o irmão corar como Paaty.

- Você está perfeita. – Disse Scorpius dando um selinho em Rose.

- Você também.

- Você está... – Daniel parecia não encontrar palavras pra Paaty. A garota torceu o nariz.

- Emo?

- Não, eu ia falar uma "gatinha".

- Patético Zabine. – Disse Paaty, embora risse – Trocadilho péssimo.

- Cadê o meu par? – Perguntou Anna olhando em volta.

- Amorzinho, Alvo é pior que uma garota. – Disse Rose piscando.

- Não é verdade – Paaty tentou defender a masculinidade do amigo -, ele foi o último a ir se arrumar, então tipo, ele deve estar descendo... Agora.

Todos olharam para escada por onde Alvo descia com um pente na mão e colocando o sapato.

- Merda. – Disse o garoto ao tropeçar na escada.

- Al, quer ajuda? – Perguntou Anna se aproximando do namorado.

- Foi mal Anna, desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu tive que ver umas coisas no salão...

- Relaxa Al – Anna sorriu para o namorado dando um selinho delicado em Al e pegando o pente -, agora vamos ver se nós conseguimos ajeitar esse ninho de rato que você chama de cabelo.

- Ei!

- Desculpa Al, isso está pior que o furacão Katrina.

Alvo olhou sem entender para a namorada.

- Esquece Al, esquece.

Anna começou a pentear o cabelo de Alvo, sendo observada pelos demais, porém depois de cinco minutos desistiu e deu uma pancada com o pente na cabeça de Alvo.

- AÍ!

- Desisto! Esse seu cabelo me irrita.

- Ei! Não o ofenda. – Disse Alvo passando a mão no cabelo – E desista Anna, você nunca vai conseguir arrumá-lo. Vem, vamos logo pro baile.

***

Hugo olhava para cima da escada. Havia combinado de ir com Lílian ao baile como se fossem apenas primos, o que não seria problema para a família.

- Hugo? – Chamou James fazendo-o virar – Está esperando alguém?

- Ah, eu vou com a Líl. – Disse Hugo sorrindo e James franziu a testa – Você sabe... Ela é minha prima e tal.

- Sim, eu sei. – James não prestou muita atenção na conversa, pois acabara de ver Rachel descer em seu vestido branco com duas alcinhas finas e uns desenhos de rosas no vestido, que ia até um pouco acima do seu joelho. Sua sandália era prateada e a garota tinha seus cabelos lisos e soltos. – Uau. – Falou James fazendo Rachel sorrir.

- Espero que esse seja um "uau" bom.

- É um "uau" excelente. – Disse James pegando Rachel pela cintura e beijando-lhe no pescoço. – Vamos cancelar o nosso baile?

- Há há há – Rachel riu sarcasticamente -, vamos Jay, eu não me arrumei a toa.

- Você se arrumou para os outros não para mim, pelo que parece. – Disse James fingindo estar ofendido.

- Minha mãe está aqui James Sirius Potter, se comporte. – Disse Rachel sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Merda. – James murmurou baixinho – Conhecer a sogra é foda.

- Jay!

- Desculpe. – Falou James, mas virou-se para Hugo antes de sair – Mais que é foda, é.

Hugo riu do primo que saia de braços dados com Rachel.

- Está rindo do que?! – Perguntou uma voz feminina nas costas de Hugo. O garoto se virou se viu Lílian sorrir para ele.

- Hm... – Hugo disse puxando Lílian pela cintura – Você vem sempre aqui?

- Venho, eu estudo aqui. – Disse Lílian rindo e Hugo a analisou. A garota usava um vestido vermelho que ficava mais solto depois da cintura. Tinha uma corrente de ouro no pescoço com um pequeno coração. Usava uma sandália alta e preta. Os cabelos ruivos haviam sido presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, porém vários fios estavam soltos.

- Você está irresistível. – Disse o garoto sorrindo malicioso. Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pois é, pena que você seja meu primo. Vem, vamos logo, estamos atrasados para o baile.

Hugo bufou, mas foi atrás de Lílian.

***

- Ok, está na hora da verdade. – Disse Anna respirando.

- Amor, meu pai não morde. – Lembrou Alvo sorrindo tranqüilo enquanto passava o braço sobre o ombro da acompanhante.

- Mas sua mãe...

- Também não morde, só late.

Anna riu de Alvo e passou o braço na cintura do garoto. Os dois tinham ido mais na frente, pois os outros dois pares resolveram conversar com uns amigos no corredor.

- Olha lá que linda a cena. – Disse Alvo apontando com a mão para Gina, Harry, Blaise, Keira (mulher do Blaise), Rony, Hermione, Draco e Astoria conversando.

- Comovente a cena, cheguei a sentir lágrimas escorrendo. – Disse Anna fingindo limpar lágrimas.

- Olha, eles repararam na gente. – Falou Alvo enquanto o grupo de adultos olhava para eles, que se aproximavam. As mulheres sorriam, Rony , Draco e Harry igualmente, menos Blaise que parecia meio indeciso.

- Dá tempo de correr, corre! – Disse Anna tentando se livrar das mãos de Alvo e dando meia volta.

- Ok, volta aqui! – Disse Alvo segurando Anna pela cintura e a virando para encará-lo. Anna viu alguns adultos rindo do outro lado.

- Alvito... – Pediu Anna delicadamente próxima ao rosto do garoto. Alvo reparou que a garota estava vermelha – Eles vão dizer que sempre souberam que nós íamos acabar juntos e blábláblá! Isso é bem constrangedor.

- Bobagem. – Disse Alvo ainda segurando Anna pela cintura com uma mão e a outra ajeitava o cabelo. – Venha.

Anna suspirou enquanto Alvo a conduzia até os adultos.

- Vocês são tão lindos juntos! – Disse Gina suspirando e com lágrimas nos olhos. Alvo revirou os olhos enquanto Anna agradecia.

- Prazer Alvo. – Disse Keira estendendo a mão – Talvez você nem se lembre de mim.

- Lembro – disse Alvo sorrindo e apertando a mão da mulher -, agora eu sei de quem a Anna puxou a beleza, porque o pai é feio que dói! Oh! Senhor Zabine, você por aqui!

Alvo virou-se para o homem que o ameaçou com a varinha.

- Olha como fala da minha filha. – Disse Blaise, mas cumprimentou Alvo com afeto – Como vai garoto?

- Ótimo, melhor impossível. – Disse Alvo fazendo todas as mulheres suspirarem – O que foi? O que eu disse?

- Esquece Al. – Pediu Anna segurando a mão do namorado. Os outros cumprimentaram o casal que ficava cada vez mais vermelho com os comentários.

- Eu sempre disse que eles acabariam juntos! – Disse Hermione sorrindo. Anna cutucou Alvo.

- Babaca. – Sussurrou ela no ouvido do namorado, que riu.

- Você nunca disse isso! – Disse Rony um pouco confuso. Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Disse sim.

- Disse não.

- Não me contrarie Rony Weasley!

- Ah! Olhem! – Alvo interrompeu a discussão ao ver mais dois casais que haviam acabado de chegar e atravessavam o Salão – Ali os outros casais.

Blaise, Rony e Draco se entreolharam espantados e viraram para os quatro que haviam acabado de se reunir na roda, gritando na mesma hora:

- CASAIS?!

Alvo tapou a boca com a mão enquanto Anna apenas levava a mão à cabeça em sinal de cansaço. Scorpius fingiu sorrir, mas não conseguiu, por isso apenas disse:

- Agora fudeu.

- Como assim casais? – Perguntou Rony tremendo, Rose viu suas orelhas começarem a ficar vermelhas – COMO ASSIM CASAIS?

- Vocês disseram que não tinha mais nenhum casal, no dia do jogo de quadribol. – Acusou Blaise apontando para Alvo.

- Bem, e não tem. – Scorpius sorriu amarelo – Bem... Tecnicamente...

- Eu e a Paaty estamos namorando. – Patrícia levou um susto com a fala de Daniel. Todos os pais se viraram para o garoto, incrédulos.

- C-c-ccomo? – Perguntou Blaise tentando entender.

- Eu e a Paaty namorando! – Falou Daniel lentamente. Blaise estava em fúria.

- Era só o que me faltava! Agora, além da minha filha estar namorando um Potter, o que eu aceitei numa boa, agora eu tenho um filho namorando uma nascida trouxa!

- Algum problema com isso? – Daniel estava tão irado quando o pai.

- SIM! TEM PROBLEMAS! EU NÃO QUERO MEU FILHO NAMORANDO UMA NASCIDA TROUXA! ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA! VOU TER QUE AGUENTAR ISSO AGORA!

- ENTÃO AGUENTA OS PROBLEMAS CALADOS E NÃO INSULTE A PAATY!

Todos levaram um susto com os berros dos Zabine e Paaty começou a sentir algumas lágrimas caindo, por isso começou a se distanciar do grupo e quando viram a garota já recuara e saia do Grande Salão.

- PAATY – Gritou Daniel, mas a garota não ouvira. – Você é um babaca.

O insulto foi dirigido ao pai que arregalou os olhos. Daniel saiu atrás de Paaty com rapidez deixando os outros os olhando para trás.

- Eu vou beber alguma coisa... forte. – Completou Blaise saindo de perto. Keira revirou os olhos e saiu perto do marido. Pretendia ter uma conversa séria com Blaise. Anna e Alvo já haviam ido dançar. Os únicos que ficaram no grupo foram Scorpius e Rose sendo encarado pelos outros adultos.

- Então... – Começou Hermione tentando ser simpática – Estão namorando?

- Não. – Falou Rose rápido demais – Não estamos.

- Ficando? – Perguntou Astoria um pouco preocupada com o tom de mágoa na voz de Rose.

- Digamos que sim. – Scorpius parecia mal humorado. Os adultos tinham que se meter naquilo para atrapalhar seu pedido de namoro a Rose?

- Eu... Eu... – Draco olhava de um lado pro outro meio nervoso.

- Olha, eu sei o que vocês vão falar – começou Rose -, mas não é como se vocês nunca tivessem percebido que isso fosse acontecer, fala sério, só um cego não perceberia.

Todos os adultos estavam olhando fixos para Rose. Gina tentava prender o riso.

- Olha, eu não quero brigas ook? Sério, não quero mesmo – pediu Rose -, vocês viram o comportamento do tio Zabine, vocês querem que eu saia, igual a Paaty saiu daqui?

Os adultos se entreolharam e Hermione e Astoria fizeram que não. Rony bufava contrariado, mas não disse nada.

- Ótimo – disse Rose satisfeita -, obrigada por entenderem. – Rony ia falar alguma coisa, mas Rose o abraço – Estava com saudades suas, papai.

Ela sabia que o coração do pai era fraco nessas horas de sentimento, por isso sorriu quando o pai retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu também Rose.

Scorpius soltou um suspiro de alívio, mas chegou uns passos pra trás quando Draco e Rony te encararam juntos.

- Ainda acabo com você. – Brincou Rony sério e Scorpius engoliu em seco.

***

- Olha lá – James apontou para uma mesa. Todos da família Weasley e Potter estavam sentadas em um canto do Salão Principal. Blaise e Keira estavam sentados com os Malfoy em outra mesa e conversavam animados. Não que não quisessem sentar com os outros, mas não cabia de tanta gente sentada na mesa.

- Ok, respira, inspira, respira, inspira – Rachel tentava lembrar de como respirar. – Jay? E se eles não gostarem de mim?

- Amor, eles já te conhecem, pelo amor de Merlin, venha. – James arrastou Rachel até a família.

- Pessoal, vocês lembram-se da Rachel – falou James apontando para os familiares – Rachel, você lembra da minha família.

- Oi Rachel – Gina se levantou para cumprimentar a garota – Como você vai?

- Vou bem. – Rachel sorriu enquanto cumprimentava todos.

- Ela vai passar o Natal conosco. – Disse James sorrindo e passando a mão na cintura de Rachel. A garota corou.

- Então... O James tomou jeito? – Perguntou Carlinhos olhando para o sobrinho.

- Eu sempre tive jeito, tio. – Disse James rindo. Rachel olhou para Carlinhos, não estava acostumada a ver o tratarem como tio, era estranho por causa do lance de sua amiga.

- Bem, eu também vou passar o Natal com vocês. – Scorpius falou oferecidamente.

- Eu também.

- Alvo, você já passa o Natal conosco. – Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

- Ah... É. – Alvo sorriu simpaticamente para todos, como se fosse uma criança levada.

- Bem, eu também vou se for convidada. – Falou Anna pegando na mão do namorado.

- Eu também. – Débora havia acabado de chegar e sem que ninguém visse, piscou para Carlinhos, bem, ela achou que ninguém havia visto. Porém Jorge os encarava, divertido.

- Bem... A casa vai estar cheia esse ano. – Falou a Senhora Weasley que também se encontrava presente.

- Lembrem-se do Daniel e da Paaty. – falou Alvo olhando para os lados – Eles ainda não voltaram.

- Ui, safadinhos. – Scorpius falou sem pensar, fazendo todos rirem.

- Quem mais vai passar o Natal conosco? – Perguntou Anna.

- Eu pensei em chamar uma pessoa. – Rose apontou para um lado do Salão onde Alexis acabara de chegar.

- Hm... Rose? Bateu com a cabeça foi? – Perguntou Hermione – Ela não era tipo "sua inimiga mortal"?

- Era, mas eu não gosto de inimizades. – Declarou a garota sorrindo. – E a Letícia também deve passar o Natal conosco.

- Recapitulando... – Começou a Senhora Weasley – Sem ser da família vão: Anna, Daniel, Paaty, Scorpius, Alexis, Rachel, Débora... Alguém mais?

- Não que eu saiba. – Lílian acabara de chegar ao grupo com Hugo.

- Cadê seu par? – Perguntou Alvo olhando em volta. Lílian apontou para Hugo.

- Quem melhor do que meu melhor amigo pra ser meu par? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo.

Gina e Hermione trocaram olhares cúmplices assim como a Senhora Weasley e o Senhor Weasley. Mas os outros não pareceram perceber nada de estranho. A não ser Rachel que quase quicava no lugar.

- Podemos nos juntar? – Perguntou Draco chegando perto do grupo.

- Ah não! Mais gente pra passar o Natal na Toca. – Disse o senhor Weasley – Vai ficar mais lotado do que cabaré aquilo lá.

Draco riu enquanto Astoria, Keira e Blaise se aproximavam do grupo.

- Passou a TPM senhor Zabine? – Perguntou Alvo como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

Blaise encarou o garoto por alguns segundos, mas não disse nada, sua mulher o fizera se sentir envergonhado.

***

- Vamos? – Perguntou David estendendo a mão para Letícia. A garota sorriu e acompanhou o par para a pista de dança.

Os dois dançavam e Letícia sentiu a bochecha corar quando David a trouxe mais para perto em uma música lenta. A garota percebeu que David a encarava e fez força para retribuir o olhar.

Quando conseguiu David sorriu de lado a deixando um pouco zonza. O sonserino se aproximou até que seus lábios se tocassem.

- Sabe... – Letícia sentiu as pernas bambas ao se afastar um pouco – Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, tipo, não estamos em um jogo...

Ela sabia que falava besteiras quando estava nervosa, mas não conseguia segurar o impulso.

David riu com a insegurança da garota.

- E se eu quiser te beijar? Tenho permissão?

Letícia sorriu enquanto passava a mão sobre o cabelo do garoto.

- Hm... Nem sei. – Falou fingindo pensar – Mas... Como você é um bom garoto, permissão concedida.

David sorriu maroto e se aproximou com o mesmo intuito de antes, mas dessa vez Letícia não o interrompeu.

***

- Ei Brown. – Alexis ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e virou-se. Jacob a encarava malicioso.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Eita, eu só queria saber se você queria dançar. – Falou o garoto segurando sua cintura de maneira sedutora. Alexis mordeu o lábio inferior tentando resistir a tentação que aquele garoto era.

Quando sentiu-o beijar seu pescoço, uma fúria repentina surgiu em si.

- Vai se fuder Key. – Falou afastando o garoto e saindo do Grande Salão.

Jacob voltou furioso para onde estavam seus amigos que riam da sua cara.

***

- Ei Paaty. – Daniel encontrou a garota sentada na Sala Comunal da Sonserina enquanto tentava em vão não chorar.

- Que foi? – Perguntou manhosa para Daniel.

- Não ligue para o meu pai – pediu Daniel -, ele é um babaca e isso é fato. Todos sabemos.

Paaty riu chorosa. Daniel sentou-se ao lado da garota no sofá.

- Vamos, olha pra mim. – Pediu erguendo o queixo da garota. – Eu te amo, isso basta pra que eu mande meu pai as favas.

- Não basta não, eu o entendo. Eles sempre foram sonserinos natos com mania de puro sangue e tal, aí vem os filhos deles e de repente acabam com toda...

- Essa besteira. – Completou Daniel trazendo Paaty para mais perto de si – Porque tudo isso é uma besteira imensa. Aposto como minha mãe está dando uma bronca nele agora.

- As mulheres podem. – Falou Paaty rindo.

- Pois é, eu sei bem disso. – Daniel piscou e Paaty sentou no colo do garoto.

- Desculpa, acho que fiquei nervosa por ver você brigar com seu pai e...

- Não tem porque se desculpar, eu teria feito pior se fosse você. Teria metido um soco na cara dele.

Paaty riu e Daniel enxugou algumas lágrimas de sua bochecha.

- Que tal se nós aproveitarmos nossa noite aqui?

- Safado. – Brincou Paaty dando um selinho em Daniel, que se fez de inocente.

- Eu não pensei em nada disso.

- Sei bem o que você pensou. – Falou Paaty sorrindo sacana e levantando – Vem cá – enlaçou Daniel que levantara do sofá -, eu já disse que você está muito gato hoje?

- Hm... Eu sei disso. – Daniel sorriu enquanto Paaty beijava-lhe no pescoço.

- Modesto. – Brincou Paaty arranhando a nuca de Daniel.

- Eu não sou modesto, eu apenas tenho consciência de que sou perfeito.

Paaty deu uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto Daniel começava a beijá-la ardentemente.

***

N/a: Gente, deixa eu explicar! A primeira temporada vai até o capítulo 20. E eu postarei hoje aqui o capítulo dezoito e o dezenove. Pois é, então antes de vocês correrem para o próximo capítulo (hsuahusahuashu) eu só vim explicar o lance que está meio complexo: Eu já estou na segunda temporada no outro site, mas eu gosto de receber comentários antes de postar mais capítulos aqui. Por isso eu posto de um em um. O fato de eu estar mais adiantada no outro site é devido ao fato de eu ter começado a Fic lá, então eu só postei essa Fic aqui depois de um tempo. xD

A segunda temporada já está arrasando no outro site, por causa dos novos personagens. Alguns vão odiar os novos personagens, outros vão amar. Tá uma confusão de sentimento entre os leitores! Uashuhasu Mais uma coisa... A segunda temporada eu acho que vai ter mais ou menos o mesmo número de capítulos dessa, por isso eu postarei como se fosse outra Fic nesse site. Então quando eu postar o capítulo vinte nessa Fic, é só entrarem na minha continha lá do usuário em que aparece todas as minhas Fics e clicar em Green's II! Tcharam! Vocês acharam a segunda temporada! *-* O capítulo vinte deve vir esse final de semana, por aí! *-*

Agradecimentos: flor potter, Marcia B. S., mesquila, Sophie Potter Malfoy, Lunara Tonks Lupin.

Beijos a todos,

Ciça ;****

OBS: Agora vocês podem ir correndo pro Cap.19! hasuuhashuas


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 19

Natal

***

- Ok, recapitulando. Rose!

- Aqui.

- Alvo.

- Euzinho.

- Scorpius.

- Presente.

- Daniel.

- Eu!

- Paaty.

- Presunto.

- Presunto? – Gina encarou sem entender a menina.

- Ah, eu adoro presunto.

Todos riram de Paaty.

- Anna está aqui – continuou Gina na plataforma -, Lily também, Hugo, James, Rachel, Letícia, Débora, Alexis... Cadê a tal de Alexis?

- Ela não vem – falou Rose triste -, eu tinha esquecido que ela foi passar o Natal com a família.

- Ok, vamos lá... Então, vamos dividir para aparatar na Toca. – Disse Gina – Parece que as famílias Malfoy e Zabine também vão passar o Natal conosco. Ok, Harry?

- Oi?

- Você leva o Scorpius, o Alvo e o Daniel para a Toca.

Os três pegaram o malão e aparataram com Harry.

- Hermione?

- Eu. – Falou Hermione prontamente.

- Leva essas três sonserinas – Paaty, Rose e Anna riram enquanto acompanhavam Hermione.

- Lily, Hugo e Débora vão com Rony – os três foram.

- James, Rachel e Letícia vêm comigo. O resto da família já está na Toca.

Assim todos partiram para o Natal.

Eram mais pessoas do que de costume para passar as noites.

- CHANTILLY! – Gritou Paaty no ouvido de Rose e Anna que pularam de susto.

- O que é isso Paaty? – Perguntou Rose assustada.

- Eu amo Chantilly! *-*

- E por que você berrou isso agora? – Perguntou Anna sem entender. Paaty apontou para algo na mesa da sala. Um bolo com Chantilly se encontrava ali.

- Eu amo Chantillyyyyyyyy – falou a garota indo até o bolo como se estivesse hipnotizada.

- Eu nunca mais faço um doce de boas vindas – falou Fleur enquanto via Paaty cortar uma fatia enorme do bolo.

Todos conversavam animados. A senhora Weasley montara mais camas nos chãos dos quartos e os adultos combinaram alguns de dormirem em casa para darem espaço as crianças, que fora os que já tinham ido com Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, ainda haviam os outros primos Weasley que haviam chegado com os pais. Louis, Lucy, Victória, Roxanne e outros. Vários deles estavam ali conversando animados com os recém chegados.

***

A manhã de Natal veio com flocos de neves caindo no jardim.

As crianças já se encontravam em uma guerra de neve quando a senhora Weasley desceu do quarto.

Alvo, Scorpius e Daniel tentavam acertar Rose, Anna e Paaty. Outros guerreiros também haviam marcado os próprios espaços.

James jogava Quadribol no jardim com Hugo, Lílian e Ted.

- Cadê seus pais? – Perguntou a senhora Weasley para os netos.

- Papai saiu apressado do nada para o Ministério – disse Lílian incerta -, mamãe está na cozinha, mas o tio Rony e a tia Hermione foram com papai. Ele parecia nervoso.

A senhora Weasley crispou os lábios de preocupação.

- MUITO BEM – gritou a senhora fazendo todos a olharem -, CAFÉ DA MANHÃ DAQUI A CINCO MINUTOS. E bom... quem vai me desejar Feliz Natal?

Todos correram para a senhora Weasley, mesmo aqueles que não eram da família, e a abraçaram desejando Feliz Natal.

- Os presentes já estão todos na árvore. – Disse a senhora Weasley. Diferente dos outros anos, como a casa estava muito cheia, todos resolveram colocar seus presentes enfeitando a árvore daquela casa. – Mas só abriremos os presentes quando seus pais chegarem.

Todos concordaram e voltaram a aproveitar a neve.

- Feliz Natal Annita – falou Alvo dando um beijo na namorada.

- Você já me desejou um Feliz Natal Al – lembrou Anna sorrindo.

- Estou desejando outro, oras. – Disse Alvo erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não posso?

- Claro que pode seu bobo.

Rose puxou Paaty pelo braço.

- Paaty.

- Fala foguinho – brincou Paaty balançando o cabelo de Rose.

- Foguinho, Paaty?

- É, seu novo apelido – Paaty piscou para Rose -, mas diga o que foi.

- Estou achando estranho. – Disse Rose na dúvida com medo de alguém mais ouvir.

- Achando estranho o que? – Perguntou Paaty sem entender.

- Eu estava olhando os presentes ontem à noite... – admitiu Rose – Enquanto todos dormiam...

- ROSE!

- Shhhhh... E bem, eu não vi o presente do Scorpius para mim na árvore.

- Vai ver ele vai dar em particular. – Disse Paaty sorrindo triunfante.

- É, talvez...

***

O clima estava muito frio, talvez por isso todos estivessem dentro de casa depois de algumas horas, esperando o almoço. As mulheres mais velhas estavam na cozinha fazendo a comida enquanto cada um arranjava algo para fazer na casa.

Anna, Paaty e Rose haviam subido para o quarto que dividiam com Lílian. Rachel, Letícia e Débora dormiam em outro quarto.

- Então, como foi o lance de você e do Daniel no dia do Baile? – Perguntou Rose que havia acabado de tomar banho e enxugava o cabelo.

- Erh... bem... quente. – Admitiu Paaty corando.

- Oh! Conte tudo! – Disse Anna e depois fez uma careta – Não conte! É meu irmão isso é nojento!

Paaty riu da amiga.

- Ok, então eu não conto nada.

- Vocês transaram? – Perguntou Anna assustada.

- Bem, eu chamo mais de "fazer amor". Transar é uma palavra um tanto vulgar, não acham?

Anna e Rose não pareciam ter ouvido o que Paaty disse, pois começaram a berrar histericamente fazendo Paaty tapar os ouvidos.

- Cara, eu fiquei surda agora. – Disse Paaty cantando para ver se continuava a ouvir – Parece que está tudo certo com meus ouvidos.

- Eu não acredito que você não nos contou isso! – Acusou Rose batendo no ombro da amiga.

- Ei! Minha vida sexual não é fofoca!

- Somos suas melhores amigas – falou Anna batendo no outro ombro de Paaty.

- Aí, eu virei saco de pancada agora?

- Sua vaca malhada! – Disse Rose apontando para Paaty.

- Vaca malhada?! – Perguntou Paaty sem entender.

- Isso mesmo! Pode contando tudo.

- Tudo? Mínimos detalhes? – Perguntou Paaty maliciosamente.

- IIIIIIIRRRGGHHHH! – Exclamou Anna balançando as duas mãos com sinal de nojo evidente no rosto. – É meu irmão! Isso é nojento! Iiiiirgh.

- Não dá pra contar com ela aqui – disse Paaty para Rose enquanto apontava pra Anna.

- Ok, eu vou ficar calada e ouvir. – Falou Anna sentando-se ao lado de Paaty. Rose foi até o outro lado da amiga e sentou-se também.

- Então, começou a esquentar as coisas pra valer na Sala Comunal – falou Paaty maliciosa -, bem, aí eu perguntei se ele não queria ir para outro lugar e ele falou que nós podíamos usar o dormitório.

- Tarado. – Falou Anna fazendo Paaty rir.

- Eu falei que não. – Disse Paaty – E mandei a gente ir até a Sala Precisa.

- Depois o Daniel que é o tarado – Rose disse e Anna concordou.

- Vocês queriam que eu fizesse o que? Eu estava enlouquecendo com os beijos, os carinhos dele, ele beijando meu pescoço e...

- Ok, já chega. Eu já entendi. – Disse Anna calando Paaty.

- Eu ainda nem contei como ele é bom de cama! – Falou Paaty fingindo estar decepcionada.

- Pois é, porque toda irmã quer ouvir isso do seu irmão. – Anna ironizou fazendo Rose e Paaty darem gostosas gargalhadas.

- Pelo visto a Paaty gostou. – Disse Rose cutucando o ombro da amiga.

- É claro que eu gostei! E não me arrependo.

- Vai fazer de novo? – Perguntou Anna.

Paaty olhou como se não acreditasse.

- Dãh! É claro que sim, bem... quando tiver oportunidade.

Rose e Anna riram do constrangimento de Paaty.

- Nossa amiga virou uma ninfomaníaca. – Comentou Rose.

- Uma ninfomaníaca ciumenta e possessiva, eita, não vai dar certo. – Corrigiu Anna fingindo estar com medo.

- Há há. Vocês são tão engraçadas.

- Senti um tom de sarcasmo? – Perguntou Rose se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não imagina! – Paaty bateu na cabeça das duas amigas e levantou da cama.

As três ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entra. – Disse Paaty e Daniel entrou.

- A senhora Weasley mandou descer para o almoço, parece que o pessoal já chegou e nós vamos comer lá fora. Ela colocou uma tenda e tal.

- Já vamos amor. – Disse Paaty dando um selinho em Daniel e saiu do quarto. Rose sorriu e acompanhou a amiga. Anna foi a última a sair do quarto com o irmão. Os dois desciam as escadas juntos quando Anna olhou para Daniel e piscou o olho.

- Garanhão.

Daniel encarou perplexo a irmã, mas não disse nada.

***

- Você não acha que o clima está meio tenso não? – Perguntou Alvo para Scorpius enquanto todos se sentavam a mesa.

- Você "acha"? – Perguntou Scorpius olhando em volta – Eu tenho certeza.

Os Malfoy e os Zabine já haviam chegado a casa. Blaise parecia se comportar naquele dia e não disse nenhuma ofensa.

- Como foi no Ministério? – Perguntou Arthur Weasley quando todos sentaram para almoçar.

- Um caos. – Disse Rony sem se preocupar como aquela notícia seria absorvida. Hermione bateu no braço do marido.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alvo interessado na conversa.

- Bom, com a morte do ex-ministro, uma nova eleição irá começar – disse Harry -, lá para junho.

- E qual é o mal nisso? – Perguntou Scorpius encarando o pai.

- Dois candidatos sumiram – disse Harry e fez-se um silêncio na mesa.

- Como assim sumiram? – Perguntou Rose crente que entendera mal.

- Assim? Puft? Sumiram? – Perguntou Hugo comendo um pedaço de frango.

- Sim. Não temos ideia de onde podem estar – disse Percy que acompanhara todos na ida ao Ministério.

- E por que isso tudo? – Perguntou Anna – Não consigo entender.

- Parece que alguém quer ganhar essas eleições – falou Alvo e o pai o olhou orgulhoso –, de qualquer jeito.

- Alvo matou a charada. – Disse Harry, ainda orgulhoso.

- E vocês acham que esse candidato que quer tanto ganhar vai conseguir? – Perguntou James.

- Nós não achamos, nós temos certeza. – Disse Rony. – Só sobrou um candidato.

- Quem? – Perguntou Ted.

- O vice do ex-ministro. – Disse Hermione parecendo tensa.

- O que está como ministro? – Perguntou Alvo e Harry concordou. – Mas... então, vocês têm que prender ele!

- Desculpe? – Falou Percy sem entender.

Todos olhavam para Alvo, que ficou exasperado.

- Bem, está na cara que esse cara aí, o... qual é o nome dele?

- Samuel Mohammad. – Disse Harry.

- Porra, a mãe do cara só podia odiar ele, né não? – Perguntou Alvo assustado – Mas, então, voltando, o cara é o único que sobrou como candidato a ministro, sendo que ele já está no poder. Vai ver ele gostou demais do poder e não quer sair, ou seja, está na cara que foi ele quem matou ou mandou pra outra dimensão os outros candidatos.

Todos se entreolharam em silêncio até Carlinhos resolver falar:

- Alvo, não sei se você entendeu, mas essa é uma acusação séria. Você está acusando um dos candidatos a ministros de ter acabado com os outros ministros, isso não é brincadeira. Além do mais, pode ter sido outra pessoa que está a favor desse cara, nunca podemos ter certeza de nada, Alvo. Não se meta em encrencas por causa disso, não vai falar o que não deve fora dessa casa.

Alvo manteve-se calado e uma tensão tomou conta do ambiente.

- Mais alguma morte anunciada? – Perguntou Scorpius tentando arrancar mais informações.

Os adultos se entreolharam, mas não responderam. A senhora Weasley começava a ficar nervosa com aquilo tudo.

- Gente, vamos aproveitar o Natal, ok? Nada de brigas e chega dessa conversa.

Os adultos rapidamente voltaram a conversar, mas Rose, Alvo e Scorpius permaneceram calados por um tempo.

***

Já eram nove horas. A sala dos Weasley estava repleta de convidados, alguns pais que haviam ido buscar os filhos para passarem uns dias com eles.

Os presentes já haviam sido trocados.

Rose agradecia a Paaty pelo livro que recebera da amiga.

- Sinceramente, não tenho mais esperanças de nada, estou ficando nervosa. – Disse Rose para Paaty.

- Calma Rose, vai ver é uma surpresa.

- São NOVE horas! – Disse a garota quase gritando toda a frase. Scorpius estava do outro lado da sala em uma conversa animada com Alvo.

- Calma, o Natal vai até meia noite – lembrou Paaty com medo da amiga armar um escândalo.

Rose bufou e não disse mais nada.

- Alvo, olha aquilo. – Scorpius apontou para Harry, Rony, Draco e Blaise que saíam furtivamente da sala e caminhavam para o jardim.

- Vem – chamou Alvo e Scorpius o acompanhou. Os dois já estavam na porta quando viram uma mão os impedindo de continuar.

- Preciso falar com você, Scorpius. – Falou Rose nervosa. Scorpius olhou aflito para a namorada e depois olhou pela janela para o quarteto que se distanciava.

- Olha Rose, vem cá. – Scorpius puxou a namorada e abriu a porta fazendo ela e Alvo saírem com ele.

- Se abaixem para ninguém nos ver. – Falou Alvo fazendo Rose e Scorpius se abaixarem.

- O que estamos fazendo? – Perguntou Rose sem entender. Scorpius apenas apontou para o grupo que a agora entrava em uma pequena oficina montada do lado de fora da casa. Fecharam a porta e Rony abriu um pouco a fresta da janela para deixar ar entrar no ambiente.

- Não! Não vamos espionar. – Disse Rose nervosa, mas Scorpius e Alvo não atenderam a amiga e começaram a ir para o depósito. – Ei! Vocês dois, voltem aqui!

Eles não a ouviram e continuaram a caminhada. Rose bufou contrariada e seguiu os amigos.

- Depois dizem que nós, mulheres, somos fofoqueiras.

O trio havia chegado a oficina que servia também de depósito de coisas inutilizadas. Abaixaram-se perto da janela de modo que dava para ouvir o que os adultos diziam.

- De certa maneira o seu filho tem razão. – Disse Draco um pouco inquieto.

- Alvo sempre tem razão, aquele garoto é mais inteligente do que muitos adultos. – Falou Rony – Bem... só não demonstra isso.

Rose e Scorpius prenderam o riso e Alvo apenas sussurrou:

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou Blaise – Potter, você realmente não pode fazer nada? Você é chefe dos aurores.

- Não tenho poder para fazer nada, o máximo é uma busca atrás dos ministros, mas não posso adiar a votação.

- Alguém tem um plano melhor? – Perguntou Rony nervoso – Eu não vou com a cara daquele sujeito "Samuel". Nome trágico na minha opinião.

- Não tem nada que possamos fazer – disse Harry perturbado.

- Potter – Draco começara a se irritar -, não finja que as coisas estão boas. Você pode esconder dos seus filhos, mas não tem como esconder do resto da comunidade bruxa! Mortes estão sendo anunciadas, desaparecimentos de nascidos trouxas! Todos os nascidos trouxas correm perigo, vocês já notaram? E eu conheço esse Mohammad, Potter. Ele pode ser mais velho do que a gente, mas eu sei do que ele é capaz, ok? Ele veio da Durmstrange, você não está ciente disso?

- Não – disse Harry impressionado com Draco.

- Pois é, ele veio. Ele dava aulas lá, parece que veio depois para virar vice do ministro.

- Aquela Letícia – começou Rony para Harry -, amiga da Rachel...

- Prima. – Corrigiu Harry.

- Ela não era da Durmstrange?

- Era. – Falou Harry.

- Vai ver ela pode nos ajudar – disse Draco esperançoso -, ela pode conhecer o velho.

- Velho – Blaise riu de Draco. – Draco, você está me saindo um comensal muito bonzinho.

Draco riu com amargura e ergueu o braço esquerdo. Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos.

- A marca... – começou Rony.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse Draco – Eu não tenho mais a marca.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry vendo o braço de Draco sem a figura da caveira.

- Anos tentando tirá-la, Potter – disse Draco visivelmente satisfeito -, e eu consegui.

- Tentou o que? – Perguntou Rony e depois deu uma risada maldosa – Sabão? Vai ver era só uma tatuagem de rena.

- Nossa Weasley, você é tão engraçado. – Disse Draco chegando mais perto de Rony, que começou a recuar – Dá próxima vez Weasley, eu pego um ferro quente, em brasas já imaginou? Pego seu braço, estendo-o queimando a marca em sua pele até ficar em carne viva, murmuro feitiços e quando você ver seu braço estará pegando fogo enquanto você sente-se totalmente tonto e a mercê do que seria seu mestre.

A boca de Rony entreabriu-se fazendo Blaise dar uma gostosa gargalhada. Harry apenas puxou Rony para longe de Draco.

- Não está na hora de brincadeiras de faz de contas – disse Harry -, passado é passado, Malfoy. A questão é, como você tirou essa marca?

- Bom, quando você derrotou de vez o meu ex lord – disse Draco sem se importar com o olhar assustado de Rony -, a marca sumiu um pouco em minha pele. Foram necessários vários feitiços para eu realmente conseguir achar uma combinação perfeita para tirar aquela coisa que me envergonhava. Você tinha que ver a expressão de desolo da minha mulher toda vez que olhava aquela marca.

- Que lindo, acho que vou chorar. – Disse Rony e Draco não agüentou. Pulou em cima do ruivo que se defendeu. Blaise e Harry apartaram a briga.

- Chega vocês dois! – Falou Harry irritado.

- Como se o Malfoy fosse um ser super do bem. – Disse Rony – Pelo amor de Merlin, Malfoy, você ainda estaria trabalhando para aquele ser sujo que você tanto repugna se ele estivesse vivo.

- Não fala do que não sabe! – Disse Draco visivelmente alterado – Você que sempre foi pau mandado do Potter e da Granger.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas enquanto ele tentava sair dos braços de Harry.

- E você não era pau mandado do Lordinho não? – Perguntou Rony.

- Eu era obrigado se não ele matava minha família, seu burro babaca! – Disse Draco se livrando dos braços de Blaise – Você não viveu nem metade do que eu vivi.

- Ah é! Porque fugir de pessoas como você realmente não é nada perigoso.

- Você fugia, Weasley, uma atitude repugnante, eu ao contrário era obrigado a executar.

Rony proferiu vários palavrões e Draco seguiu o exemplo.

- CHEGA! – Berrou Harry assustando os dois – Vocês parecem duas crianças, meu Merlin, parem com isso seus retardados. Nós temos um assunto sério, se você não percebeu Rony, o Draco não tem mais a marca negra e agora está do nosso lado. Se acostume com isso.

Draco e Rony ficaram em silêncio.

- Ótimo, podemos continuar. – Disse Harry e olhou para Blaise.

- Zabine, eu não vou te obrigar a nos seguir – disse Harry -, mas seria de grande importância para nós se você nos acompanhasse.

- Acompanhasse no que? – Perguntou Blaise sem entender.

- A Ordem da Fênix está de volta. – Disse Harry e Rony postou-se ao lado do amigo.

Draco e Blaise trocaram olhares e isso fez Roy bufar.

- Eles não vão nos seguir. – Murmurou Rony para Harry. O homem passou a mão na cicatriz, preocupado com a reação de Draco e Blaise.

- Eu já disse minha decisão para o Blaise. – Falou Draco e virou-se para os outros dois homens. – Eu e Astoria aceitamos fazer parte da Ordem.

- Blaise? – Perguntou Harry olhando para o homem que tinha a expressão indecifrável.

- Claro. – Disse Blaise sorrindo – Mas Potter, eu não quero minha mulher em perigo e isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem.

Harry sorriu de lado agradecido.

- A primeira reunião vai ser na noite em que os meninos já estarão em Hogwarts – avisou Harry -, Ted também faz parte da Ordem, assim como vários membros novos.

- Estou vendo que não vai ser uma reunião – disse Blaise -, se formos contar todos os Weasley vai virar um evento.

- Alguém já tem algum plano? – Perguntou Draco e fez-se um silêncio.

Do lado de fora da oficina os três ouviam tudo calados. Foi quando Alvo não agüentou e ergueu-se assustando Rose e Scorpius.

- Alvo, volte aqui! – Sussurrou Rose em vão. Alvo já abrira a porta da oficina dando um susto nos quatro adultos.

- Por que vocês não começam se candidatando?

Harry, Rony, Draco e Blaise assustaram-se olhando para o garoto.

- Você estava ouvindo nossa conversa? – Perguntou Harry irritado.

- Sim. – Desafiou Alvo.

- Sozinho? – Perguntou Draco mais curioso do que irritado.

- Claro.

Rony bufou enquanto ia até a janela e berrava:

- SCORPIUS E ROSE, PARA DENTRO AGORA!

Scorpius e Rose se encolheram enquanto entravam na oficina. Alvo já estava do lado do pai.

- Eu não acredito que você ouviu nossa conversa! – Falou Harry para Alvo.

- É pai, como se você nunca tivesse ouvido as conversas alheias. – Disse Alvo revirando os olhos.

- Esperem – disse Draco e virou-se para Alvo -, o que você disse quando entrou aqui Alvo?

- Para vocês se candidatarem, as chances do Samuel Merdinha de ganhar diminuem.

Os adultos se entreolharam.

- Bom... o Potter seria o mais adequado a se candidatar. – Disse Blaise virando-se para Harry – Todos amam o "menino que sobreviveu".

- Eu não. – Disse Harry assustado – Nem pensar.

- Pai! – Alvo exclamou sem acreditar – As chances do tio Draco e do tio Blaise ganharem são minúsculas, eles não têm um histórico muito favorável.

- Valeu pela parte que me toca – disse Draco fingindo estar chateado. Alvo apenas continuou:

- O mais adequado é você ou o tio Rony, mas o tio Rony já trabalha na loja. Você é do ministério, já tem fontes lá, já tem conhecidos, é o mais indicado.

- Eu não vou fazer isso – disse Harry relutante -, não quero Alvo, nunca sonhei em ser ministro.

- Não estamos falando de sonhos ou de objetivos! Estamos falando de não deixar o ministério na mão de um suposto assassino.

Todos olharam para Alvo.

- Cara – começou Scorpius espantado -, desde quando você é tão inteligente?

Alvo riu sem humor.

- Scorpius, eu sou inteligente, o fato de ser brincalhão não significa que eu não seja esperto ou inteligente.

- Ok, estou espantado. – Disse Scorpius sendo sincero – E não só com o fato do Alvo ser inteligente, e sim com tudo. A Ordem da Fênix existe? Realmente? Voltou??

- Sim – disse Harry sério -, achamos melhor voltarmos com a Ordem.

- Se a Ordem vai voltar eu quero entrar – disse Alvo na mesma hora -, quero lutar!

Rony olhou cúmplice para Harry que sorriu de lado ao reconhecer um pouco da frase, mas manteve-se sério.

- Alvo, não. Não é coisa de criança!

- Você mesmo disse que se pudesse teria participado com quinze anos!

- Eu sabia o que eu estava enfrentando! Nós não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando!

- Um maluco como outro qualquer – disse Alvo.

- Alvo, isso é um comportamento de criança, a prova de que você não está pronto para entrar na Ordem. – Disse Blaise – "Maluco"? Estamos falando de bruxos completamente capazes de acabar com você com um estalar de dedos.

- Eles que tentem! Pai, vamos, eu quero entrar.

- Não.

- Deixa – pediu Scorpius e olhou para Draco -, eu também quero entrar.

- Não. – Disse Draco – E nem pense em discutir.

- Já vi que não vai ter jeito de eu entrar – comentou Rose e na hora todos os homens olharam para ela.

- Não. – Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo e Rose bufou.

- Pelo menos sejam um pouco espertos. – Disse Alvo – Candidatem alguém, qualquer pessoa para que tenhamos chance de não colocar o Sr.M no governo.

- Sr.M? – Perguntou Harry e Alvo sorriu.

- Senhor Merda. – Disse o garoto – Ok, eu paro com minhas palhaçadas, mas eu estou falando sério, não é um plano idiota.

- Bem... – Começou Draco relutante – O Alvo tem razão.

- Não, não tem – disse Harry sem querer discutir -, eu não irei me candidatar, não quero. Isso pode causar até uma segunda guerra como a primeira.

- Bem, já tivemos duas guerras na realidade, essa seria a terceira – comentou Alvo e Harry o olhou irritado. – Qual é? Você realmente não fará nada para impedi-lo de entrar no governo?

- Se "fazer algo" é sinônimo de me candidatar então, não. Eu não farei nada.

- Ótimo, você é um covarde. – Acusou Alvo e Harry ficou furioso. O homem trincou os dentes com raiva.

- Não me chame de covarde, Alvo Severus Potter.

- Chamo sim, porque é o que você está sendo. – Então se virou para Draco – Tio Draco?

- Eu. – Disse Draco sem entender.

- Amanhã eu irei ao Ministério com você. – Disse Alvo fazendo todos o olharem sem entender.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntou Draco.

- Vou me candidatar. – Disse Alvo decidido.

- Você não pode se candidatar, tem quinze anos – disse Harry – não pode nem sair de Hogwarts.

- Eu não vou ficar parado vendo ninguém fazendo nada. Isso é patético. – Disse Alvo e em seguida olhou novamente para Draco – Você me leva?

Draco olhou de Harry para Alvo. Aquilo era uma maluquice só, mas concordou com Alvo fazendo Harry bufar indignado.

- Você vai deixar meu filho se iludir? – Perguntou Harry fazendo com que Draco desse de ombros.

- Ele pelo menos está tentando. – Disse o homem e Harry frustrado caminhou para fora da Oficina. Rony foi atrás do homem.

Blaise e Draco olharam para as crianças e o primeiro comentou:

- Os sonserinos estão me saindo mais corajosos que os grifinórios.

Alvo sorriu satisfeito enquanto saía com o resto que havia ficado para trás na Oficina.

- Alvo, você está maluco? Não pode fazer isso. – Disse Rose cochichando para Alvo.

- Posso e vou – disse Alvo fazendo Scorpius revirar os olhos.

- Você não tem chance de ganhar. – Disse o amigo – Sinto muito cara.

- Eu sei, mas seu pai vai ao ministério comigo e bom... pretendo ver uma coisa.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Scorpius e Alvo fez um sinal que deixou bem claro que não pretendia falar.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou Daniel ao ver os amigos chegando. Um alvoroço se formara na sala de estar.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Rose sem entender. Parecia que uma bomba havia explodido.

- Vocês têm um novo casal na família – comentou Anna rindo e chegando perto do grupo.

- Quem? – Perguntou Alvo curioso. Anna apontou mostrando Carlinhos e Débora que tentavam amenizar a situação.

- Oh! Eles contaram – disse Rose espantada. Alvo olhou de boca aberta para a prima.

- Você sabia? – Perguntou fazendo Rose corar.

- Prometi que não contaria. – Disse a garota ainda envergonhada – E como o pessoal aceitou?

- Bem... Seu tio Jorge fez umas piadas hilárias – falou Paaty rindo -, mas a senhora Weasley achou aquilo um desaforo. O Gui ficou do lado deles, mas o senhor Weasley falou que era melhor ninguém se meter. Aí o Ted disse que idade não importa, aí o Gui falou que era porque ele era o "pedófilo teen" da família. E por aí vai.

- Mas a Vicky nem é tão mais nova e eles estão noivos! – Falou Alvo chegando ao meio da bagunça.

- Eu sei, mas fazer o que? Ele queria falar aquilo pro Ted há um bom tempo – falou Rose rindo.

Carlinhos e Débora sorriam, mesmo com as broncas e incentivos.

- E O LITTLE CHARLIE VOLTA A AÇÃO! – Brincou Jorge fazendo Carlinhos corar e todos rirem.

- Menos Jorge, ela tem dezesseis – disse a senhora Weasley contrariada.

- E ele quarenta e seis, por aí! Já está na hora das aventuras. – Disse Jorge levando um tapa de Angelina.

- Então, quando vem bebê? – Perguntou Rachel de sacanagem fazendo Débora engasgar com o suco que bebia.

- Estamos namorando, não casando. – Disse Débora rindo.

- Sabe, eu sempre soube que mulher depois do trinta não casa mais – comentou Jorge -, mas homem pelo visto não está dentro das regras. Ou o Carlinhos além de pedófilo é um desordeiro.

- Vocês tinham que fazer estardalhaço – reclamou Carlinhos.

- Bem, não é pra menos. Os pais dela não devem ter ficado muito satisfeito – comentou Gina.

- Bem... eles não sabem – Débora corou enquanto admitia.

- Oh não, vai começar de novo. – Disse Rose tapando os ouvidos.

E a ruiva tinha razão...

Uma nova discussão começou com a fala de Débora.

Todos falavam juntos, alguns tentando defender no novo casal, outros falando que aquilo não daria certo. Rose olhou para o casal novo e uma onda de ódio formou-se em seu peito.

- CHEGA! – Berrou Rose de repente se sentindo estressada. A garota não berrara para todo mundo, na verdade ela parecia mais falar com uma única pessoa: Scorpius. Paaty duvidava que ela dera aquele berro por causa da bagunça – Scorpius, eu estou puta.

Todos se espantaram com o palavrão da garota.

- Puta? – Repetiu Scorpius sem entender.

- Você pretende me matar de curiosidade ou você simplesmente esqueceu-se de me presentear nesse Natal? – A garota sentiu lágrimas de raiva caírem enquanto falava com Scorpius. Não percebera o silêncio e que todas as pessoas a encaravam.

- Bem... eu ia te presentear, mas você estragou tudo. – Disse Scorpius tentando parecer sério, mas ria por dentro.

- Ia? – Perguntou Rose espantada.

- Ia, na verdade, eu só queria que estivéssemos a sós. – Disse Scorpius pegando algo no bolso. – Mas como as ruivas são sempre apressadas e nervosinhas, estragam tudo.

Rose riu nervosa enquanto via uma caixinha na mão de Scorpius.

Hermione prendeu a respiração junto de Astoria.

- Bem, eu pretendia te pedir em namoro, mas agora você estragou o momento.

Rose arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que o momento já passou – disse Scorpius fingindo estar triste enquanto guardava a caixinha.

- NÃÃÃOOO! – Berrou Rose desesperada fazendo Alvo e Daniel rirem. – Vai! Começa de novo! Finge que eu não falei nada! Estamos só eu e você e bem...

A garota finalmente olhara em volta e viu que todos observavam a cena.

- Bem... não estamos só eu e você, mas dá pro gasto – disse Rose tremendo de nervoso. – Você acabou de entrar na sala aí você diz...

- Rose!

- Não!!!! – Disse a garota nervosa e olhou para Scorpius – Vamos Scorpius.

Scorpius olhou indeciso, mas tirou novamente a caixinha do bolso.

- Rose Weasley, você aceita namorar comigo? – Disse estendendo a caixinha.

Rose sorriu triunfante abraçando o namorado.

- Vou considerar isso um sim – falou Scorpius e ouviu todos batendo palmas para os dois.

Rose riu nervosa enquanto enxugava umas lágrimas do rosto. Pegou a caixinha e abriu vendo um colar com uma serpente como pingente, era pequena e delicada. Tinha pedras verdes no lugar dos olhos.

- É linda. – Disse a garota emocionada. Rony franziu o cenho.

- Eu não concordo não – disse Rony fazendo todos rirem.

- Pois eu amei – falou Rose dando um selinho em Scorpius.

- YEAH BABY! – Gritou Alvo fazendo todos o olharem – Agora somos três casais – disse abraçando Anna e Paaty. Paaty puxou Daniel, que puxou Scorpius que puxou Rose. Agora os seis estavam abraçados juntos rindo.

***

- E é por isso que não contaremos sobre o nosso namoro – pediu Lílian para Hugo. Todos já tinham indo dormir, menos os dois que ficaram conversando na cozinha.

- Bem... acho que podemos demorar um pouco para contar, certo? – Pediu Hugo.

- Certíssimo, acho que o papo "namoro entre primos" pode ficar pra mais tarde.

Hugo suspirou aliviado por Lílian pensar daquele jeito.

- Não precisamos ter presa – disseram os ao mesmo tempo e riram.

- E é por essa razão que eu te amo, por essa razão e outras. – Disse Hugo feliz enquanto dava um beijo em Lílian.

- Entrem. – Pediu Daniel ao ouvir umas batidas na porta.

Hugo já fora pra o quarto dos meninos e dormia em sono profundo.

- Hey – Rose apareceu na porta com Anna e Patty. – Vocês podem descer rapidinho? – Perguntou para Alvo, Scorpius e Daniel.

Assim os seis desceram as escadas e foram para a sala. A lareira estava praticamente sem fogo. Alvo colocou mais lenha e Scorpius fez com que as chamas quentes voltassem.

- Sentem aqui – pediu Rose sentando no tapete em frente a lareira. Os outros cinco sentaram-se.

- Eu, Scorpius, e Rose temos algo para contar a vocês – disse Alvo e os outros três o olharam, curiosos.

Paaty, Anna e Daniel ouviram, calados, a história que os outros três ouviram na Oficina.

- A Ordem da Fênix voltou? – Perguntou Daniel espantado. – Então algo muito ruim deve estar acontecendo. E meu pai aceitou participar da Ordem? Uau.

- As pessoas mudam – comentou Anna -, sabe Alvo, eu gostei do seu plano. Eu dou a maior força para você ir até o Ministério. – Disse a garota sentando no colo do namorado.

- Obrigada Anna. – Disse Alvo contente abraçando-a.

- Vocês... vocês... – Paaty não conseguiu terminar, a garota tremeu – Vocês não estão com medo? – Disse por fim. Todos olharam para a garota. Ela era a única nascida trouxa no grupo.

Daniel abraçou Paaty depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você. – Garantiu o garoto. Paaty fez uma expressão indignada.

- Não estou preocupada comigo, e sim com os outros. Eu sou o menor dos problemas.

Daniel bufou.

- Menor dos problemas? Você é o meu maior problema nisso tudo, é com você que eu vou ficar preocupado. – Garantiu o garoto, ainda meio carrancudo.

Paaty sorriu e se aconchegou mais nos braços do namorado.

- Amanhã vai ser um longo dia, Al. – Disse Rose temerosa.

***

Draco e Alvo caminhavam lado a lado no Ministério. Estava tudo muito silencioso já que várias pessoas ainda se encontravam com as famílias.

Draco foi até o elevador apertando o botão.

- Alvo – disse Draco olhando para o garoto -, tem certeza disso?

Alvo concordou com a cabeça.

- Tio, eu te trouxe aqui para te pedir um favor. – Disse Alvo um pouco relutante – O senhor não pode se candidatar?

Draco pareceu pensar no assunto.

- Alvo, eu sinto muito – disse enquanto entrava no elevador e apertava um botão -, você sabe que ninguém irá votar em mim.

- Mas... sabe, esperança e tal.

- Alvo, não vamos nos iludir, eu sou um ex-comensal da morte. Você tem mais chances de ganhar do que eu.

Alvo sentiu um arrepio na espinha devido ao nervosismo.

Os dois saíram em um corredor que estava um pouco mais cheio do que os outros.

Foram até uma sala grande, onde várias pessoas se encontravam. Algum funcionário atrás de uma mesa verificava papéis em suas mãos.

- Aquele é o ministro – disse Draco apontando para um canto. Um homem alto e forte fumava um cigarro enquanto conversava com uma mulher. Ele tinha as feições sérias e rudes. Era moreno e tinha o cabelo preto preso em um mini rabo de cavalo. Vestia roupas formais.

- O tal de Samuel? – Perguntou Alvo olhando temeroso para o homem. Draco fez que sim.

- Vamos – Draco conduziu Alvo até a mesinha em que um homem de aspecto cansado continuava vendo papéis.

- Pois não? – Perguntou o homem.

- Nós viemos inscrever um candidato a ministro. – Disse Draco.

O homem que era intitulado Samuel olhou rapidamente para Draco e virou-se para observar a cena.

- Quem vocês vão inscrever? – Continuou o funcionário de aparência doentia.

- Alvo Severus Potter. – Disse Alvo confiante.

O funcionário olhou para cima com os olhos arregalados e depois avaliou Alvo.

- Você é uma criança.

- Farei dezesseis.

- Ainda está estudando. – Disse o homem sem entender. Draco apenas suspirou cansado.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Draco tentando se manter calmo.

- Muitos problemas – o homem que estivera conversando com a mulher soltou a frase em uma voz grave que fez muitos presentes se calarem -, ele é uma criança irresponsável, não pode se dar ao luxo de tentar virar ministro.

- Alguma regra contra isso? – Perguntou Alvo cruzando os braços. O ministro o encarou com desprezo.

- Se não tem, eu crio – respondeu mandando um olhar gélido a Alvo. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como você é um homem diplomático, tem medo de perder para uma criança é? – Muitas pessoas já se viravam para observar a cena, e Draco apenas ficou calado ao lado de Alvo.

- Respeito comigo garoto – disse o homem em alto som -, é melhor você cuidar bem desse moleque, Malfoy.

Draco não respondeu, porém Alvo...

- Por quê? Você pretende acabar comigo como acabou com seus concorrentes?

Todos prenderam a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Samuel olhou de Draco para Alvo.

- Eu posso mandar processar esse moleque por falsas acusações, ou quem sabe o pai dele? Que deve estar colocando coisas na cabeça dele.

- É melhor não meter meu pai nisso – mandou Alvo e o homem riu.

- Protegendo o papai é? Garoto se enxergue! Você não tem chances de ganhar, além do mais é proibido menor de idade se candidatar. Jordan?

- Sim? – O funcionário que mexia na papelada olhou com respeito para o homem.

- Veja as regras, por favor. – Mandou o homem autoritariamente. Jordan concordou e começou a mexer em seus papéis.

- É proibido sim menor de idade se candidatar – disse o tal de Jordan. Alvo bufou contrariado.

- Sinto muito garoto. – Disse Samuel não parecendo sentir.

- Sei como sente – ironizou Alvo.

- Leve o garoto daqui, Malfoy. – Disse Samuel e Draco o olhou com ódio.

- Vamos Alvo – disse Draco o puxando pelo braço. Alvo, porém parou e se virou para o homem.

- Se você pensa – começou o garoto com tom de ameaça -, que vai se safar e fazer o que quiser no ministério, está muito enganado.

- Quem vai me impedir? – Perguntou o homem sussurrando – Você e quantos?

Alvo fechou os punhos enquanto falava:

- É melhor você tomar cuidado – disse o garoto -, nunca se sabe quando a serpente vai dar o bote.

Alvo saiu com Draco em seu encalce.

- Eu deveria ter ouvido o Potter – disse Draco contrariado – Um erro ter te trazido aqui.

- Não, não foi um erro. – Disse Alvo sorrindo malicioso – Eu já sabia que eu não poderia me candidatar.

Draco o olhou incrédulo.

- Então porque você veio?

- Porque eu queria apenas dar uma olhada nesse cara – disse Alvo apertando o botão do elevador -, e mostrar para ele que tem pessoas contra ele. Eu sei que ele fará alguma coisa contra nós agora, e eu quero estar preparado.

Draco abriu a boca em sinal de espanto e entrou no elevador com o garoto.

- Você pensou nisso tudo?

- Nisso e em muito mais. – Disse Alvo enquanto o elevador se fechava e ele tinha o último vislumbre do corredor.

***

**N/a: Aí está o Capítulo Dezenove. Se preparem pro último da primeira temporada ;DD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 20**

**Último capítulo**

**Sonserina X Sonserina**

- O Natal de vocês pareceu ser bem agitado. – Brincou Alexis com Rose e Anna. As três conversavam animadas na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Paaty tentava terminar um trabalho de poções em seu dormitório.

- Acho que se pode dizer que sim – concordou Rose sorridente. – Scorpius é lindo.

- A gente já sabe – disseram Anna e Alexis, juntas. Rose não parara de falar de Scorpius por um minuto naquela conversa.

- Vocês nunca se sentiram assim? – Perguntou Rose e Anna olhou assustada para Alexis. A garota ficou vermelha e optou por não responder.

***

- Filho da puta, morra desgraçado. – As constantes ameaças ficavam cada vez pior ali. Paaty já se levantara com a varinha nas mãos mirando o pergaminho em sua mesa.

- Não me olhe assim! – Rugiu a garota parecendo desesperada. – Eu não vou te terminar e pretendo tacar fogo em você! VOCÊ JÁ ERA, MEU IRMÃO!

A garota já dizia o encantamento quando sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura.

- AAAAHHHHHH! – Gritou Paaty virando-se para trás e espetando a varinha em algo.

- PQP! – Rugiu Daniel se afastando enquanto tapava o olho. Paaty o olhou, sem nenhum pingo de preocupação.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? QUER MORRER? – Gritou a garota totalmente fora de si. Daniel franziu o cenho e apertou o olho machucado.

- Que merda foi essa, Patrícia Melo? Você quer me cegar? – Perguntou o garoto tirando a mão do olho. Paaty viu um inchaço vermelho começar a aparecer ali. Tapou a boca com as mãos e a raiva logo passou.

- Desculpaaaaa! – Exclamou a garota caminhando até Daniel. – Foi sua culpa, você me deu um susto!

- Isso é razão para você espetar a varinha no meu olho? – Perguntou Daniel testando sua visão. Olhou para Paaty por um determinado tempo e sorriu malicioso.

- Pelo visto eu ainda enxergo muito bem. – Brincou o garoto chegando perto da namorada. Paaty recuou e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

- Agora não, estou tentando fazer o dever. – Disse firmemente e Daniel a encarou sem acreditar.

- Você está me trocando por um dever? – Perguntou o garoto incrédulo.

- Sim. Ele é muito mais importante. – Disse Paaty fazendo Daniel rir.

- Há alguns minutos ele não parecia tão importante, você parecia querer tacar fogo nele.

- Foi apenas uma recaída – Paaty balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para o dever -, mas eu descobri que juntos venceremos.

- Eu e você?

- Eu e o pergaminho. Dãh!

- Fala sério, Paaty, vem cá. Poxa, eu vim te fazer companhia. – Daniel abraçou a garota por trás e beijou carinhosamente sua bochecha. Paaty sorriu marota, mas apenas fez que não.

- Você vai me largar aqui? – Perguntou Daniel tirando o cabelo de Paaty do rosto da garota e beijando-lhe docemente nas faces. – Vai me abandonar?

Paaty fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou manter a pena firmemente em sua mão, porém Daniel começara a aplicar-lhe beijos no pescoço e aquilo a estava dispersando.

- Pare com isso, Daniel Zabine – mandou Paaty sentindo os lábios de Daniel no final de seu pescoço.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu pare? – Perguntou o garoto em uma voz rouca.

- Sim – a voz de Paaty saiu baixa e seus olhos já se fechavam involuntariamente.

Daniel sorriu enquanto subia com os lábios pelo pescoço da namorada até chegar em seu lóbulo, onde deu uma leve mordida. A pena já caíra da mão de Paaty e a garota agora se esforçava para manter-se concentrada na redação. Daniel se afastou da namorada e suspirou.

- Tudo bem então – disse o garoto fingindo estar desistindo. – Eu vou embora e te deixarei estudar em paz.

Afastou-se a passos lentos de Paaty, porém sentiu-se sendo puxado e riu com gosto ao sentir os lábios de Paaty nos seus. Segurou-a firmemente pela cintura enquanto deixava-a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço. Paaty sorriu travessa ao encarar Daniel:

- Talvez eu tenha um minuto para você.

***

- Alvo, não faça isso, Al! – Pediu Scorpius, mas Alvo não atendeu. Esgueirou-se pela Sala Comunal e foi até onde a mochila de Rose se encontrava. Olhou cúmplice para Scorpius antes de pegar um pergaminho de dentro dela. Voltou até o amigo e largou-se em uma cadeira. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa da sala comunal da sonserina.

- Isso se chama roubo. – Acusou Scorpius balançando negativamente a cabeça. Alvo sorriu maroto.

- Se chama pegar emprestado. – Rebateu o garoto lendo o dever de poções de Rose. A garota acabara de levantar com Alexis e Anna e caminhou até lá.

- Ferrou – exclamou Alvo escondendo o pergaminho debaixo do próprio trabalho.

- Meninos, nós iremos jantar – anunciou Rose e estreitou os olhos para Alvo. O garoto sorria debilmente para Rose. – O que você fez? – Perguntou Rose nervosa.

- Nada! – Alvo tentou parecer inocente.

- Anna, por favor, veja na minha mochila se meu dever de poções está ali.

Anna abriu a mochila de Rose e fez que não com a cabeça. Rose estendeu a mão para Alvo, que bufou contrariado.

- Devolva – mandou Rose fazendo Alvo tirar o pergaminho da garota debaixo do seu. – E dá próxima vez eu conto para o professor.

Scorpius ria de Alvo enquanto as garotas se despediam. Alvo estava prestes a mandar Scorpius para um lugar feio quando foi interrompido.

- Vocês ainda acreditam? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de Scorpius e Alvo. Os dois se viraram e encontraram Jacob Key os encarando.

- Acreditamos no que exatamente? – Perguntou Scorpius de forma rude.

- Que a Brown está grávida – começou Jacob de forma cruel -, eu sabia que ela era bem vadia e tal, mas não imaginei que fosse ter um filho tão cedo.

Scorpius bufou irritado na direção de Alvo, mas o garoto apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu só fico imaginando quem é o pai, tipo, qual foi?! Quem teria a má sorte de ter a Brown como mulher? Quero dizer, ficaria bem tenso se o pai fosse o Malfoy não ficaria?

Scorpius não agüentou. Levantou-se pronto para partir para cima de Jacob, mas Alvo colocou a mão no ombro trêmulo do amigo.

- Você é burro, Key? – Exclamou Scorpius atraindo alguns olhares e Jacob o olhou sem entender. – Quem mais seria o pai aqui?

Todos agora prestavam atenção no que Scorpius dizia. Jacob continuou a o encarar sem entender.

- Você é o pai, seu jumento delinqüente. – Scorpius riu da expressão de horror no rosto de Jacob – Agora você fica assim? Se ferrou. Se deu muito mal, foi ficar falando mal dela. Agora quem é que vai ter que pagar por isso?

Saiu sem dizer mais nada. Alvo foi atrás do amigo lançando um último olhar para Jacob, que afundou em uma cadeira tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

***

- Ok, já chega. Temos que voltar antes que alguém sinta nossa falta. – Sussurrou Lílian para Hugo. Os dois estavam perto da Floresta Proibida encostados em uma árvore.

- Ah não! – Hugo puxou Lílian para si mesma e deu um beijo na garota. – Vamos ficar.

Lílian olhou por um tempo para o rosto pidão de Hugo.

- Temos que ir, além do mais, hoje nós vamos ensinar de novo o lance dos animagos pro pessoal do lado negro da força. – Lílian fingiu tremer e Hugo riu.

- Esses sonserinos só nos atrapalham! Vou acabar com eles nos próximos jogos de quadribol! Temos anos para detoná-los.

- Há há! – Lílian fingiu rir – O dia que você detonar esse time da sonserina o mundo vai acabar. Quem é que consegue detoná-los? Eu digo: ninguém.

- É tão bom ver a fé nas pessoas – Hugo levantou-se e Lílian fez o mesmo. Porém o garoto não a deixou sair dali. – Quero um último beijo pelo menos.

Lílian sorriu enlaçando Hugo pelo pescoço e o beijando carinhosamente.

TRAC (n/a: precisa de um barulhinho, fazer o que? o.õ).

- Você ouviu isso? – Perguntou Lílian se afastando de Hugo. Hugo encarou confuso o jardim ao redor deles.

- Hm... não sei o que é. – Disse Hugo na dúvida e envolveu Lílian pela cintura. A garota no susto, havia se afastado totalmente do namorado.

- Vamos embora – pediu Lílian começando a caminhar para longe dali.

Ao estarem totalmente fora de vista, uma sombra saiu de trás de uns arbustos e apoiou-se em uma árvore. Um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.

***

- Alexis, você está legal? – Perguntou Rose enquanto Alexis parava em um corredor. As garotas estavam em frente à escada que daria para o Grande Salão. Acabaram demorando por encontrarem algumas pessoas no caminho.

Alexis olhou para Anna e Rose e fez uma careta.

- Sei não. Não é enjôo, é tipo, deu uma coisa sabe? – Perguntou a garota. Rose a olhou sem entender.

- Você quer que a gente chame alguém? – Perguntou Rose olhando a multidão que descia para jantar.

Alexis ia responder quando ouviram um berro:

- BROWN! – As três garotas olharam para cima, assustadas. Jacob Key vinha por um corredor, furioso. Alexis resmungou e fingiu não ouvir. Virou-se para Rose:

- Vamos descer? – Perguntou a garota colocando a mão no corrimão.

- BROWN, EU FALEI COM VOCÊ! – Gritou Jacob puxando Alexis e ela o encarou, furiosa.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Alexis rudemente.

- Saber se eu sou o pai. – Todos observavam a conversa entre Jacob e Alexis. Alexis ficou com os olhos arregalados, mas depois se recompôs.

- Mesmo se for, eu não vou dar a mínima para isso. Vê se some Key. – Mandou Alexis, mas Jacob a segurou pelo braço. Rose e Anna se entreolharam.

- Você vai me dizer agora. – Disse Jacob com raiva. – Pretende fazer o que? Nunca pensou em abortar?

A ira de Alexis chegou ao limite. A garota viu-se dando um tapa na cara de Jacob e o todos prenderam a respiração.

- Eu não preciso de um babaca dando uma de pai para cima de mim e do meu filho. Um péssimo pai para falar a verdade. Engravida outra e mata seu filho, babaca. – Disse Alexis e Jacob estreitou os olhos.

- Você quer o que disso tudo? Dinheiro?

Alexis riu sem humor com a oferta de Jacob.

- Eu não quero nada vindo de você, agora se me der licença eu e as meninas, iremos jantar.

Alexis virou-se para continuar a descer as escadas quando ouviu Jacob falar atrás dela:

- Não me dê as costas, eu estou falando. – O garoto colocou a mão em seu braço tentando puxá-la, porém Alexis virou-se para trás rapidamente, tentando desviar-se do braço do garoto. Um erro.

- ALEXIS! – Gritou Rose para a amiga ao vê-la se desequilibrar e tropeçar na escada. Estando de costas não conseguiu parar.

A garota sentiu algo batendo com força de encontro a sua barriga e depois nas suas costas. Sentia a pernas sendo cortadas e as mãos tentavam segurar em algo. Parecia que estava caindo por um caminho sem fim, até que sentiu que estava parando, e sua cabeça bateu com força em um dos últimos degraus de pedra.

Um tumulto se causara enquanto várias pessoas desciam até a garota.

- Alexis? Alexis? – Chamou Rose indo de encontro à menina. Alexis passou a mão no chão e sentiu um líquido escorrer por ela. Ergueu-a vendo um tom vermelho contornar seus dedos.

Sentiu-se zonza.

Foi quando tudo começou a escurecer.

***

Abriu os olhos. A claridade a cegou por alguns minutos. Tentou colocar a mão para proteger o rosto, porém não tinha forças para fazer isso.

- Ajuda – sussurrou a garota agora conseguindo ver onde estava. Encontrava-se na Ala Hospitalar.

- Alexis! – Gritou alguém ali perto e Alexis viu Rose correr até ela. – Meu Merlin, você acordou! Eu estava tão preocupada.

Alexis viu Anna e Paaty correndo atrás de Rose. As três encararam Alexis, super preocupadas.

- Você está legal? – Perguntou Paaty passando a mão no braço da menina. Alexis sorriu fracamente.

- Me sinto mal. – Disse a garota tentando sentar, mas não conseguiu. Apenas encostou-se no travesseiro para poder ver melhor as outras.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira. – Disse Anna indo para outra salinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alexis. – Eu me sinto muito fraca.

- Isso porque você perdeu muito sangue – disse Rose e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Bem, não foi exatamente você quem perdeu.

- O que aconteceu? – Repetiu Alexis, agora preocupada. Colocou a mão na barriga, porém sentiu-a lisa, diferente dos outros dias. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em um grito de desespero. Lágrimas começaram a surgir enquanto ela massageava a barriga tentando entender o que acontecera. Rose já chorava e Paaty apenas fechou os olhos crispando os lábios.

- Cadê o meu filho? – Perguntou Alexis em um fiapo de voz sentindo que voltava a ficar zonza. – Onde está o meu filho?

- Alexis eu... – Rose não conseguia terminar.

- Você rolou as escadas – disse Paaty tentando parar de tremer -, aborto instantâneo. – Explicou a garota.

Alexis sentiu um nó na garganta e lágrimas de raiva começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

- Filho da puta do Key. – Rugiu a garota com raiva.

- Ele tem vindo todos os dias ver você – falou Rose um pouco culpada. – Eu o vi chorando Alexis. Quero dizer, ele parecia estar chorando.

- Que chore e muito. – Disse Alexis tremendo – Quantos dias eu estou desacordada?

- Cinco dias – disse uma enfermeira chegando até a garota. Anna vinha mais atrás.

- Eu vou matar o Key – disse Alexis tentando levantar.

- Não vai matar ninguém, sente já aí. – A enfermeira a colocou de novo na cama e Rose olhou-a solidária.

- Ele já está sofrendo muito se sentindo culpado, Alexis. Dá um tempo. – Pediu Anna e Alexis bufou, contrariada.

A enfermeira cuidou da garota e se afastou. Rose, Anna e Paaty olharam com pena para Alexis. A garota remexia as mãos inquietas.

- Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo – disse Alexis sentindo a voz ficar embargada. – Ele é um babaca, ele merece morrer como meu filho morreu.

Rose abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Alexis olhou para as outras garotas.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha – pediu Alexis e as três a olharam sem muita certeza. – É sério, me deixem sozinha.

Rose concordou e as três se afastaram saindo da Ala Hospitalar.

Alexis sentiu as mãos tremerem e irrompeu em lágrimas – de raiva e tristeza. Soluçava passando a mão na barriga. Já se acostumara com a ideia de ter um filho e seus pais já estavam até contentes com a notícia. Não poderia nem dar um enterro decente.

Algumas horas depois as lágrimas já estavam secas e a garota não sentia mais vontade de chorar, mas também não tinha mais vontade de sentir nada.

***

Já fora liberada...

Alexis andava pelos corredores, sozinha.

- Brown – uma voz a despertou de seus devaneios e Alexis olhou para trás. Jacob Key ia ao seu encontro.

- Morra, Key – mandou Alexis e virou-se para ir embora. Mas não pode, pois Jacob a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas, eu sinto muito – disse o garoto parecendo estar sentindo mesmo. Alexis riu sem humor.

- Não me peça desculpas por ter matado meu filho. Já se passou pela sua cabeça? Que você é um assassino? – Perguntou Alexis e Jacob crispou os lábios.

- Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de você tentando te pedir desculpas, eu estou aqui me desculpando. – Disse rudemente o garoto.

- Eu não pedi para você se desculpar, eu pedi para você ir embora. E se não vai ficar indo atrás de mim eu estou pouco me ferrando. – Disse Alexis com ódio. – Você conseguiu matar seu filho, você não queria isso?

- Ele – Jacob começou tremendo de raiva – não era meu filho. Eu nunca tive um filho. Ele era apenas o seu filho e acho que isso encerra a questão. Não preciso me desculpar por matar meu filho e sim por matar uma criança.

- Ótimo, você já se desculpou, agora vá embora – mandou Alexis. Jacob a encarou por alguns minutos e virou-se. Desapareceu no corredor. Alexis colocou a mão no coração tentando recompor-se.

***

_Alguns meses depois..._

_Começo de Maio..._

- Eu estou ficando preocupada – disse Rose para Scorpius. Os dois conversavam sentados no jardim.

- Com o que? – Perguntou Scorpius passando os dedos no cabelo de Rose.

- Com a Alexis – Rose suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Ela nunca mais foi a mesma depois de perder o bebê. Ela não fala mais conosco, não mais do que o necessário, ela não ri mais, não come direito.

- Você deveria conversar com ela. – Disse Scorpius seriamente. – Eu sei que o Key já tentou fazer isso e ela quase morreu enfartada.

- Não brinca com isso – pediu Rose virando-se para encarar Scorpius. – Ela está sofrendo muito.

- Eu sei – Scorpius sentiu-se envergonhado. – E ninguém tentou conversar mesmo com ela depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Tenta você.

- Tenho medo de ela achar que eu estou invadindo seu espaço.

- Rose, já faz meses, ela precisa se reerguer.

Rose concordou com a cabeça.

- Mais tarde eu falo com ela.

Scorpius sorriu e colocou a mão no queixo de Rose.

- Que tal nos concentrarmos em outra coisa agora?

Rose sorriu maliciosa.

- Você quem manda.

***

- Alexis – Rose chamou a atenção da amiga no quarto. A garota lia um livro, sozinha. Rose parou, hesitante.

- Oi Rose – disse Alexis e voltou a se concentrar no livro. Rose sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Como você acha que eu me sinto? Feliz por um filho morto? Idiota. Nem um enterro eu pude dar a ele. Nem uma última homenagem.

- O Key...

- Sejamos práticas. Ele não me empurrou. Eu caí e fim.

- Você devia colocar pra fora, vamos chore.

- Não, chorar para quem Rose? Por um filho morto? Eu nem cheguei a vê-lo. – uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos – Meu filho morreu, o Key não me empurrou e eu não vou chorar. Eu nunca chorei por ninguém, sempre fui uma depravada insignificante. Não vou dizer que não me importo, era o meu filho. Eu não o amo, mas aprendemos a nos aceitar e gostar um do outro. Você sabe o que é ser nada por toda uma vida? E de repente criar uma vida, algo que lhe desse motivo pra viver? Ter um motivo porque acordar todo dia e seguir em frente? Você não sabe. Eu sei, porque essa foi minha vida e como se não bastasse tive meu filho arrancado de minha própria carne.

Rose encarou chocada por um tempo Alexis e sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Sabia que não adiantava insistir em nada, ela era uma sonserina. As duas eram.

- Adianta dizer que eu estou do seu lado? – Perguntou Rose e suspirou aliviada ao ver uma sombra de sorriso no rosto de Alexis.

- Acho que sim. – Disse Alexis e Rose concordou com a cabeça.

- Você é incrível, Alexis. Passou esses meses inteiros sem falar sobre isso.

- Eu sou do tipo que se reergue sozinha. Meu castelo sou eu quem construo, pedra por pedra. Meu muro sou eu quem faço, para na hora de me proteger não precisar de ninguém.

- Você tem tanto medo de se magoar com os outros? – Rose perguntou e Alexis suspirou.

- Não se pode confiar nas pessoas, Rose. Eu não confio nem em mim mesma.

Rose crispou os lábios e segurou a mão de Alexis a apertando.

- Vamos, acho que pelo menos sair do quarto você pode.

Alexis ergueu-se junto de Rose. Saiu do quarto sentindo os últimos acabamentos de seu muro pessoal terminando.

***

_Junho..._

A sala estava cheia. Todos batiam palmas para o novo ministro que subia em um pódio para falar.

Fora o dia da eleição. O único candidato não tivera problemas. Também, com todos os acontecimentos, problemas era algo que não existia no vocabulário do novo ministro. Isso sem contar o garoto encrenca de Hogwarts, mas ele logo tomaria providências para aquilo.

Harry ouviu um pouco dos agradecimentos do novo ministro e aparatou.

Todos olharam para Harry quando o homem entrou na cozinha.

- Foi uma cena bonita? – Perguntou Draco ao lado de Astoria.

- Deu para sentir as lágrimas saindo sem controle? – Blaise fingiu chorar desesperadamente.

Harry estreitou os olhos para os dois ex-sonserinos e depois se virou para o resto da Ordem que estava presente na Casa dos Black:

- Ele já foi escolhido como Ministro, agora nós precisamos agir rápido. Sabemos que as mortes e os sumiços não vêm do além, então precisamos tomar cuidado.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e Draco levantou-se.

- Sabe o que é mais estranho? – Perguntou o homem colocando a mão no queixo. Todos olharam para ele. A família Weasley quase inteira estava lá, junto de mais outros membros. Draco olhou para todos adorando estar sabendo mais ali.

- As pessoas que morreram ou as pessoas que desapareceram... eram todas nascidas trouxas ou com sangue mestiço.

Todos olharam para Draco concordando. Alguns estavam assustados pela astúcia do homem. Hermione não pode evitar de comentar:

- O Draco conhece muito bem essa situação.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha para Hermione e não respondeu nada.

- Eu apenas faço minha parte, se vocês são burros aqui para não perceberem algo que pode nos ajudar, e muito, eu tento ao máximo melhorar nossa situação.

Harry sorriu para Draco e o homem sentou-se.

- Obrigado Draco, isso ajudará muito.

- Que isso amigão! – Blaise bateu no ombro de Draco – Vinte pontos para a Sonserina!

Todos começaram a rir de Blaise e o clima ficou muito mais leve.

- Então... ao trabalho. – Disse Harry e todos começaram a discutir vários itens importantes e vários planos para ajudá-los.

***

"_Samuel Mohammad: novo ministro da Magia eleito em Londres. Seu primeiro dia de mandato teve uma grande festa no Ministério._

_Seu discurso foi aplaudido de pé por grandes bruxos presentes na eleição:_

_- Vamos fazer grandes mudanças no ministério. Uma nova era começará em que os bruxos mostraram seu real valor. Agradeço pelos votos de confiança e..."_

- É tudo uma grande palhaçada – rugiu Rose enquanto amassava o jornal. – Voto de confiança! Oras, o cara ganhou porque era o único concorrendo. Um bando de retardados a meu ver.

- Não só a seu ver – concordou Alvo.

O grupo estava sentado no jardim conversando. Anna lia algo no colo de Alvo; Scorpius e Rose estavam encostados em uma árvore; Daniel e Paaty jogavam cartas.

- Vai dar tudo errado, vocês o ouviram? "Uma nova era", "bruxos mostraram seu real valor". Temos outro valor agora? O que ele pensa que somos? – Perguntou Rose inconformada. – Ele fala isso tudo como se a situação estivesse péssima no ministério. O Jornal fala sobre a nova eleição na edição inteira, mas nenhuma vez mencionou os bruxos desaparecidos.

- Tudo questão de publicidade – falou Anna bocejando e se ajeitou no colo de Alvo. Rose balançou a cabeça, inconformada, mas resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Al, você não deveria estar ajudando com a festa de formatura do seu irmão? – Perguntou Rose para Alvo. O garoto apenas balançou os ombros.

- Já fiz minha parte, está quase tudo pronto.

- Vai ficar linda a festa – disse Anna beijando Alvo. Daniel virou a cara e Paaty riu.

- Meu irmão vai se formar, eu ainda não acredito. Ele é tão delinqüente para se formar – disse Alvo suspirando. – Onde é que esse mundo vai parar?

Todos riram de Alvo e Rose pegou a varinha fazendo o jornal pegar fogo.

- Nossa – exclamou Paaty arregalando os olhos para Rose.

- Não agüento mais ver isso – disse Rose inconformada. – Ouçam o que eu digo: isso vai dar merda.

***

Muito distante dali...

Outra pessoa lia o jornal com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Dobrou-o cuidadosamente e colocou-o de lado. O ambiente mal iluminado dava um ar sombrio as pessoas que se encontravam sentadas ali.

- Interessante como as coisas acontecem de maneira tão eficazes – sussurrou a garota colocando-se de pé e indo até a janela. O cabelo preto escuro emoldurava-a tapando seu rosto malicioso.

- Maninha, você está falando igualzinho aos garotos daqui – disse uma voz masculina. – O que a Durmstrange fez com vocês, ao aceitarem meninas?

A morena sorriu com gosto e empinou o queixo.

- Ela proporcionou ao mundo bruxo mulheres muito mais poderosas. – Disse sentindo alguém se posicionar ao seu lado. Virou-se para o garoto que estreitava os olhos para a paisagem.

- Está na hora de começarmos a fazer as malas.

***

Era uma cena um tanto incomum.

Letícia White encontrava-se parada junto à lareira da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sozinha. Uma carta amassada em suas mãos trêmulas a irritava profundamente. Mas naquele momento não era raiva que a consumia, e sim desespero.

Viera parar em outra escola com a intenção de deixar tudo para trás, mas era como se o passado estivesse voltado todo à tona. Aquilo a estava perturbando. Será que nem ali era teria paz? Eles a atormentariam até ela morrer? Era só o que faltava.

Lágrimas começaram a descer de seu rosto. Não podia chorar. Aquela era a noite de formatura do David, deveria estar linda para encontrá-lo.

- Leeh? – Uma voz atrás de si a fez virar. David a encarava com uma preocupação evidente nos olhos. – Está tudo bem?

Letícia sorriu enquanto passava a mão nas lágrimas que haviam conseguido escapar. Sorriu tristemente.

- Está tudo ótimo. – Disse a garota com a voz fraca. David se aproximou passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Você está linda. – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota e Letícia automaticamente o abraçou. Enterrou o rosto em seu peito. O vestido verde até os joelhos que usava, tomara de caia ficara lindo em sua pele. O cabelo solto estava com alguns cachos feitos por feitiços e a maquiagem estava impecável, mesmo tendo chorado.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou David acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. O garoto usava um smoking que o deixara lindo. Letícia apenas o apertou mais de encontro a si.

- Você promete não me largar? – Perguntou a garota com a voz abafada. David franziu o cenho.

- Por que eu vou sair de Hogwarts? – Perguntou David surpreso e ergueu o rosto de Letícia, colocando a mão em seu queixo.

- Só prometa – pediu Letícia olhando fundo nos olhos dele. – Por qualquer motivo continuaremos entrando em contato e prometa que nunca irá me odiar.

David estranhou a promessa e estreitou os olhos.

- Por que eu te odiaria? – Perguntou o garoto um pouco confuso. Não estava entendendo nada. Letícia suspirou cansada.

- Por favor, apenas prometa – pediu a garota implorando -, você não sabe o quanto é importante para mim.

David sorriu com a última frase da garota e chegou mais perto dela.

- Eu prometo.

Letícia sorriu de volta dando um singelo selinho em David.

- A propósito, você está lindo – disse a garota sorrindo -, e essa é a sua noite. Vamos aproveitar, formando.

David fez uma careta e passou o braço na cintura de Letícia, caminhando para fora das masmorras.

A carta que estivera na mão da garota, agora queimava junto dos pedaços de madeira na lareira.

***

- Mitchell, David. – David sorriu ao pegar o diploma das mãos da diretora. Vários aplausos foram ouvidos e Letícia sorriu triunfante da mesa em que estava sentada.

Outros formandos foram anunciados naquela noite...

- Potter, James. – Disse Minerva sorrindo e James levantou-se do banco onde estivera sentado.

Uma chuva de aplausos ocorreu no Grande Salão. Gina chorava e Harry sorria orgulhoso. Lílian e Alvo berravam animados e batiam palmas.

O resto da família fazia o estardalhaço de sempre quando alguém era formado, e Jorge fazia questão de gritar a mesma musiquinha todas às vezes:

- Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão! – Se ouviu Jorge gritando por todo o Salão. As pessoas mais próximas riam do homem.

Rachel White batia palmas, animada, e lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza caiam por sua face.

- Vai ser difícil não tê-lo em Hogwarts – comentou a garota para a prima. Letícia concordou com ela.

- Arranjaremos um jeito de vê-los. – Disseram juntas e sorriam uma para a outra.

A festa de formatura estava perfeita. Minerva elogiara Alvo e fizera um agradecimento especial ao garoto. Todos bateram palmas quando seu nome foi dito. Alvo sorriu encabulado, mas muito satisfeito com o trabalho.

Os formandos agradeciam aos parabéns de todos. James fora abraçado por mil membros de sua família e agora era esmagado pelo abraço ursal de sua avó.

Alvo ria do irmão imaginando que daqui a alguns anos aconteceria a mesma coisa com ele.

- Al – Anna sussurrou no ouvido do garoto. Alvo se virou sorridente. O Salão estava cheio e barulhento. Rose, Paaty, Scorpius e Daniel vieram na direção do casal.

- Por que não saímos um pouco daqui? – Perguntou Rose e os outros concordaram com a garota.

O grupo saiu pela porta, despercebido. Caminharam pelos corredores até o jardim.

- Está linda a decoração – disse Anna sorridente para Alvo. O jardim tinha flores lindas, rosas espalhadas e estava totalmente iluminado com pisca-piscas nas árvores.

- Eu sei, eu fiz um bom trabalho. – Disse Alvo sentando-se debaixo da mesma árvore que há anos abrigava grupos de amigos que passaram por Hogwarts. O garoto suspirou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Estou totalmente exausto – disse Scorpius deitando-se na grama. Rose sorriu e deitou do lado do namorado, colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Daqui a dois anos seremos nós nos formando – comentou Paaty olhando tristemente para o jardim. Os outros abaixaram a cabeça, parecendo derrotados com aquela notícia.

- Vai ser bom enfrentarmos o mundo real – disse Rose -, desde que estejamos juntos conseguiremos resolver todos os nossos problemas.

- Sempre – concordou Alvo. Rose sorriu para o primo.

- Algo me diz que mais cedo do que imaginamos lidaremos com problemas. – Disse Daniel olhando para o castelo e vendo a comemoração pelas janelas do grande Salão.

- Mas é como a Rose diz – começou Alvo olhando para os amigos -, estaremos juntos. Nada conseguirá nos afetar se lembrarmos do quanto vale uma amizade.

- No nosso caso várias amizades – corrigiu Paaty apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Daniel. A garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vocês não têm medo das coisas que estão acontecendo? – Perguntou Rose sentindo um tremor perpassar por todo seu corpo. – Quero dizer, a mesma coisa aconteceu no passado: acontecimentos estranhos começaram e tudo resultou em uma guerra.

- Se acontecer uma guerra, vamos estar preparados e lutaremos – disse Alvo e Anna concordou.

- Não parecemos Sonserinos falando assim. – Scorpius sentiu-se estranho – É coragem demais no nosso sangue.

Rose franziu o cenho e Alvo suspirou.

- Tudo mudou Scorpius – começou o garoto. – As mudanças começaram a ocorrer desde o nosso primeiro dia naquele trem. Amizades novas surgiram entre rivais e nós mostramos o quanto somos unidos. Eu não me arrependo de ter escolhido a Sonserina. Amo minha casa demais e acho que novos valores estão sendo aprendidos ao longo desses anos. Nunca Hogwarts teve as casas tão unidas e temos que lutar para mantermos isso. As pessoas mudaram, seus pais são exemplos disso – Alvo apontou para Daniel e Scorpius. – Nós, da Sonserina, estamos mais fortes do que nunca. Temos nossas antigas habilidades e talentos e agora acrescentamos novos, como a coragem. As cobras não possuem apenas veneno, agora elas também rugem.

Os amigos sorriram com o discurso de Alvo, e Paaty deu uma gargalhada.

- As cobras também rugem. É estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo... faz sentido. – Comentou a garota. – Somos uma nova classe de Sonserinos.

Paaty levantou-se de súbito e sorriu. Alvo seguiu a garota.

- Uma classe ainda mais poderosa. – Rose concordou levantando-se.

- E muito mais bonita. – Brincou Anna apoiando-se em Alvo para levantar-se.

- E muito mais unida – concordou Scorpius e postou-se ao lado de Rose. Daniel revirou os olhos, mas sorriu ao levantar.

- E totalmente diferente de tudo que já viram. – Disse Daniel e os outros concordaram. Alvo sorriu triunfante.

- Pelo visto é melhor eles tomarem cuidado conosco, porque as cobras também rugem. – Todos olharam para Alvo e sorriram juntos.

Era impressionante como tudo parecia dar correto quando estavam juntos.

E não poderiam estar mais certos...

Uma nova classe de Sonserinos estava há caminho, mas quando se tem algo novo, o velho deve ser cortado pela raiz.

E ali não seria diferente.

Seriam duas novas rivais:

Sonserina X Sonserina.

***

**N/a: Wow! Último capítulo da Primeira Temporada. Eu mereço coments, não mereço? :( Eu sei que esse final Sonserina X Sonserina ficou estranho, mas vocês vão me entender logo, logo na segunda temporada. Mesmo se você passou a Fic inteira lendo e nunca comentou, custa comentar no último capítulo poxa? Tipo, um parabéns e continua? Ou um: você podia ter ido melhor? Estou esperando comentários. ;X**

**Mas voltando... eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a Fic, comentaram, votaram... vocês me fizeram muito mais alegre, podem ter certeza *-* Essa Fic é muito especial para mim. As ideias já estão surgindo e eu tenho novas, vai tudo continuar nos eixos – se não forem melhor! **

**Então, a segunda temporada vai ser em um novo link, então é só vocês irem na minha página de perfil onde tem minhas Fics e procurar Green's II! ;D **

**Agradecimentos: Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram e acompanharam! *_* Fiquei feliz que velhos leitores voltaram a ler a história, isso é bem legal, pelo menos não desistiu total da Fic! Ushahuashuhuas Obrigada pelo apoio gente, vocês são fodas!**

**Beijooos,**

**Ciça ;********


End file.
